


Breaking Through to My Heart

by ShirotaGirl88



Series: A Naruto Fanfiction Series [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 161,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirotaGirl88/pseuds/ShirotaGirl88
Summary: What happens when Tsuki has had everything ripped away from her until she is nothing more than a slave and weapon to Orochimaru? And what will she do when her world changes through a sudden encounter with Konoha's Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake? Friendship can be learned and love discovered - but only if she is willing to reach out and grasp it tightly!





	1. Orochimaru's Victory

**Author's Note:**

> [(Warning! - Violence, Bad Language, Limes, and mild Lemons!) * Breaking Through to My Heart is influenced by Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. But, it won’t follow the exact storyline. I’ve changed a couple shinobi’s ages around, taken some events and used them, and made some events that never happened. *Notice: All the Naruto characters do not belong to me, nor do the places, except for the Hanahara family, the Hidden Village of the Blossoms, and a few other characters.] **Also, as a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

Chapter 1: Orochimaru’s Victory

            The full moon was shining brightly in the dark sky as I stepped out of the shadows, leaning against one of the tall trees that surrounded the Hidden Village of the Blossoms. I looked above me as my sixteen year old apprentice silently landed on the branch above me. His smile flashed through the dark, “Everyone is ready, Sensei.”

            I couldn't help but feel the rush of excitement as it rushed through my body. Killing was one of my favourite things to do. I nodded and stepped away from the tree. “Give them the signal then, Kabuto. The time is perfect. I don't want any man, woman, or child spared. Except for the girl of course, but I'll be dealing with the Hanahara family personally... you just watch my back.”

            Kabuto nodded and instantly cupped his hands, sending out the call of an owl. Eight echoes followed before Kabuto jumped down beside me and nodded. “I'll be right behind you.”

            I grinned and quickly slid through the darkness and into the village. It wasn't long after that before the first scream could be heard throughout the village. The guards in the bell tower instantly began ringing the damn annoying thing, waking the shinobi and the rest of the village up. One of the shinobi stumbled out of his house and into my path, trying to quickly make the seals for an earth-based jutsu. I growled and struck out, my fist slamming through his chest until it stuck out the back. The shinobi tried to speak but couldn't. I just smiled down at him and twisted my arm out. “To slow.” Turning to face Kabuto as my bloodthirsty shinobi ran around murdering everyone, I smiled before licking at the blood that was now dripping down my arm. “Looks like this might be the easiest village I've ever taken over.”

            Kabuto sighed and stepped forward with a clean handkerchief, wiping at the blood on my arm. “You always like being messy don't you, Sensei.”

            I narrowed my eyes but stayed silent as he finished his ministrations. Once he was done he tucked the bloody handkerchief into one of his pockets and smiled up at me. I reached up and tousled his hair before turning away and running towards the Hanahara Manor. I knew Kabuto would follow so I didn't say anything. Blood was pooled in many places along the pathways and cold lifeless eyes of the villagers stared up at me. This mayhem only widened my grin. I had just stepped into the Hanahara compound when three of the shinobi guarding the entrance jumped me from above. A chuckle escaped my mouth as two of the three crumpled to the ground with Kabuto's kunai buried in their necks. I caught the remaining shinobi by the throat and proceeded to rip it away from him, enjoying the feeling of his blood running down my wrist. “Poor thing. You're like a fly to me, nothing more.” His eyes, already glazing over, just stared at me in disbelief before I dumped his body to the ground. The rustling of feet brought my attention away from the body to look up at the shinobi who had massed together to protect their leader.

            Kabuto slid up beside me silently. “Do you want me to take care of them?”

            I shook my head before quickly moving my hands in a short series of seals. The shinobi silently watched until the sound of whistling caught their attention. They looked up at the sky but couldn't see anything until tiny poison-tipped senbon needles started stabbing into their bodies. Shrieks went up as their bodies began to blister and their skin began to melt from their bones as if being eaten by acid. I looked at Kabuto and grinned again. “It's music to my ears.”

            Kabuto nodded and helped guide me past the still twitching bodies of the shinobi. His voiced hummed approval. “Beautiful work, Sensei. I could not have done better.”

            His praise made my excitement rise. It didn't take long to move through the shinobi that were placed all across the Hanahara compound and reach my destination. Sliding the bedroom doors back I chuckles as I watched the occupants cringe away from me as I entered. I touched Kabuto's arm to get his attention. “Guard the door. I hopefully won't be long.”

            Kabuto nodded before slowly sliding the doors closed. “Take as long as you need, Sensei.”

            I turned back around as soon as his voice was cut off and grinned. The whole Hanahara family was cowering before me. I slowly slid forward as my eyes caught sight of my target. Her black hair and silver eyes peeked out from behind her mother's kimono. I growled as her eldest brother stepped in front of them, blocking my view. “Hajime, it's advised that you not get in my way. You'll die slower if you do.”

            Katashi Hanahara's voice echoed authoritatively in the large room. “If you so much as touch a hair on my child's head, Orochimaru, I will make you wish you were never born.”

            I chuckled and slid forward a few inches, watching as his daughters and his wife scooted as close to the far wall as possible. “Is that so? Sounds like I might enjoy that, Katashi.”

            The Hanahara boys quickly unsheathed their katana and formed a circle around the females, even the youngest boy stood in front of his sisters. Hajime spoke this time, his voice shaking a little. “I won't let you touch my sisters, Orochimaru. You're nothing more than a monster and I'll protect them from your corruption.”

            Katashi put a hand on his son's arm while I narrowed my eyes. “Stay silent, Hajime.” He turned his attention back to me with a low growl. “I know what you're planning but I won't let it happen. Tsuki isn't a pawn to use in war.”

            The youngest son spoke this time, his voice a high whine. “He's after our Tsuki?!?!” He tugged at his father’s kimono sleeve. “Why does he want Tsuki?”

            Katashi didn't answer; instead he pushed his youngest back towards his other sons and sighed. “Keep him safe, boys.”

            I grinned as I watched Katashi begin forming the seals for one of his most powerful earth-based jutsus. Moving faster than anyone could see, I glided forward until I was standing in front of Katashi and jabbed one of my poisoned senbons, courtesy of Kabuto, into his wrist. “To slow, old man.”

            Katashi's hand dropped to his side, temporarily paralyzed, but seconds later his foot landed against my chest and sent me flying backwards. “Looks like you're the old man, Orochimaru.”

            I took that time to replace myself with a replication and quietly slid behind Katashi's eldest son while my other body hit the door with a loud thud. Hajime's gasp caused Katashi to turn around, followed by his sons. I grinned and slowly traced a finger along Hajime's jaw while I gripped both his wrists in one of my hands, squeezing tightly. My breath whispered across the shaking boy’s ear causing him to release a soft whimper. “I warned you about getting in my way, boy.”

            Katashi made a move as if wanting to step forward but I quickly bared my fangs at him, effectively stopping him. “Orochimaru.”

            I chuckled and slowly licked the side of his son’s neck. “Yes, Katashi? I'm kind of busy right now.”

            Katashi narrowed his eyes and growled. “Let my son go. He has nothing to do with this.”

            I arched a brow. “Oh, but you're wrong Katashi. He has everything to do with my plans. If he lives he'll just get in my way. Like all the others.”

            Before Katashi could say anything I sank my fangs into his sons exposed neck and quickly poured venom into his blood stream. I let him go just as he started to jerk and scratch at his neck as pain rolled through his body. Katashi ran over and grabbed his falling son seconds before he hit the floor. I swept away from the angry Katashi and grabbed the next closest person to me which happened to be the youngest daughter. I quickly sank my teeth into her fragile neck and held on, backing away from the very angry father. “Orochimaru!!” My growl was the only answer as Katashi stood, his now dead son sliding to the floor. “I'm going to kill you, you bastard!”

            His hands struggled to fly through some seals as I felt the earth begin to buckle beneath me. I quickly ripped my fangs out of the little girl’s throat and shoved her towards her now screaming mother. Roots flew up from the floorboards and wrapped around my ankles. I looked down at the coiling ropes and grinned. “Is that all you got, old man? If so your children are in far more danger than before. You're already down two. Three more to go... then I'm going to make you watch as your wife dies, slowly being consumed by my poison.”

            The eldest daughter, rage blinding her, charged at me with a long kunai. I disappeared seconds before she would have stabbed me and grabbed her by her hair. I slammed her into the far wall, ripping the kunai from her weakened grip and dashed past the youngest boy before shoving the blade into the second eldest son's chest. Katashi's wife, Emi, screamed and scrambled over to her son as he dropped to the floor, blood pooling around him and soaking her kimono. “Rokurota! Rokurota!! Rokurota!!!”

            Turning my attention away from the woman I looked over at the now exposed Tsuki and grinned. She was just standing there staring up at me while she held a small black rabbit in her tiny hands. I softened my smile and moved toward her while dodging the vines that were trying to trap me. I heard Katashi curse but only stopped when I felt a small blade pierce the back of my leg. I turned and looked down at the little boy with piercing green eyes. His tiny lip was trembling and tears were gliding down his rosy cheeks. “Leave her alone. You're just a big monster!”

            Hearing Katashi start running, I turned around and let one of my snakes drop from my right sleeve. It quickly slivered across the floor and wrapped its strong coils around the man's legs. Waiting until he tumbled to the floor cursing I turned back to the little boy beside me. I knelt down until I could look him in the eyes and smiled. “Are you sure I'm a monster?” I let one of my pale fingers slide across his baby soft skin as he nodded. “And you won't let me have your big sister?”

            He shook his head and huffed. “No!! You can't have her!! She's my sister!”

            Shrugging I slowly slid my hand around the boy’s tiny neck and picked him up, allowing his kicking feet to dangle in the air. His voice choked off and his face turned red and he scratched at my hand. “It's a shame, little Daisuki. I might have allowed you to live if you'd have allowed me to have her. I'll just kill you and take her anyways.”

            I was about to tighten my grip on his neck when soft delicate hands wrapped around my wrist and stopped me. “Please, please let my brother go.”

            I looked down at Katashi's eldest daughter and arched a brow. “Oh? And why should I?”

            A blush stole across her ivory cheeks as her silver and green eyes stared up at me. Her voice cracked when she tried to speak and her hand tightened against my wrist. I slowly relaxed my grip on the boy’s neck and allowed him to catch his breath. “I... I'll... do... I'll do whatever you...” She looked down as her whole face turned red. “I'll do whatever you want.”

            I reached up with my free hand and cupped her soft cheek, rubbing a thumb across it. “Is that so?” I quickly threw the boy away from me, hearing him land roughly against the far wall. When the girl turned to look at her brother I brought my other hand up to grip her chin. Her eyes flashed angrily but I only chuckled as I moved forward, pressing her back against the wall. Her breath hitched and her hands slid down to grasp my shirt. “That might be very interesting.” I quickly made more clones when Katashi and her younger brother went to charge at me. I didn't want any distractions.

            Her hair slid over her eyes and she swallowed nervously. “What will it take for you to leave them alive?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

            I caressed her cheek before allowing one of my thumbs to brush across her bottom lip. “Maybe a kiss?” I watched her nod before I chuckled lightly. This was going to be fun. I leaned down until my breath brushed along her painted lips and reached up to grab a handful of her thick black hair. She gasped and I quickly pressed my lips against hers, forcing my tongue into her warm mouth. Her head jerked back at the invasion but my hand in her hair stopped the movement. I pressed my body against hers as I felt her hands slide along my hip and around to my back. I knew what she was aiming to get so I quickly snaked my hands around hers and slammed them against the wall as I bit against her lower lip.

            She moaned involuntarily while her hands fisted against the wall and tried to pull out of mine. “Let me touch you.” Her words were whispered against my cheek while I moved to kiss the base of her neck.

            I chuckled but shook my head. “I like being dominant, Natsumi. It's my nature.” I pressed her downwards until we both were kneeling and then I slid her to the floor, my mouth not leaving her skin. She tasted like berries. Beautiful women were always an obsession for me.

            I faintly heard her father cursing at me when I heard a cry of pain echo across the room. I turned and peeked through my hair until I could see the man holding his bleeding son, a snake still biting into his throat. Natsumi's breath hitched when I turned my attention back to her mouth. I hummed in satisfaction when her tongue darted out to caress my lips. Moving my knee in between her legs I spread them apart so I could settle my hips against hers, enjoying the constant hitches in her breathing at my ministrations. “Orochimaru.” Her voice shook with anger but she tried to hide it by kissing me again.

            I released one of her wrists and allowed my free hand to roughly pull at the obi holding her kimono closed. I knew she had something planned but I wanted to see how far I could get before she tried killing me. I smiled against her neck when I felt her freed hand slide back down my side, heading towards my stash of kunai. I leaned back a little once the obi was unwrapped by my rough tugging and I gently slid the sides of the kimono open, which allowed me to see the girl’s soft, ivory skin. Her breasts were bound by a breast band. I pulled out the tiny blade she had hidden underneath the band which made her catch her breath and hold it until she saw it cut through the binding. A blush stole across her cheeks and down her neck as I reached up and cupped one of the heavy orbs. “So very beautiful.”

            Just as I was leaning down to kiss her honey coloured nipple I felt her pull one of my kunai free and stab downwards, intending to kill me with it. Without stopping what I was doing I reached back and grabbed her wrist, slamming it to the floor above her head just as my mouth wrapped around her nipple. Her back arched off the floor and her breath hissed out as she growled. “Bastard!”

            I chuckled and felt her shiver as my voice vibrated along her skin. I slowly shifted my hips and pressed tightly against her, allowing her to feel my excitement. She shivered involuntarily again. Too bad I was going to have to kill her. I pulled back after a few more seconds of suckling on her nipple and looked down at her for the longest moment for sighing. “It's such a waste killing you, even though you could tempt the god's from the heavens.” Before she could speak I leaned down again and pressed my fangs into her delicate breast, piercing the skin and releasing my venom.

            Her shriek of pain dragged Katashi's head back up just as I moved off of his daughter. She screamed and clawed at her chest for the longest time before she slowly weakened and then finally stopped moving all together. A whimper left her lips seconds before she died. Katashi growled and slowly stood. I turned to look at him and grinned as he began speaking. “You killed my family. You killed them all for your sick and twisted plans. _Why? Why didn't you just let them go?”_

            I shrugged and slowly moved to the side as he stepped forward. I watched him wearily knowing he was more dangerous than his children. A whimper caught both our attentions before we turned to look at his wife as she curled up around her second eldest son. I arched a brow and looked back at the heartbroken man. “I guess she didn't care about her other children?”

            Katashi growled and dived forward, bringing the roots along with him. I dodged him and kicked out against his knees. I intended to slam my fist into his face but the roots quickly wrapped around me, preventing the attack. I growled and fought against them, ripping them away from me. Katashi turned and slammed his fist into my chest, knocking the air from my lungs. I narrowed my eyes when his hand grabbed a handful of my hair and jerked my head up to look at him. “She loved them with everything she had. He was her favourite. Now he's gone. They're all gone besides Tsuki. I won't let you have her you bastard. Ever!”

            A kunai appeared in his hand second before he stabbed it through my chest and into my heart. I screamed and struggled against the roots holding me. I looked up at him as blood slipped out of the corners of my mouth and grinned, spitting a few drops at him. “Is that all you got, old man? After all I've done to your children?

            An angry growl escaped him as he pulled the knife out again and sliced across my chest. I just grunted this time, not giving him the satisfaction of hearing my fake cry of pain. He couldn't kill me with just a kunai. Well... he couldn't kill me at all as a matter of fact. “I'll make you pay, bastard. You're a monster that deserves to go to the deepest level of hell and rot there!” He stabbed the kunai into my chest again.

            I arched a brow at his words before disappearing, allowing the roots to drop to the floor. It didn't take me long to slip in behind Katashi's curled up wife and grab her by the hair. Her shrieks didn't bother me any as I pulled her up to stand in front of me seconds before Katashi moved to run at me. He stopped short and glared. I tightened my grip on the screaming woman while I stared over at Katashi as he shook with rage. “I think it's you who will die tonight, Katashi Hanahara, leaving me alone with your precious daughter.”

            The woman struggling in my arms growled and kicked out at me with her foot, hitting me in the shin. “Don't you touch my daughter, you monster! Don't you dare touch her!!!” Her voice was rising louder and louder.

            I growled against her hair before I slowly pulled the kunai out of my chest. The blade slowly slid down the base of her neck, stopping at the top of her kimono. “I'd advise you to shut up, woman, before I give you something to scream about.”

            Katashi narrowed his eyes while he started making the seals for one of his family's most dangerous water jutsus, a twelve pillar water prison used to drown enemies. I stepped back away from him and pressed the kunai slightly into the now whimpering woman's chest. “Ashi, help!”

            I laughed when his hands stopped on the last seal. His voice was gruff as he spoke. “What do you want, Orochimaru. What will satisfy your bloodlust?”

            “You already know what, Katashi Hanahara. You don't have to ask.”

            Katashi slumped to the floor and buried his face in his hands. “You know I can't. You know I can't just give you my daughter without a fight, Orochimaru. _She's mine_. My flesh and blood.” His words slid into a whisper.

            I chuckled as I slowly kissed his wife's neck, feeling the beating pulse beneath the skin. “That's a shame, Katashi. Such a shame.” I quietly watched as Katashi raised his head and stared up at me with all the hate in the world. I suckled on his wife's neck while he watched, letting him hear her frightened mewl while she tried to pull away from me.

            “Please.”

            I slowly bared my fangs, dragging them back and worth against her skin.

            “You don't have to, Orochimaru.”

            His wife struggled some more as I chuckled against her pulse.

            “Anything but my wife and daughter.”

            I pressed my fangs down into her skin lightly, only drawing a few drops of blood.

            “ _Please. No._ ” His voice was only a whisper.

            Licking the coppery drops up I grinned and moved down to kiss along her shoulder for a few moments. “It's too late for begging, Katashi. I will have your daughter in the end.”

            His eyes closed just as my fangs stabbed into his wife's shoulder. She stiffened against me and tried pulling away again just as the pain began burning through her veins. Her body started to shake as I allowed her to drop to the ground. Her cries of pain didn't affect me as I watched her jerk on the floor, clawing at her own throat trying to stop the burn, the pain. To stop it all.

            The last think Katashi saw before he slumped to the floor with my sword through his chest was his remaining daughter reaching forward to shake her dying mother, tears staining her tiny cheeks. “Tsuki...”

            I sighed and pulled my sword out of him, wiping it off on his shirt. “Kabuto!”

            My assistant popped in front of me in a cloud of smoke, smiling. “Are you finished, Sensei?”

            I nodded before turning to look down at the last remaining Hanahara. My voice was soft when I spoke to Kabuto. “I want you to clean this mess up, Kabuto. And then I want you to tell the others to do the same with all the other bodies. This will be our new village. I don't want to have to stare at bloodstains every day.” Kabuto nodded and disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared moments ago.

I slowly walked over and knelt down in front of the small girl, trying not to scare her. “Hello, Tsuki.”

            She stayed silent for a few seconds while she cuddled against her black rabbit. Blood stained her hands and matted the rabbit’s fur. “Hi.”

            I reached out to tuck back a stray piece of her hair but she took a step back, her eyes widening. I stopped what I was doing and sighed. “Are you scared of me, Tsuki?”

            “No.”

            I arched a brow. “Even after what I just did?”

            She nodded and moved forward slowly. Her hand reached out and she touched a lock of my hair, running her fingers down it. “Father taught me not to be scared of killing. He said that one day I might have to take someone's life and that I shouldn't shy away from death.”

            “Oh?” I hummed my confusion for a few seconds before I shrugged. At least it was better for her not to be scared of me. This way she won't put up a fight.

Her hand reached down and traced along my throat, placing a few fingers against my pulse. “Are you afraid of me?”

            _Did she really just say that?_ I sighed and shook my head. “There isn't anything to be afraid of.”

            “You should be.” It took me a few seconds to realize what she said before I felt a tiny kunai slide into my neck. Her tiny hands pushed the blade as far in as possible before she released it and looked up into my surprised eyes. “Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm weak.”

            I quickly reached up and tugged the tiny kunai out, hissing at the pain as it slid out of my skin. I guess she was gonna put up a fight but that wasn't going to kill me. I grabbed her by the neck and stood up, taking her with me. The rabbit dropped from her hands as she wrapped her tiny hands around my wrists to stop herself from choking. “It's going to take more than that to kill me, little butterfly.” As if to prove a point I watched her eyes widen when the wound began to heal, closing completely.

            Her silver eyes flicked back up to mine and she just glared. “That's no fair.”

            I chuckled and tucked her in against my body, hugging her tight so she wouldn't struggle. “There isn't anything in life that is fair, Tsuki.” She growled against my chest but didn't say anything while I stepped around the bodies of her dead family. “But there isn't any need to be afraid of me either, Tsuki. I have big plans for you. I'll make you very happy, more so than your father ever could.” She started to wiggle trying to get down but I tightened my hold on her and slowly ran my fingers through her silky black hair. “You'll be my pride, Tsuki. Someone very special.” Her growl was the only answer. I just smiled as I stepped through the door and out into the night.


	2. Fifteen Years Later

Chapter 2: Fifteen Years Later

**[Kakashi]**

            Unrolling the scroll that Tsunade had given me, I looked over it again. It was a death warrant for the entire village. It was to be demolished along with everyone inside. No survivors. That's why the ANBU were with me as well. The village belonged to Orochimaru and it was a high risk, top priority mission. We’d steadily finding and destroying his hideouts for the past few years.

            I sighed and ran my free hand through my extremely messy hair. Asuma walked up behind me and plucked the scroll from my hands. “There's no use worrying over it, Kakashi. We've been through missions like this quite a few times.”

            I turned my head and looked up at the man towering over me. His crumpled up cigarette was barely lit... like usual. “I'm not worried. I'm just anxious to get this done and over with so I can get back to Icha Icha. I was at a good part.”

            Genma walked up beside Asuma and playfully smacked me upside the head, to which I only grunted. “Man, you need to stop reading that smut. No wonder you're still single!” The senbon that seemed permanently stuck in between his lips clicked lightly against his teeth. It was a familiar sound.

            I rolled my eyes and stood up, shoving my hands into my pant pockets and slouched as usual. “I don't need a woman when I have a fine piece of literature like Icha Icha.”

            Asuma sigh and scratched at his beard. “I'm with Genma on this, Kakashi. We need to get you away from those books and out with the ladies.”

            I shrugged and just looked back at the two like they were crazy. “Whatever you say.”

            My attention was pulled away from my two best friends when one of the sand shinobi walked up beside me. “We're ready whenever you are, Captain Hatake.”

            “Please, it's Kakashi.”

            The young man fidgeted. “But...”

            I raised my hand with a sigh. “Yes, I know I used to be one of the captains of the ANBU, but I'm not here as a captain anymore. I'm here as the Copy Ninja. Also, when you say it like that I feel much older than I am”

            I turned and glared at Asuma and Genma while they chuckled at my comment. Genma arched a brow and grinned while clicking his senbon between his teeth, “What are you talking about, Kakashi. You are an old man.”

            Asuma threw his arm around Gemna's shoulder and chuckled lightly again. “Now, now, Genma. We don't want to hurt the old man's feelings.”

            The sand shinobi looked back and forth between the three of us completely confused. I growled dangerously at Asuma and Genma. “Better what yourselves. You're more of an old than I am, Asuma.”

            Genma stifled the laughter that tried to escape his mouth while Asuma lifted his fist and shook it at me. “Just wait until we get back to Konoha, teme. We'll see who the old man is.”

            I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him, facing the sand shinobi again. “I guess we'd better start before these two delay it any longer.”

            The sand shinobi snapped to attention. “Yes, Ca..aap.. ita.. Sorry. Yes, Kakashi.”

            I watched him for a few minutes as he ran off, spreading the orders. I turned back to Genma and Asuma and gave them my eye smile. “Guess it's time, boys.”

            Genma grinned and Asuma just flicked his burnt out cigarette off to the side, grabbing another one and lighting it. “Let's roll.”

            I nodded and sent the hand sign to tell the others to begin. Running quickly to the front of the shinobi, I pulled up my hitai-ate and activated my sharingan. It wasn't long before Orochimaru's shinobi flowed from the village like ants. I quickly pulled out a hand full of shuriken and threw them at a few of the attacking shinobi, dropping them to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Asuma slamming his fists through large groups of shinobi and knocking them down. Genma followed behind with his swift hands, throwing poisoned senbon into their bodies. Every once in a while a few of the sand shinobi fell to the ground covered in blood but none of the Konoha ANBU were dead.

            Dodging to the left I moved out of the way as the biggest friggin shinobi I've seen in a while charged at me. His fist was almost the size of my head. _Just your luck, Kakashi_ , I mentally berated myself.  _You always attract the big ones. Way to go..._ I sighed and he kept reaching out to grab at me repeatedly while I flipped away from him. When I finally found a few seconds to prepare myself I quickly gathered my chakra into my hand until the electricity could be seen in a large ball. The huge beast-of-a-man didn't even stop charging me as I slammed the Chidori into his abdomen. It sliced through his flesh as he skidded by me and I could feel his warm blood dripping from my arm. The shinobi stumbled and tried to stand, turning slowly around before dropping to his knees. His massive hands were pressed against the huge hole in his body. I didn't stay to watch as he finally slumped to the ground, hopefully dead.

            I passed more and more dead shinobi and a large number of villagers. I shook my head when I saw the women and children dead as well. I never did like killing the women and children, it always brought me nightmares afterward. It didn't take me long to find Asuma and Genma slicing their way through a large group of helpless shinobi. A few stragglers moved to stab them in the back but I quickly formed the seals for my binding jutsu and watched as chains slid around their bodies, squeezing tightly. The second they dropped to the ground I walked up and pulled out a kunai in each hand. I gazed down at them while my sharingan swirled, taking in everything that was happening around me. “It's not nice to sneak up on people when their busy.”

            One of the shinobi spat up at me but missed. “I hope you die, Copy Ninja!”

            My kunai found its mark in his throat seconds before my other one found its home in his partner's chest. Asuma and Genma turned to look at me and grinned, winking. “Havin' a fun time, old man?”

            I rolled my eyes and sighed, deciding to ignore Genma's taunting. “After you finish up here we need to head to the compound. Orochimaru should be inside if we're lucky.”

            Asuma nodded and slammed his fist into one of the charging shinobi, killing him instantly. “You can head that way now if you want. We'll follow in a few seconds.”

            Nodding I turned and wove my way through the streets and around the fights that were still going on. The second I stepped through the gates of the compound I felt a large chakra force spilling out from somewhere near the back. I grinned and began cutting down the shinobi in my way.

[ **Present Time – Tsuki** ]

            The yelling and begging that was coming from outside the compound was enough to let me know that the village was being attacked. I didn't know who it was that was attacking. I could feel the strong chakra coming from many shinobi. The other thing I could feel was Orochimaru's chakra fading away from the village. He was leaving me behind for slaughter.

            I sighed. _You knew this day was going to happen, Tsuki. You knew it and you should have prepared yourself. You weren't strong enough. You didn't please him enough. He's sick of you!_ I growled at my thoughts and slowly moved away from the window where I had been sitting. The only thing I knew for sure right now was that I wasn't going to die like a hen in a slaughter house. I was going to fight and then I was going to find Orochimaru. _Orochimaru abandoned you, Tsuki. Get over it! He doesn't want you anymore!_ “Shut up! He's probably testing me! Seeing if I can get away. I won't disappoint him!” I sighed again and rubbed at my pounding head. I was talking to myself again. Not a good sign.

            Finally making up my mind I headed toward my bathroom, quickly stripping off Orochimaru's favourite kimono and threw it to the floor just inside the bathroom door. I shoved the chain attached to my neck shackle over my shoulder and began tugging on my breast band. Next came my silver sleeveless shirt then my long sleeve mesh shirt after that. I tied the shoulder ribbons quickly. Hopping around on one foot I pushed one of my legs through my black leggings and then proceeded with the other. The whole time I was silently listening to the battle going on outside my room. It wouldn't be long before someone came in here to kill me as well. The whole time I was getting dressed I was sliding blades all across my body, tucked into the clothing. As soon as I had wrapped the bandages around my right and left thigh I slid on my skirt, making sure it fell around me without any wrinkles. Orochimaru hated wrinkles in clothing. I tugged on my belt that held my two kunai holsters and buckled it, adjusting the weapons until I had one at the back of each hip. Forgoing the jounin vest for now I picked up the ivory comb that was a present from Orochimaru and flipped my ankle-length hair over until it pooled on the floor while I combed it into a tight ponytail. Didn't need it to get in my way while I fought. Finally done I flipped my hair back over my shoulder and stood up to grab my metal bracelets sitting on the sink and clasped them onto my wrists. Another present from Orochimaru. I smiled at myself in the mirror while I slid both my swords on. At least he dotes on you. I nodded to myself and tied my blank hitai-ate around my neck and finally pulled on my black jounin vest, adjusting the damn chain around my neck, before slipping into my sandals.

            Feeling a couple extremely large chakra forces coming my way I calmly walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me, and went to sit on my knees in the middle of the room. I waited patiently while I heard the guards outside my door command whoever was headed this way to stop. The next thing I heard was gurgling from what I assumed was a kunai in each of my guard’s throats. _Pitiful things. You weren't strong enough to call yourselves Orochimaru's followers._ I stayed sitting, looking at the floor even when I heard my door slam open and three shinobi step in.

[ **Kakashi** ]

            Sliding to a stop I gaped at the person kneeling in the middle of the room. Asuma and Genma grumbled when they slammed into my back after my sudden stop. “Damn it, Kakashi. What the hell did you stop for?!?”

            Asuma thumped Genma upside the head and pointed to the middle of the room. “That's the reason, teme. It's not Orochimaru.”

            Genma moved to peek around my shoulder at the girl sitting directly in front of us. “Why is he here? I thought you said Orochimaru was going to be in here?”

            I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I wasn't expecting this. The girl was definitely a shinobi judging from her hitai-ate around her neck, which was oddly enough blank, but I could also feel her massive amount of chakra swelling around me. “I think she might be a decoy because Orochimaru isn't in the village. The only reason I thought it was him was because of her chakra.”

            Genma frowned, reached up to wipe at the blood that had spilled out of the corner of his mouth and clicked his senbon around in his mouth for a few seconds. “I didn't say she, I said he.”

            I groaned and Asuma followed suite. The older man pulled a new cigarette out of the pack he kept stashed in his jounin vest and quickly lit it before speaking up. “If you think that's a man, I feel sorry for any woman you try to take home every night”

            “Wait!... That's a... a woman?!” Genma blinked in shock as he turned his attention back to the person kneeling in front of us.

            I nodded and slowly stepped forward. “Yes, that's a woman, Genma. I would have thought with as many as you've slept with you'd know the female body better than that.”

            Asuma chuckled but wearily moved up behind me. Genma followed as well but grumbled to himself. “I hate both of you.”

            I was just about to respond when I heard a clattering noise from behind us. I turned quickly to find out what it was. The potted plants on either side were vibrating back and forth. I frowned and took a peek at the woman in front of us. What I saw made a shiver run down my spine, and not in a good way. The woman was standing now and I could clearly see her eyes because she was staring at us... or at least I think she was staring at us. Her eyes were completely black, like obsidian. No colour what-so-ever was visible and it was just creepy. I felt my sharingan dilate as soon as I caught movement from her hands and I followed the seals she quickly and effortlessly formed. I'd never seen them before so what happened next took me by surprise.

            The plants behind me exploded out, growing at a rapid rate to completely block off our exit. Our attention was also drawn off to the side as more potted plants near the window began growing until a large bush was blocking that as well. I felt Genma's hand gripping the back of my jounin vest as I looked back at the now-blocked door and then back to the woman who was doing another set of seals. This time I knew it was a water jutsu she was performing. Genma tugged on the back of my vest, pulling my attention away from the woman's hands. “Kakashi, you might want to look behind us again.”

            I turned my head and sucked in a breath. The water from the potted plants was weaving itself in and out of the plants, creating another barrier to prevent us from escaping. “Damn.”

            Asuma nodded his head. “I think we might be in a little trouble, old man.”

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Forming the last seal I slowly grinned when the three shinobi turned around quickly to watch as the water formed another barrier to block them in. It wasn't long before the tall, slim shinobi with really messy silver hair turned his mismatched eyes back towards me. He slowly stepped forward a few inches and cocked his head. “Where is Orochimaru?”

            Instead of answering his question I quickly pulled out three of my kunai and sent them sailing through the air, heading towards the three men. The silver haired shinobi reacted instantly and slid out of the way, followed by the tall bearded shinobi. The one with blood dropping from the corner of his mouth and a senbon in between his lips responded a little slower. The first one whizzed past him to embed in the door without hitting him and the second one almost nicked his cheek. He cursed and moved ever so slightly to the right just as the third cut a gap through his shirt sleeve before embedding into the door along with the other two. I grinned.

            “Damn it!” The smaller shinobi growled and turned to glare at me. “What the hell was that for you weak woman?! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with sharp objects?” I narrowed my eyes to slits and growled at his comment. His words were pissing me off. If anything was going to piss me off it was talking about me like I was a nobody.

            “Genma.” The silver haired shinobi reached out a hand to silence his comrade. “Shut the hell up before she decides to slit your throat.”

            The man the silver haired shinobi called Genma smacked his friends hand away and returned to glaring at me. “I don't think she can, Kakashi. She's just another one of Orochimaru's women.”

            Anger boiled up inside me and I quickly sprinted towards the disrespectful shinobi intending to gut him like a pig. “That was the wrong thing to say, little man.”

            I was inches away from stabbing him in the gut when he was pulled out of the way by the silver haired shinobi. I hissed and pushed myself faster, spinning into a crescent kick with the intention to remove the arm pulling my intended target away. He shoved his friend off to the side and grabbed my ankle before I could land the kick. The tall bearded man moved towards the window to get out of the way. I struck out with my kunai, trying to stab the shinobi, but his other hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, squeezing tightly. His voice growled out at me while he tried to make me let go of the kunai. “Little things like that are too slow.”

            I arched a brow before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Landing back where I had started, I glared over at the shinobi who was preventing me from killing the smaller one. “It's not wise to stand in between me and my prey.”

            Genma snorted but the silver haired shinobi raised his hand to shut him up. “I'm afraid I can't allow you to kill him. Even though he's a pain in the ass sometimes, he's still important enough that I'm not gonna let him die.”

            I narrowed my eyes and growl. Genma ignores his friend again and spoke up. “I don't need you to help. She's too weak to kill me, Kakashi. She's not even strong enough to beat your sharingan.”

            I heard the bearded shinobi groan but I didn't pay any attention because I focused on making a shadow replication and disappeared from sight, suppressing my chakra enough to slide up behind the mouthy bastard. Removing my glove quickly I kept an eye on my clone as it struck out at the silver haired shinobi. _Hopefully that will keep his attention away from me_. Pressing my pinky nail against Genma's exposed wrist I broke the skin a little and allowed the poison developed in my body to spill out, flowing into the tiny wound. Just as I was fixing to pull away there was a loud pop as my clone disappeared and I felt the silver haired shinobi slide up behind me to grab my wrist. _Damn!_ I jerked away and he used my momentum to push me farther back from Genma. The tall bearded shinobi popped up behind me quite suddenly and landed a solid kick to my back.

            I growl as I tumble forward towards the window. When I rolled to a stop I turned to glare up at the bearded shinobi and growled a warning. He stayed where he was. I felt my chain slide downwards around my ankle so I busied myself with kicking it off while the silver haired shinobi and Genma moved back to where I had originally been sitting when they had come through the door. The bearded shinobi followed shortly after they stopped moving. When the chain was off I slowly stood up. The silver haired shinobi spoke up again. “Will you tell us where Orochimaru is now?”

            I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. Before I could answer though Genma stumbled backwards, grabbing at the bearded shinobi's arm, shaking his head as if something is wrong. The senbon that he had been chewing on fell from his mouth and his knees gave out after a few seconds. The bearded shinobi grabbed a hold of him, softly laying him against the floor. “Genma? Genma? Hey, what's wrong?”

            Smirking, I watch as the silver haired shinobi knelt down beside his fallen comrade to check his pulse. “Can you tell us what's wrong?”

            Genma slowly blinked up at them and struggled to move his mouth for a few seconds. “I... I can... can't feel... my... body...” _Looks like the poison is already taking effect. Hopefully I can take care of the other two just as easily._

            The bearded shinobi frowned and looked back up at me. His eyes glittered with fury. “What the hell did you do to him?”

            I shrugged. _I poisoned him, idiot_. I didn't say anything out loud. I just stood there smirking. My smirk disappeared as quickly as it had appeared though when the bearded shinobi pulled out a pair of trench blades and slipped them over his knuckles. He allowed his burnt-out cigarette to fall to the floor seconds before he disappeared. I swallowed, suddenly nervous, as I realized that this man was faster than I had thought.

            Ducking down and rolling to the side I just barely missed being decapitated. I quickly stood up and dodged a kick from his massive foot but didn't see the fist coming at me from the side as the silver haired shinobi joined the fight. I hissed in pain as his bony hand slammed into my ribs before I dropped and rolled away, trying to put distance between me and the very furious shinobis. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!!_ It wasn't my lucky day though as the bearded shinobi popped up behind me and slammed his bladed fist against the arm I thankfully got up in time to block with. I felt blood slide down it as I popped away from him to the other side of the room. The silver haired shinobi made a dash for me and I flipped over him, kicking his backside and dropped to the floor in a roll. I heard him send curse out loud as his head smacked into the far wall. My victory was short lived though because seconds later I felt the chain attached to my neck shackle pull backwards, the metal tearing into the delicate skin of my throat as I was thrown off my feet by the force of the pull. I roll to a stop on top of the temporarily paralyzed Genma. I silently thanked him for his body cushioning my tumble.

            The silver haired shinobi quickly grabbed the bearded shinobi's jounin vest when he moved to come at me again. “Wait...”

            The bearded shinobi frowned. “But now's better than any time to kill her. She's on the ground injured.”

            My growl brought both of their attentions back to me as I slowly stood, wiping at the blood that was now dripping from the corner of my mouth. _Damn it! I'm not going to be able to talk properly for a long time because of that bastard!_ I growled again in warning when the bearded shinobi tried to move forward. “I'm going to make you regret doing that, bastard.” I grimaced at hearing my voice being raspy. Slowly reaching down I unsheathed both my katana, each glowing silver because they were laced with my chakra. The bearded shinobi went to charge at me but again he was stopped. I didn't waste any more time. Pumping my legs full of chakra I flew forward in a blur of speed and struck out at the man who had jerked me back by that damn chain. _I'm going to make you pay next time I see you, Orochimaru. Keeping me chained to the wall while you left._

[ **Kakashi** ]

            I felt my sharingan dilated again as it took in her movements. I knew what she was planning the instant she pulled out her katana. I quickly shoved Asuma back away from me and pulled out two of my larger kunai. “Stay out of the damn way, Asuma. You might be good but you're not good enough to deal with dual chakra filled katana.”

            Asuma growled something back at me but I didn't listen because in the next second the woman's blades slammed down, catching on the edges of the kunai as I raised them to defend myself. _Damn!! She's strong!_ I was pushed to one of my knees for a few moments before I rolled away, hearing the blades slam into the tatami mats. She swung the katanas at me again and our movements sped up faster and faster until I'm sure we were a blur to Asuma. The only sound being made was from the slamming of metal against metal. A few minutes passed before I spotted an opening. I sliced down against the top of her hand and tried to dodge the blade that was following me, causing her to drop one of her katana. As my luck would have it she nicked me across the chest. I could feel my blood soak my shirt. _Damn it, Kakashi. Move your ass!_

            We both moved a few feet away from each other as we eyed one another. While I was trying to calculate what she was going to do next my attention was caught by her movement as she raised the hand that I had cut and slowly licked at the blood dripping across her fingers. I shivered. She grinned and licked at the cut again. I shook my head and moved a few steps back. My mistake. She flew forward faster than I could react to and had her katana moving through the air in an arc. Out of the corner of my eye I saw faint movement but didn't comprehend what happened until the woman stopped rather abruptly and flew backwards away from me, tumbling along the floor. Her groan was what brought my attention back to real time.

            I looked over at Asuma and noticed that he had the chain that was attached to the woman's neck wrapped around one of his hands. I moved to look at the woman as she lay on the floor, struggling to breathe. All I could do was arch a brow as Asuma dropped the chain and walked over to the woman, pressing his huge boot against her throat, cutting off her oxygen again. “That chain really is a hindrance to your health, woman.”

            Demanding my legs to move I began walking over to where Asuma was lighting another cigarette. I motioned for him to move is foot while I kicked the forgotten katana away from the woman's hand. Forming a few seals I watched as a few coils of chains wrapped themselves around her body in a binding jutsu. Then I proceeded to sit my full weight onto her chest, looking down at her. “Are you going to cooperate with us?”

            “No.” She leaned her head upwards and tried to spit a couple drops of her blood at me. They hit my cheek. I just sigh.

            Asuma moved away from us as I wiped the offending blood off my cheek. Leaning down he checked on Genma and frowned. “Kakashi, you might want to come over here for a few seconds. I don't think Genma is doing too well.”

            I quickly stood up and walked over to kneel beside Asuma. I placed a couple fingers against Genma's neck to try and feel for his pulse. I noticed that his chest wasn't raising and falling in a regular pattern. “Shit.” It was thready and barely there. I looked up at Asuma with a worried expression. “I can barely feel his pulse. We have to do something or he might now make it.”

            Asuma growled and turned away in a flash. The next thing I know, he was pressing his foot against the woman's throat again, cutting off her air. “What the friggin' hell did you do to him?!”

            I shook my head and stood back up just as Asuma landed a well-placed kick against her ribs. I heard a few cracks from where I was standing and grimaced. She was definitely going to be in a lot of pain. “Asuma... stop. I'll talk to her; you just come over here and try to heal Genma.”

            Walking over slowly I knelt beside the woman as glared up at me. She didn't so much as make a peep even though I knew she had a few cracked ribs. “What did you do to our friend over there? He's barely breathing and I can barely feel his pulse.”

            She glared up at me for a full minute before speaking softly. “I'll only speak on two conditions.”

            I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. “I don't do conditions. Now, if you don't start talking I'm going to have to ask my friend Asuma to come back over here and kick you again... except harder this time.”

            The woman growled up at me but shook her head defiantly. “If you really want to save the life of your teammate you'll agree to my conditions. If not, it won't be long before he drowns in his own blood."

            I sighed in frustration and moved to sit on her chest again, sparing no thought to my weight hurting her. “And how would he drown in his own blood, considering the fact that he isn't injured.”

            Because I was sitting on her chest I could feel the vibration from her growl. I just arched a brow. “Oh, he's injured alright. And he's bleeding internally. That's why he's got blood coming out of his mouth.” Her words are laced with as much hate as she could muster.

            I snapped my attention back to Asuma when he moved forward to tower over us. He ground his boot against the poor woman's throat again. I could hear her breath wheeze in and out as she tried to suck in some air. “I'm only going to ask one more time. What the hell you did with him? If you don't answer I'm going to slowly grind my foot into your throat until you start turning blue.”

            Pushing Asuma's foot away I sighed as I listened to the woman take in deep breathes before she returned to glaring up at me. “The only thing I did was temporarily paralyze him so I could kill him later. He came in like that.” She went silent again for a few seconds before continuing. “If you don't accept my conditions, the ribs that are piercing his lungs and heart right now will completely shove through and kill him... But, if you accept I can heal him completely as well as remove my poison.”

            “How do we know you're telling the truth?” Asuma didn't sound happy.

            “Why don't you just go check him over with your chakra... or are all Konoha shinobi as useless as you?”

            I raised a hand when Asuma moved forward with a growl. “Check, Asuma, and make sure she's telling the truth.”

            Grumbling under his breath, Asuma moved back toward Genma and knelt down. I felt the flair of chakra as he released a little into Genma's body. It was standard issue that all ANBU know how to check a body for injuries. It took Asuma a minute or so to finish before he turned back to me with a grim expression on his face. “He's bleeding pretty badly... and his lungs are collapsing. I can heal but I'm not as good as Tsunade... or Sakura.”

            Sighing I shoved of my hands through my hair and looked down at the woman still glaring at me. _Can I trust her?_ I closed my eyes to try and shut out her obsidian eyes and absently rubbed the back of my thumb across my forehead, trying to decide what to do. I spoke with my eyes still closed. “What are your conditions?”

            I felt her breathing stop for a moment and I cracked an eye open to see her staring up at me with nothing more than surprise in her eyes. I sighed again and slowly pulled my hitai-ate back over my sharingan. It was exhausting me having it exposed. After a few seconds of silence she finally spoke up, her voice hoarse sounding. “First, I suggest you pull him over onto his side gently and open his mouth so the blood doesn't suffocate him.” I heard Asuma's grunt as he gently pulled Genma over on to his side before I looked up to see him shove a finger in our friend’s mouth. A surprising amount of blood started pooling down the side of his cheek to land on the floor. I turned my attention back to the woman beneath me as she started speaking again. “My first condition... is to remove... this... this damn thing from around my neck. It's meant to seal off my chakra and keep me locked in this room.”

            I arched a brow. “Why do you want me to take it off?”

            She released a slow sigh which made her chest fold inwards a little, forcing me to readjust myself to get comfortable. “I can't heal your friend if this is around my neck. I just said that it cuts off my chakra.”

            It made sense I guess when you look at it like that. I nodded and ran a hand through my hair again. “What's the second condition?”

            She stayed silent long enough for me to reach down and tap her blank hitai-ate. She glared before turning her head away from me. “You can't kill me if I do this.”

            Asuma grunted but I held my hand up to stop whatever response he was going to say. I looked up at him while I contemplated my response to her last condition. _If I don't let her live she won't heal Genma... and he'll die. His death will be on my hands... on Asuma's hands... But if I do let her live... Tsunade is going to have my head on a silver platter_. I let my shoulders hunch over as I gave a weak eye smile at Asuma. “Since I'm the one in charge of this mission I make the orders and right now I'm going to go with the better of the two choices I'm being given.” The woman beneath me shifted to look back up at me and I turned my attention back to her. “How do I take it off?

            The woman closed her eyes and it felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room as she drew her chakra back in. Rustling to the side of me made me turn to look at what it was. The water and the plants that were blocking the door were melting away back to their original places. “Through the door.” I turned to look back down at the woman. My breath hitched in my chest when our eyes met because instead of the obsidian I'd seen before, her eyes were now pure silver except for a ring of bright green around her pupil. “You'll find the key to it in Orochimaru's room. Locked in his desk. He didn't take it when he left.”

            Asuma turned around and glared over at the woman. “How do you know, woman. You've been in here the whole time we've been attacking.”

            I sighed but didn't say anything because the woman had leaned her head back and focused her silvery gaze on Asuma. “This shackle and the key are both infused with Orochimaru's chakra. If you don't have the key, you can't unlock the shackle.” She stopped talking for a few seconds and turned to look back up at me. “I can feel the pull of his chakra from the key.”

            Without looking away from her odd coloured eyes I gave an order to Asuma. “Go find it, Asuma. Then bring it back quickly. The longer it takes the more of a possibility there is that Genma might not make it.”

            Asuma stood and was fixing to walk out of the room when the woman beneath me called out to him. “There's also one other thing I need you to get.”

            Asuma stopped and turned to look back at me. I shrugged before speaking. “What is it?”

            She turned her face to the side, refusing to look at me. “Next to the key should be my seal. It looks like a necklace.”

            I reached down and hooked a finger underneath her chin, pulling it back towards me so she would look at me. “And what is this seal for? What does it do?”

            She tried to look away again while a shiver ran through her body but I gripped her chin a little harder. She growled but spoke up again, her voice low. “If... if you take this shackle off and I don't put my seal on... the amount of chakra that would be released from my body would be too much for you to handle... it would be too much for me to handle.”

            I saw Asuma's jaw pop open out of the corner of my eye while I just arched my brow. “Hmmm... Then I guess you might want to fetch that as well, Asuma.” Asuma grumbled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I slowly moved off of the woman and crouched down beside her. “Do you need any help sitting up?”

            She narrowed her eyes and shook her head while she sat upwards without much effort besides a hiss of pain from her cracked ribs. "The only thing I need is for you to release my arms from your binding jutsu. Unless you want your friend to die.”

            I shrugged before making the symbols to remove the jutsu. She grunted in thanks before quickly crawling over to Genma. She reached out and gently pushed him onto his back. When she started reaching for his jounin vest I snapped out my hand and grabbed her wrist tightly. "What are you doing?”

            She narrowed her eyes and tried to tug her wrist out from between my fingers. “I have to remove his vest and open his shirt so I can touch the skin. I have to remove the poison." I gripped her wrist tightly for a few seconds before releasing it. She grunted another thanks before she proceeded to unzip Genma's jounin vest and shoved it to the side. She grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and ripped it down the middle. Genma's growl was little more than a gurgle because of the blood. I couldn't help but chuckle at his attempt even if it was bad of me.

            The woman quickly removed the glove from her right hand and lightly pierced the skin above his heart with her pinky nail. I arched a brow when I felt a little chakra push at the air between us but I didn't say anything. Just as she pulled away and slid the glove back on her hand, Asuma appeared with a pop in front of us. He frowned as he looked down at Genma's ripped shirt then he looked back up at the woman. "You do that?"

            She nodded. "To give him the antidote for the poison. He'll be able to fully move in a few minutes."

            Asuma narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure? Usually poison takes a long time to leave the system."

            The woman moved forward aggressively so I put a hand on her arm to stop her as she growled up at Asuma. “In case you didn't notice, I was the one who poisoned him in the first place. _Without_ either of you knowing about it. I think I know how long it'll take for him to move better than you do.”

            I chuckled as Asuma held his hands up in defeat and handed me the key and the necklace. I could feel the power coming from both of them and it was pretty impressive. I arched a brow and held up the chain with a silver stone dangling from it. “Is this your seal?” She nodded. “How do you want me to do this then?”

            She sighed. "First you'll have to remove the shackle. If you put the seal on while I'm still chained it'll ruin it.” I nodded and slowly scooted closer to her. She narrowed her eyes but didn't move away. “After that, you will have to somehow shove the chain over my head in order to stop the massive flow of chakra; otherwise you will all be in trouble...” She blinked up at me with for a few seconds. “Orochimaru was the only one who could suppress the surge. I can only control that amount for a short period of time before I lose my senses.”

            I chuckled lightly and moved closer to her until my knee was touching hers. “I'm glad I didn't just rip it off then.” My poor attempt at humor. She just looked up at me as if I had grown a second head. I sighed and reached up, gently picking up her long ponytail to tuck it across her far shoulder. She tensed but didn't say anything. I leaned back a little until I could see her face. “Are you ready?” I watched her nod before wrapping the chain of the seal around my wrist and picked the key up. I slowly slid it into the keyhole and turned it, waiting until I heard the click before pulling it out again. I dropped it to the floor and gently started pushing the sides of the shackle away from each other. Just as it slid off of her neck her chakra exploded, slamming into me and Asuma. I quickly pulled out a couple of kunai and stabbed them into the floor, hoping they would hold me in place. A loud thud and a long streak of cursing told me that Asuma hadn't been that smart, instead he had been flung backwards hard enough to crack the wall. I struggled to raise my head and look at the woman in front of me who was now surrounded by a glowing silver aura. Her eyes glowed as well and her black hair was flying upwards in a long curtain, the hair tie having been ripped away at some point.

            She seemed to struggle against the chakra in order to look down at me, her eyes pleading for me to put the seal on. “Ple... please...” That's all I could hear her say but I understood. I used as much strength as I could muster and pulled myself forward until I could grab ahold of her arm. Ignoring the stinging pain of the invading chakra I hauled myself upwards until I could reach over her head. I dragged the chain down, tugging against her hair, until it could settle against her chest. The second it did it was as if a tornado had magically disappeared and all the chakra swept into the seal.

            Not prepared this time I slammed downwards onto the floor, thankfully not on top of my kunai that were still sticking out of the floor on either side of me. I groaned from the pain before my attention snapped back upwards as I heard a thud. The woman was on her hands and knees now, panting, her hair falling around her in a midnight curtain. I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was relieved because her body was shaking slightly. The creaking of the tatami mats warned me of the approach of Asuma as he crawled forward. I looked up at him and gave him a weak eye smile, thankful that my mask was still covering the lower half of my face. Asuma wiped at the blood that dripped from the crown of his head and grinned back at me. “Are you alright, Kakashi?”

            I nodded. The next sound came from Genma where he was still laying. “Wha... what the hell... was... that?” His voice sounded choked.

            I followed Asuma as he crawled over to look down at Genma and take the hand that was being weakly held up. Genma wasn't looking very good, his skin getting lighter... probably from the blood lose. “We were just trying to see if you'd respond.”

            I roll my eyes and Genma tried to laugh but started choking on the blood that had pooled in his mouth again. I helped him turn his head to the side so he could spit it out. “At least you're moving now, old man.” He turned and glared up at me but didn't say anything else.

            The woman slid up beside me and touched my arm to get my attention. “You'll need to move now or I won't be able to heal your friend if you don't.”

            I slowly slide out of the way. “His name is Genma by the way.”

            She rolled her eyes and pointed at Asuma. “I kinda figured that out when the big man here called it out a while ago.”

            Asuma sheepishly scratched at his beard and looked at the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle before he spoke up. “I just wanted to see if he would respond.”

            Shrugging she shoved back her long hair and gently but firmly placed one of her hands against the base of Genma's neck and the other just above his belt buckle. She looked up at us, arching her brows. “You both might want to move away from us. You don't want to be near me when I start healing him."

            Asuma frowned and wiped at the blood on his forehead again. "Why?"

            She rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "The large amount of chakra I need to release will invade your body, unsettling your own chakra and giving you one hell of a headache... possibly causing you to throw up."

            In seconds Asuma and I were far enough away to feel comfortable we wouldn't be affected. I was near the door and Asuma was sitting on the window ledge. I caught the woman grinning before she closed her eyes and pulled on her chakra, forming it into a visible silver bubble around her and Genma. While she seemed to be healing my friend she started humming a very haunting melody. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall, listening to it.

            Two minutes passed in a flash before I heard her stop humming. I cracked my eye open and looked over at her. She was slowly helping Genma sit up. I flashed over to her and looked down. Asuma also came over and put a hand on Genma's shoulder. “How are you feeling, Genma?”

            Genma reached up and wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth and grinned up at the both of us. “I feel.... I feel better than I have in a long time. My body doesn't hurt at all." He slowly looked over at the woman sitting beside him. "You did all this, didn't you?"

            She nodded but didn't say anything, instead hid behind her hair. I waited for a few seconds before I reached down and touched her arm. She looked up at me wearily. "Even though you're considered our enemy right now, I still feel the need to thank you.” I sheepishly scratched the back of my head and gave her an eye smile. “Genma is an important friend to both me and to Asuma. It would have been a great lose."

            I watched as her breath caught in her throat before she looked down at the floor. If I was to guess anything she seemed suddenly guilty for attacking Genma. _Interesting_. I shook my head and turned to watch as Asuma hauled Genma up and then turned to look at me. "I guess we'd better move our asses out before someone thinks we died."

            I just nod and watched as Asuma and Genma moved out of the room after picking up both of the woman's katanas. I move to stand over the woman. She looked up slowly. “What's your name?”

            She blinked for a few seconds. “Tsuki.” Then she held her arms out to me. I cocked my head to the side and arched a brow, obviously confused. She sighed. "You helped me so I won't fight."

            I nodded for a few seconds before quickly performed the seals for the binding jutsu, sealing her arms in place. I left a long length of chakra rope draped in my hands to guide her by. "You might be the only prisoner. I hope you didn't have family here."

            Tsuki's head snapped up as she glared at me and her voice growled out. "My family was killed fifteen years ago. I have no one. I have no feelings or remorse for these people’s deaths. That's what I was taught after my family was murdered in front of me. I don't care who lives and who dies."

            Her words took me by surprise but I just sighed and didn't say anything. I knew what losing people you loved could do to a person. Tugging on the rope I waited until she was standing and then started moving toward the door that Asuma and Genma had left through. As soon as we stepped outside I could see that the Konoha and Sand shinobi had won. Slowly stepping around the bodies of the villagers and Orochimaru's shinobi, I pulled Tsuki with me. At the outskirts of the village I handed the rope to the shinobi with bright blond hair and an orange and black uniform standing beside Asuma and Genma. Naruto took the rope but stared down slack-jawed at Tsuki long enough that I sighed and took the rope back from him and smacking him upside the head. "Stop staring, Naruto."

            Naruto hissed and grabbed the back of his head. His bright blue eyes flashed in annoyance and his voice whined loudly. "Kakashi-Sensei, I thought we weren't gonna take any prisoners."

            Asuma chuckled and patted him on the back. "She's the only link we have to Orochimaru right now."

            Naruto turned his attention back to Tsuki and stared with his mouth hanging open. "Why doesn't she have a village symbol on her hitai-ate?"

            Tsuki growled and moved toward Naruto threateningly. I quickly stepped in between the two of them and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. She continued to glare at Naruto. I sighed and looked back at the young man. "She doesn't have a village, now shut up and stop asking dumb questions before I knock you unconscious."

            Naruto grumbled silently as Asuma and Genma chuckled. Genma stepped forward and cocked his head to the side so he was face to face with Tsuki. "Don't worry about the brat; he's always been like that, even when he was a baby."

            Naruto huffed. "I was not!"

            Genma smiled before moving away. "Whatever you say, brat." He affectionately rubbed Naruto's head, messing his hair up.

            I watched as Tsuki narrowed her eyes. She silently watched the show of affection, curling her hands into fists tight enough to cause her knuckles to go white. I arched a brow. _Interesting indeed_.

            A few of the Sand shinobi walked over and caught my attention. I quickly handed the end of the rope to Asuma before heading off to the side to talk with the shinobis. Tsuki looked up at Asuma and sighed. "Do you know what is gonna happen with me?"

            Asuma shook his head and flicked away his burnt out cigarette before pulling out another one. "Don't know. Kakashi will tell us when he is ready. Until then I guess you're stuck with us."


	3. Not So Bad

Chapter 3: Not So Bad

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Pushed passed exhaustion I grumbled under my breath while the blond haired shinobi, Naruto, rambled on about ramen. I knew I was going to have a headache by nightfall, which thankfully wasn't too far off. We've been plotting along through Earth country for two days now with a break every now and then. Thankfully I had been able to heal myself before we left my village. I sighed and tried to tune out the annoying voice of the blond as he talked to one of the other shinobis who was guarding me today. He was the one who was actually holding the rope today. “Come on Sai, you know ramen is the best thing to eat in the whole world!”

            The shinobi he was talking to just stared off ahead of us. His short inky-black hair ruffled back and forth in the wind while I watched. _He sure is a curious guy. I don't think I've seen him do more than blink this whole time._ As if hearing my thoughts he turned is equally inky-black eyes towards me and cocked his head to the side. “Do you like ramen, Tsuki?” His voice was light as he spoke, almost void of any emotions.

            I shrugged as best as I could around the binding jutsu before answering. “I've never had it before.”

            Naruto almost tripped over his own feet at my statement which caused Sai to actually smirk at him. “YOU HAVEN'T HAD RAMEN BEFORE?!?!”

            Cringing against his loud voice I sigh, wishing I could plug my ears. A few seconds passed before I heard a thud. I turned and struggled not to grin when I saw Naruto rubbing the back of his head while Kakashi stood behind him. He sent me an eye smile before moving away again. Sai moved closer to me but kept his face turned away. “It won't keep him silent for long.”

            I blinked over at him and sighed again. “I just wish I could plug my ears. I've never had to listen to this much whining before.” Sai nodded but didn't say anything else.

            We both trudged along for a few more hours until there was a shout down the line to make camp. Sai pulled me towards a grove of trees and sit me down, quickly tying the rope to one of the bigger saplings. He then turned to look down at me with his black, emotionless eyes. “It's advised that you not try to escape. If you do I will have no choice but to kill you. Do you understand?”

            I nodded but didn't say anything back to him. I guess that was good enough for him because he turned and walked over to where most of the shinobi were unpacking their tents. I grimaced when my stomach made a loud gurgling noise but I ignored it while I watched everyone go about their duties. The first person to finish it seemed was none other than the lazy Genma because he slowly made his way over to me. He sat down on one of the rocks nearest me and chewed on his senbon for a few minutes, just watching me. “Are you doing alright?”

            I shrugged. “As good as I can be in this type of situation.”

            Genma smiled and slid to the ground to sit cross-legged like me. “It won't be much longer until we're back in Konoha. Probably by tomorrow afternoon if we set out early like we did this morning.”

            I grunted in reply, watching as Asuma walked up and sat down beside Genma. “I take it that it was pretty rough today?”

            I arched a brow questioningly until he pointed at my bloody hands. He was referring to me falling a few times during the trek today. I gave a nod that ended with a shrug. “I've had worse, and I’ve already healed myself. There is just blood left now.”

            Naruto was the next person to pop up beside the other two, closely followed by Sai again. This time he was holding a sketch pad in his pale hands as he sat down directly across from me. Naruto was bouncing up and down where he was standing and making me tired just watching. “Are you tired, Tsuki-chan? Hungry? Something?”

            “Hungry mostly.”

            Sai looked up from what he was drawing and watched me for a few seconds. “Food will be ready in half an hour.” He went back to drawing.

            Asuma lit one of his cigarettes and stretched out. “I have some jerky if you want it.”

            I eyed the large man for a few seconds before shrugging and turning my attention back to the ground. “I can wait just like everybody else.” Seconds after the words left my mouth though my stomach growled even louder than before. Genma and Asuma chuckled when I looked away, trying to hide the blush that was staining my cheeks. I hadn't eaten anything in the past few days because I didn't eat meat. I just made it look like I'd eaten.

            Naruto hunched down at grinned. “You must be really hungry, Tsuki-chan. I am too. Maybe you should eat some jerky. I would but Asuma would kill me if I tried getting it from him.”

            The mentioned man picked his foot up and kicked Naruto in the butt, sending him rolling across the ground. “You aren't getting it because you're a bottomless pit and all you talk about is ramen.”

            I turned my attention back to the group of people. Sai didn't pay any attention but Genma was snickering at Naruto as he got up and whined out at Asuma. “THAT WAS MEAN, ASUMA! AND RAMEN IS BETTER THAN JERKY ANY DAY!”

            I rolled my eyes and shifted my position until I was comfortable again. “That's a matter of opinion. Not everybody likes ramen.”

            Naruto turned his bright blue eyes on me and frowned. “But you said you've never had it before so you can't say anything until you've tried it. You should try it when we get back to Konoha... well if the old lady will let you anyways.”

            I arched a brow in confusion. “Who are you referring to as an old lady?”

            Sai looked up from his sketch pad again and blinked up at me. “The Hokage.” He turned back to drawing.

            “Hmmm.” I shrugged and looked back up at Naruto as he blinked his blue eyes at me. “I haven't eaten it because I don’t eat meat, and most ramen has meat-based broth.”

            That caught everyone's attention. Even Sai looked up from his drawing to contemplate my words. Asuma was the first to speak up after a minute or two of awkward silence. “Does that mean... you haven't eaten anything in the past two days?”

            I nodded, not looking at any of them. “Yah.”

            Genma scooted over until he could reach out to lift my chin. “Why didn't you say anything?”

            I jerked my chin out of his grasp and turned to look out at the valley below us. “I'm a prisoner. I don't have a choice of food.”

            I heard footsteps head this way but I didn't look up until a pair of black clad legs stopped in my line of sight. I slowly looked up until I was staring at the bright orange cover of an X rated book. I blushed and quickly closed my eyes. Kakashi's voice didn't even make me want to open my eyes as he spoke to me. “Everyone has a choice.”

            I shook my head hard enough to make the chains binding me clink together. “Prisoners of war never have a choice. Ever.”

            I heard Kakashi snap his book closed and tuck it into one of his many pockets before he hunched down in front of me. “This time they do.”

            I jerked when I felt a couple things drop into my lap and the chains disappear from around my arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. The first thing I saw was a red apple and lying next to it was an amanatsu. I blinked in confusion and looked up at the silver haired shinobi. His onyx coloured eye smiled down at me and I could make out a faint grin behind his mask. He was gone the next second in a puff of smoke which caused a small squeak to escape me. I quickly blushed and turned my head around to look over at Asuma and Genma as they laughed at me. I blinked in total confusion. _What the hell?_ “Is he always like that?”

            Genma tried to say something but laughter choked his words. Asuma tried and failed too, wiping at the tears streaming down his face. I turned to look at Naruto but he was busy rummaging around in his bag. Sai was the only one who wasn't laughing. But he was looking at me. He just shrugged. “I have no clue. I'm not around him that much unless it is for a mission.”

            I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest while I glared at the laughing men. “It's not funny!”

            Naruto stopped rummaging around in his bag after a couple minutes and turned to me grinning. “Here, Tsuki-chan.” He walked over and squatted down in front of me. He held out a slightly squashed granola bar in his hand. I blinked up at him to the granola bar and then back up at him. He motioned for me to take it. “It doesn't have any meat in it, so you should have it. I'm not going to eat it. Hinata-chan gave it to me before I left.”

            I slowly took it from his hand and frowned. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

            Naruto cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean, Tsuki-chan?”

            Asuma, obviously finished laughing, scooted over and placed an arm across Naruto's shoulders. He gave me a wide smile. “Us Konoha shinobi are a little different from the rest. You see, our previous Hokage was a very wise and gentle man. At the same time he had a very commanding presence. He taught everyone under his influence to be respectful to a person, even if they are the enemy.”

            Naruto bobbed his head up and down with enthusiasm. “He was a great man and I plan on being a powerful Hokage just like him.” His voice was considerably much lower when he spoke a few seconds later and he hid behind his shaggy blond hair. “...And like my father.”

            Asuma chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair before turning his attention back to me. I was still frowning. “I was never given the chance to learn... respect for other people. All I was taught was how to kill and when to kill.” I silently looked at my lap and twirled the apple around and around against my skirt after finishing my sentence.

            There was a rustle and some footsteps followed by a piece of paper being shoved into my lap. It was a drawing of me looking out over the valley watching as a lone bird flew freely across the sky. It was beautiful. “I was the same.” I peeked up at Sai through the hair that had fallen across my face. I saw knowledge far beyond his years flash through his black eyes while he stared down at me. “Hopefully you will be given a chance to change like I was.”

            I didn't say anything as Sai quickly stood and walked away, disappearing into the trees. I guiltily looked down at the drawing in my lap and absently brushed my fingers across it, tracing the flowing lines. “Thank you.” I was speaking to those gathered around me.

            Genma chuckled and stood up, sighing when a few of his bones popped. “You're welcome, Tsuki. Even though I should be the one thanking you.”

            I snapped my head up and quickly shook my head. “You....”

            Genma held up his hand and switched his senbon to the other side of his mouth while grinning down at me, his dark brown eyes flashing happily. “You saved my life. Even if you're my enemy right now, I still owe you a lot for giving me back my life.” He winked at me before turning and walking back towards the now lit campfire.

            Asuma stood as well and pulled Naruto up by the collar of his orange and black uniform. “Don't think we hate you just because we tried to kill each other. All I know is that I'm grateful for you saving my friends ass back there when you could have just let him die. Living has always been at the top of the list for most of us shinobi, especially Genma. An old man's gotta have a few faults in his life.” He sighed and shoved Naruto back towards the campfire. He waited until Naruto was moving away before speaking again. “I also know that you wanted life more than you wanted death. That's why you used the excuse of saving Genma's life to save your own.”

            My mouth was gaping open by the time he was finished and I couldn't frown anymore. _He saw through me. He saw what I really wanted. He knows I don't want to kill people. Even if I was taught to be a killing machine._ I slowly nodded and picked up the apple. “I guess I have a need for self-preservation. Although, I don't really think I'm going to live when I get back to Konoha.”

            Asuma raised a brow and flicked his ashes onto the ground. “Why do you say that? We don't know what your fate is until we get there.”

            I shrugged and took a bite of the apple, closing my eyes as the sweet juice filled my mouth with wonderful sensations. I spoke around the food, even though it was impolite. “I heard that you were all given an 'all kill' order. You weren't supposed to take any prisoners or leave anyone alive.”

            Asuma chuckled and tugged at his beard while he squatted down in front of me. “Sometimes there are things important enough to break the rules for. I consider this one of them.”

            He stood up and turned around, walking back to the group of people that had gathered around the campfire. I shook my head, completely confused and bit into the apple again, savoring every taste of it. I knew Sai was in the tree above me so I just leaned back against the tree and finished my apple. _What an odd bunch of shinobis I've run into. Never in my life have I encountered people like them. Orochimaru only taught me hate, pain, pleasure, and the need to kill._ I sighed and shoved my thoughts away as I listened to the men talk amongst themselves, their voices lulling me into a shallow slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Amanatsu – a Japanese citrus fruit


	4. Interrogation

Chapter 4: Interrogation

[ **Kakashi** ]

            It was about an hour before the sunrise when I was relieved of guard duty by a grumbling Genma. “Mornin' 'Kashi.”

            I laughed as he roughly scrubbed at his face with his hands in an attempt to wake himself up. “Good morning, Genma.” He grunted and moved to lean against the tree I had abandoned when he walked up. I quietly walked away and headed to the other side of the clearing. I had a plan and I was going to set it in motion. I stopped a few inches away from Tsuki as she lay curled up in my blanket that I had given her. Her hair was fanned out around her shoulders, almost like another blanket. Her even breathes told me that she was awake and aware that I was standing next to her. “Tsuki.”

            She slowly pushed herself upward, keeping a firm grip on my blanket. When she was sitting upright she tipped her head upwards until I could see her silver eyes flash in the moonlight filtering between the trees. “Kakashi-san.”

            I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. “Kakashi... just Kakashi. You make me sound old when you say my name like that.”

            She sheepishly looked down and pulled at a loose thread on my blanket. “Sorry.”

            I hunched down and pulled a few strands of grass out of the ground. “Are you feeling up to a little walk?”

            I watched her head pop up and her eyes narrow before she answered. “And what is the purpose of this... walk?”

            “A mini-interrogation.” I sent her an eye smile hoping she would cooperate.

            She sighed and tucked the blanket tighter around her shoulders before she moved to stand. “I guess it's better to do it now before I get to Konoha.”

            I stood and motioned for her to follow me. I slipped through the trees behind where she had been sleeping and wove in and out of the bushes until I found the little stream that ran through another clearing. I walked over to a large, flat rock and plopped down. “You can sit beside me or in front of me if you like.”

            She didn't say anything until she was seated across from me on a slightly lower rock. She readjusted the blanket and peered up at me again. “Before I say anything I want to tell you that I can't talk about Orochimaru's whereabouts. Or his plans.”

            I arched a brow and hummed with curiosity. “And why not?”

            She moved to the edge of the rock and let the blanket drop while she slowly tugged up her left sleeve to expose her forearm. Just below the base of her elbow was a tiny tattoo of a three-headed snake. She pointed to it to make sure I saw. “This is one of his curses. If I so much as breathe a word about one of his possible hideouts or his plans it will kill me.”

            _Interesting_. I moved closer and gently gripped her arm, pulling it upwards to get a better look. It looked ominous in the semi-dark. I slowly traced along it until she shivered. “I guess I'll leave those questions out.”

            She smiled weakly and pulled her arm away, pushing the sleeve back down until the tattoo disappeared. “I guess I should thank you then.”

            “No need.” I stretched backwards with a yawn before looking back down at her. “Why were you chained to the wall?” Even though it was dark I could see the pink tint that coloured her cheeks. Her words were mumbled into my blanket. I leaned forward. “Tsuki.”

            She looked anywhere but at me when she spoke up, louder this time. “Orochimaru didn't want me to run away.”

            “Hnnn.” I cocked my head to the side, curiosity eating at me. “Why?”

            “I was his weapon.”

            I knew she wasn't saying the whole reason but I didn't push it. Instead I switched topics again. “What happened to your family?”

            She stiffened and stood up, walking over to the river. She kept her back to me. “You don't need to know about my family.”

            Sighing I slid off the rock and walked up behind her. “Do you have any ideas about killing anyone once you enter Konoha?”

            “No. I don't want to kill anyone. I have no reason too.”

            “Are you going to spy for Orochimaru?”

            She shook her head. “No... I'm not able to communicate with him.”

            I started slowly circling her, pushing her to give me answers. I wanted to see if she would break under the pressure. “Are you lying?”

            She growled out and shook her head again. “No, I'm not.” She turned and tried to move past me. “If this is all you're going to ask I'm going to go back and get a little more sleep before we start traveling again.”

            I snaked my hand out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “This is part of the interrogation. You can't leave until I'm satisfied.”

            She turned and narrowed her eyes at me and started tugging at her wrist, trying to remove it from my grip. “I'm done answering your questions.”

            I pulled her backwards until she slammed into my chest. I reached up with my free hand and pushed up my hitai-ate, revealing my sharingan. I heard her gasp when she saw it and she reached up to grab a handful of my shirt to steady herself. “You're not done until I say you're done.”

            Her eyes followed the movement of my sharingan as it swirled, taking in everything about her. It took in the way her body twitched, the way her pulse beat against her skin. It took in her dilating eyes and the way her chest rose and fell with her breath. It memorized her lip movement when she spoke again. “What do you want to know?”

            Knowing she was caught in the power of my sharingan I pressed forward with my questions. “Are you plotting against Konoha? Is that why you allowed yourself to be taken as a prisoner?”

            Her head shook slowly and her eyes dilated again, still following the swirling of my sharingan. “No. I have no plans. I don't need any plans. I didn't allow myself to be taken. I fought hard but you overpowered me. You won.” Her voice was just louder than a whisper now.

            I slowly closed my left eye, shutting off the effect of the sharingan. She swayed and I quickly grabbed her shoulders to make sure she didn't fall over. “Tsuki...” I gave her a little shake. “Tsuki, focus.”

            She shook her head and frowned as she tried to focus on my face. “Why does my head hurt?”

            I sighed and pushed her backwards to sit on the rock she had abandoned a few minutes ago. I reached up and quickly pulled my hitai-ate down again. “It won't hurt much longer. We're done with our little talk.” Her silver eyes bore into me as if looking for answers but she just nodded. “We should get back before the others start waking up. Once they do we're going to pack up camp and head out. We'll arrive in Konoha around noon.” I tucked the blanket back in around her shoulders. We were walking back in the silence and we were almost back to camp when Tsuki grabbed ahold of my sleeve, pulling me to a stop. I looked down at her in confusion. “Are you alright?”

            She nodded and hid her eyes behind her bangs. “I never did say thank you for not killing me.” My breath caught in my throat in surprise at her words and all I could do was blink down at her in stunned silence. Her hand gripped my sleeve tighter when she spoke again. “Thank you.” She let go and quickly ran through the trees, disappearing into the clearing where our camp was.

            I was still standing there looking down at the spot she had been when I heard someone drop down beside me. “She's a good kid, Kakashi. Even if she was being used by Orochimaru.”

            Looking up at Asuma I slowly nodded. “I guess so. I just don't know what to tell Tsunade when we see her.” I reached up and ran a hand through my hair, resisting the urge to bury my nose in Icha Icha Paradise to drown out the responsibility. “I was also going to send her a messenger pigeon. Make the shock a little less... well shocking.”

            Asuma chuckled lightly and slapped his massive hand against my shoulder, jarring me with each hit. “Don't worry. I'm sure the famous Copy Ninja will find a way of getting out of trouble. You usually do.”

            I looked up at him and flashed him an eye smile. “I'm sure you're right.”

            I reached up and unbuttoned one of my many pockets covering my jounin vest and pulled out a little scroll and a pencil. “Guess it's now or never if I'm going to inform her.”

            One of Asuma's hands reached out and grabbed the scroll and pencil from my hand. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow when he chuckled. “I'll write it. Knowing Tsunade... no I take that back. Knowing everyone in Konoha, they won't be able to read the chicken scratch you call writing.”

            I narrowed my eye at him and drummed my fingers across my thigh. I was very tempted to stick one of my kunai into his hand for that comment. “You're lucky we're friends, old man. Otherwise I'd kick your ass.”

            “Sure, sure.” That was Asuma's only answer before he started writing out the message. I knew he'd been listening to the interrogation so I didn't need to worry about him leaving anything out. I sighed and leaned back against a nearby tree and flipped out my beloved Icha Icha book.

[ **Tsunade – A few hours later** ]

            Shizune cringed again when I threw another one of my water cups at the wall. It shattered into tiny pieces and tinkled down against the wooden floor. I glared at them and wished I had something else less valuable to throw. “What the dang-flabbits was he thinking keeping the woman alive?!” I turned and looked over at Shizune as she silently started sweeping up the cup I had just broken. “Does he HAVE to disobey EVERYTHING I say?!”

            I sighed and slid into my chair. Shizune walked over to one of the tables beside the window and poured me another cup of water. She slid it in front of me and gently reached up to brush back some of my hair. “It's nothing to be angry over, Tsunade. I'm sure he had his reasons. He doesn't make bad judgement calls most of the time.”

            I snorted and let my forehead smack down against my desk, wrapping my arms over the top of my head. “It doesn't matter the reason, Shizune. He said that she was one of Orochimaru's apprentices. I can't have her staying in Konoha when that's all I know about her.”

            Shizune gently reached out and began rubbing soothing circles across my back with her nails. “Then why don't you question her yourself when they arrive in a little while.”

            I lifted my head and peered up at her while she continued rubbing my back. “I guess I have no other choice. I'm not going to let someone who has a huge potential of betraying us stay within Konoha's walls.”

            After a few more seconds of rubbing my back, Shizune pushed back my hair again and smiled down at me. “Do you want me to send Kotetsu and Izumo down to the gate to wait for them?”

            I slowly nodded and reached into my desk to grab one of my sake bottles. I didn't want water; I needed something stronger to deal with Kakashi. Shizune sighed but disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving me to drink my sake in peace.

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Panting and ready to just sleep I didn't notice when everyone stopped. The next thing I knew I slammed into the back of Sai, who was holding my rope again, and tumbled backwards to land solidly on my backside. “Dammit.”

            Sai turned to peer over his shoulder at me but didn't offer to help me up. “You should watch were you're going, Tsuki.”

            I glared up at him with a huff. “You're the one who suddenly stopped, not me.”

            Sai shrugged and turned his attention back to what was happening ahead of us. I maneuvered myself around until I could stand back up and then moved to stand beside him so I could see as well. Kakashi was standing near the front talking to a tall young man with long spiky black hair and a bandage across his nose. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could at least lip read.

            _“The Hokage said you have to come with us.”_

            Kakashi sighed. _“I know how to get there by myself, Kotetsu. Just go inform her that I'm headed that way with the prisoner”_

            The other young man that had his black hair draped across his right eye shook his head. _“You know we can't do that, Kakashi-senpai.”_

            Kakashi sighed again and dragged his hand through his hair. _“I guess I do. Just give me a few minutes to settle everything and then we'll come with you. I have to tell Asuma and Genma they can head home.”_

            The two young men both nodded and moved away. I hung my head and moved back behind Sai, dreading the talk I was going to have with Kakashi and the Hokage. Sai noticed and turned partly around. “Why are you so sad now?”

            I looked up at him and shook my head. “I'm not sad. Just exhausted.”

            Sai shrugged and turned back to watch as Kakashi said bye to the other shinobi, sending them home. The only ones left after a few minutes were me, Sai, Asuma, Genma, and Naruto. Kakashi walked over to our little group and sighed. He ruffled Naruto's blond hair and gave him and eye smile. “You can go find Hinata and your favourite ramen stand now, Naruto. I have to go talk to the Hokage so I'll have to take a rain-check on having lunch with the two of you.”

            Naruto beamed up at him. “Ok! It's alright Kakashi-Sensei!” He turned back to me and flashed me his huge smile. “Hopefully I will get to see you around, Tsuki-chan.”

            I grimly nodded. “Bye, Naruto.”

            He gave me one last smile before he disappeared with a pop. Genma walked over to me and reached out to tap my forehead. “Don't give the Hokage too much trouble; otherwise I might not see you again. And that would be a sad day.”

            I blinked up at him in silence before kicking him lightly in the shin. I grinned while he hopped up and down on one leg. “I'll try my hardest not to disappoint you... old man.” I remembered Kakashi calling him that during the trek to Konoha. _Payback for poking at my forehead!_

            Asuma and Kakashi both laughed loudly and patted Genma on the back when he pouted. “I'm not the old man. That's Kakashi!”

            Kakashi just shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. “It's actually Asuma.”

            Asuma scratched his beard and kicked at a loose rock on the ground. “I'm not that old, I’m the same age as you, Kakashi. Genma on the other hand….” Asuma rocked his head back and forth as if to get his point across.

            Genma knew it was true but feigned ignorance.

            Sai let out a low sigh and dropped the rope connected to my chains. “I'm going. I can't stand the old man talk anymore.” He looked back at me absently. “See ya.” He was gone seconds later, leaving me with the bickering old men.

            I sighed. “If it comes down to it, all three of you are old geezers.”

            Kakashi grunted and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Asuma just lit another cigarette and Genma stuck his tongue out before turning and walking away chewing on his senbon. “I guess that makes you an old lady.”

            I growled before kicking a rock I had been playing with at him. It whizzed through the air and smacked him in the back of the head. He jerked forward with a grunt before turning to give me a death glare. I pretended not to notice and turned my back on him. I heard him grumble before moving onward. Asuma chuckled and started backing away. He looked at Kakashi with a raised brow. “Do you want me to come with you?”

            Kakashi shook his head and leaned down to pick up the forgotten rope. “No. I'd rather not have you suffer the wrath of the Hokage. I'm not that mean. And Kurenai is probably waiting impatiently for you to get back home. I don't want to keep you away for much longer or she'll have my head.”

            Asuma laughed and smiled over at me, waving his huge hand. “I'll be seeing you around, Tsuki. Hopefully you're as trustworthy as I think you are.” He winked and turned around to face the other direction.

            Now it was just me and Kakashi. He turned to look down at me, giving me and eye smile. “You ready to have your head bitten off?”

            I shrugged. “Better now than later I guess.”

            Kakashi moved forward and I followed. When we were standing in front of the two shinobi Kakashi had been talking to a little bit ago he motioned to the one with the bandage across his nose. “Tsuki, this is Kotetsu. Kotetsu, this is Tsuki.” He then pointed at the second shinobi. “This is Izumo, Kotetsu's partner. Izumo, this is Tsuki.”

            Both nodded my way before turning to look at Kakashi. “Are you ready?”

            He nodded and turned back to me. He absently scratched the back of his head and grinned down at me. “I hope this won't bother you but I'll have to carry you to make sure we get there faster.”

            I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed. “I don't really have a say in what you do so I guess you should just get on with it.”

            I regretted my words seconds later. “If you insist.” He quickly scooped me up bridal style and settled me against his chest. I gave a very loud and embarrassing squeak of surprise but before I could say anything to him we were flying through the air and bounding off the rooftops like grasshoppers. Kotetsu and Izumo were leading us but I couldn't really see anything aside from Kakashi's vest. A few minutes passed in silence before I heard Kakashi's voice rumble against the top of my head. “Comfortable?”

            I huffed and glared up at him. “No, it's very uncomfortable because all your vest pockets are digging into my side along with the chains wrapped around my arms.” It was a lie but I wasn't going to tell him that. Kakashi chuckled but didn't say anything. Instead he kept his focus on jumping across the rooftops. Soon enough he landed lightly outside a large door. Kotetsu knocked and waited for it to open before beckoning us forward. Kakashi brushed past him without letting me go and moved down a long hallway without waiting for the other two to show him the way. I arched a brow. “Come here often?”

            He looked down at me and shrugged, his movements lifting me up and down against his vest. “The Hokage likes to nag at me for being late all the time... and I don't turn in my mission reports on time either. She hates it enough to call me in and chew my ear off before she feels better.”

            I rolled my eyes and laid my head against his shoulder. “Sounds fun.” My words held a little sarcasm. He chuckled again but didn't say anything back. I didn't mind.

            After a little more walking I felt Kakashi stop and Kotetsu spoke again. “She should be waiting for you....” There was a pause and then he made a small cough. “And good luck...”

            I peeked out over my knees at Kotetsu and Izumo while they walked back down the hall. “What did he mean by good luck?”

            I felt Kakashi chuckle and then he was walking past the ANBU guards that were opening the door for us. “You'll see why.”

            Sure enough the second we stepped into the room all hell broke loose. I cringed as the short blonde haired woman came flying across the room to jab a finger into Kakashi's chest, mere inches away from my face. I held as still as possible. “DAMN IT KAKASHI!! Can't you follow one simple order that I give you?!”

            Kakashi grunted from each jab the woman gave him but didn't do anything to stop her. “I had a damn good reason, Tsunade.”

            “It's HOKAGE-SAMA to you Kakashi. How many times do I have to tell you that??”

            He shrugged, shifting my weight slightly when the woman stepped back a few feet. “As many as it takes, Tsunade.”

            She growled and reached over to one of the tables and grabbed one of the water glasses, throwing it at Kakashi's head. “I'm not in the mood, Kakashi!”

            He dodged it effortlessly and turned to watch it smack into the closed door, breaking into tiny pieces and cracking the door. I swallowed nervously. _Damn she's strong_. Kakashi moved over to where the long bookcase was and leaned against it, smiling. “Are you going to continue throwing your fit or are you going to let me set the girl down so you can talk to her?”

            She narrowed her eyes at him and gave a very deep, scary growl. “Don't mock me, boy. You might be fast but I'm the Hokage for a reason.”

            Kakashi sighed and gently set me down, keeping his hand on the curve of my back. “I'm sorry Hokage-sama.”

            At least the apology seemed to settle her feathers because she instantly calmed down and walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. “What's your name, girl?”

            I silently looked up at Kakashi questioningly. He nudged me forward. I tentatively looked back at the woman. “Tsuki.”

            “I know your first name already. What's your full name?” She tapped her painted nails on the top of the desk staring at me impatiently.

            I swallowed and looked down at the floor. “Hanahara....”

            I felt both Kakashi and the Hokage instantly look at me. I fidgeted. “What was that? Speak louder, please.”

            “Tsuki Hanahara.” I put as much pride into my name as I could. There was nothing to be ashamed of. My father had been a great man... during the short time I had known him. I clinched my fists at my side until I felt my nails bite into the palm of my hand and slowly looked up, putting all the anger of losing my family into my eyes. “My name is Tsuki no Hanahara of the Hidden Village of the Blossoms.”

            I felt my heart start racing the second the Hokage stood up and looked at me with... anger? Or was it something else? I couldn't tell. “Are you saying that you're the daughter of THE Katashi Hanahara, who was once Earth Country’s best assassin?”

            I narrowed my eyes and bristled at her words. “Yes, I am. Is there something wrong with me being his daughter?”

            “As a matter of fact there is.” She slowly walked around her desk and leaned her hip against the front of it, glaring at me. “All the Hanahara were slaughtered by Orochimaru fifteen years ago. No one survived. Every villager was murdered all in one night and Orochimaru took pleasure in killing off every single one of the Hanahara.”

            I slowly took a step forward, my anger boiling inside of me. “I know what happened because I watched the whole thing. Don't tell me who I am and who I'm not until you can prove otherwise.”

            The Hokage arched a brow and took a few steps forward. “You don't have the power to be a Hanahara. You're just like a freshly graduated Genin. Still wet behind the ear most likely.”

            I growled and tried to keep my anger in check. It would be pretty devastating if I got angry and lost control of myself. As if Kakashi understood he quickly moved up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me in place. His voice vibrated against my ear as he spoke to the Hokage. “Tsunade, I wouldn't say anything more like that. I've seen what she can do when she gets mad. It's not a pretty sight.”

            The Hokage cocked her head and arched her other brow disbelievingly. “I doubt she's that strong, Kakashi. I can feel her chakra right now, flowing just below her skin. It's nothing impressive.”

            I growled and struggled against Kakashi's grip, feeling the anger grow. It was like a beast wanting to be released. “The only thing saving you right now is the fact that I have my seal on, Kakashi is holding me back, and I really don't like killing.”

            “Seal?” The Hokage frowned and looked up at Kakashi in confusion. “What does she mean by a seal?”

            Kakashi sighed and reached over to pull my seal out from beneath my shirt. “This is her seal.”

            “Why does she need a seal?”

            He sighed again. “So she doesn't go berserk and kill everyone.” His gently placed it back against my chest and faintly squeezed his arms around me, trying to calm me. He leaned in and whispered to me. His mask rubbed against my ear and made me shiver. “Shhh. Don't worry. Shhh.”

            “Oh.” The Hokage slumped back against her desk and stared at me intently while she spoke to Kakashi. “You didn't mention your reason for letting her live in the message you sent. Tell me now.”

            Not feeling threatened anymore I slowly tried to relax my body and in the end slumped against Kakashi's arms. _Thank goodness his arms are around me because I don't really think I can stand on my own._ Kakashi's voice broke through my thoughts after a few seconds. “She saved Genma's life. If she hadn't done something he would have died a short time later.”

            “That's the only reason?” The Hokage snorted rudely. “And I thought she had done something special.”

            _“That's the only reason. That's the only reason. That's the only reason.”_ Her words seemed to echo on and on in my head, triggering my aggressive side. _One of the few things that gets me pissed is treating me like I'm nothing. I'm not NOTHING!_ The voice inside my head fueled my anger until rage was blinding me. I ripped myself away from Kakashi and threw him backwards as my chakra flared. The chains binding me busted and disappeared. I'm pretty sure my eyes were black now, just like every other time they had been when my Kekkei Genkai took over. I pulled one of the hidden kunai out from beneath my shirt and charged the Hokage, not caring what impact it would have on my punishment.

            The Hokage's eyes widened and she did a handspring to the side just as the blade slammed into the desk right where she had been. There was a loud crack and Kakashi and the Hokage watched as the desk split in half, tumbling everything to the floor. The Hokage whistled in appreciation but didn't have time to do much else because I turned and threw my leg out into a crescent kick, landing a blow to her arm as she blocked. I grunted at the impact of her fist as it smashed into my stomach but before she could pull it away I grabbed it and jerked back, flinging her past me and into the bookcase on the other side of the room. “Tsuki!” Kakashi's voice called out to me but I didn't respond. “Tsuki, don't make me do something I don't want to. You can't just attack the Hokage!” I tuned his words out and slowly walked toward the kneeling Hokage as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

            I never reached her though. The next thing that happened sent me to the ground seconds after Kakashi finished the last seal for one of his torture jutsus.

[ **Kakashi** ]

            Fearing for the Hokage's safety I pulled out one of my seldom used jutsus that I had learned from Ibiki, the commanding officer of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force. The jutsu was called Imprisoned Pain and it made all your muscles cramp and spasm until your hands and legs curled in against themselves much like a dying spider's would. Every nerve ending in the body would be simultaneously attacked and the resulting pain would equal that of being burned alive.

            I turned when I felt someone appear beside me just as Tsuki fell to the ground, her body curling in what should be pain. Asuma was shaking his head while he watched. “I knew this was going to happen. I figured I'd come see if you needed help. I felt bad for leaving you to do it by yourself.”

            I nodded my thanks and slowly walked over to where Tsuki was curled up. Tsunade was standing on her feet now as well and she looked over at me just as mewling sounds came from Tsuki. I felt my jaw drop to the floor and my eye probably bugged out as even more mewling sounds escaped between her clenched teeth. Tsunade put a hand to her mouth and she slowly knelt down beside Tsuki. “Why isn't she screaming in pain? I've seen this very technique used by Ibiki. Everyone screams.” She looked up at me with a worried expression. “What is she doing?”

            I shook my head and moved to kneel beside her. I watched as her chest began to rise and fall faster than normal and I heard her breath come out in short pants. I arched a brow. _No. It can't be! She's not... she's not... enjoying this is she?!_ I looked up at Asuma when he coughed. “What?”

            Asuma's face turned scarlet as both Tsunade and I looked up at him. He was also hiding his eyes and scratching at his beard sheepishly. “I think you should stop whatever you're doing.”

            I frowned. “Why?”

            He coughed again and turned to the side so as not to look at us directly. “She likes pain.”

            Both Tsunade and I spoke at the same time, shock echoing in our voices. “She _WHAT?_ ”

            “How the hell do you know that?!”

            Asuma sighed and slowly looked over at Tsuki as yet another mewl came from her and her breathing was getting heavier and her pale skin flushing a light red. “Kurenai likes it rough when we make love. She sounds the same way when I inflict small amounts of pain on her. Either from biting or from.... well...” He looked away, “… tying her up.”

            Tsunade's face turned bright red and I felt my face get a little warm under my mask, which let me know that I was blushing as well. _Even I don't have the nerve to ask my partners to indulge my... slightly twisted fetishes._ I turned away from Asuma and let my hands fly through the seals to cancel the jutsu. Tsuki flopped against the floor and her eyes rolled back until all I could see was white. I sighed deeply and buried my face in my hands. “I'm sorry, Tsunade.”

            Tsunade looked over at me, her face still red, and shook her head. “No... I think I might have said the wrong things. It's not your fault. She's just... just so...”

            I lowered my hands and looked her in the eyes. “Messed up. She's messed up... because of what Orochimaru put her through.” She slowly nodded her head. “If what she said was true... she's been put through... his sick impulses for fifteen years. Fifteen years without anyone stopping it.”

            Tsunade slowly reached out and brushed a thick strand of Tsuki's hair away from her face. “I don't know what to do with her. I can't have her executed as an enemy because she's the sole surviving Hanahara and by the looks of it she has the Earth Master Kekkei Genkai. It was the rarest Kekkei Genkai, and she’s the only one alive who has it now. I also can't just toss her back out and leave her to be used by Orochimaru anymore.” She stood up and walked over to her desk. I watched as she opened one of her drawers and pulled out a big bottle of sake. Without looking at us she tipped the bottle back and to a large swallow, closing her eyes as she drank it.

            I stood as well and moved to stand beside Asuma. He looked down at me still blushing slightly. I snickered and elbowed him lightly. I kept my voice low when I spoke. “I didn't know you and Kurenai were kinky like that.”

            Asuma turned his face away and shrugged. “Just don't go telling everyone or Kurenai will castrate you.”

            I chuckled and turned when I heard the sake bottle slam down onto the desk. Tsunade turned her golden eyes towards us and sighed. “I guess the only thing I can do for right now is have her put in one of the ANBU containment cells. I'll decide what to do with her while she's in there.”

            I nodded and bent to scoop the now unconscious Tsuki up off the floor. I could feel her body still quivering from my torture jutsu. I blushed again knowing that she had liked it and turned to look up at Tsunade. “I'll take her there then. After that I'm going to my place and crashing for the rest of the day.”

            Tsunade waved me away and sat down, pulling the sake bottle over to her. “Do whatever you like as long as you remove yourself from my presence.”

            I moved towards the door and Asuma followed. When we were out in the hallway I sighed and trudgingly performed a transportation jutsu. Asuma followed me again and helped me put her in one of the ANBU containment cells after I gently, and rather embarrassingly, searched and removed all her hidden weapons I could find. Then I laid one of the standard issue blankets over her and left. Asuma was waiting for me in the hallway outside the cell. “Is she going to be alright?”

            I shrugged and trudged up the stairs intending to go home after I dropped the weapons off at the armoury above. “I don't know. Her fate is in the Hokage's hands now.”

            Asuma grunted in agreement and followed me out of the prison. Nothing we could do but wait.


	5. Decisions!

Chapter 5: Decisions!

[ **Tsunade – Three Days Later** ]

            “Shizune... what do you think I should do with the girl?” I was currently lounging back on my couch in the office, regretting the fact that I had a horrible hangover. Shizune hadn't helped it by flinging the curtains open about twenty minutes ago.

            Shizune set the cup of tea she had made for me down on the table closest to me. She turned to peer down at me and sighed. “I don't know, Tsunade-sama.” I watched her move away to sit in one of the chairs near the couch. She absently twirled a strand of her short brown hair and kept looking at me. “But... I know that the others who spent time guarding her on the way back here want to know how much longer you're going to put the decision off.”

            “I'm not putting it off!” I flopped my right hand over my eyes and growled in frustration. “I just don't know what to do with her.”

            There was a knock at the door but I didn't move to go answer it, or even think about answering it. Shizune sighed and went to go see who it was. “ _Oh..._ Hi, Kotetsu.” I took a peek out from under my arm and took in the pink tint staining my apprentice's cheeks. Kotetsu was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I grinned and chuckled silently to myself. They'd been like that for a while now, even though I knew they weren't going out yet.

            “Hi, Shizune.”

            “Hi...” I groaned out loud and it seemed to bring Shizune back to the present. She blushed even more while I peeked out at her. She cleared her throat and tried to hide behind her hair. “Is there something I can do for you, Kotetsu?”

            Kotetsu's smile grew but he nodded and quickly stepped into the room. “I was just supposed to come tell you that Kakashi is back from his mission and wants to know....” He fidgeted when I sat up in a quick motion. “... about... the Hanahara girl.” I heard him swallow nervously while my stare turned into a glare. “Aand... and I was stopped on my way here by Asuma who asked about her as well. Then just a few minutes ago... Genma pinned me to the wall and threatened my life if I didn't get an answer.”

            I arched a brow and Shizune gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. I sat back against the couch and continued glaring at Kotetsu for a few minutes. He fidgeted. I grinned. _PERFECT!! I know what I can do!!_ I stood up and hid a grin when Shizune moved slightly in front of Kotetsu. Hmmm. ignoring the unconscious movement on her part I walked over and flashed Kotetsu a huge smile. “Tell all three of them to be in my office at... oh, around noon.” I paused and looked over at Shizune for a few seconds and then back at Kotetsu. “And tell Genma that if he threatens the life of my subordinate again, I'm going to send Shizune after him.”

            Shizune blinked up at me in surprise and Kotetsu's jaw dropped open. I just grinned. “Yyyes, Hokage-sama.” He smiled down at Shizune for a second before he turned and fled my office. Poor guy.

            Shizune finally stopped blinking up at me and frowned. “Why do you want those three to come here? They will just ask you repeatedly what you're going to do with the girl.”

            I shrugged and moved back over to my couch. “I know that and they'll get their answer when they arrive.” Laying back down I turned to face the back of the couch and curled up against it, shutting my eyes. “Until then I'm going to be taking a nap. I don't want anyone bothering me until noon. Tell them if they do, they'll suffer my wrath.” Shizune sighed and I smiled again before relaxing into the cushions. _Mmm, lovely sleep._

[ **Noonish** ]

            Everyone was here except for one irritatingly lazy shinobi that goes by the name Kakashi. Asuma and Genma had arrived exactly at noon. It was half past noon and still no sign of the damn man. I paced back and forth across the office and kept growling to myself. Shizune was trying to get me to stop, worried for some reason. “Tsunade-sama. Please, sit down. I'm sure he'll be here soon.” She turned to look at Asuma and Genma with a glare. “ _Right_ , Asuma? Genma?”

            Genma shrugged and plucked out his ever present senbon to point it at her. “I'm not Kakashi's babysitter so I don't know where the lazy bastard is.” He laughed and put the senbon back in his mouth, absently chewing on it.

            Shizune gave him a death glare but it didn't do anything but make him grin. Asuma sighed and buried his face in his hands, squashing the unlit cigarette a little. “I don't know why he always does this.”

            Sitting down and leaning forward over my desk I allowed it to smack down against the wood with a solid thunk. “I'm going to kill him.”

            “Kill who?”

            I snapped my head up and nearly fell out of my chair with the force of my reaction. Shizune, Asuma, and Genma were also looking surprised. Kakashi was balanced on the back of my couch with his face buried in one of his despicable but ever present Icha Icha books, his mass of silver hair peeking over the top. I growled and moved forward to strangle him but was stopped by three sets of hands. “Kakashi! Damn it!”

            Kakashi just peeked up over the book and stared at me and then looked over at Asuma, Genma, and Shizune while they held me back. “What? I'm here like you said.”

            Pulling against everyone’s hands I just wanted to deck him one right in the face. “I said be here AT NOON! You're half an hour late!”

            He snapped his book closed and slid off the back of the couch to walk over to the bookcase and run his fingers along the spines of the books. “Actually, if you really want to get technical I'm a half an hour early.”

            Asuma and Genma groaned at the same time. “Kakashi, don't antagonize her.”

            He turned back to look at them. “Well it's true. And I have a reason for being late.”

            I stopped pulling against the hands and went to sit in my chair again. I was getting a headache. “And what's the excuse this time? Did your neighbor need help with her kitten again?”

            He shrugged and went back to sit in one of the chairs facing me. “No.”

            “Oh, what a shock.” I said it as sarcastically as possible.

            “You see, there was this baby bird that had fallen from its nest just outside my window and its mother was chirping like crazy and disturbing my sleep.” Genma and Asuma groaned and shook their heads. Kakashi continued like he hadn't heard them. “So, I had to go help it.” He propped his feet up on the table.

            I groaned and allowed my head to thunk back down against my desk. “I don't know why I put up with you, Kakashi. I really don't.”

            I guess Asuma and Genma figured it was safe again because they went back over and sat next to Kakashi. Asuma, the seemingly more responsible one spoke up first. “Now that we're all here, was there anything in particular that you wanted Hokage-sama?”

            I raised my head a little. “Sake?” Genma snorted in amusement which got him a glare and Asuma silently shook his head. “Figured as much.” I sat back up and slowly leaned back in my chair. “I have a mission that is... well... the most suited for the three of you.” All three of them perked up. I couldn't help but grin. “It's a very important mission so I want to know if the three of you are willing to accept it.”

            “What kind of mission is it?” Of course Genma would be the first one to ask.

            I shrugged slyly and propped my feet up on top of my desk. “I won't tell you until you all agree to do whatever it is.”

            Asuma chuckled and spoke up. “I don't mind agreeing. I need something to keep me busy or Kurenai will think I'm lazy and make me clean the house.”

            Kakashi just shrugged. “I don't have a choice from the looks of it so I guess I agree.”

            Genma narrowed his eyes at me but nodded. “I second Kakashi.”

            “Great!” I quickly stood and walked around my desk to prop my hip against the front of it and look down at the confused men. “The thing is this. I was having trouble deciding on what to do in a particular decision but after hearing all the complaining and questioning going on I came up with a wonderful and brilliant plan.”

            Shizune groaned. “Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think you're going to do.”

            I grinned devilishly. “Since the three of you are the ones responsible for bringing Tsuki Hanahara into Konoha and keeping her alive I'm tasking you with her... supervision.” I raised my hands when all three of them stood up to protest. “There is going to be no arguing on this matter. Even if you hadn't agreed I would have forced the matter.”

            “But why?” Genma always had to question things.

            “Because for starters, you were the one who threatened my subordinate into getting an answer about the Hanahara girl.” I turned to look at the other two, pointing my finger at them. “And you two were very persistent in getting answers as well. And now, you have your answer.” I reached up and tucked my bangs back, flashing them a bright smile. “I'm releasing her into your guys' custody. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” There was a round of groans but I just shrugged and continued. “There is also one other thing.”

            Kakashi arched a brow. “Oh?”

            Walking over to them I poked each one in the chest. “I'm allowing her into your custody because I'm pretty sure you're all suited for it.... and because I'm not going to allow her to be in Konoha on her own.” I paused for a moment and thought for a few seconds. “From now until I say otherwise she's going to be living with one of you guys.”

            “But....”

            I held my hand up and stopped Asuma. “All three of you will also be her teachers.”

            “Why....”

            I kicked Kakashi in the shin to cut his question off. I smiled when he bent over with a hiss of pain. “Since none of you have a genin team this year I think it's more than appropriate that you teach her how to be a Konoha kunoichi. I'm giving you the task of integrating her into this village. There is no way in hell that I'm going to allow her to go back to Orochimaru and I have my hands bound in having her killed as an enemy.”

            “I can't....”

            I turned my icy death glare on Genma. “Oh, you can. And you will. If I hear that you're not taking proper care of her...” I turned to look at the other two before returning my glare to Genma, “I'm going to have Ibiki take you down to one of the lovely soundproof torture rooms to play.”

            Asuma and Genma both paled considerably and Kakashi just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and quickly handed them each a scroll with instructions on what was going to happen and how it was going to happen and sent them on their way. Shizune walked up beside me while I was busy waving them off down the hallway. “Are you sure it's safe to do that? For her I mean.”

            I arched a brow. “Why wouldn't it be safe?”

            Shizune sighed. “Kakashi and Genma are perverts and Asuma.... well Asuma I don't have any qualms with.”

            I shrugged. “I'm sure she'll be able to beat the living daylights out of the perverts if they try anything.” I walked back into my office and allowed Shizune to close the door while I plopped down on my couch with a groan. “I'm not going to see anyone else today. I'm going to drink my sake and then pass out.” I pulled out one of my hidden Sake bottles as if to prove my point and uncorked it. _Ahhh, wonderful sake!_


	6. The New Roommate

Chapter 6: The New Roommate

[ **Kakashi** ]

            Stopping outside after leaving Tsunade's office I turned to Genma and sighed. “Looks like we'll have to decide who she's going to be staying with before we go pick her up.” I looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

            Genma was the first to respond by rapidly shaking his head. “I can't have her stay with me! I don't have room. I live in a one room apartment. You guys know that.”

            I sighed. _True._ I looked over at Asuma but he shook his head. “I have a wife and daughter so I can't take her in. Kurenai wouldn't allow it.”

            Genma and Asuma looked at me with raised eyebrows. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Genma walked over and patted me on the back. “You've got plenty of room, Kakashi. You do own the Hatake compound and the house has more than enough rooms.” I peeked through my hands and glared at him. He only smiled. “Which reminds me, I was wanting to ask if you'd let me move in. You know, ‘cause I don't have a lot of money to buy a bigger place and I'm practically buried in my apartment.”

            I shoved his hand away and shook my head. “There is no way I'm letting you live at my house. You'd destroy it... and I don't want you sleeping with women there.” I turned my glare on Asuma when he laughed but he only held his hands up innocently. I groaned again and hunched over, burying my hands in my pockets. “I guess since I'm the only one, I can take her in.”

            Genma slapped me on the back again and I growled at him. “Thanks, Kakashi. You're a life saver.”

            Asuma gave me a small smile. “I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. I would let her stay with me but you know how Kurenai is now that we have Amaterasu to take care of. No one but our close friends can step foot in that house or she beats them within an inch of their lives.”

            I nodded. “I can understand that. I'd probably do the same if I had a kid to take care of.”

            Genma raised his eyebrows and grinned like a lunatic. “Speaking of kids, when are you going to get yourself hitched to a fine woman, Kakashi?”

            Narrowing my eye I reached out and thumped him upside the head. “It'll probably never happen. I'm a lone wolf, solitary and free. In a manner of speaking anyways.”

            Asuma laughed and reached out to smack Genma upside the head as well which made him pout. “When are you every going to get hitched, Genma? With all the women I've seen you with I'd at least suspect you'd propose to one of them.”

            Genma grumbled and rubbed the back of his abused head. “I don't think I'm the marrying type like you, Asuma. I like women too much to shackle myself to just one of them.”

            I rolled my eyes and Asuma just shook his head. “I'll remember that one of these days when I see you sitting around playing house with one of them one of these days.”

            I grinned and started walking towards the ANBU compound. “Should we make a bet on how long it will take him to settle down?”

            Asuma followed behind me with Genma tagging along. Asuma chuckled and shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe I want to make a bet for when _you_ get hitched.”

            “Me?” I arched a brow and shrugged. “You might lose money that way.”

[ **ANBU Compound** ]

            The hallway leading down to Tsuki's cell was quiet and a little creepy but I didn't mind. I had been down here more than I cared to think about. It had been a part of being in the ANBU. You captured then interrogated, tortured, and sometimes killed your prisoners here. All the way at the end of the hallway we stopped in front of one of the special cells intended for really strong chakra-using prisoners. Tsuki had been considered one of them until today. The guard who had guided us turned and handed me the key. “She's already up and ready. The Hokage made sure she was taken care of while she was down here.”

            I nodded and took the key, sliding it into the lock. When the door swung open I handed the key back to the guard. “We can take it from here. We'll pick up her weapons and the clothing she came in on the way out so have it prepared.”

            The guard nodded and left us in a hurry. Genma pushed past me and walked into the cell, grinning. Tsuki was sitting on the bed looking up at us, fully dressed and by the looks of it she had recently had a shower. “Tsuki! We're here to get you out!”

            I rolled my eyes and moved up beside Genma, Asuma doing the same on his opposite side. “Hello, Tsuki.”

            She slowly stood and walked over to me. I arched a brow. “Kakashi.” I watched as a slow blush spread across her cheeks before she struck out with her fist and smashed it into my stomach. I curled inwards and lost all ability to breath for a few moments from the power of her hit just from a few inches away. “That's for what you did in the Hokage's office!!”

            I leaned against my knees and peered up at her while I tried to draw in enough air to breath. She hit like Tsunade and Sakura. “I'm sorry about that. I didn't expect that to happen.”

            She blushed harder and turned away, smacking me in the face with her long ponytail and giving me her back. “It still doesn't mean I'm happy with you right now.” Genma just stared from me to Tsuki and back. Asuma coughed and turned away from Genma so he wouldn't see the slight blush that had appeared behind his beard.

            Genma continued looking back and forth between me, Tsuki, and now Asuma. “Did I miss something the other day?” He clicked his senbon in irritation.

            I slowly stood back up still holding my aching stomach. I shook my head. “No. It was just a misunderstanding.”

            Tsuki threw a glare over her shoulder at me and mumbled lightly. “Misunderstanding my ass. Pervert.”

            Genma arched a brow and looked over at me. “Pervert? What did you do, grope her in front of the Hokage?”

            I narrowed my eye at him and was fixing to say something but Tsuki turned around and sent him flying into the wall with a well-placed roundhouse kick. Genma crumpled against the wall and his senbon clattered to the floor, his body following to sit next to it. He groaned and peeked up at her apologetically. “No, he didn't!”

            Asuma laughed loudly enough to make it echo down the hallway. He walked over and hauled Genma up, leaning down to pick his senbon up. Genma groaned with the movement but Asuma ignored his protesting sounds. “When will you learn not to say things like that in front of women, Genma?”

            Genma took his senbon and wiped it off before sticking it back in his mouth. He shrugged and rubbed at his stomach while pulling away from Asuma. “Probably when one of them finally castrates me.”

            I grinned and turned my attention back to Tsuki. “Good news is that you're getting out of here.”

            She arched a brow at me and crossed her arms across her chest. “I hear bad news coming next.”

            Asuma chuckled and I just shrugged. “You're stuck with us old geezers for your stay here in Konoha.”

            “And why am I stuck with you three geezers?” She looked from me to Asuma, completely ignoring Genma.

            Asuma sighed and scratched at his beard. “The Hokage said that she didn't want you running around by yourself and that because we brought you in alive, you're our responsibility.”

            “So... I'm just a babysitting job now?”

            Asuma backed away from her while she glared and held his hands up. I sighed and moved forward to touch Tsuki's arm. She turned her glare towards me but it didn't have the effect it did on Asuma. “No. Not babysitting. Tsunade said that she wants you to be a part of this village. But the thing is, she can't trust you yet because you've worked for Orochimaru.”

            “Not willingly.” She hid her eyes away from me and clinched her fists against her hips.

            I sighed and lifted her face up so she would look up at me. “She knows that but it's her job to protect this village, even against potential threats.”

            She huffed and shrugged her shoulders. “I understand that.... It doesn't mean I have to like it though.”

            Asuma smiled lightly and walked over to place one of his huge hands on her back in a comforting gesture. “Don't worry Tsuki; we'll try to take care of you as best as each one of us can.” She didn’t bother saying anything. “And, we even get to teach you how to be a Konoha shinobi.”

            She peered up at him through her bangs and arched a brow. “The three of you?” We all nodded and she sighed. “Sounds fun.”

            I arched my brow at the sarcasm and flashed her an eye smile. “We're not jounin just for any odd reason. You have three of the best teachers in Konoha willing to teach you everything we know.”

            She snorted and moved to head out the door. “I'm afraid of what that everything is.”

            Genma, pouting, finally spoke up again while he followed her out. Asuma and I came out behind him. “We're not that bad!”

            “I'll have to be the judge of that.”

            I chuckled before pulling Asuma and Genma backwards into a circle. They both looked at me in confusion. “I want you two to go retrieve her weapons and clothing from the guards and then I want you both to transport to my house and prepare one of the rooms closest to mine. Probably the one overlooking the garden. The colour of the room is green so you shouldn't mistake if for one of the other rooms.” Genma arched a brow in a silent question and I just shrugged. “It might help her stay relaxed while she's there.”

            Asuma nodded and grabbed Genma's flak jacket to haul him down the hallway. “See you there.”

            I nodded and slowly turned to face the confused Tsuki. I sheepishly scratched at the back of my head. “Are you ready to go?”

            “What was that about?”

            Sighing I didn't answer at first. I started walking down the hallway and waited until I heard her following me. “Aside from being stuck with the three of us as your teachers... Tsunade rather forcefully told us that you were going to be living with one of us because she didn't trust you yet.”

            I heard her stop so I turned around to look at her suspicious glare. “And who is that person I'm going to be living with?”

            Scratching at the back of my head again I flashed her an innocent eye smile. “I'm the only one that has sufficient room.”

            “So I'm stuck with a pervert?”

            I slumped wearily at the comment and shrugged. “I'm not a pervert.”

            She snorted. “That's not what I've seen.” She brushed past me and moved ahead down the hallway. She looked back over her shoulder and called out to me. “Are you coming... pervert?”

            Stuffing my hands back into my pocket I grumbled to myself but followed her. “I'm not that big of a pervert. Sure I like Icha Icha, but they are beautiful pieces of literature.”

            She looked over at me when I walked up beside her and arched a brow. “Did you say something?”

            I shook my head and looked at the ground. “Nope.”

            It didn't take long to get outside and when we did, I watched Tsuki stop and look out across the village as the sun beat down against her body. She finally smiled slightly and quick twirl in the sunlight before stopping to look at me. “I'm glad to be out of there.”

            “It's a pretty scary place if you're not use to it.” I walked up beside her and watched the activity of the village for a little while before speaking again. “I hope you like Konoha. It's not a bad place and there are many great people - people willing to bend over backwards for each other. A place I proudly call home.” She didn't respond so I just sighed and looked down at the ground, absently kicking at a rock. “I know you're probably going to hate me but I'm going to have to carry you again so we can get back to my house. I don't want Genma breaking anything.”

            She arched a brow at me. “I could always follow you. I do have two feet.”

            I peeked up at her from the corner of my eye and shrugged. “I don't know if you'll be able to keep up with me.”

            All I got was a huff and her back again. “I'm not a kunoichi for no reason, pervert.”

            I sighed. “Are you not going to let me live that down? It was a… a misunderstanding.”

            “No.”

            “I did say I was sorry.”

            She turned and glared at me for a few seconds, her silver and green eyes peering intently at me. She finally gave a nonchalant shrug. “Whatever. I still think you're a pervert.”

            I looked away and spoke towards the ground. “I was just as embarrassed as you.”

            She snorted. “I doubt it. Considering that you read that... that... X rated book.”

            _Why does everyone have to pick on me about reading Icha Icha? Those books are some of the best written works that I've read.... and I've read a lot of books._ I rubbed my hands across my face and then through my hair, messing it up even more. “I'm headed home now. I hope you can keep up.”

[ **Tsuki** ]

            I snorted in response to his statement and waited until he jumped from the platform. I followed just as quickly and sped my way past people and buildings as we headed for the far side of the village. As if testing me, Kakashi dodged and zigzagged through the streets and across the rooftops, speeding up ever so slightly every couple of minutes. _Damn it!_ I pushed more chakra into my feet and sped up until I was abreast to him. I grinned when he flashed me a surprised expression. “Told you I could keep up, old man!”

            I heard him grunt and then he disappeared. I frowned and almost stopped until I saw him quite a ways ahead of me, standing and waving from a rooftop. I growled and pushed myself faster, zigzagging and flipping around a few obstacles in my way. When I finally reached Kakashi he had his Icha Icha book out and was flipping a page when I landed. He looked up and gave me a very smug eye smile. “I thought you could keep up?”

            I growled at him but didn't say anything because I was leaning over with my hands on my knees, trying to get enough air to talk. _Smug bastard!_ I huffed and puffed for a few more minutes until I could breathe properly. I had to admit he was faster than me. But I wasn't going to tell him that. “Aren't you supposed to let the women win in things like this?”

            He chuckled and peeked at me over the top of his perverted book. “Kunoichi are supposed to be just as good as their male counter-parts. And this wasn't a competition.”

            I gave him an icy glare and crossed my arms over my chest. “I guess you have a point...”

            “Anywho, we're almost there.” I turned and looked where he was pointing. From the tall rooftop we were standing on I could see everything.

            There was a large and very beautiful building behind a long, well-built fence. The lands around the house were surprisingly well groomed as well as a few gardens I could see. It was a four story house that covered a quarter of the land. It was painted a dark blue with a lighter blue to accent it. “This is your.... your house?”

            He turned back to me and gave me a not-so-enthusiastic eye smile before nodding. “Being my... father’s only child and the last living family member; I was given possession of all his land and everything he owned.”

            “Oh...” I bit at my bottom lip and tried to decide if it was appropriate for me to ask something. After some debating I decided to go for it. “You don't seem happy with your father...”

            “No… that’s not it. My father was a brave and humble man and I looked up to him... but when he was disgraced by the villagers for saving his team-mate... he killed himself. I refused to forgive him for that for many, many years.” That's all he said before he turned away from me and disappeared. I looked over to his house and watched him land in front of the stairs leading to the front door. He looked up at me and waved.

            I followed and soon landed beside him. I guiltily looked at the stairs and bit my bottom lip. “Kakashi...” I slowly reached out and gently touched the sleeve of his jacket. “I didn't mean to pry. I don't usually do things like that.”

            Kakashi sighed and reached up to tousle my bangs. I growled. “Don't worry about it. You didn't know anything and curiosity always motivated the cat to seek out answers.”

            I narrowed my eyes while I tried to finger-comb my bangs back into order. “Are you calling me a cat?”

            “Nope.” He laughed and moved up the stairs, opening the door for me. “Come on in. Your room should be ready and hopefully Genma hasn't broken anything of mine.”

            I moved past him and I could hear Asuma and Genma laughing about something somewhere further into the house. After taking of my shoes and setting them beside the door I stepped further into the hallway and looked around. There were pictures lining the whole hallway. They ranged from pictures of a young Kakashi, some possible family pictures, and there were a few with Asuma and Genma as well as a couple with three kids. I recognized the blond haired one as Naruto. I turned and looked up as Kakashi walked up behind me. I pointed to one of the pictures with the three kids and Kakashi standing behind them with his hands on the two boys' heads. “Who are the other two in the picture with Naruto?”

            While I looked up at him I could faintly make out the smile that curved his mouth behind his mask. His eye glittered with fondness as he reached up and traced across the three kids. “This was the only genin team that I passed after their graduation from the Shinobi Academy. The girl in the middle is Sakura Haruno. She is a pretty strong, determined yet emotional and very talented young woman. She is even the Hokage's apprentice. Currently she is working as a Medical-Nin. The other boy is Sasuke Uchiha....” I watched the pain flash through his visible eye as he paused. I also felt sad because I knew about the boy. He had been corrupted by Orochimaru, similar to the way I had been. He'd used the both of us. I had only seen the boy once or twice but I could feel the evil coming from him. “He was strong and worked just as hard as Naruto did to get stronger. He actually surprised me when I gave all three of them the genin test soon after they graduated. He almost got one of my bells.”

            I looked up at the picture and sighed, wishing I had had someone as caring as Kakashi to teach me when I was younger. “You must be very proud of Sakura and Naruto...” I didn't want to include Sasuke because I felt like it was a sore subject.

            Kakashi nodded and looked down at me. “I am. They have grown far beyond their years.” He turned and started heading down the hallway to where we both could hear Genma loudly proclaiming something to Asuma about what type of women he liked. When we walked into the living-room Genma was laying down on one of Kakashi's white and black couches with his feet propped up on the armrest. Asuma was sitting in one of the matching chairs, one of his legs propped across the other.

Asuma noticed Kakashi but Genma was oblivious as he continued rambling on about women. Kakashi slowly walked over to the couch Genma was laying down on and glared down at the man. “Genma.”

            Genma stopped talking and turned to look straight up at the now angry Kakashi. He swallowed nervously. “Kakashi... I didn't know you were back. We were just wondering where you were.”

            “Uhuh.” Kakashi reached down in a flash and grabbed Genma by his jacket, picking him up and pulling him over the back of the couch until he was dangling above Kakashi's head. Kakashi narrowed his eye and growled at Genma. “Genma... what have I told you about putting your dirty feet on my nice clean couch?”

            Genma, dangling in the air, stuttered for a few seconds before answering. “You.. you.. you said not to ever put them on your couch again or.. or you would beat me until I was black and blue.”

            Kakashi nodded and tightened his grip on Genma's jacket. “That's exactly right... but, you're lucky this time because I have a guest I need to settle into her room.” He let go and watched as Genma thudded roughly against the floor face first.

            Genma groaned and rolled over, holding his red nose. “I'm sorry, Kakashi. I won't do it again.”

            Asuma chuckled and I just shook my head while Kakashi turned away and moved back into the hallway. “See that you don't.” He turned to peer over his shoulder at me and flashed me a big eye smile. “Are you ready to see your room?” I nodded. “After that I'll let you get settled in and sleep if you want. That's what I plan on doing.”

            I nodded and moved past the still mopping Genma. I grinned down at him and giggled a little. He looked up at me with an arched brow but didn't say anything. When I was at the base of the stairway leading up I stopped and called up to Kakashi. “I didn't take you for being a clean freak.”

            Kakashi looked down at me from the second floor landing. He shrugged. “No one takes the time to guess things like that because they're always complaining about me being late. They also complain about me reading Icha Icha in public, so they never get the chance to know more about me. I don't mind because I don't want people knowing about my life.” He flashed me an eye smile again. “You, Asuma, Genma, my three ex-students, and a few trusted others are the only ones who know things like that about me.”

            I slowly nodded and started moving up the stairs again. “I guess I should be honoured to be living with you then.” My statement was only a little sarcastic. I really did like things being clean and organized. I smiled to myself. _This way I won't have to beat the living daylights out of Kakashi in order to keep things clean._ I sighed and started up the second flight of stairs as soon as I got to the second floor landing. Orochimaru had been a stickler about keeping things clean and organized... and being raised for ten years like that really made it into a habit. _I can at least be thankful to have been forced to live with Kakashi._

            We stopped on the third floor and Kakashi waved me down the hallway leading to the right. “You're room is down this way. I thought you might like something that faces out towards one of the gardens so I placed you in one of the rooms closest to mine. It's also a security measure so I can keep an eye on you.”

            I sighed and walked past Kakashi when he opened the third to last door. Stepping inside my breath caught in my throat as I looked around. The room was very big, bigger than I had while I had been with Orochimaru. The walls were painted a soft sage green that made me feel very relaxed. On the far side of the room closest to the double doors was a very large canopy bed. Each of the four bed posts were shaped like full grown trees and had light green curtains hanging from their branches. The comforter and pillows matched the curtains. The carpet matched as well. It was all beautiful. I walked over and slowly ran my hands across the beautifully carved dresser that leaned against the nearest wall. “It's... it's all so... so beautiful.”

            Kakashi moved partly into the room and leaned against the door frame, watching me. “My father hand carved that dresser for my mother.”

            I gasped and removed my hand, afraid to scratch it or even touch it. It was such a beautiful piece of furniture. “It.. it was your mothers?”

            He nodded and moved away from the doorway to walk up beside me. “This whole room was my mothers. It was a gift from my father before I was born.”

            I shook my head and quickly tried to back out of the room. “I can't, Kakashi. I can't stay in this room. It holds the memories of your mother. I can't add my horrible memories to the beautiful ones in this room.”

            I turned to flee from the room but I only made it a few steps before Kakashi's long fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me to a stop. I didn't turn to look at him, instead opting to hide behind my bangs. “I want you to stay in here.”

            I tugged at my hand and felt tears burning at the corners of my eyes. _Why? Why did you have to try and share your mother's memories with me? I don't need them. I don't want them. I don't want to remember my mother. I don't want to miss my mother. It hurts too much!_ “Why, Kakashi? This is an uncorrupted place that I'm not honoured to set foot in, let alone look at.”

            Kakashi's fingers tightened around my wrist and gently pulled me backwards until he could reach out with his other hand and tip my face upwards. My tears slowly slid down my face and ran across his fingers. “You're not going to corrupt my mother's memory.”

            I shook my head and felt more tears burn down my cheeks. “No! You're wrong! I've killed so many people under Orochimaru's orders and enjoyed it so much that I don't deserve something like this. I deserve hate, punishment, but not... not kindness. I'm a traitor, Kakashi. I'm a soiled, despicable woman who doesn't deserve anything more than a prison cell.”

            I pulled against his fingers again and tried to get away but he was too strong. Before I knew what was happening I was jerked forward to slam into Kakashi's chest. His fingers let go of my wrist but only to allow both his arms to wrap around my shoulders, hugging me tight. “Don't ever say that, Tsuki. I might not know all the details of what happened to you but I damn well have enough sense to piece together the knowledge that you were forced to do everything Orochimaru wanted. That deceitful, murderous bastard used you just like he did Sasuke. He thought only of you as a weapon. Not a person.” I buried my face against Kakashi's flak vest and struggled to stop the tears that I couldn't seem to stop. _Why do I have to cry now? Why does the pain and self-hatred have to show its ugly face now?_ Kakashi's arms tightened around me, further burying me against him. “You're a person, Tsuki Hanahara. Not that man's slave anymore. I don't know what the gods have planned with this encounter, but I damn sure know they made sure me, Asuma, and Genma were the ones who found you.”

            I cried and cried against Kakashi's vest until I couldn't cry anymore and when I couldn't move from the exhaustion of crying, Kakashi gently picked me up and carried me over to the bed. He held me against his chest with one arm while he pulled back the covers with the other. When he gently laid me down I let go of my death grip that I had had on his vest and slowly wiped at my tears. Kakashi brushed back my hair and I looked up at him for a few seconds before my eyes started to flutter shut. “I'm sorry for the sudden waterworks, Kakashi.... but... thank you as well.... I've never had anyone be nice to me.” My eyes closed completely and I felt sleep pull me under.

            I was sleeping seconds later and didn't feel Kakashi get up and tuck the blankets in around me. He peered down at me with his onyx eye and sighed. “I've haven't been this nice to anyone since I first started teaching Team 7. I guess the gods do have something planned with my miserable life.”


	7. Breakfast Conversations

Chapter 7: Breakfast Conversations

[ **Tsuki** ]

            “TSUKI-CHHHAAAAANNNNN!!!!!” I groaned into my pillows and tried to bury myself beneath them while Naruto screamed outside my door. I didn't know what time it was but I didn't care. All I wanted was sleep and that little twerp just had to disturb it. “TSU..KI..-CHA..N!!!!!!!!! It's time to get up!!”

            Growling angrily I struggled to throw the blankets off of me and flew out of the bed. Stomping to the door I flung it open and narrowed my eyes at the surprised blond haired boy. “Damn it, Naruto! Do you always go around disturbing a woman's sleep?”

            Naruto blinked for a few seconds before he flashed me his huge grin. It was kinda cute. “Sorry, Tsuki. Kakashi wanted me to wake you up. He said he has plans today and that you need to get up.”

            I growled at him. “Why didn't Kakashi come up here himself and wake me up?”

            Naruto shrugged. “Dunno. He just sent me up here since I was asking him if he had any ramen. Do you want to go try some ramen with me today, Tsuki?” He blinked his bright blue eyes up at me for a few seconds before I watched his eyes travel up to look at my hair. “Your hair is sticking up, Tsuki. You look horrible in the morning.”

            “Naruto...” I reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, picking him up a little until just the tips of his boots touched the floor. He gave a small nervous laugh and held his hands up in defeat. “Don't ever insult a woman like that in the morning. She'll eat you alive.”

            I slowly lowered him back to the floor when I heard someone start walking down the hallway towards my room. I reached up and tried to finger comb my hair down until it wasn't sticking up as much. I'd left my hair in a ponytail last night after Kakashi left thankfully, so it wasn't too bad. Peering out around my door frame I was curious to see who was walking towards my room.

The young woman walking towards me had bright pink hair that fell around her shoulders and her eyes flashed a bright green. She smiled softly when she saw me peeking at her. I recognized her pink hair from the pictures down in the entry hallway. I stood up slowly when she walked up to stand in front of me and slowly bobbed her head in greeting. “Hello, Tsuki.”

            I narrowed my eyes when she said my name. “Hnn.”

            The girl's smile grew. “My name is Sakura Haruno. I was in the same team as this nitwit here.” She pointed her finger at Naruto who just flashed her a smile.

            “Can I help you with something?”

            She slowly held out the bundle of clothes that was in her hands and smiled again. “Kakashi-Sensei told me to give these to you so you could change. He figured you didn't have any clean clothes really and asked Asuma-Sensei to ask his wife if she had anything to spare for a short while. He also said you could shower and he'd have breakfast ready for whenever you finish.”

            I sighed and slowly took the pile of clothes from her tiny hands. “I guess I should say thank you.”

            She nodded. “I'll relay your thanks.”

            She turned away and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his uniform and began hauling him backwards down the hallway. Naruto didn't seem happy that he was being taken away from me. “But Sakura-chan!! I was talking to her!”

            I grinned when Sakura turned around and brandished her fist at Naruto's face. “If you don't shut up and start walking I'm going to punch you in the face!”

            I quickly closed my door and chuckled to myself while I walked over to the bed and laid out the clothes that Sakura had given to me. There was a back mesh shirt with a red tank-top to go under it. The pants were black and there was a silver belt to go with them. I sighed and picked them up again, moving towards the bathroom. _At least they are clothes._ When I found the light switch I flipped it on and gaped when everything became visible. There was a large tub to bathe in and it was surrounded by beautiful paintings of cherry blossoms. Opposite the tub was a stall for showers. Towels lined the free wall as well as scented oils, bars of scented soap and shampoos. I could make out a few of the scents. Cherry blossoms, berries, citrus and more. I slowly walked into the bathroom and let my hands trace along the wall, feeling the brush strokes of the hand painted cherry blossoms. Never had I seen a more beautiful bathroom.

            I smiled to myself while I turned and closed the door. Hopefully no one would come in while I was washing up. I quickly pulled off my dirty uniform and let each piece fall to the floor. I needed to wash them later. As soon as I was finished undressing and unwinding my breast band I walked over to the large sink and peered into the mirror. My body was riddled with scars from all the battles I had been through, the burn marks from Orochimaru's.... sexual torture sessions and last but not least his bite marks. I felt ashamed as I slowly traced over the sets of fang marks on both my breasts. You ruined me, Orochimaru... I sighed and shoved those thoughts away. I reached up and pulled my hair out of the hair-tie and let it pool down my back and around my ankles. I sighed and ran my hands through it, enjoying the free feeling having it down caused. _Time for my shower!!!!_

[ **Kakashi** ]

            I was sitting at the table in the kitchen glaring at Naruto as he wolfed down three of the tamagoyaki that I had prepared for everyone. Sakura was slowly eating hers, watching the both of us in silence. Genma was leaning back in his chair much to my annoyance and chewing on his senbon while Asuma was enjoying watching everyone. Finally tired of waiting I stood up and moved to head upstairs. “What's taking so long?”

            Sakura reached out and grabbed my wrist, stopping me. “Let her take her time, Kakashi-Sensei.”

            I sighed deeply and plopped back down into my seat. “Why do women always take forever? All you have to do is strip, get in, scrub down, wash your hair, rinse, and then get out. Not hard.”

            Asuma chuckled and reached out to take a bite of his half eaten tamagoyaki. “Women aren't like us, Kakashi. Getting ready is an art to them, something they can splurge on without being rushed. Kurenai enjoys getting ready for me every day... and I enjoy the end result every day too.”

            I sighed again and was about to pick up one of the tamagoyaki on the platter when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned my head around when Tsuki walked in and had to do a double take because I wasn't expecting her to look that good in Kurenai's clothes. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart started to speed up. Her hair was parted down the middle and fell into two piggy-tails to frame her face. It fell down her back and lazily curled around her ankles, curls popping out here and there. The red tank-top hugged her curves and left little to the imagination. There was also a little flash of skin in between the bottom of her shirt and the top of her belt buckle. “Tsuki...” My voice sounded a little thick for comfort as I found it hard to form words.

            I turned around when there was a thud behind me and peered over the top of the table at Genma where he was laying on the ground with my chair laying off to the side, broken. His eyes were slightly dazed and a small trickle of blood was coming out of his nose. While Tsuki turned away to hide her blush, Asuma stood up and moved over to where Genma was obliviously laying. He reached down and gently smacked Genma's cheeks. “Genma...” He struck his cheek a little harder. “You're embarrassing Tsuki now get up.”

            Genma groaned and blinked up at Asuma in confusion for a few seconds. “Why the hell am I on the floor?”

            Sakura leaned over the table and glared down at Genma with a disgusted look on her face. “You might want to wipe at your nose. There's blood coming out.” Naruto laughed but continued eating his tamagoyaki. I was glad I made him his own batch; otherwise none of us would have gotten anything to eat.

            Genma frowned and reached up to touch his nose, his fingers coming back with a little blood. His face instantly turned red and he fumbled to stand up, cupping his hand under his nose to make sure none of the blood dropped on the kitchen floor. “I'm sorry, Tsuki!”

            I turned my attention back to Tsuki when I was sure that Genma wasn't going to bleed all over my floor. I was slightly pissed that he'd broken my chair but the Tsuki was a little more important right now. I arched a brow when she turned and glared at Genma with a short growl. “I can't believe I'm surrounded by perverts.”

            Asuma stood up and walked around to the other side of the table to pull out a chair for Tsuki, beckoning for her to take a seat. “I hope I'm not included in the perverts?”

            Sakura snorted lightly and shook her head up at Asuma. “No, thankfully. Kurenai cured you of that a long time ago.”

            I arched a brow at Asuma who turned a light shade of pink but I didn't say anything. _He's more of a pervert than you think, Sakura_. I turned my attention to Tsuki. “I'm sorry for that... act of stupidity by Genma a few minutes ago.” I flashed her an eye smile in the hopes that she wouldn't beat us all to pieces. “Would you like a couple tamagoyaki?”

            She looked at the said food with caution. “Who made them?”

            “I did.” I hunched over at her look of distrust. “It's good.”

            She just stared at me. “I'm not sure I should trust you.”

            I glared at Sakura when she laughed behind her hand. “Don't worry, Tsuki. This came as a shock to Team 7 but one of his only good talents is cooking. Other than that he's lazy, a pervert, never on time, and enjoys his perverted books way too much. I don't even know how he became a jounin.”

            I arched a brow and shrugged. Only a few things were true in her statement so I didn't let it bother me. There was no need. I sighed and picked up two of the tamagoyaki to put on Tsuki's plate. After I gave them to her I took the remaining two and put them on my plate. “Whatever you say, Sakura.”

            I grinned when Sakura huffed and went back to eating. I always won in our little quarrels. Tsuki poked at the tamagoyaki for a few seconds before pinching off a piece with her chopsticks.  I took that time when Sakura was looking down at her plate and Tsuki was sniffing her food to use my super speed to pull down my mask and finish off my own tamagoyaki within seconds. My mask was back in place and my plate clean by the time Tsuki looked up at me. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds before she pointed her chopsticks and piece of tamagoyaki at me. “Did you just scarf your food down that quickly?!”

            I nodded. “Usually do, yah.”

            “Unbelievable.” She narrowed her eyes at me. “Why do you wear that mask anyways?”

            Sakura grinned and pointed at me. “It's because he has massive lips!”

            I groaned. Genma, seemingly over his shock, laughed and shook his head with a wink at me. “No, I heard a rumor going around that he has buck teeth!”

            Naruto looked up from his plate and spoke really loudly, causing everyone to cringe. “HE'S DISFIGURED!”

            “Small lips.” Of course Asuma had to put in his five cents too, even though he knew different.

            I shook my head and stood up, picking my plate up. I walked to the sink and turned the water on. “None of those are true.” I quickly rinsed it off and put it on the towel to dry. I turned back and glared at everyone, including Tsuki who was now eating her tamagoyaki rather eagerly. “Maybe I just don't want to show off my ruggedly handsome looks.”

            Tsuki snorted and choked on the bite of tamagoyaki she'd just stuck in her mouth. “I don't think I believe that.” She took a sip of the tea sitting in front of her. She turned around to in her chair to look at me and grinned. “Maybe you are hiding something. Maybe you are disfigured, have a big upper lip, a small lower lip, _and_ buck teeth.”

            I growled and walked into the livingroom, ignoring that last comment. After I sat down with a groan I called back into the kitchen. “After you're done eating, Tsuki, we're going to be taking you on a tour of the village... and do a little shopping. You need more clothes.” I listened as Tsuki finished off her food and took her plate to the sink, rinsing it off as well and putting it on top of mine. I heard her walk into the living room and grinned when I felt her hands reach around me to try and grasp my mask. I pulled away and moved to the other side of the couch the second her finger touched the edge and allowed her to tumble over the back of the couch while I laughed. “You'll have to do better than that.”

            She growled and rolled enough to pull herself up onto the end of the couch. “Why do I have to tour the village?”

            Asuma and Genma walked into the living room and plopped down on a couple chairs facing the both of us. Asuma scratched at his beard and pulled his foot up to prop it on his knee. “You need to know where everything is in the village so when we send you on an errand or something you'll know where to go.”

            I grinned and watched Tsuki. “Since we're your teachers now, we might need you to go fetch some things or we'll maybe make you deliver something to someone. It would make our lives much easier.”

            Tsuki growled but hunched back into the couch. “Slave labour is what this is called.”

            Genma chuckled and clicked his senbon against his teeth a few times. “Bah, that is not true. We'll just consider them tiny missions to see how well you do.”

            She narrowed her eyes and clinched her fists. I knew she wanted to punch one of us. I sighed and stood with a shrug. “Guess now is as good as any time to leave.” I walked around the couch and poked my head into the kitchen. “Sakura, Naruto. We're going. Come on.”

            When I turned around, Tsuki was perched on the back of the couch glaring at me. “I'm going to make you regret agreeing to be my teacher, Kakashi.”

            I shrugged. Moving closer to her I quickly reached up and poked her in the forehead, making her rock back and forth while she rubbed at her forehead and continued to glare at me. “We shall see, we shall see. If I can live through teaching Team 7 I think I can live through teaching you.”

            She just huffed. I grinned. _This was going to be so much fun_.


	8. Mobbed!!

Chapter 8: Mobbed!!

[ **Ino Yamanaka** ]

            Absently looking out the door of the flower shop I sighed and sat back wishing there was something interesting to do. I wasn't working at the hospital today and Sakura had disappeared so I couldn't tease her. _Boring._ I had just started to pluck at the petals of one of my flowers when the bell to the door dinged and I looked up, expecting a customer. It was only Kiba... or so I thought. As soon as Kiba stepped into the store, Shikamaru was very reluctantly shoved through the door by Tenten, Neji followed behind them with Hinata holding onto the back of her cousin's traditional Hyūga shirt. When those five moved further into the store Chōji, Lee and Shino followed.

            I stood up and narrowed my eyes at all of them. “What the hell do you all think you're doing crowding into my family’s store like this? I can't serve the customers!” I looked back over everyone’s head and pointed a finger at Chōji as he bumped against one of the flower pots, pushing it backwards a little. “And don't you break that, Chōji Akimichi or I'll beat you black and blue!!” Chōji blushed and moved forward again. Satisfied I turned my attention back to Kiba who was practically bouncing up and down. Akamaru didn't seem fazed by the movement. “What is all this about, Kiba. If you give me a lame excuse I'm going to punch you into next year!”

            Kiba grinned. “Kakashi's got a new woman and we planned on finding out who she is. You wanna come?”

            I crossed my arms over my chest and peered down at him from the platform I was standing on behind the counter. “And what makes you so sure she's his new woman?”

            “She's living with him. Moved in yesterday. Sakura and Naruto have even met her.” His grin grew and I felt his excitement. “She's even got a butt load of chakra. I wanna see how strong she is!”

            I arched a brow and slowly nodded my head. “Then I guess we should go greet this new person of interest.”

            I heard Shikamaru groan and he shook his head. “This isn't any of our business, Ino. Let's just leave it be. Besides, I need to go to the academy and pick up some assignments that need graded.”

            Snorting I walked around the counter and hopped down to stand in front of him while he slouched. I poked at his chest and glared at him. “You just want to be lazy, Shikamaru. You always use the excuse of going to the academy to get out of hanging with us and doing mischievous things.”

            Shikamaru shrugged. “I like being lazy. There's nothing wrong with that.”

            I snorted again and shoved past him until I was standing at the front door. I quickly flipped the sign on the door so that it said I was away on lunch break before turning back to look at everyone. “You guys coming?” They all nodded and followed behind me when I pushed the door open and exited. I faintly heard Shikamaru grumble something about coming along to make sure nothing got out of hand but I shrugged it aside and headed down one of the main streets in search of Kakashi and the others.

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Sakura was hauling me down the street at a fast pace while I grumbled for her to stop. Naruto was hanging back with Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma. “Sakura, slow down.” I didn't want to be rude but I was getting tired of being hauled around like a rag doll. “We've already been past most of these stores so I know where they are. Plus, the Hokage is going to supply me with the standard uniforms so we don't need to shop that badly. We should wait for the guys.”

            Sakura shook her head and flashed me a warm smile. “But I thought you needed clothes? Regular clothes, not uniforms. That's where I'm taking you and I don't want Kakashi-Sensei and the others to watch us pick out clothes.”

            I arched a brow. “Why?”

            She stopped and turned to face me. “Well first, I don't know if Kakashi has ever been in a female clothing store. Second, after what Genma did earlier I don't want him around to see what clothes we try one. He's more a pervert than Kakashi-Sensei. Third, Naruto would just whine.”

            “What about Asuma?”

            She shrugged. “He's married and use to this sort of thing.”

            “Oh.” I sighed and looked back over my shoulder at the guys as the trudged along. Naruto was circling Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma while probably talking about ramen.

            I was just turning back to tell Sakura something when I felt quite a few chakra signatures stop close by, forming a circle around me and Sakura. I slowly looked around me to see where they were but I didn't see anyone. Sakura, obviously confused at my behavior reached out and touched my arm. “Tsuki... are you ok?”

            I moved a little bit away from Sakura when I felt a couple of the chakra signatures flare in power. They were going to attack me. I nodded and looked up at the now worried Sakura. “I'm fine but you might want to run.”

            “Why?”

            I didn't get a chance to answer because seconds later there was a flash of colour as a wild looking young man zigzagged toward me along with the biggest dog I'd ever seen. I did a back-flip seconds before his claws, and yes I mean claws, slashed out at me. I took that opportunity to kick out with my right foot while I was flipping over and smacked him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. His attack had drawn my attention away from his massive dog so I wasn't able to counter before I was slammed backwards just as I stood up. I grunted from the impact and rolled along the ground for a few feet until I came to a complete stop, landing against someone's feet. I slowly looked up into a pair of bright blue, pupil-less eyes as they stared down at me. She grinned and kicked out at me but I took those few seconds after my stop to push a large amount of chakra into my feet so I could leaping away from the young woman. When I landed farther away, I quickly pulled out one of my kunai for each hand and gripped them tightly, ready to defend if need be. I ignored the pain from my cuts and bruises and absently fingered the blades.

            I was fixing to attack the blonde haired girl when I heard a loud crack from behind me followed by a sharp yelp. I turned thinking that someone had kicked a dog or something. Sakura was standing a few feet from me with her fist balled up and directly across from her was the young man who had attacked me first. The wall behind him was caved in and he had blood dripping down his forehead. He wasn't moving either. Sakura turned and glared past me at the young woman. “Pig... do you have to attack everyone?!”

            I turned again when I heard a squeak of pain and saw that Asuma had the young blonde in an arm lock. He was frowning down at her, not very happy by the looks of it. “Ino, I am very disappointed in you. And in Kiba.”

            I turned after she slumped her head forward and looked up at Kakashi when I felt him and Genma appear behind me. He slowly reached up and gently touched one of the cuts that slashed across my cheek. I allowed my eyes to close slightly at the flutter of pain his touch provoked and my breath hitched while I shivered, light shocking sensations running all the way down my body. It felt good. “Are you alright, Tsuki?”

            I nodded and slowly opened my eyes to look at him. His onyx eye flashed worry for me. “I'll live.” I slowly looked up as a few more young people appeared and huddled to one side. I guess they were all with Ino and Kiba.

            Genma didn't look happy either. I could see his jaw working while he tried to control his anger. “I'm sorry this happened.” He turned and glared over at the blonde named Ino. “I don't know why they felt the need to attack you either.”

            There was another squeak of pain as Asuma pushed her forward. They stopped a few feet from me and Asuma released her arm from the arm lock but didn't let go of her wrist. “Explain yourself, Ino. I never took you for being this irresponsible.” She just looked at the ground and didn't say anything.

            One of the young people from the group walked forwards and stopped in front of Asuma. He had his long, spiky black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and I couldn't help but think that he was actually pretty handsome to look at. I could tell he was a jounin from his vest. “Sensei.”

            Asuma smiled slightly and nodded his head at the young man. “Shikamaru.”

            The young man, Shikamaru, turned towards me and inclined his head in apology before looking back up at me. “Please accept my apology in regards for the behavior of these two. Had I know they were going to attack you instead of observe I would have stopped them.” While I gaped up at him because of his courteous manners he turned away from me and spoke to Asuma again. “Kiba was the one who started this whole mess. He gathered us up and then went to Ino's shop. He said that he wanted to go check out Kakashi's new girlfriend and that she was powerful. That's when Ino decided to come along and check it out. I had no idea that they were going to start a fight.”

            Asuma tightened his grip on Ino's wrist and made her look up at him. “Is this true Ino?”

            She nodded her head. “Yes, Sensei.”

            He sighed and finally released her wrist put pushed her towards where I was standing. “Apologize to her for your actions, Ino.” She looked back at Asuma and was probably thinking that she wasn't going to apologize. “If you don't I'm going to be taking this matter up with your father.”

            Ino slowly looked back at me and sighed. “Look, I'm sorry, ok? I just wanted to see who you were. So did Kiba. Well, he actually wanted to see how strong you were.”

            I arched a brow at her but shrugged. “Its fine I guess. But next time either of you attack me I'm not going to be nice. I don't take being attacked as a game.”

            Ino nodded. I peered back at Kakashi when I felt his hand gently come to rest against the curve of my back. He gave me a soft eye smile. I was going to say something but I was interrupted when a bunch of the young people came to crowd around me and Kakashi. Three of the seven spoke up. “Who is she, Kakashi-Sensei?”, “Is she you're new girlfriend?”, “Why is she in the village?”

            Kakashi sighed. He answered the really round young man. “Her name is Tsuki Hanahara, Chōji.” He turned to look down at the girl with brown hair tied up into buns and narrowed his eye. “No, Tenten, she isn't my girlfriend. She's my new student.” Finally he turned to the young man that slightly disturbed me. He was wearing a skin tight green spandex suit, orange leg warmers, a chuunin vest, and his black hair was cut short to hang around his ear. He also had very... bushy eyebrows. “She's here to learn how to be a Konoha kunoichi, Lee. She's been given permission by Tsunade.”

            There was a small voice that spoke up from behind a young man with grey and white eyes. He gently moved to the side so Kakashi could see who had spoken. “Wh... why is she... your student?”

            Kakashi gave a gently eye smile and I shivered when his hand gently, and perhaps unconsciously, began to rub small circles along my back. “Tsunade thought that it would be better if Asuma, Genma, and I taught her what she needed since we don't have any genin teams right now.”

            The seemingly shy young lady smiled up at Kakashi and moved behind the young man she had been hiding behind in the first place. I looked up at Kakashi while Naruto ran over to her and gave her a hug. “Are all welcome parties like this in Konoha?”

            He looked down at me in confusion for a few seconds before he figured out that I had made a joke. He chuckled and shook his head. “Thankfully no. You must be special or something.” He winked at me and I found myself unable to stop smiling.

            There was a groan behind us and we all turned to find Kiba being hauled up by Sakura. She was dusting him off while healing his wounds at the same time. “I shouldn't even heal your wounds, Kiba. You're so irresponsible sometimes.”

            Kiba grumbled before slowly walking over to where I was standing. He shyly looked up and spoke in a small voice. “I hope Akamaru didn't hurt you too bad.”

            I looked up at Kakashi and arched a brow. He just nudged my shoulder and motioned for me to talk to him. “He didn't. Most of my scrapes and bruises came from the tumble across the ground, not from the impact. Although...” I waited until he looked up at me and I gave him a gentle smile. “You both make a good team.”

            Kiba flashed me a wide grin before he turned and disappeared into the crowd gathered around me. Sakura walked forward and reached out to touch my arm. “Do you want me to heal your wounds?”

            I shook my head. “I'm able to do it myself, but thank you for the offer.”

            Sakura nodded. “I'll be off to the side whenever you guys are ready to continue shopping.”

            She walked away and I watched her punch Ino in the arm before turning to look at Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma who were standing around me. “That was exciting.”

            Genma snorted and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

            I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. “I'm sorry, did you say something old man?”

            “Who, me?” He looked innocent while he pointed at himself. “I thought the old man was Kakashi?”

            I chuckled when Kakashi just shrugged and hunched over before pulling out his beloved Icha Icha. “I think you're referring to Asuma.”

            Rolling my eyes I reached up and slowly began healing myself. “So, are we going to go shopping now or am I going to have to wear this outfit for the rest of my stay in Konoha?”

            Kakashi shrugged. “Whatever you want.”

            Finished healing most of my scrapes I sighed and walked away from the three of them, heading towards Sakura and Ino. “I think we're ready, Sakura.”

            Sakura smiled. “Ok. Hey, do you mind if Ino, Hinata, and Tenten come along?”

            I shrugged. “I don't mind. You might want to ask Kakashi though.”

            Sakura nodded and headed over to talk to Kakashi quickly. That left me with Ino. I fidgeted after a minute of silence. Thankfully Ino deemed it was too much to stay quiet because she spoke up. “So, what kind of clothes do you like to wear?”

            “I don't know. I've only been allowed to wear my kunoichi uniform and kimonos.”

            She raised her eyebrow at me, suddenly curious. “Do you like kimonos?” I nodded. “Really? I think that's cool. My mom wears kimonos all the time and she looks so beautiful in them.” I grunted but didn't reply. Ino kept talking. “Where do you come from?”

            “Earth country.”

            “Really?!” I sighed and listened to her ramble on about something or another.

            I felt a touch on my arm and turned around to face the shy young woman who had spoken to Kakashi a little bit ago. “Hello, Tsuki-chan....” She looked down at the ground and twiddled her fingers back and forth. “My nnname... my name is Hinata Hyūga.”

            I cocked my head to the side before slowly reaching up to touch her hair. It was a dark blue and very beautiful as it fell softly around her face and cascaded down to the middle of her back. “You have beautiful hair, Hinata.”

            She blushed. “Tthhannk you, Tsuki-chan...”

            I nodded. Sakura called out to me and I turned to look at her. She waved me over and I excused myself from Ino and Hinata. When I was near Sakura she smiled. “Kakashi doesn't mind if they come but he said that Naruto isn't allowed because he would be too loud. He said it would be better that way.”

            I grinned. _Of course it would. He's a guy and guys don't know how to pick out good clothes... well... I don't know how to pick out good clothes_. Sakura walked over to Ino and Hinata and told them that they could come; she then went and talked to Tenten. I watched and waited.

[ **Kakashi** ]

            I groaned loud enough for Asuma and Genma to hear when we entered a woman's clothing shop with the five girls. “I think this is Tsunade torturing me for always being late.”

            Asuma laughed but shook his head. “Tsunade had nothing to do with this. You're the one who wanted to take her shopping to get some regular clothes.”

            I sighed, knowing he spoke the truth. “I know. But still... I just feel... weird being in here with this many females. I mean I like women who dress nice... but I don't want to have to watch them try everything on. I'm a man after all... I don't want them to think me more of a pervert than they already do.”

            Genma snorted. “Good luck with that one. The whole village thinks you are because you walk around with your nose stuck in an Icha Icha book more times than not.”

            “I can't help it if I think those books are some of the best written books I've read in my life. And you can't say anything after what happened in my house this morning. I'm still pissed about that.”

            Genma gave an embarrassed chuckle and looked at the ground. “I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know she would look so... so...” He waved his hands as if he could relay what he was saying through them.

            I got what he was meaning and raised an eyebrow. “So breathtakingly gorgeous?”

            That statement had Asuma looking at me questioningly. “Are you trying to say something, Kakashi?”

            I held my hands up while I took a seat across from one of the changing rooms. “I was only complimenting her. I appreciate beauty just as much as the next guy. I don't find anything wrong saying what I thought since it's just you and Genma listening.”

            Asuma laughed and plopped his large frame down beside me, Genma followed, sitting down on the other side. “I can't argue that. But I would never have guessed you to think things like that.”

            “What's that supposed to mean?!”

            Asuma raised his hands to fend me off. “I'm just saying that I thought your mind was only filled with perverted images and that you though dirty thoughts.”

            I shrugged and silently watched as the girls buzzed around the store picking out things for Tsuki to wear before stretching out, preparing for a long stay in the shop. “Shows just how much one doesn't know when they judge a book by its cover.” The double pun towards me and Icha Icha was completely intended.

            Asuma and Genma laughed. Genma pulled out his senbon to point it at me for a few seconds. “Only you would find a way to include Icha Icha in this conversation.”

            I flashed them an eye smile and looked up when Sakura and Ino walked over, the latter dragging Tsuki behind her. Sakura flashed me a bright smile. “We're going to have Tsuki try on some things so you have to stay here.”

            “Ok.”

            Ino grinned. “And then tell us what you think.”

            Genma sat up quickly and shook his head. I just stared up at her with an arched brow. “Ok.”

            Sakura and Ino grinned triumphantly and dragged Tsuki away to the changing rooms in front of us. Hinata and Tenten were waiting for them. Genma turned and gave me a death glare. “I'm not going to sit here and... and go through this whole dress up thing. It'll ruin my image.”

            Asuma laughed and patted him on the back. “So the man who is known for taking some of the most difficult missions is afraid of a little fashion show? Who'd have thought?”

            I cracked a grin behind my mask and chuckled. “Yah, he's usually so calm and collected and now he's sweating like a stuck pig just because someone asked him to give his opinion of some clothes.”

            Genma looked back and forth between us in disbelief and then slumped back into his chair, grumbling. “Fine.”

            Satisfied I turned my attention back to the dressing rooms when I heard some rather profane cursing. I arched a brow.

            “ _Damn it I'm not putting that on!! I don't even know how it's supposed to go on!!_ ”

            Ino's voice interrupted Tsuki. “ _Just put the damn thing on! This is the new fashion in Konoha._ ”

            I turned and looked at Asuma and Genma. They looked back at me. We all three shrugged.

“ _Pig, stop bossing her around. If she doesn't want to try it on, then she doesn't have to!_ ”

            “ _Shut up, forehead!_ ”

            Tenten snickered. Sakura growled. “ _I'm going to punch you through this damn wall if you don't stop calling me that._ ”

            “ _Then don't call me pig._ ”

            “ _That's what your name means._ ”

            “ _It does not!!_ ”

            Someone snorted and I recognized it as Tsuki. “ _Are you just going to argue or am I going to be able to try this stuff on and get out of here?_ ”

            Ino huffed. “ _I'm just trying to make you look good._ ”

            “ _More like make me look...._ ”

            Tenten spoke up. “ _Slutty._ ”

            I buried my fist in my mouth to stop the laughter from coming out. Asuma was shaking his head and Genma had his mouth hanging open not believing he was hearing that conversation. He turned to look at me and pointed in the direction of the changing rooms. “Are all women this scary when they shop?”

            I shrugged. “How am I supposed to know? I don't have as much 'female' acquaintances as you. You bring one home almost every night, so I should be asking you.”

            Genma glared at me. “Forgive me for enjoying a little... softer company than you and Asuma offer.”

            I cracked a grin behind my mask again. “We all enjoy a little bit of feminine company once in a while, so there's nothing to forgive.”

            There was a thunk in front of us and some grumbling then a short period of silence. We turned our attentions back to the dressing when one of the doors opened and Ino stepped out smirking. Genma and I both groaned. There was some fussing before Tsuki was literally shoved out the door by one of the remaining three girls. I stopped breathing. Tsuki was wearing a soft blue and silver sleeveless dress that fell down to the top of her knees. It hugged the top of her body like a glove and then flared out at the waist to pool downwards. I allowed my eyes to travel down to take in her smooth, pale legs that were appropriately muscled. She was a Kunoichi after all. I struggled to start breathing again, feeling my heart speed up and my mouth slowly going dry. She was beautiful.

            Her eyes peeked up at me from behind her bangs and I could see the red tint staining her cheeks. “You don't like it do you?”

            I blinked and tried to find the ability to speak again. It took me a few tries before I could sound coherent. “No.. no, no.. I mean yes, I like it. It's... the colour looks very nice on you.”

            I jumped when something hit the floor beside me. I turned slightly to see what it was. I groaned out loud because Asuma was leaning over Genma again, slapping his face lightly. Genma had passed out after seeing Tsuki. Again! This time though there was blood coming out both sides of his nose and I could see his erratic pulse thudding in his neck.

            Ino snickered while Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata peered out from behind Tsuki to see what had happened. “I guess that means he likes it and that one of you is going to be buying it for her.”

            Tsuki turned around and stomped into the changing room. “PERVERT!” The door slammed shut.

            I slowly stood up and reached up to unbutton one of my pockets on my flak vest. I pulled my wallet out and looked up at Ino. “How much is it?” Everyone turned to look at me. I blinked back at everyone. “What?”

            Sakura narrowed her eyes at me. “You never buy anything for anyone. You even mooch off of me and Naruto.”

            I blinked at her in silence for a few moments before shrugging, pretending it was nothing. “I figured since Genma is passed out and Asuma is busy trying to get him up I was the only one who could get to my wallet.” I turned to glare at Ino when she snorted.

            Sakura just arched a brow, keeping her narrowed eyes on me. “That as lame as your other excuses....” After a few seconds of staring at me she finally shrugged. “But I guess it rings a little truthful.”

            I moved forward and pulled out some money, not caring how much it was, and put it into Sakura's extended hand. “Get her whatever. If I don't at least shell out some kind of money to get her a wardrobe, Tsunade is going to have my head.”

            Asuma chuckled and gave up on waking Genma up. “I think I have to second you on that” He reached down to dig in Genma's pockets for a few seconds before pulling out a wallet. He took a few bills out and handed them to Sakura. Then he took out his own wallet and put some money in Sakura's hand as well. “That should be enough to get her some outfits.”

            Sakura blinked up at the two of us in surprise. “Why are you guys doing this for her?”

            Asuma and I both shrugged. I gently sat back down in my chair and stared up at Sakura. “She's our responsibility... and because...” I looked up at Asuma and waited until he nodded before I spoke again. “We want her to have a better life than what she had before. We're not heartless bastards who can't help someone in need.”

            Asuma nodded and sat back down, pulling out a cigarette to chew on while we were in the store. “I wouldn't normally say this about anyone but we owe her a lot.”

            Ino arched a brow and frowned. “Why? What did she do that could make you say that?”

            Asuma shrugged and leaned back, propping his head up with his hands. “Kakashi, Genma, and I have seen more death and lost more friends than you could ever believe. We're not getting any younger and we don't know when we're going to die, but despite that we've held our friendship together all these years. Instead of allowing one more of me and Kakashi's friends to die she saved him...” He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it. “At the same time willing to give up her life. She didn't know if she would live when she came here. We didn't either, but all the same we owe her for saving Genma.”

            I nodded in agreement. Everything he had said was true. We'd been through far more than our fair share of battles. Losing friends was never easy. Having one given back to us was worth more than anything money could buy. I gave Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata a gentle eye smile. “Allowing her to have things she's never had before isn't a bother to us.”

            The four girls blinked down at me and Asuma for the longest time, their cheeks tinged pink with slight embarrassment. They slowly nodded their understanding. Sakura hid behind her bangs and peered down at me. “I'm sorry for questioning you, Kakashi-Sensei.”

            “It's alright, Sakura. It would only be natural since I do seem to mooch off of you more times than not.”

            She cracked a smile and the girls brightened up. Ino shoved Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata back towards the clothes. “Let’s go look for some clothes to get her.”

            Tenten rolled her eyes as they started digging through the clothes again. “Just nothing slutty.”

            Asuma laughed with me while we watched the girls rummage through everything. I turned to look over at Asuma while I propped my boots up on Genma's chest. “That was a close one.”

            Asuma grinned. “I was completely shocked when you stood up and offered to pay.”

            I shrugged. “I did say I appreciate beautiful things.”

            “True. But I'm still shocked because I'm use to thinking you only had dirty thoughts.”

            I shrugged and flashed him a mischievous eye smile. “I am a man you know. I do have dirty thoughts every now and then. I just don't show it like Genma.” I picked one of my boots up and nudged him with it. I only got a groan from him. Then I turned and waggled my brow at Asuma. “And I don't have secrets like you do.” _That is such a big lie. I like being just as kinky... 'cept I haven't had the guts to ask my partners to indulge me_. I didn't say my thoughts out loud though.

            Asuma grunted and looked away. I briefly caught a blush stealing across his cheeks before he was completely turned away. “I'm not going to dignify that with an answer.”

            I chuckled and leaned back in my chair until I was comfortable. “That's alright. I already know.” I closed my eye and allowed myself to relax as much as possible. I figured I could nap while I waited.


	9. You Can't Escape

 Chapter 9: You Can’t Escape

[ **Orochimaru – The Following Day** ]

            It was early morning when I heard light footsteps coming down the stairway towards my room. Slowly sitting up in bed, I nudged the woman lying at the base of the bed with my foot. She didn't move and she wasn't breathing. Her naked body was white and cold, death already settling around her. I couldn't help but smile because her death had been a pleasurable experience... but nothing like what Tsuki had given me. She had never broken like some porcelain doll when I used her for my sick fantasies. Just thinking about her made my loins burn with need again. Nine days was too long without her. I reached down beneath my blanket and readjusted myself until I was more comfortable. Kabuto gently knocked on the door before cautiously walked in. He stopped close to the dead woman and looked down at her. “Is it too much to ask for you to refrain from killing every woman I get you?”

            I narrowed my eyes at him before slowly sliding off out from underneath the blanket and off the bed. I didn't put on my slippers; instead I padded over to him barefoot and naked. I slowly wrapped my fingers around his throat and lifted him upwards until he wasn't touching the ground. “They aren't her. They can't replace what I desire. She's the only one strong enough to survive my... growing needs.”

            Waiting until Kabuto slowly nodded I let go when he did and watched him land roughly on his feet. He looked up at me. “Sorry for questioning you, Sensei. I won't do it again.”

            “See that you don't.” I reached down and jerked the blanket out from under the dead woman, grinning when her body tumbled to the floor. I stepped over her while I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and headed over to the fireplace. Rain country wasn't very warm most of the year. I looked back at Kabuto and arched a brow. “Did you need something?”

            Kabuto nodded and slowly stepped forward to kneel in front of me. “I was just given a message that she has been found.”

            I arched my brows and grinned. “And where is my precious weapon hiding?”

            “Konoha, Sensei.” He pushed up his glasses and grinned. “It looks like the Hokage decided that she was worth more alive than dead because she didn't kill her.”

            “Oh?” I quickly stood and walked around Kabuto, heading towards my closet. “I think I need to go give my little butterfly a small visit.”

            Kabuto followed me and helped me dress after pulling out one of my uniforms. “They won't let you just waltz in and see her, Sensei. They have her under constant watch. She's even been assigned to live with the Copy Ninja until they can trust her.”

            I shrugged before pulling my long hair out from under my flak vest. “He won't be a problem. It will be a breeze slipping in past those stupid Konoha guards.” I stared up at him through my hair and let my grin widen just a little more. “Tsuki and I share a.... unique connection that I'm sure she hasn't told them about.”

            Kabuto cocked his head to the side, interested in what I said. “Are you saying that she's bound to you?”

            “In a way.” I closed my eyes and inhaled, enjoying the image burned into my memory of my fangs piercing her flesh. “She has a seal on her body. One that was designed only for her, in case she ever decided to run away from me. It's in a place that one wouldn't normally look at... and I doubt she would let them anyways.” The memory of her ragged breathing and her mewls made me hard just thinking about it. “She can't escape me. She's mine.”

            Kabuto knelt down and quickly helped me pull on my boots before standing. He nodded his head and moved towards the door. “I'll gather up some of the shinobi. We'll be ready to leave in a matter of minutes and we should be in Konoha in two days if we travel nonstop.”

            I nodded and followed behind him. “That's exactly what I planned on doing.”

            Kabuto disappeared and I moved up the long stairway until I was standing outside. It was raining like usual but I could see the sunrise trying to peek out from behind the rain clouds. I closed my eyes and breathed in the earth smell of the rain. Tsuki had always loved the rain, just like she loved the moon at night. I grinned and whispered lightly into the rain. “You can't run from me, Tsuki Hanahara. I'll always find you... and I'll always bring you back. You're mine.”

[ **Tsuki – Same Time in Konoha** ]

            _“You can't run from me, Tsuki Hanahara. I'll always find you...” The seal on my inner thigh began to warm up as the one man I wished I'd never see again invaded my dreams. “I'll always bring you back.” I shivered and turned in my bed, burying myself beneath my pillows. I squeezed my thighs together and tried to relieve the pleasurable sensation Orochimaru's seal was causing. “You're mine... You're mine... You're mine...” His golden eyes slowly opened as he looked down at me in my dream. His hands slowly traced across my bare skin, pausing at each one of his fang marks._

_“Please.” I gripped the sheets, tearing at them._

_He leaned down and trailed his tongue across my stomach. “Please what, Tsuki. You know you can't escape me.”_

_I mewled softly as his hand got closer to his seal, brushing along my outer thigh in slow circles. “Please don't. Just leave me...” His teeth were nipping at my neck now and I gasped. “Stop... please stop... leave me alone... let me be free... stop.”_

_His laughter vibrated along my collarbone and his hand slowly pressed in between my legs, fingering his seal. “You can't run from me, little butterfly. You know you can't.” His seal began to burn now until it was pleasurably painful. “I'll never let you go.” Orochimaru slowly began to fade away but his laughter taunted me and the burning wouldn't stop._

            I screamed and jerked upright in bed, throwing pillows at the air where he had been moments ago in my dream. But he wasn't there anymore. I quickly pulled the covers back and moved my nightgown upwards until I could see the seal that Orochimaru had given me. It was glowing slightly and the skin around it was red, looking like it had been burned. “Orochimaru...” I shivered.

            There were footsteps running across the hallway and I only had enough time to shove down my nightgown before my door was kicked in, slamming back against the wall. “TSUKI!”

            I blushed and hid behind my hair while I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to hide the skin that was visible beneath the ivory nightgown. “Don't just barge into someone's room, pervert!”

            Kakashi stopped in the middle of the room and stared at me slack-jawed. He was still wearing his mask but his hitai-ate was gone leaving his sharingan to lazily swirl around and around as it took in everything. His hair was also extremely messy, falling around his face and sticking up in the air trying to defy gravity. He was also not wearing a shirt and I could see his bare chest perfectly from behind my hair. Thankfully he was wearing pants. But they hugged his hips dangerously... low enough that I could see the white curls trailing down his stomach to disappear beneath the edge. “Are you alright, Tsuki?”

            I blushed and tried to stop looking at his naked chest. Instead I took great interest in the pattern of the stitches on my blanket. “I'm fine, pervert. I just had a nightmare.”

            “I'm not a pervert.” He idly scratched at his chest, his movement drawing my attention back to where it had been seconds before. “I was worried when I heard you scream. I thought you were being attacked or something.”

            I felt my face heat up as my blush deepened. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream... I... I just...” I didn't want to tell him that I had been dreaming about Orochimaru.

            Kakashi walked forward and gently sat on the edge of the bed. I tried desperately to keep my eyes facing downwards. I failed thoroughly though because I found myself following the path of the scar that trailed over his right shoulder and down across his collarbone until it stopped just above his nipple. I swallowed nervously. “It's alright. I understand. Nightmares can cause unexpected things to happen. I won't hold it against you.”

            I nodded slowly, never taking my eyes off the scar. It was smooth and looked old. “Yah... very unexpected.”

            Kakashi arched his brows at me and cracked a grin beneath his mask. “Find anything interesting, Tsuki?”

            It took me a few seconds to comprehend that he had said something to me. When I did I snapped my face upwards to look into both of his eyes. “NO! No.... sorry... I was... You see... the... scar... I just... wanted...” I stopped talking and blushed profusely before looking back down at my blanket, grasping it tightly in my fisted hands.

            Kakashi chuckled lightly. “It's alright; you can ask me about it sometime. But not right now. I plan on going back to sleep now that I know that no one is attacking you.”

            I nodded. “Sorry.”

            “No problem.” He stood up and moved about the room to quickly pick up the pillows that I had thrown. He handed them all back to me when he was done fluffing them. “Next time don't throw them everywhere. I might not be nice and pick them up.”

            I rolled my eyes and flopped back against my now fluffed up pillows. “Whatever you say.”

            He shrugged and turned away from me to head towards the door. Opening it he stopped and turned to look back at me. I arched a brow but he only grinned. “By the way... you have a beautiful neck.” He waggled his eyebrows at me with a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

            Growling, I pulled out one of my small kunai from beneath some of the pillows and threw it at him. “PERVERT!” He easily caught it with his right hand and laughed at me before disappearing through the doorway, closing the door behind him and taking my kunai with him. I glared at the door before huffing and pulling the blanket up under my chin and laying back in bed. After a few minutes of staring at the curtains hanging from the canopy, sleep pulled me back into oblivion. This time I didn't dream about Orochimaru. I didn't dream about anything.


	10. Fits of Embarrassing Rage

 Chapter 10: Fits of Embarrassing Rage

[ **Tsuki – Two Days Later** ]

            “Tsuki, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up.”

            I rolled my eyes and finished pulling my long hair up into a ponytail. “I'm coming!!! Isn't a shinobi known for his patience, Kakashi?!”

            I heard footsteps outside my door. “Not all the time. We're already an hour late. Tsunade is going to have my head on a platter for this instead of just throwing something at it. Even though I'm usually late anyways.” He leaned against my door.

            “Well, I'm sorry that you didn't wake up until half an hour ago and then came to wake me up. It's your fault and you deserve whatever she decides to do to your head.” Readjusting my uniform I did a mental check to see if everything was in order and then quickly tied my hitai-ate around my neck. There was a tap at the door and I growled lowly before walking over and opening it. Kakashi didn't seem to have expected it because he tumbled forward and landed on his hands and knees in front of me. I arched a brow at him. “I didn't know you were planning on begging for forgiveness. You've got the wrong person though.”

            He chuckled and slowly stood up, brushing off the non-existent dust. “You're lucky, not many people are able to make me fall down to my knees.” He waggled his eyebrow at me and I narrowed my eyes before I reached out to smack him upside the head. He caught my wrist a few inches away from his face and gave me a smug eye smile. “Tsk, tsk.”

            I jerked my hand away and walked past him. “I feel honoured then.” He chuckled again at my sarcasm. Heading down the stairs I stopped at the bottom and waited for Kakashi as he lazily walked down the stairs after me. “I thought you said we were in a hurry?”

            He flashed me an eye smile. “We are.” The second he stepped off the last step he turned around and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into his arms bridal style. “And we're going to be transporting there so hold on.”

            I squeaked my surprise loudly and held tightly to his vest as he popped out of the house. Moments later we landed outside the Hokage's office with a soft thud and Kakashi nonchalantly let me go, dropping me out of his arms. If I hadn't been expecting it I would have landed on my back side. I grinned when I landed on my feet in a crouch and stuck my tongue out at him. “Nice try old man.”

            He rolled his eye. “I'm not that old. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

            “Until I decide otherwise.” I flashed him another grin before moving past him to gently knock on the door.

            The people who had been talking inside the room stopped instantly. I swallowed nervously and jumped a little when I felt Kakashi's hand come to rest against my back. “HOW LONG ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND OUT THERE, KAKASHI?!” Tsunade didn't sound happy.

            Kakashi reached around me and pushed the door open, moving me forward along with him. The second we stepped into the room Kakashi shoved me sideways and ducked just as a very large lamp came flying in our direction. I came to a tumbling stop against someone’s feet just as the lamp smashed into the now closed doors. It took me a few seconds to shake the dizziness away before I could look up and see who it was. Sai was staring down at me with slight curiosity. There was another big crash as a second lamp hit the wall where Kakashi had been standing. I quickly crawled to my hands and knees so I could look over at Kakashi. His visible eye was twinkling with mirth. I sighed and slowly stood. Looking back at Sai I arched a brow. “Is she always this violent?”

            Sai shrugged. “I suppose so. But Kakashi-san is always late as well so he makes it worse.”

            When all the drama was finished and the Hokage was sitting back down behind her desk, I moved away from Sai and over to where Kakashi was lounging against the bookshelves, chuckling quietly to himself. Asuma and Genma followed as well.

Looking around the room I found Naruto and Sakura sitting on one of the couches near the middle of the room. They were looking back at me. I gave a small smile and waved. Standing behind them were seven other people, three which I'd previously seen. The sound of the Hokage clearing her voice made me turn my attention back to her. “Tsuki, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you and Kakashi here.”

            I nodded. “I am, Hokage-sama.”

            “I'll get right to the point then.” She stood up and walked around her desk so that she could stand behind the couch the Naruto and Sakura were sitting on. “I asked you hear because I want to see just how powerful you are. Think of it as... training.” She grinned over at me and I couldn't stop the shiver of dread that washed down my spine. Kakashi gently rested his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. “Since I'm... forcing you to become a kunoichi of Konoha this training is essential. It will allow me to see who I can put you with on future missions without any fear of you trying to attack them and run away.”

            I nodded slowly, slightly thankful for Kakashi's warm hand on my shoulder. “I understand, Hokage-sama. I'm still considered an enemy until I can possibly prove myself.”

            She shrugged. “I suppose you could put it that way.” She moved away from the couch until she was standing beside the group of people I didn't know and motioned for me to come closer to her. I looked back at Kakashi and only moved forward when he gave me a warm eye smile and a gentle push. When I was standing a few feet from the group she motioned to one of the guys. He was wearing the same skintight green spandex suit that the young man Kakashi had called Lee wore and had the same hair style. “I'd like to introduce you to Gai Maito. He's going to be one of your ten training partners... aside from those three idiots leaning against my bookshelves.”

            Gai reached out his massive hand to me and flashed me a very blinding smile. It took me a few seconds before I could see again. When I could I tentatively took his hand and shook it. “It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful blossom of youth.”

            I narrowed my eyes at him but didn't say anything. The Hokage pointed at the young man that matched Gai. “This is Gai's ex-student, Lee. I believe you've had an encounter with him a few days ago. He'll be training with you.”

            Nodding I took Lee's extended hand. We didn't say anything to each other; instead we sized each other up. I finally pulled my hand away and shrugged. “Nice to meet you.”

            Lee flashed me the same blinding smile his teacher had given me. _I swear I'm going to be blind by the end of the meeting_. I didn't say that to him though. “I hope you are a worthy opponent, Tsuki Hanahara. I will fight with everything I have!”

            There was snickering behind me so I turned my head slowly and glared at Genma who was trying to stifle the laughter. When he succeeded I turned back to Lee. “Same here.”

            The second Lee stepped back to where he had been the young lady with her hair tied into buns stepped up until she was toe to toe with me, hauling the other young man forward with her. “You can call me Tenten.” Jerking her thumb back towards the young man she'd hauled forward with her, she cracked a grin. “This silent, stuck up guy is Neji Hyūga.”

            Said young man, who was much taller than both of us, jerked his arm out of Tenten's grip and glared down at her. “I wish you would stop referring to me as silent and stuck up. I am neither.”

            Tenten giggled and rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Neji.”

            I arched a brow at both of them. “I guess you can call me Tsuki if you want.”

            Neji turned to look at me and nodded. His eyes were pale white laced with grey. I couldn't help but admire the way his hair fell down around his shoulders and was pulled back to rest against his butt. It was such a dark, rich brown that it made my fingers itch to reach out and touch it. It looked so soft… I’d always loved beautiful hair... “You may call me Neji.”

            Moving back away from me, the two of them silently watched me. I wanted to fidget nervously but I refrained from it.

A very tall, serious looking man with shaggy brown hair stepped forward and offered me his hand. Tsunade stepped up beside him and grinned. “This is Yamato. He's volunteered to help you train. I think you might find it a very... exhausting experience. He's one of our best fighters.”

            I took his extended hand and shook it. I could feel the calluses on the palm of his hand. It reminded me of my father's hands when I was younger. “I hope we can have a good fight, Hanahara-san.”

            “Please, call me Tsuki.”

            He gave me a small smile. “Tsuki-san.” He gently released my hand and stepped back.

            The only remaining man that I didn't know stepped forward after a minute of staring at me. He didn't offer me his hand, instead he bowed, his long red hair sliding over his shoulders to pooling on the floor. When he stood back up he absently flicked it over his shoulder exposing his extremely beautiful yet scarred face. “Please fight well, little lady. I wouldn't wish to harm such a talented person.”

            I actually blushed this time and looked down at the floor. “Umm.... thank you... I guess...”

            His laughter rang out like crystal echoing throughout the room. It was very musical and light and made my heart speed up with... _joy_? Yes.... that's the only word for it. “You're welcome, little lady.” He reached out and lifted my chin up so I could look at him. His bright green eyes sparkled. “My name is Rikiya Mamoto. All I ask is that you don't let my charm stop you from attacking me when we fight today.” I blinked up at him and slowly nodded, his warm fingers moving with my head. He gave me a quick wink and turned away, heading to one of the empty chairs in the middle of the room. He swept his hair to the side and sat down.

            I followed his movement until he was sitting, then I turned back to the woman I hadn't met yet. She was shorter than me but her light brown eyes blazed with confidence. She had short dark violet hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. I thought she was gorgeous. “I'm Anko Mitarashi.”

            “Hello... Anko...” Her hand extended out and I firmly gripped it. The second our hands touched though, her chakra flared down my arm shocking the both of us. Laced throughout her chakra was Orochimaru's essence. I could feel it.... _no... I could taste it_. Both of our marks flared, but no one could see them. Anko and I could feel them. I watched as her brown eyes grew larger and she tried to jerk her hand away. I tightened my grip and started growling. “You know _him_.”

            She narrowed her eyes at me and tugged at her arm. “It was a long time ago. Let go.”

            My fingers slowly tightened on her hand, wanting to crush her bones. “I don't care how long ago it was. I can feel _him_ on you.”

            Her breath was squeezed out from between gritted teeth. “He marked me. That's how you can feel him. I was nothing more than his puppet.” I watched as she pulled a kunai out of one of her holsters and slip it beneath my wrist. “If you don't let go I'm going to remove that hand of yours. I'm not going to stand here and have a pissing contest with you.”

            I grinned and squeezed harder until I heard something pop. I could feel her pinky bone pop out of joint and it made me happy. Her growl of pain did nothing to sate my sudden blood lust. “Threats don't scare me, Anko. _He_ made sure of that.”

            There was a flurry of movement around us before I was suddenly jerked backwards by someone. Anko had the same thing happen but I could see that it was Rikiya. He struggled to hold her as she fought to come at me, the kunai still gripped in her hand. I clawed at the arms holding me and tried to shove them away from me but I couldn't remove them. They were like iron bands holding me imprisoned. “Stop fighting, Tsuki.”

            I recognized Kakashi's voice but the blood lust that overcame me made me ignore him and struggle more. “Let me go! Let. Me. Go!!” I wanted to kill Anko. I could feel the hate that Orochimaru had instilled in me pulse and seek a way out. It called for her blood. Her death. Orochimaru would want me to kill her _. If I killed her he would take away my rage like he always did. He would be proud._

Words that weren’t my own spit out from between my lips. “I want to make him proud. I need to kill her. She's a traitor!”

            Kakashi growled against my ear and held on tight as I bucked and wiggled, crushing me against his chest. “Tsuki, Orochimaru isn't here. You're not his slave anymore. Anko isn't a traitor.” I kicked out at his shins but he curled backwards and tucked me back with him, stopping me from doing damage. “Snap out of it, Tsuki!” I struggled harder and continued to try and claw at Kakashi's arms but my nails only met metal because he was wearing his ANBU arm guards.

            The Hokage walked up to where Kakashi was struggling to hold me and glared at me with her golden eyes. “Don't make me do something I'll regret later, Tsuki. You're not under that snake bastard's control anymore.”

            I growled at her and started bucking harder against Kakashi. He stumbled but didn't let me go. Instead he turned and moved forward until he was pressing me against the wall with his body pinning mine against it. I couldn't move very well like that. “Tsuki, please stop.”

            Anko called out from somewhere behind me. “She can't, Kakashi. He warped her. Messed her up just like he messed me up. Except it seems it was worse for her. She only responds to pain and unless you're willing to dish it out I'm afraid that you won't be able to control her while she's in this type of rage.” She was silent for a second before speaking again, all while clenching her fists. “I brought out her blood lust. I’m sorry.”

            I felt Kakashi look back at the people standing behind the both of us while I pushed back against him, trying to shove away from the wall. “What kind of pain will she respond to?”

            It was silent for a long time after Kakashi asked that, only my growls and Kakashi's occasional grunts broke the silence. Finally Anko spoke up. “Any kind as long as it hurts and draws blood.”

            Sakura stood up from the couch and she shook her head rapidly. “I don't think so, Kakashi-Sensei! You are not going to do anything like that to her!”

            The Hokage shoved her back down. “You're not the boss here, Sakura. I know you're concerned but she needs to be stopped or she'll have to be killed. I'm not going to put my shinobi and kunoichi in danger just because you think Kakashi shouldn't do something awkward to stop her.”

            Kakashi turned back to me and I growled at him. “Let me go, now.”

            He shook his head and I could feel his mask brush against my ear. “I can't do that, Tsuki.” He slowly leaned down until I could feel his warm breath flutter across the back of my neck. He quickly grabbed both of my hands into one of his while he pressed me harder against the wall. His free hand moved up my arm and gently untied my hitai-ate. I froze for a split second before I resumed my struggles with a little more force. The hitai-ate dropped forward to rest on top of my breasts. “Forgive me, Tsuki.” Before I could comprehend what he meant he reached up and pulled his mask down. I couldn't see his face because I was facing towards the wall and neither could anyone else because his back was facing them.

            His very warm lips gently brushed along the bare skin of my neck and lightning burned across my skin. All the nerve endings in my skin responded to the touch and I couldn't help but stop struggling. I shivered in his arms and felt my body tense, waiting for his teeth to pierce my skin. It wasn't long before I felt them scrap back and forth against one of my tender spots. “Please.” It was only a whisper but I knew Kakashi had heard me because he groaned against my neck. He slowly released my hands from the grip he'd had them in and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me tight against him. “ _Please_.”

            He groaned against my neck again before he gently spoke. His words vibrated against my chaotic pulse and made my breath catch repeatedly. “I'm sorry.” Seconds later his teeth bit down against my flesh, pressing hard until they broke the skin and sank further in. I gasped loudly and I pressed myself back against him. The pain is what I wanted. I needed it.

            Kakashi suckled against the bite mark and continued to press his teeth down into the wound until I went limp in his grasp. He slid to the floor with me and pulled me back against him so that I was cradled in between his legs. “ _It feels good_.” My hitai-ate was lying in front of us forgotten.

            When he pulled away I whimpered and wrapped my hands around his arms, holding him in place. I shivered when his tongue swiped across the bite mark and licked at the blood. “I'm sorry, Tsuki. I hope you can forgive me.”

            I tilted my head to the side so he could have better access to his bite mark and slowly shook my head. “ _I don't care. I don't care at all. This is what I want. What I need_.” I was whispering to him again.

            There was a forced cough behind us which made me jerk my head around to see who had done it. I was suddenly myself again and I wasn't angry. There wasn't any rage left inside of me. Kakashi took that time to quickly pull up his mask and let me go.

The Hokage, Asuma, Genma, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gai, Yamato, Anko, and Rikiya were all staring at me. Asuma was blushing, so was Sakura and Neji. Naruto and Genma were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. Tenten was back to giggling and the others were just staring.

The Hokage moved forward until she was towering over me and Kakashi. “Feel better now?”

            I blushed profusely and turned away from her while I nodded. “Yes, Hokage-sama. I'm sorry that I... snapped like that. I don't know why. I'm sorry.”

            Kakashi stood up and reached down to haul me up. I wobbled on my feet for a few seconds. He moved me to the side so that he could bend down to pick up my forgotten hitai-ate. When he was standing upright again he gently tied it back around my neck, but not before allowing his fingers to trail across his bite mark. I shivered and I heard him suck in a deep breath. We finally turned to face everyone. Kakashi sheepishly scratched at the back of his head. “Sorry for the show everyone.”

            Genma snorted and clicked his senbon around. “I'd pay to see it again.”

            Asuma smacked him upside the head and rolled his eyes. “I'm surprised you didn't get a nosebleed like the other times, Genma.”

            The Hokage turned to glare at both of them. “Shut up before I punch you both through the wall.” They both shut up. She turned back to me and Kakashi with a heavy sigh. “Don't let that happen again Tsuki or I'll have to detain you in one of the containment cells. Understand?”

            I quickly nodded, still looking at the floor. “I won't let it happen again.” I shivered when Kakashi bushed his fingers down my arm. I looked up at him questioningly but he only flashed me an eye smile.


	11. Neji, Tenten, & Lee

 Chapter 11: Neji, Tenten, & Lee

[ **Kakashi** ]

            Trudging along behind the massive group of my fellow shinobis I tried to forget what had happened a short while ago. But even though I tried I could still feel the impression of Tsuki's body against mine. I could still taste her blood in my mouth. It was intoxicating. “Kakashi... Kakashi...”

            I slowly looked up at Yamato as he slowed down to walk beside me. “Hnn?”

            He sighed. “You should get focused for the fight.”

            I shrugged. “I'm focused.”

            He arched his dark brows. “I'm sure that's a lie.”

            “Maybe.” I slouched down and pulled out my Icha Icha book. It was a subtle hint for Yamato to leave me alone.

            He ignored it. “You had to do what you had to do.”

            “Hnn...”

            Yamato sighed and reached out to pull my book away. “You're not normally this silent.” I narrowed my eyes and pulled it away from his hand.

            “I've never had to do something like that before either.”

            “Is it bugging you?” He stopped walking and grabbed my arm to stop me as well. “You know you can talk to me, Kakashi. We've been friends for a long time.”

            I snapped Icha Icha closed gently and looked up at him. “It's not bugging me... it's just... I liked it.”

            Yamato arched a brow. “Is that bad then? To have liked it?”

            “Maybe....” I sighed and rubbed my palm against my eye. I could feel a headache coming on. “She's still the enemy, Tenzō. And now she's my student. I shouldn't like hurting her. I shouldn't like hurting anyone.”

            Both Yamato and I looked up when Asuma and Genma walked back towards us. The rest of the group had disappeared into the training grounds. Asuma scratched his beard and looked down at me. “Don't worry about it, Kakashi. If you hadn't done something she would have been locked away again... or killed. And she's not technically considered our student... she is more like... our comrade right now.”

            I nodded and looked at each one of them. “I guess you're right.” I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. “Thank you guys for your concern. But I'm really alright. I'm just thinking too much.”

            Genma chuckled and gently punched my shoulder. “That's what we're here for, Kakashi. We've got your back.”

            I flashed him an eye smile and shoved him forward. “Move it old man before Tsunade decides to beat all of us to a pulp.”

            Yamato grinned, and Genma and Asuma laughed while we moved onwards toward the training grounds. When we got to where the group was Tsunade moved out from behind Shizune and gave me a very dirty look before crossing her arms beneath her massive chest. “I suppose you thought it would be funny to be late again, Kakashi.”

            _So much for a break_. I sighed and shook my head. “Sorry, Tsunade. I was helping this cute little rabbit who was stuck under a tree root.”

            Tsunade shorted. “Like I'm going to believe that. I don't even know where you come up with these lame excuses.”

            Gai and Rikiya flashed me a grin and held up peace signs. Rikiya moved closer to Tsuki and draped an arm across her shoulders. It shocked me that she didn't pull away and it angered me a little. “I thought you had run away, Kakashi. I was sure I was going to get the chance to steal away this lovely little lady. I'm sure I could make her far stronger than what she is now.”

            Tsuki turned her face upwards to look at him. “I'm stronger than you think, Rikiya.”

            Rikiya laughed lightly and reached up to flick the tip of her nose playfully. “I know this, little lady. I was only teasing.”

            Tsuki's light growl made me want to ring Rikiya's neck. He'd always been a flirt ever since he moved to Konoha fifteen years ago. But instead of doing anything about it, I just stared at him and sighed. “Are we going to fight or are we going to flirt?”

            Tsuki blushed and slowly moved away from Rikiya. Rikiya playfully glared at me and the others nodded in agreement. Tsunade grinned. “Let's get this show on the road!”

[ **Same Time – Orochimaru** ]

            Landing softly just outside of the training grounds I watched as Tsuki walked in. She was just as beautiful as the day I'd left her. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and fell down to curl around her ankles. She wasn't wearing her normal uniform though; instead it had been replaced with one of the Konoha ones. It was dull compared to her other one. The one that I had given her when she had finally passed the test to become a kunoichi. Her laughter echoed across the clearing and I felt myself grow hard again. Obviously she'd been away from me too long. I wanted to tie her up and make her cry out in pain, just the way she liked it. _The way I liked it_. I growled silently to myself and slowly sat down on the branch so I could watch what was going on. “You're not getting away from me, little butterfly.”

            Kabuto squatted down next to me on the branch and watched me silently for a few minutes. “She's not going to be easy to get, Sensei.”

            I cracked a grin, never taking my eyes of her as she walked beside a few of the younger shinobi. I recognized a few of them from previous encounters. The one I had to watch out for the most was the yellow haired one. He was just as powerful as his father was, even more so after his three year training period with Jiraiya. “I'm looking forward to the thrill of the chase, Kabuto. No one takes away what's mine because I'll always take it back... any way I can.”

[ **Tsuki** ]

            “Alright. Instead of just having all of you lump together to attack Tsuki I'm going to have you proceed in groups. Two today, two tomorrow, and then the last one the day after.” I gave a sigh of relief while the Hokage was talking. I had hoped I wouldn't have to face all of them at once. I probably would have been killed. “Also, just a forewarning for everyone, when you attack please don't remove Tsuki's seal during your fight.”

            Most of the group looked at me with curious gazes. I fidgeted and looked at the ground. Rikiya was the only one to ask the question everyone was dying to ask. “What would happen if we... accidentally broke her seal?”

            The Hokage sighed. “Mass chaos, all hell breaking loose, natural disaster... take your pick of one. They are pretty much what will happen.” There were a few murmurs but the Hokage shut them up with a glare. “As most of you have already heard, she is the last surviving member of the Hanahara family. She also contains the Earth Master Kekkei Genkai. Every generation one child is born with this hereditary 'gift' along with such a powerful chakra supply that if that child doesn't wear a seal for the rest of their lives, they would go insane and kill everyone. So quite simply, DON'T TOUCH THE DAMN SEAL OR I'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!”

            I jumped when the Hokage started yelling. Rikiya flashed me a wink and raised his hands in defeat. “I understand, Tsunade. I won't touch it.”

            “Good.” She turned to the rest of the group and glared at each one. “Do the rest of you understand?” Everyone nodded their heads rapidly, all except for Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma. The Hokage turned back to look at me with a gentle smile. “Are you ready?”

            I slowly nodded. “I guess I'm as ready as I can be.”

            She nodded. “That's a good enough answer for me.” She turned back to everyone else. “First group who's going to fight will consist of Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Second group will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. Third, Gai and Yamato. Fourth, Anko and Rikiya. Last group to fight will be none other than Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma.” She looked at each one as she said their names. “Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads. “Alright. Each group will have two hours to try and subdue Tsuki. It's the same way for Tsuki; she needs to subdue everyone on the team within two hours. Then the next team will move in until each group has had a try.”

            I swallowed nervously and looked around me at everyone. They were looking back at me, except for Kakashi... he had is nose in his Icha Icha book again. “Don't go easy on me because I'm not going to go easy on you. Fight me like we're having a real battle.”

            The Hokage grinned and slapped me on the back approvingly, which sent me stumbling forward. She was a lot stronger than she looked. “Well said.” I gave her a weak smile. “Alright, ladies, let's head out!”

            Everyone groaned. Gai tsked at the Hokage. “We're not ladies, Tsunade, we are whirlwinds of strength! Let us fight and overcome these new challenges!” He flashed me a blinding smile again as well as a thumbs up. I groaned this time and covered my eyes.

            Lee peered up at his mentor with tears in his big round eyes. “You're so cool, Gai-Sensei!! I couldn't have said it better!!”

            I stifled my laughter when Tenten and Neji grabbed Lee by his arms and dragged him away from Gai. They disappeared into the woods seconds later and then suppressed their chakra. Tsunade turned to me and gently reached out to touch my arm. Her golden eyes flashed confidence at me. “Good luck, Tsuki. Don't hurt them too bad.”

            I smiled up at her. “I'll try not to.” I popped away using my Body Flicker Technique and headed into the woods as quick as possible. I needed to find out a good place to make my base and form a plan, and then I needed to stake out the grounds to try and find the three shinobi.

            I ran for a few minutes before I found the perfect spot to use as my base. It was on a hill and there was a circle of trees at the top of the hill surrounding a small clearing. I could easily defend it if possible and I would spot anyone coming... that is if they decided to waltz in, but I knew they wouldn't. I had a feeling that Neji, Tenten, and Lee were pretty strong as a group. I needed to be weary of them. Especially when I didn't know any of their strengths. After staking out the place to be sure that there weren't any traps I set a few of my own and left a few chakra seekers that would warn me if there was any flares of chakra nearby.

Finally finished fortifying my position I quickly climbed one of the larger trees and sat back against the trunk of the tree near the middle. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. Focusing on my surroundings I spread my chakra out into the trees and plants throughout the training grounds and searched for some sign of chakra. It didn't take me long before I found what I was looking for. I felt Neji's faint chakra signature on the far side of the training grounds. _So you went to opposite direction of me, huh_. I grinned and hopped down from the tree. _Time to play_.

[ **Neji** ]

            Setting up a few substitutes to try and throw our target off our scent, I tagged along behind Tenten and Lee as we headed for high ground. We knew this land like the back of our hands since we'd trained here when we were still genin. Tenten immediately set about putting up traps and exploding tags all over the place while Lee helped. I quickly climbed one of the tallest trees and stood at the top while the wind blew back and forth. I silently activated my Byakugan and focused on finding Tsuki's chakra signature. Down in the far clearing I could clearly see the other’s chakra flowing around them. It was a normal sight. I turned my attention farther away to the far side of the training grounds. A flash of silver chakra caught my attention. _Found you!_ She had staked out the other side of the training ground and was making preparations to defend the place.

            I deactivated my Byakugan the second Tenten landed next to me. “Did you find her?”

            I looked over at her and slowly nodded my head. “She's at the far end of the training grounds.”

            “She took the other high ground then?” I nodded again. “I guess she's got some brains. But she's doing exactly what we expected her to do.”

            “I think we should be cautious.”

            Tenten shrugged. “She's never fought us before so she doesn't know our weaknesses.”

            I sighed and rubbed my hand across my face. “True, but the same goes for us. We've only heard what she's capable of. We haven't actually seen it.”

            Tenten grinned. “Don't worry, we'll get her. You alone are the most capable at capturing her.”

            “You don't know that. Lee is equally as strong as me.”

            She shrugged and began hopping down the tree. “But he doesn't have a Kekkei Genkai like you and neither do I.” She disappeared into the foliage.

            I sighed again and absently pushed my hair back behind my ear. I activated my Byakugan again and turned my attention back to the far side of the training grounds. “I hope you're right, Tenten.”

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Slowly making my way to where Neji and the other two had stopped, I avoided contact with Neji's clones. He had done a good job of preparing for my attack but I was better. Orochimaru had taken me on many missions after I had become a kunoichi so I knew what to expect in situations like this. Knowing that they would probably be scouting for my position I had left my own clone back at my base so that they would think I wasn't stalking them.  Just outside their base I stopped and crouched in one of the smaller trees to watch Tenten and Lee talk in a huddle. I didn't see Neji but I could feel him close by.

            _“When we attack her I need you to use your brute strength against her so that I have time to activate my scrolls and pull out enough weapons to drown her with. We'll have Neji slip in while the both of us are distracting her and find her major chakra points. He'll be able to disable her that way and then all we have to do is drag her back.”_ Lee intently listened to what Tenten told him and nodded his head rapidly.

            I grinned. “Not a bad plan. Only problem is it won't work.” I slowly stood up and turned to head back to my base. I stopped immediately when I spotted Neji.

            He was watching me silently from a branch just above my head, his long brown hair flicking back and forth in the light breeze. His cream-grey uniform with its black wrap around apron stood out against the dark brown of the branch. “I thought you might scout us out.”

            “I didn't expect to be _found_ though.” I slowly stepped back when Neji jumped down lightly onto the branch I was on.

            He cocked his head to the side and shrugged. “You're not the only one who knows how to suppress their chakra.”

             He took a step forward, I stepped back. “I wasn't assuming you guys didn't. I just didn't know that you were this good at it.”

            “I am a Hyūga.”

            I arched a brow. “And that's supposed to mean something to me?”

            He crouched down into his fighting stance and smiled ever so slightly. “I have a Kekkei Genkai as well.” I watched as the veins around his eyes popped out while at the same time his chakra grew stronger.

            Just as I stepped back to the edge of the branch I stepped on an exploding tag. Neji lunged at me but just as the tag exploded I disappeared into a puff of smoke. Landing a short distance away from the tree I did a back flip just as another tag caught my foot and exploded. “Damn it!” I opened up my Kekkei Genkai and searched through the trees for suitable places to land. When I was far enough away from the base I stopped moving and slumped back against a tree trunk. I was breathing a little heavy and I felt my muscles ache from lack of use. “I'm getting too old for this.”

            “You're not much older than I am.”

            I rolled out of the tree away from Neji just as his hand struck against the tree, the chakra focused in the palm of his hand exploding a hole in the wood. It would have been me if I hadn't moved. I glared up at the persistent young man. “And how do you know that?”

            The sound of a blade whistling through the air gave me enough warning to dodge to the right. My attention was drawn away from Neji by Tenten. Another blade was thrown at me with dangerous speed but I slid into the splits so that the blade could sail over my head to bury into the tree trunk next to the previous blade. “The Hokage told us.”

            I sighed and slowly stood up. Opening my Kekkei Genkai again I called out to the roots underneath me. The ground split seconds later and roots flew out towards Tenten. She cursed very unladylike and slashed out at them while running in the other direction.

Knowing that Lee was going to attack I turned and caught his foot just inches away from my chin, the force of it shoving me to my knees. He'd been going for a combo attack but I was more experienced than him so I was able to predict his movement... but just barely. He was quick. His next hit proved that he was fast because I didn't have enough time to react. His fist moved forwards in a blinding flash of speed and caught me in the chest. I was sent flying backwards to smack into a tree hard enough to crack it. I slid down to the ground with a groan and a small cough that brought up blood. I was pretty sure I had a few broken ribs because I could feel their jagged edges.

            Tenten appeared behind Lee while he was grinning at me and smacked him upside the head. Obviously she had escaped the roots I'd sent after her. “Damn it Lee, you're not supposed to kill her.”

            Lee rubbed at his head and pouted up at Tenten. “But you said to distract her with my brute strength. I was just listening to you.”

            Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes. “I guess it couldn't be helped. You _are_ pretty strong. But next time, draw it back enough not to cause her to cough up blood, ok?”

            I slowly stood up, holding my side. It didn't hurt but the broken ribs were annoying and on top of that Neji wasn't going to give me a break. He appeared in the tree above me and jumped down, intending to strike me. Substituting myself, I quickly zigzagged my way away from the three of them. I needed to find a place I wouldn't be disturbed so that I could heal myself.

            I ended up digging into the ground, creating a small cave for me to sit in so that I could focus on healing. I closed my eyes and allowed my silver chakra to flow over me, touching and healing the wounds I’d sustained so far. Thankfully they weren’t many, most importantly was the need to heal my ribs. Breathing was important when fighting.

            I had just finished when I felt my three opponents above me. The ground shook as Lee punched downwards into the ground, his brute strength cracking it open much like Sakura and Tsunade. I quickly popped out of my small cave as it crumbled behind me and I was left facing Tenten above the rumbling earth. She twirled, her scroll flowing around her, as hundreds of shuriken and kunai flew outwards at me. I pulled out my own kunai and either dodged or struck out at the flying weapons. She distracted me enough to allow Lee to do his signature whirlwind kick, knocking me to my knees. I rolled as he arched his foot downwards, barely missing, dirt flying into my face as I continued to roll.

            I stopped a few feet away and pressed my hand against the earth, summoning the roots of the surrounding trees to aid me. They struck out at Lee as he whirled around dodging left and right up and down, deftly avoiding the roots. I jumped to my feet and flurry-punched him at the same time the roots went for his legs. He guarded with his forearms, making my knuckles crack as I hit. I grimaced as he flashed me a smile, but that was his one mistake. A root grabbed his ankle as he guarded again against my flurry of punches and started to wrap around his body, holding him like a mummy. I heard his cry for help as he was swallowed up, but focused back on Tenten as she whipped out one of her giant sealing chains intending to bind me. I whirled to the side leading into a handspring as she struck out at me. I had barely made it to the trees further into the training ground and finished climbing one when I realized she’d pushed me into Neji’s trap.

            A snap to the left of me made me flip downwards so that I was hanging to the underneath of the limb I had been standing on. Neji landed above me and peeked over the edge. “Your chakra spikes when you heal yourself. I felt it pull at me.”

            I growled and flipped away from the tree, landing into a crouch on the ground below me. Neji followed. “You’re a persistent bug.” I moved forward to strike out at him but he dodged away in a whirling motion, striking a blow against my extended wrist. It didn’t hurt.

I pulled out some invisible wire and began weaving it in between my fingers. When I was satisfied with the little web I’d created I fake dodged to the right, making sure that he followed me. I let a few lines of the wire drop behind me as I did, then I pulled back and attacked to the left. He ducked my roundhouse and struck upwards with his hand, striking it against my ankle. I allowed the wire to drop onto his hand. I stumbled away from him and did a few back flips until my back was pressed against a near tree. “Is that all you’ve got? Striking my wrist and ankle lightly?”

Neji gave a small smirk and without a word continued to strike out at my arms and legs, going for my chakra points in a whirlwind of attacks. I avoided most of them, but I could feel the loss of some of my chakra. But only for a few seconds, because once I got some distance from Neji I re-pressed them in the order they’d been pressed, releasing my chakra to flow again.

            Neji stepped back in shock, his Byakugan disappearing for a moment and his grey white eyes widening. “How do you know how to counter my attacks on your chakra points?”

            I gave a small shrug and huffed and puffed, trying to catch my breath. “I studied on how to seal and release chakra points. It is important to know during real battles against people trying to kill you. But, I’m not as talented as you are, Neji. To put it bluntly, you’re pretty badass!” I gave a tiny smile.

            He stood taller and almost looked down his nose at me, but I could see the glint of pride in his eyes at my words. “It has been taught to me since childhood.”

            I stood up, almost fully recovered. I’d fought in many battles thanks to Orochimaru but going this long, still a little bit before the two hour limit was up, would be exhausting for anyone. “Guess I’ll have to keep on my toes then, Neji.”

I didn’t bother waiting for an answer. Reaching in front of me I jerked the wire towards me. It tightened around his hand and his feet where he’d been stepping on it. His eyes widened as he flew forwards, pulled off of his feet. I slid in close to his body and slammed my knee into his chest hard. He curled inwards as his breath rushed out in a huge puff. When he slid against the tree I had been standing in front of, I began weaving the wire again, this time to keep him attached to the tree.

            As he tried to catch his breath he meekly struggled against the wires. “What are you trying to do, cocoon me like a spider?”

            I stopped weaving to look down at him. “No. I’m just planning on keeping you here while I finish your friends off.”

            He sighed and gave me a small smirk. “It takes more than wire to keep me down.”

            There was rustling off to my right as Lee, who’d obviously broken through my roots, came charging in and while I was distracted with diving away from his charge, Neji closed his eyes and focused his chakra throughout his entire body. Lee pounded down on me with his whirlwind fists but even through the entire ruckus I heard the twang of the wire as it was snapped all at once.

I looked back and watched as Neji stood up, dusting his pants off. That was a bad choice on my part. Tenten slipped up behind me and slid one of her many blades against my throat while her arm snaked under and around one of my arms, holding me tight. Lee kicked out at one of my knees, making sure not to break anything this time, and dropped me to the ground. “You’re not supposed to look away from your attacker.”

            Tenten’s words whispered against my ear while her kunai pressed against my neck. I paid her no mind because I was focused on Neji as he slowly walked over to stand in front of me. He kneeled down and touched his fingers against the center of my chest. “What are you doing?”

            He looked up at me with his pale whitish-grey eyes. “I’m sealing off your chakra so you won’t fight. We need to take you back.”

            I shook my head and growled out at him as I felt his chakra spike, bucking a little against his hand. “It might not be wise to try and do that. It will backfire.”

            Tenten pressed the blade a little harder against my throat, cutting off my words. “Excuses won’t help. You told us to make it like a real fight and this is what we do. Now just shut up.”

            Neji’s chakra slipped into me and I could feel it form a barricade around one of my strongest chakra points. _So this is what his power is?_ I sucked in a deep breath and shivered against the cold feeling. It had been awhile since I felt my chakra shut off, even if it would be for a short moment. You all are so naïve.

The ground started shaking underneath us. I felt Tenten’s kunai slide against my skin and I enjoyed the prick of pain. Neji pulled away from me and his eyes got bigger. “What is this?”

            Tenten grunted with the effort to stay standing. “What the hell are you doing, woman!?”

            “I warned you.” That was the only words that were able to slip out from between my lips as my chakra slammed against Neji’s barricade and busted it. Him, Tenten, and Lee were thrown backwards quite violently.

The ground split and roots wove themselves around me, seeming to hug me. I closed my eyes and reached out to them with my returned chakra. They were whispering my name. _Tsuki… Tsuki… Tsuki…_ I smiled and pushed them back away from me so that I could touch the ground. _Go back to rest, my little babies._ _I’m fine now_. I stopped long enough to watch them weave their way back into the ground. They had only wanted to protect me.

            Neji was the only one conscious. The other two had been knocked unconscious by the immensity of my chakra. Neji struggled to stand, but kept falling to the ground. His hair was undone and fell around him in a dark brown curtain. His hitai-ate had been blown off, exposing the seal tattooed into the skin on his forehead. “What…” He shook his head and tried to get his thoughts back together. “What was that?”

            I gave a little sigh and walked over to Neji who had stopped trying to stand. I knelt down in front of him and touched the seal on his forehead, curious about it. “It’s like a failsafe for my chakra. It can’t be sealed off.”

            He peered up at me through his hair. His eyes were beautiful as they caught the sunlight from above. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

            I gently pushed back his hair, tucking it behind his ears so he could see me better. “I’m not like anyone you’ve ever met.”

            He gave a weak chuckle. “I’ll remember that next time I try to seal off your chakra.”

            I flashed him a smile before pushing a little of my chakra into him, searching out anything that was hurt or possibly broken. His right leg had been cracked, which explained why he hadn’t been able to stand. I healed that, making sure no evidence was left that he’d broken a bone. There was a nick in his lung from where a rib had scratched it when they had smashed inwards from an impact with a tree. I made sure it was patched. On the outside I watched as the cuts and bruising from his tumble closed and disappeared. I finished and scooted away from him. “That should take care of everything.”

            He tested his arms and legs, bending them back and forth before moving to stand. When he was on his feet he looked down at me. I felt like there was a new air of respect floating around him. He reached down and offered me his hand. “We should be getting back, it’s almost time.”

            I nodded and took his hand gently. He pulled me up effortlessly and when I was standing he gave me a slight smile. I slowly walked behind him and pulled his hair into my hands. When it was all gathered I summoned a root from the ground and snapped a piece of it off so that I could form a small tie for his hair. He turned around and arched a brow at me. I shrugged. “I figured I could replace the one I made you lose.” He gave a small nod and reached down to retrieve his fallen hitai-ate before walking with me to where to other two were passed out. I did a check over on them and healed their cuts and bruises. Tenten had received a broken jaw so I made sure to heal it. Lee didn’t have anything broken. He amazed me.

I looked sideways at Neji while I gently wrapped Tenten and Lee in protective roots. “You take her and I’ll take him?”

            Neji arched a brow. “Why not the other way around?”

            I gave a short laugh and shrugged. “I like making things different.”

            He shrugged and reached down to gently pick up Tenten, the roots bending with the movement. He cradled her against his chest and turned to watch me effortlessly pick up Lee. He was a little awkward to pick up because he was taller than me, but I made it work. Neji cracked a grin. “Ready?”

            I nodded and took off running. Neji followed, carefully keeping Tenten tucked against his chest so she wouldn’t be tossed around. We made great time and finally walked out of the woods and over to the large group gathered at the training ground entrance. We’d made it on time. 

[ **Tsunade** ]

            It was right on the mark when I saw Tsuki walk out of the trees carrying Lee over her shoulder, wrapped like a mummy in roots. I gave a small laugh. Following beside her was Neji carrying Tenten, who was also wrapped like a mummy in roots.

            Tsuki gently placed Lee on the ground in front of me and waved her hand, releasing the roots, Neji doing the same with Tenten so she could remove the roots from around her. Tsuki was glowing with victory. “Tsunade.”

            I gave an approving nod. “Perfect timing, Tsuki, and wonderful work.” I looked down at the Tenten and Lee as they slowly stood up, dirt and blood covering random parts of their body, to stand next to Neji. I gave all three a nod. “You three did a wonderful job as well.”

            Neji didn’t say anything as he walked over to stand by his other friends, but I could see the slight disappointment in his features. He hated losing, but he knew in doing so he needed to become stronger. That’s what made him a great shinobi.

Tenten stood and walked closer to Tsuki, offering her hand. Tsuki took it with a smile. “Thank you, Tsuki. You are a great fighter and I hope you become a great Konoha shinobi so we can work together in the future.”

Lee was already standing next to Gai, praising Tsuki for the ability to deflect some of his strongest hits. Gai was beaming down at his ex-student. Tsuki walked over to where Kakashi was standing and stood tall with a smile.

I sighed at all of them and waved my hand to catch everyone’s attention. “Now that the first round is over, we will take a small break to allow Tsuki to recover. She has fought hard and proved herself in the first round.”

Tsuki blushed slightly. “Not without great effort. They are all three formidable shinobi.”

Gai beamed brighter at her words, nearly blinding everyone in eyesight. “I trained them well, indeed! Ahh, the strength and beauty of youth!!”

I sighed as a large mass of the fighting group swarmed Tsuki, shoving Kakashi out of the way. Naruto was among that group. He slapped Tsuki on the back hard enough to rock her forward on her feet. “I KNEW you could do it!!”

Tsuki cringed at his loud voice. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Sakura reached up and pulled a twig out of Tsuki’s hair. “I could feel your chakra from all the way out here.” She flashed Tsuki a bright smile as her green eyes sparkled. “I can’t wait to fight you.”

Laughing, Tsuki shrugged away Naruto’s hand as he kept thumping her on the back. “You won’t have to wait too long. Your group is fighting me next.”

Sai, who shocked us all by speaking up, stood in front of Sakura and Naruto and offered Tsuki a little bow. “Fight just as hard with us.”

Tsuki, embarrassed, hid her blush behind her bangs. “I’ll try.”

I moved towards Tsuki and shoved everyone away. Rikiya snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his chin against her shoulder. I growled, he chuckled. “Rikiya, will you get away from her before I punch you into the ground?!”

“But…”

I cracked my knuckles and moved forward threateningly. He released Tsuki and moved away quickly. I gave a small sigh, allowing my hands to drop back to my hips while I grinned. “That’s some good fighting you did, girl. Keep it up. A few of these guys need their heads knocked together.”

Tsuki lowered her eyes and shuffled her feet. “Thank you, Hokage-sama.”

I stepped back and called out to everyone. “Break for ten and then we will start the next round.”

Tsuki quickly spoke up, her hand reaching out to try to catch my sleeve. I stopped walking and looked back at her. “I don’t need a break, Hokage-sama. I can fight the next group.”

I eyeballed her as she spoke. I could feel the strength of her chakra and knew she could. “Are you sure, Tsuki?”

She nodded. “I’m sure.”

I nodded. “Then team two, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai, it’s time for you to fight. Are you ready?”

Naruto raised his fist in the air. “I am!” Sakura and Sai just nodded and started walking off into the woods without a word. Naruto called after them. “Don’t leave me behind!!!”

I walked over to Tsuki and touched her shoulder, looking her square in the eyes. “Naruto is kind of stubborn, so don’t hurt him too bad.”

She blinked up at me, fully understanding. She nodded. “I won’t.”


	12. Naruto, Sakura, & Sai

Chapter 12: Naruto, Sakura, & Sai

[ **Sai** ]

            Following behind Naruto and Sakura, I quietly covered our tracks. Tsuki probably wouldn’t follow them but instead would follow our chakra, but covering our tracks was still an important job of a shinobi. We had to cover every base if we wanted to win. I knew that I could win by myself, but not with Naruto and Sakura. I had to make sure they didn’t get hurt badly, since they had become two of my close friends ever since pairing up with them as a team. Even if I still pissed them off once in a while.

            Sakura slowed down and moved in beside me. “Do you want me to lay traps?”

            I shook my head. “She won’t fall for them.”

            “But I heard all kinds of explosions during the last battle. Surely some of them will work?”

            I looked over at her and shook my head. “She will be wary this time. We have to come up with a plan that will trap her so that we can quickly take her out. Hiding and running aren’t what we do.”

            Sakura gave a small laugh. “No, I suppose not. It’s definitely not in Naruto’s thoughts. He wants to face her head on.”

            I frowned. “He won’t win that way.”

            Sakura gave a small shrug. “He rescued me from Gaara during one of his early rampages by facing him head on. Surely you’ve noticed he doesn’t give up easily since you’ve been a part of our team? Haven’t you? Naruto is stronger than all of us, if he puts his mind to it.”

            I sighed. I had seen many fights between Naruto and others and I have indeed seen his strength. And it wasn’t always centered on him having the Nine-Tails sealed inside of him. He was something special. “Then our best bet is to back him up, by having a plan of action.”

            She nodded. “I agree.” She ran ahead to catch up to Naruto to discuss the things we’d just discussed.

            I paused in my covering our tracks and pulled out one of my smaller drawing scrolls. I quickly drew some black birds, drawing them off the page with my chakra so that they could be my scouts in the sky. Then I drew some bugs to help scout the woods for me. I could keep in contact with them at all times with my chakra connection. Finally I drew a couple massive birds, but didn’t release them from the paper yet; they were for a little later when I fought Tsuki. I put away my ink and scroll and continued to cover our tracks.

            At one of the streams that ran through the forest we all stopped and circled up. Naruto smashed his fist into his palm. “Alright, Sai. Sakura said we need a plan, so what’s the plan?”

            “First we need to scout out an open space, where the trees are a considerable enough distance from the center. We know that she can use earth jutsu based on the roots that had wrapped around Neji, Tenten, and Lee. I also know from Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma’s battle with her previously that she can use water jutsu. I want us to assume that she is very, very skilled in both types of jutsu, so I want you both to be wary and watchful.”

            Sakura clenched her fist with a grin. “If she is an earth and water user, then I may have a good chance of beating her.”

            I gave a small shake of my head. “Just because you both share similar jutsus doesn’t mean you are on equal ground. She was trained to kill; you were trained to save lives. I hope I don’t offend you in saying so, Sakura.” She frowned, but I continued. “I’m sure though that you will weaken her enough for Naruto and I to finish the battle.”

            Sakura wasn’t happy but gave a small nod anyways. “I guess I can’t underestimate her, that would be bad for us all. And I know the perfect place to fight her.” She pointed towards our right, further into the training grounds. “It’s a short distance away, but we have enough time to get there and get ready to fight by the time she finds us.”

            I nodded. “I’ve already sent out spies, so when she appears close by I’ll know, then we attack with everything we got. We should get going, Naruto, Sakura.”

[ **Tsuki** ]

            I watched as Sai, Naruto, and Sakura disappeared into the trees before I started heading that way myself. Kakashi called out as he peeked over his book at me. His eyes crinkled up into an eye smile. “Good luck.”

            I rolled my eyes and continued to walk away. Soon I was back in the cover of the trees. I didn’t head back to my base. Instead I slid some of my chakra into the ground beneath me as I walked and stretched it out along the root system of all the trees. I was looking for any signs of my next three opponents.  A few minutes of walking brought me to large clearing with a stream that was running through it. I slumped down beside the edge and ran my fingers through the water, enjoying the cooling feeling. I splashed some water onto the back of my neck and gave a sigh. “Wonder where they are?” A small twig snapped off to my right and I jerked upwards while pulling out one of my hidden kunai. A medium sized toad hopped out. I reached up and rubbed my thumbs into my eyes. “It’s just a toad… what the hell.”

            I turned away from the toad and moved to head across the stream. I only got halfway across before I heard more twigs breaking. I turned and watched as more toads hopped out of the bushes. There was a loud pop and a snicker as Naruto appeared, crouched very toad-like. “Figured I’d see what you’re up to, Tsuki.”

            “Huh?” I couldn’t believe how stupid he was. I rolled my eyes at him. “What are you doing, Naruto. You’re supposed to be hiding or fighting me.” I don’t know how to explain it but I felt like something was wrong.

            Naruto shrugged and crawled forward a little. This toad thing was creeping me out just a little. I backed up away from the bank of the stream. “I was told to come scout you.”

            I looked around. “Oh?”

            He flashed me a bright smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I stared at where he had been for a few moments before I turned back to head to the other side of the stream. I stopped when I saw Naruto standing on the other side watching me. “Aren’t you going to attack me?”

            I frowned. “Are you trying to toy with me, Naruto. ‘Cause I’m not in a playful mood. We’re supposed to take things seriously.”

            He grinned again. “I am taking this seriously. I’m waiting for you to attack me.”

            I arched a brow and slowly pulled out another kunai. “Where are the other two?”

            He shrugged. “I don’t know. I left them after we got into the woods.”

            “Hnn.” A soft whistling above me gave me enough warning that someone was attacking from above. I used my Body Flicker Technique to transport myself a short distance away down the bank. I watched as a giant ink-like bird slammed into the water, its claws slashing into the rocks beneath it. I gave a low whistle of appreciation. “Now _that’s_ something you don’t see every day.” The bird looked like someone had drawn it.

            Naruto disappeared seconds after the bird landed. I took a rolling dive along the bank of the river when I felt several people coming at me. I blocked a kick from one of them and stared up into Naruto’s blue eyes. A fist landed against my side before I turned and kicked upwards. I arched a brow when I hit another Naruto. He smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other one did the same thing. Several more Naruto’s tumbled out of the trees and surrounded me. They all pulled a kunai out and grinned cheesily. I gave a small sigh. Naruto was going to toy with me it seemed. I figured the bird was from Sai because he was the only one I’d seen who was artistic. I threw several kunai once the mob of Naruto clones began charging at me. I flipped this way and that, avoiding kicks and punches. “Is that all you got, Tsuki?” All the Naruto clones taunted me.

            I growled and slammed my fist into one of the clones. There was a whistling to the back of me and I turned quickly, grabbing the large kunai out of the air as it sailed towards me. I flung it back the direction it came and grinned when I heard a shriek from Sakura as she dodged. She was hiding close by. One of the Naruto kicked me in the shoulder so I turned my attention back to the clones. “Dammit, Naruto. When I get my hands on the real you I’m going to strangle you!”

            There was a gleeful laugh from all of the clones. “You’ll have to catch me first.”

            I growled as another Naruto landed a heavy blow against the back of my leg, dropping me to the ground. I’d had enough. I slammed my fist into the ground and shoved my chakra into the plants and roots surrounding me. The ground began to shake as they began pulling out of the ground and started swatting at the Naruto clones. Each one disappeared with a pop.

Just as I stood up to dust my hands off, satisfied with the destruction of the clones, there was a ting of metal as a blade was pulled from a sheath. Said blade slammed down into my left shoulder as if from thin air. I hissed in pain and slumped to the ground again. I peered over my shoulder at Sai as he held his tanto expertly. “You should pay attention, Tsuki.”

            I slowly pulled away from his sword and grimaced at the sickening sucking sound resulting from my movements. He’d buried it deeply. Sakura came running out, dodging around the flailing roots and plants. “Stop it Sai!”

            Sai turned and looked over at Sakura. “What? I thought we were supposed to win?”

            Sakura shook her head and her pink hair bounced around. “We are, Sai. But we’re not supposed to kill her.”

            “I’m not killing her.”

            Sakura sighed. “Stabbing her is getting pretty close.”

            I inched myself away from the both of them and gripped my shoulder as blood ran down my uniform. “It’s ok, Sakura.” I hissed a little as my shoulder moved with my voice.

            Sakura frowned at me and shook her head. “You’re going to bleed to death if I don’t heal you right now.”

            She walked towards me but I growled and shoved myself backwards. I didn’t want to be touched right now. I never liked being touched when I was injured. “I can heal myself.”

            Sai flicked his tanto to remove the blood before sliding it into the sheath strapped to his shoulder. “Still feel like fighting?” It seemed like he didn’t care if I was hurt.

            I didn’t either. I narrowed my eyes and gave a deep growl. “A little scratch like this isn’t going to stop me from winning.”

            Sakura gave a sigh. “Don’t tell me later that I didn’t warn you.”

            I ignored her as Sai flickered forward, using the same Body Flicker Technique I had used earlier. Not many people could do it as smoothly as he did. I wasn’t impressed though. I pulled my chakra around me and formed a shield of roots as he slammed his fist downwards. He grunted with the impact and twisted to kick out at me. The roots blocked him again, except this time I wrapped them around his legs. “It’s not wise to underestimate me.”

            The roots picked him up and slammed him into the ground, leaving a nice dent where he landed. They repeated it a few times, each impact making Sai grunt in pain. I could feel the strength of my chakra growing as I grew angrier. Sai didn’t seem too fazed by himself being slammed into the ground.

I ducked as the bird he’d drawn flailed its massive wing at me from where it was still standing in the stream. I reached up and grabbed the wing after it flew over my head and jerked, adding a huge burst of chakra into my pull. There was a loud ripping sound and I grinned when its wing flopped to the ground, black ink splattering the dirt. It gave an extremely loud shriek. Sakura moved forward voicing her distress. “Tsuki!”

            I turned to glare at her. “Are you going to fight me now?”

            She stopped where she was, trying to remember Sai’s words. It was going to take all three of them working together, not just one person in the team. “Only if it comes down to it.”

            I flung out my hand and one of the trees behind her bent with my movement, intending to crush her. She turned to stare up at it in surprise, but seconds before the tree hit her Naruto came flying out from somewhere and pushed her out of the way as it crushed down on him. She called out to him from the ground as it hit. “NARUTO!” There was a loud pop as the clone disappeared.

I waved my hand and the tree sprung back up into the air, waving back and forth from being released suddenly. “Fight me, Sakura.”

            She slowly pushed herself up onto her knees and looked up at me. “Are you crazy?”

            I gave a short laugh. “Right now? Yes.”

            I moved around the roots that were holding Sai and struck out at Sakura. Her bright green eyes widened and she blocked my kick with her forearms. I allowed her to roll away from me before continuing my assault. I ran and did a jumping drop punch, intending to slam her into the ground. Her tiny hands wrapped around my fist, stopping me. Her voice shook with anger and her eyes glittered with it too. She was finally serious. “It’s not wise to underestimate me either.” She turned and flipped me over her hip. I grunted loudly as I smashed into the ground. Her fist slammed downwards at me but I rolled to the side quickly. I felt the ground buckle beneath me as her hand dug into the earth, creating a little crater. She pulled it free and shook the dirt off of it. There wasn’t a single scratch on her fist.

            I stumbled to my feet and clutched at my shoulder, pushing some chakra into it. I spoke while I did this, hoping to distract Sakura long enough to stop the bleeding. “Impressive I suppose.”

            She arched a brow, watching me intently. “I learned from the best.”

            “Oh?” I could feel the cut stitch together beneath my fingers. “And who’s that?”

            “Tsunade.” She zigzagged forward and struck out at me. I ducked and dodged her punches and kicks but didn’t expect her to speed up as much as she did within a few seconds. Her fist slammed into my thigh and I audibly heard my thigh bone break.

            “Aaahggghhh!!” I rolled away from her and huddled against a nearby tree. Its branches reached down to cocoon me.

            She slowly walked forward, her hands held out trying to present herself as non-dangerous. Her voice trembled with concern. “Tsuki… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

            I growled at her like a cornered animal. The plants around me started to respond to my chakra spikes and the earth began to buckle as thousands of tiny roots flew up from the ground. They wrapped themselves around Sakura like shackles, binding her legs and arms to her body. She struggled, breaking a few of them, but more grew and wrapped around her and the harder she struggled, the tighter they held her. In the end she couldn’t move. I slowly pushed at the branches cocooning me and propped my leg out in front of me. I slid my hands along my thigh, hissing at the annoying sting, and pushed chakra into the broken bone. It hurt as it knit together but I suppressed any sounds of pain as it did so. This wasn’t my first broken bone, and I’m sure it wouldn’t be my last. Simultaneously I tried to heal my shoulder but I was getting a little too weak from losing so much blood that I couldn’t do much except close the wound slightly.

            “Sakura!” What now seemed to be the real Naruto finally came charging over to where I was sitting and Sakura was suspended in the air. “Sakura, I’ll get you down!” He slashed at the roots holding her but they only multiplied over and over.

            I gave a small chuckle and stood up on my newly healed leg. “You’re only making it worse, Naruto. You can’t get her out of there.”

            He turned back to me and his brilliantly blue eyes glittered angrily at me. “That’s no fair, Tsuki!”

            I shrugged and decided to use the same exact words Orochimaru had used on me when I was a little girl. “There isn’t anything in life that is fair, Naruto.” Off to the side there was a loud crash as Sai finally broke free from my roots. I gave a deep sigh. I was running out of time and I was tired of fighting right now. I looked back at Naruto. “I’m sorry to rush this but I’m tired of fighting.” It kind of hurt to say that since I’d told Tsunade I could still fight without resting. “I’m going to end this right now.”

            Sai flashed over to where we were standing and stopped next to Naruto. “How’s that going to happen?”

            He didn’t seem fazed by my words. It angered me a little but I shrugged it off. “I’ll show you.” I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I could feel the earth pulse beneath my feet and I could feel the water flowing close by. Sai drew out his tanto again but it was already too late. I released my Kekkei Genkai as completely as I could with my seal still on, which allowed my silver and green eyes to turn to obsidian black. The wind picked up and the tree’s bent in time with it. I began to form two sets of seals one after the other, combining them together. Water and Earth were my most powerful jutsus. The water from the stream bubbled over the bank and slithered its way to where we were.

            Naruto’s eyes bugged out. “WHAT’S THAT?!”

            I grinned and began combining more seals into the first two I’d preformed. The earth began to shake. “This is the true nature of my powers, Naruto.”

            Just as Sai leapt at me intending to slice downwards with his tanto, the water that had been slithering along the ground splashed upwards and engulfed Sai’s feet, pulling him away from me to hang suspended in the air. He struck out at it with one of his fists but it sucked at him, capturing the fist in its grip. “What is this, Tsuki?” I didn’t speak as the earth came next, fusing together with the water to form another gripping barrier around his body. It slowly spread upwards and no matter how hard Sai struggled to get away, it just kept moving.

            Naruto reached up and tried to rip it away. “I’ll help you, Sai!” He gripped the earth and water mixture but his hands only sank into it. It began moving up his body now.

            Sai had almost completely disappeared beneath the earth and water and Naruto was still struggling to get away. I formed one last seal before clapping my hands together. The shockwaves from my actions moved the trees and grass around me. The blob attached to Naruto and Sai sucked them completely in and all sounds of their struggles stopped. Finally I had them. I turned and started walking towards the entrance of the training grounds. The prison holding Naruto and Sai snaked behind me and the roots that caged Sakura inside them followed as well. I didn’t need to lift another finger.

[ **Kakashi** ]

            The sound of earth moving turned all our attention to the far side of the training grounds. Tsuki slowly walked out from beneath the bending trees. They seemed to be reaching out to her. From here I could see the blood soaking the left side of her uniform. Her hand was dangling limply at her side. A few seconds passed before a huge mud blob thingy came slithering out of the trees behind her. Following close behind was a cocoon of roots. As she got closer I noticed that her eyes were still solid black which meant that she had released her Kekkei Genkai. It worried me. I flashed forward just in time for her to collapse into my arms. “Tsuki!”

            Her body was trembling against mine and I could feel that her skin was cold. The wound on her shoulder was gaping open and her breathing was becoming laboured. She looked up at me and I watched as her eyes faded from the obsidian black of her Kekkei Genkai to her natural, beautiful silver and green eyes. She had finally turned off her ‘gift’. “I… win...”

            I looked up as people rushed forward and watched as the blob of mud and the cocoon of roots dropped to the ground exposing a rumpled version of Sakura and a muddy version of Sai and Naruto. Tsunade dropped down beside me and peered down at Tsuki. “What the hell happened out there? It looks like you went to war?”

            Tsuki gave a shallow chuckle and a small attempt at a shrug but she hissed when it pulled at the gaping wound. “Guess we went overboard just a little.”

            I arched a brow. “Just a little?”

            She nodded. Tsunade moved away from us and went over to where Sakura was sitting, rumpled, looking at the roots as they sank into the ground and at the mud as it did the same thing. “What the HELL happened, Sakura?”

            Sakura flinched back. “I guess we went too far with her… I’m sorry, Tsunade.”

            “Who nearly sliced her arm off?” Sakura meekly pointed over at Sai who was standing and flicking mud off of his arms. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and strode over to him. She grabbed a handful of his short jacket. “What the HELL were you THINKING, Sai?!? Were you TRYING to KILL HER?”

            Sai gave a small embarrassed shrug. “Not particularly. I was just fighting.”

            Tsunade growled and I knew she was pissed. “Nearly chopping her arm off isn’t just fighting, Sai. The next time you do something stupid like this I’m going to beat the living daylights out of you. I don’t care if you’re an important member of the ANBU. Do you understand me?”

            He nodded his head slightly, a surprising blush stealing across his pale skin. “Yes.”

            She gave him a small shake and glared at him. “Yes what?”

            “Yes, Hokage-sama. I understand.”

            “Good.” She dropped him back down to his feet.

            She looked down at Naruto for a few seconds before giving a small smile. He’d wiped the mud away from his eyes so it looked like he was a reverse raccoon. “You look hilarious covered in mud, Naruto.”

            Naruto pouted as he stood up, his orange and black uniform not orange and black anymore. “It’s not funny, Tsunade.” He flicked mud off of his hands

            Tsunade shrugged and turned to walk back over to me. “Sure it is, Naruto, at least from my point of view.”

            I rolled my eyes and laid Tsuki out on the ground. She had finally passed out. She needed to be healed and quick or she would be in danger. I started unzipping her vest as Tsunade knelt down beside me. I pulled out one of my kunai and cut through the right shoulder of the vest and shoved it the rest of the way off of her. The left shoulder had been sliced through so there wasn’t any need to do anything with it. “She’s lost a lot of blood, Tsunade.”

            She nodded and shoved me to the side. Gai, Yamato, Genma, Asuma, Rikiya, Anko, Neji, Tenten, and Lee all crowded around us. Shizune, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto stayed back. “I know she has, Kakashi. I’ll fix her up though.” Tsunade let her hands press against either side of Tsuki’s wound and closed her eyes. She drew on the massive store of chakra inside of her and slowly threaded it into Tsuki’s shoulder. The muscles and veins slowly knit together until the skin was smooth again. It took a few minutes to accomplish. While she was at it, Tsunade used her chakra to help Tsuki’s red blood cells reproduce like crazy.

She pulled back finally and gave a huge sigh. “That should do it. She’ll have a scar though.” I watched as she ran her finger along the thin scar. Sometimes even the best healing doesn’t stop a scar from happening.

            Naruto finally walked up and pushed through everyone. He knelt down beside Tsunade and wrung his hands. “Is she going to be ok?”

            Tsunade smiled at him and reached up to ruffle his muddy hair. “Of course she is, Naruto. Who do you think healed her? Me!” Everyone gave a chuckle as Naruto turned a little pink. Tsunade stood and groaned as a few of her bones popped. She absently flicked the bits of mud from Naruto’s hair off of her hand. “Maybe we should just stop here today. It seems like Tsuki’s gotten herself a little banged up.”

            Almost everyone nodded and moved to start heading home. I moved to reach down and pick Tsuki up but stopped when I saw her staring up at me. “No.”

            Everyone stopped walking and turned to look down at Tsuki. Tsunade propped her hands on her hips and stared down at her. “No what?”

            Tsuki slowly sat up with a small groan and blushed a little when she realized her vest was missing which left her with her tank top and bra visible to everyone. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself before answering. “No I’m not going to stop the training.”

            Tsunade arched a brow. “Oh? And why not? In case you didn’t notice you just almost bled to death.”

            I reached out to steady Tsuki as she stood up, rocking back and forth on her feet. “That doesn’t mean we have to stop. I’m still able to fight and I intend on doing so.”

            I sighed behind my mask. “There isn’t a need to push yourself, Tsuki.”

            Naruto decided to put his two cents in as well. “Yah. It’s not like we’re all going to run away!”

            Tsunade reached back and thumped Naruto upside the head. “We don’t need your input right now. Go stand by Sakura or something.”

            “BUT…” His voice had gotten its whining lilt back.

            Tsunade gave him a death glare. “Move or I’ll move you, Naruto.”

            He pouted but moved back to stand with Sakura and Sai. I ran my hands through my really messy hair and gave another sigh. This was going to be a long day. “Come on, Tsuki. It’s ok to take a break.”

            She shook her head sharply which caused her high ponytail to smack roughly against me. “No. I’m going to finish this.”

            She and Tsunade stared at each other for more minutes than I wanted to count. When I was about ready to walk away, Tsunade finally shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll allow it this once. It was supposed to be two battles today, two tomorrow, and the last the following day. Not all at once. If you get hurt this bad again don’t expect me to save you and then let you go off to kill yourself again.”

            Tsuki grinned. “Thanks!”

            I closed my eye and let out a barely audible sigh before mumbling to myself. “She’s gonna kill herself.”


	13. Fighting Yamato & Gai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

Chapter 13: Fighting Yamato & Gai

[ **Orochimaru** ]

            “She’s priceless, Kabuto.

            The semi-bored apprentice stopped kicking at a rock and looked up at me. “She’s just as strong as I remember. It’s been a few months since she’s been able to fight.”

            I slowly nodded my head. “True.” I had stopped most big fights for a little while because I was working on my plans to conquer Konoha… without failure. Right now, with Tsuki being integrated into Konoha, my plans were now changing to fit that in. She would help… willingly or unwillingly. But I knew my precious weapon; she was always striving to please me. “Kabuto!”

            He stopped kicking the rock again and snapped his attention up to me quickly. “Yes, Sensei?”

            “That redhead is one of our spies isn’t he?”

            Kabuto sighed and pushed up his glasses. “He is.”

            “Hnn.” This was perfect. “When it’s time for him and my… previous pet to fight Tsuki, we move in.”

            Kabuto narrowed his eyes. “That will be dangerous. If one of them does something stupid everyone will know we are there!”

            Sliding down the tree I slammed Kabuto against it with a hiss. “I make the plans, Kabuto. You follow them.” He quickly nodded his head. “Good. Now…” I released my hold on Kabuto and walked around the tree so I could see the Konoha shinobis. “I’ll need you to keep Anko busy. Knocking her out is preferable, so she doesn’t remember what happened to her. “

            I turned back and watched as Kabuto straightened his glasses. “And what about Rikiya?”

            “He won’t be any bother. And if he is, I can always threaten Amasuai’s life. He’ll do anything for his precious wife.” Grabbing the branch above me I pulled myself up and curled against my previous branch, relaxing. “We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we, Kabuto?”

            “Yes, Sensei.”

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Gai and Yamato walked up to where I was standing with Kakashi. Yamato reached out and laid a hand on my arm. “Are you sure you’re ready to fight us? We won’t mind waiting.”

            I gave a small nod and smiled. “I’m sure. It’s good to push yourself.”

            Yamato arched one of his brows and I watched as it disappeared beneath his mask-like hitai-ate. “Not to the point that it could possibly kill you though.”

            I gave a small shrug. “I have confidence in Tsunade’s healing. From one healer to another she is pretty good.” I grinned when I heard Tsunade chuckle in the background.

            Gai grinned widely and I cringed away from the brightness. Surely he was going to hurt someone one of these days! “Such marvelous spirit! I am proud to be one of your opponents, Tsuki no Hanahara. You bring a freshness to all whirlwinds of youth!”

            I buried my face in my hands and gave a huge sigh. “Thanks… I guess.”

            Kakashi chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around me in reassurance. He bent down and whispered lightly into my ear. “You’ll get used to it. Maybe.”

            Laughter bubbled up inside of me and burst out, surprising everyone standing around me. Gai looked from me to Kakashi before narrowing his eyes. “Were you talking about me, rival of all my rivals?”

            Kakashi peered over at Gai and feigned an innocent look. “Me? Surely not, Gai. Who would talk about someone as… amazing as yourself?”

            Gai thought about it for a few moments before grunting and shrugging his green clad shoulders. “For once we agree, Kakashi. Who would talk about ‘Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey’?!”

            Surprising me completely, Kakashi leaned down and buried his head against my shoulder, giving a huge groan. I could feel the coolness of Kakashi’s skin pressed against mine while his extremely messy, gravity defying silver hair brushed against the side of my neck. It tickled. “What have I just done?”

            Trying to suppress a giggle, I shrugged. “Your fault.”

            There was a nudge from behind me and I turned to look back at Tsunade. “Enough playtime.”

            “Hnn.” I pulled away from Kakashi and because he wasn’t expecting it he stumbled sideways but quickly regained his composure. “Guess it’s time, boys.”

            Gai grinned and Yamato peered over at me. “We’ll head out.”

            I nodded and moved to go the opposite direction they had started walking in. A hand quickly stopped me. I turned back and stared up at Kakashi. “What? I’m busy.”

            Kakashi gave a small cough before unzipping his flak vest. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched as he shrugged it off and slowly handed it to me. “Here.”

            I arched a brow. “What’s that for?”

            He motioned towards my tank top with awkward movements. His cheeks seemed to be turning a light pink behind his mask. Luckily I was the only one who could see it. “To cover up… well… to help you cover up. Since your vest was ruined.”

            Genma’s voice broke the silence. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

            Asuma rolled his eyes and absently smacked him upside the head. “Shut up, Genma.”

            Genma grumbled and rubbed the back of his head but he did as he was told. I blinked up at Kakashi for a few seconds before slowly reaching out to take the vest. I blushed a little and turned away from him as I slipped my arms through it. “Thanks.” It was huge on me but it covered everything it needed to cover.

            Kakashi absently scratched at the back of his head and kept his face turned downwards. “Yah.” He disappeared with a puff of smoke and reappearing seconds later beside Asuma, his nose buried in Icha Icha again.

            I turned for a second and looked at Tsunade. She gave me a wink and waved me on. I nodded before disappearing, using my Body Flicker Technique.

[ **Yamato and Gai** ]

            Leaning back against a tree I sucked in a small breathe and flicked a rock at Gai. “I suppose we break off here?”

            Gai turned to catch the rock inches away from his face and shook his head, causing his black bowl-cut hair to flop around. “No, Yamato. We fight together.”

            “Hnn.” I give a shrug. “This is the first we’ve worked together I suppose then.”

            “Any plans?”

            I grinned a little before forming a few seals. A wooden replica of me began forming away from my body connected by branches, standing up beside me once completely formed. “Infiltrate.” Then I gave a small shudder as bark began to form along my skin. “And disguise.”

            Gai flashed a bright smile. “Good plan, Yamato.” Gai cracked his knuckles. “And while you’re distracting that amazing whirlwind of youth I will pummel her into submission.” He flashed me another bright smile accompanied by a wink and a thumbs up which was consistent with his ‘good guy pose’ I groaned and turned to walk away in the direction Tsuki was headed.

[ **Tsuki** ]

            I knew that this time around there was going to be a high possibility that I was going to lose this fight but I planned on giving it my best. Something about the way Yamato and Gai held themselves told me they were far stronger than they portrayed.

While I silently thought up ways of possibly winning I set about placing exploding tags around where I was planning on being. I didn’t want to be surprised. I also put up some chakra seekers. The ones I’d placed during my first fight were still active as well. Hopefully those would be helpful. Besides the exploding tags and chakra seekers, I wove tiny webs of invisible wire along the ground. In the shadow of each wire I put another, light green wire for extra protection. I wasn’t planning on being fooled with. Maybe I was going to be able to use them and maybe not. I would just have to wait and see if they fell for my traps.

            About the time I finished there was a barely audible crack of some twigs off to my right. I crouched down and pulled out a few of my kunai. Peering into the shadows of the trees I searched for anything that was suspicious. Something didn’t feel right but I couldn’t see anyone. Deciding to play it safe I put away one of my kunai and slid my hands into the soil beneath my feet. I gently opened my Kekkei Genkai and felt along the roots for anything foreign. There was a pull left of where the sound had come from. I knew it wasn’t an animal or anything normal. I let go of my Kekkei Genkai and pretended to finish what I had been doing. A few moment’s passed before I heard something shuffle through the tall grass near where I’d felt the pull. In a split second I let fly one of my kunai. I heard a solid thunk when I hit whatever had been moving but there wasn’t any sound from it. I frowned, surely I’d hit something. I slowly pushed my way through the grass until I found a log with my kunai buried in it. “Hnn…”

Pulling my kunai out, I was just turning when a flash of green in my peripheral warned me that someone in a green spandex suit was attacking me. I did a quick duck and roll just as Gai flew over the top of me. Faster than I could see he landed, turned, and kicked out at me. I grunted with the impact as his leg caught my forearm I’d thrown up to protect myself. “Damn it!”

            Gai didn’t give me a chance to recover. He flipped over me and wrapped his arm around my throat, dragging me to my knees. His speed was unbelievable, even more so than Lee’s. “Don’t make this any harder than it needs to be, little spitfire.”

            I growled and slammed my elbow back into his stomach. I grimaced when it felt like I hit a metal plate. “I’m not giving up easily, old man.”

            Gai’s arm tightened around my throat and started cutting off my air supply. Knowing I was doomed if I didn’t do something I did the one thing I had never wanted to do. I slammed my hand backwards in between my legs, curling my body downwards with my strength, and up until I grabbed his jewels, squeezing relentlessly. Gai was practically on tiptoes even though he was considerably taller than me. At first he just grunted, trying to play like it didn’t hurt, but seconds later his arm slid away from my throat and he hooted in pain. “Aaaahhh. Let go! Let go!”

            I snickered and did a shoulder roll until I was a safe distance away from him. “It’s not wise to leave one’s self open like that, Gai.”

            His voice cracked as he stumbled forward and tried to hold himself up. “That’s cheating, little lady.”

            Before I could respond hands grabbed my ankle and flipped me forwards. I slammed into the ground face first with a loud grunt and was flipped over to stare up into Yamato’s face… or what I thought was Yamato’s face. It was covered in a dark coloured bark. “Tsuki.”

            I growled and tried to kick out of his grip but his fingers were like an iron band. Forming a few quick seals I grinned and released my chakra into the ground. Roots smashed upwards and headed forwards to slam into Yamato’s chest. I blinked in surprise when a long, sharp spear of wood formed out of his skin. He used it to slash at the roots, stopping them from harming him. I kicked at his wrist again with my free foot and sent more roots at him, hoping to get him to release my ankle. It seemed to work because my ankle dropped to the ground and I used what little time I had to crawl away from him. Only to come face to face with a wooden clone of Yamato… that had a kunai shaped hole in the middle of it. “What the hell?” I turned a little and faced the real Yamato. “What the crap is this?”

            Yamato looked up at me while slashing at the roots. One had wrapped around his waist and had him hanging in the air. “Something you shouldn’t take lightly.”

            I arched a brow. “Oh?” Flinging a kunai that had an exploding tag on it at him; I turned back to the wooden clone and cocked my head to the side. "Does he really expect me to fight a piece of wood?"

The tag exploded behind me and the wind from it whipped my hair back and forth. I didn’t get a reply but that piece of Yamato-shaped wood slammed its fist down at me. I dodged to the left and kicked out at it, hissing in pain when I hit its wooden arm. I grabbed one of my kunai and instead of kicking it I slashed at it, hacking small pieces out of it as I ducked and dodged its arms and legs. Soon me and it were a blur of speed as I attacked and it deflected. Every time I gouged a piece out it filled itself back in.

Finally having enough I flipped away far enough to safely form a few hand seals into the only fire jutsu I knew. Orochimaru had decided to teach it to me after facing a fire user and almost losing some hair. The Phoenix Sage Fire Technique wasn’t my strongest unusual jutsu but I could use it with enough force to help myself. Balls of flame shot out from my mouth and I embedded my chakra in them, sending them slamming into the wooden clone. It only took a few well directed balls of fire before the whole thing was in flames. “Gotcha!”

            My victory was short lived when Gai, having finally recovered, slammed into me from the side. I tumbled along the ground until I slammed into the base of a tree. Shaking my head I barely had time to push myself away from the tree when Gai’s foot slammed into it. A huge cracking sound was enough warning before the tree started tumbling to the side. I jumped to my feet just as the tree hit the ground, vibrating everything. Gai didn’t give me time to recover as he attacked in a flurry of punches and kicks, faster than Lee’s had been. More of them landed than I blocked.

“Don’t give up!” Gai’s voice called out to me as he slammed me into the ground, his fist grinding into my stomach. I bent forward and tried to suck in air, but nothing came until I started coughing blood. _Damn it_!

The blood made Gai stop instantly, his fist inches away from my face. I blinked up at his knuckles as he slowly pulled his hand away and knelt beside me. “Tsuki! Are you going to be alright?”

            Yamato came stumbling over, shaking off the persistent roots. He frowned and moved to kneel down beside me as well. “Tsuki.”

            I ignored them both and silently checked myself over with my chakra. Gai’s fist had cracked my sternum and a few of the attached ribs. Those broken ribs had been slammed into my lungs and they were filling with blood. I gave a strangled growl. “Hell no I’m not ok.” I closed my eyes and slowly spread my chakra throughout my body, bringing my bones back together to try and mend them. It hurt like hell but I desperately tried to stay silent. I couldn’t even remember how many bones I’d broken today so far. I mentally shook my head at myself. _So weak_.

            Gai’s hand on my shoulder annoyed me as he gave me a little shake. “We’re going to stop now! I’m not going to fight with you injured like this. Right Yamato?” He looked up at Yamato with his big round eyes.

            Yamato sighed and scratched the side of his chin. “Do you always break the people you play with, Gai?”

            Gai looked offended and pointed a finger at Yamato. “I was holding back, Yamato. I can’t really help it if I’m this strong.”

            Yamato gave a small snort. “You train too much.”

            “I do not! I only wish to better myself to ensure I never lose! Especially to Kakashi!”

            “Anything you say, Gai.” Yamato pressed his palm against my chest and released some of his chakra into me.

            I hissed at the invasion and used my own chakra to shove him out of my body. I could heal myself. “Don’t.” It didn’t take me much longer to heal myself, but even though my bones were patched back together and my lungs were healed, it hurt to breath. This wasn’t the worst I’ve received so I wasn’t going to complain. I sat upwards, shoving both of the men away from me and crawled to my feet.

            Gai reached his hand out to steady me when I stumbled upwards but I slapped his hand away. “Let me help you up, Tsuki. Then we can go back to the others and call this a day. There is no shame in that.”

            I turned my head a little and glared down at the kneeling Gai from behind my bangs. “I never give up on a fight. It’s a sign of weakness. I am not weak.” I was getting angry at myself for becoming so weak that I was easily being hurt. _What would Orochimaru think of me right now_?

            Yamato stood and grabbed my shoulders. “We’re going back.’

            I slapped his hand off and smashed my palm into his chest. His flak-vest took the brunt of the hit but he stumbled back anyways. “I can still fight!” The ground began to shake underfoot as my anger spiked.

This time when Yamato reached out he slapped his fingers around my wrist and formed a shackle of wood. He reached for my other wrist but I shoved myself forward and head butted him. His mask-like hitai-ate protected his forehead but not his nose. I heard a crack as it broke. Blood started gushing out seconds later and he released my wrist. The wooden shackle was still on there but I ignored it. My own forehead had a small rip from catching on his hitai-ate and blood trickled down my cheek.

Gai rushed me and I mule kicked him into one of the trees closest to us. The tags that had been set there exploded, engulfing Gai and the splintering tree in flames.

Forming seals I grinned at Yamato as a huge wall of earth began to form, encasing him within its walls. “I won’t lose to anyone.”

            Yamato disappeared from where he was standing but I could sense him moving. I ducked to the right as he went to grab me and flicked my hands upwards, watching as another wall of earth blocked his path. I growled as he slammed through it like it was butter. He stopped and stared at me. “It will take a lot more than that to stop me. I’m not going to let this fight continue.”

            The anger began to bubble up inside me at his words. _Wouldn’t allow, wouldn’t allow, wouldn’t allow_. I narrowed my eyes. “We’ll just see about that.” I flicked one of my kunai out and attacked. Thick bark formed along Yamato’s skin as he blocked the blade. I growled as it slid off. I attacked again and again, but he wasn’t affected. As I was slashing downwards again he kneed me in the gut, sending me tumbling backwards. I lost my footing over a rock and fell to the ground. He quickly formed a few hand seals and all I could do is watch as within seconds I was surrounded by wooden walls. I was inside a box.

Standing I struck my fist against the sides. It was pitch black and it felt like the sides were closing in. “Let me the fuck out of here!” I pounded and pounded but no one answered. “Yamato!!!” The air around me felt like it was getting thick. My heart raced. I was afraid of enclosed spaces. “GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!” I jerked backwards as the box started to move. I kicked out against the side but it didn’t give, just like when I had tried punching it.

Curling into a ball I closed my eyes. Memories of me as a young teenage girl popped up inside my head.

“ _Please, let me out, I promise I’ll be good. Please, Orochimaru. I won’t try to escape again. Please.”_

_“So you’ll be a good girl for me, my little moon?” I could hear Orochimaru’s nails clicking against the outside of the box._

_I wanted to say no but I knew I couldn’t. “Yes. I promise. I’ll be a good girl. Please.”_

_A crack of light formed above me as Orochimaru opened the lid to the box. Soon his face was visible from where he was kneeling on the ground. He tossed the lid back and smiled. “I believe you, my little moon.” He reached in and picked me up without effort. He had always been strong, stronger than I ever was. He allowed himself to fall back onto the floor and sat me on his lap facing him. He leaned down and kissed away my tears. I shivered, knowing what he wanted from me. He whispered into my ear. “Show me how you’ll be a good girl, Tsuki. Make me forget you were bad.”_

_I whimpered against his chest but reached up and slowly untied the obi wrapped around my waist._

The box hitting a rock and jumbling me back and forth brought me back to the present. I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t stay in this box.

Keeping my eyes closed, I slowed my breathing and focused on the power inside of me. I pooled together as much chakra as I could, pushing it to all ends of my body. When I had as much as I could hold at the moment I fully released my Kekkei Genkai. The wood around me exploded into tiny unrecognizable pieces as my chakra blasted out like a bright sphere swallowing everything.

            Yamato and Gai flew almost half a mile away from me, slamming into trees and rocks before tumbling to a stop. Gai wasn’t moving, splayed spread eagle on the ground. He had a cut somewhere on his face because I could see the blood. Yamato fumbled up to his hands and knees, looking for me. I was slowly walking towards him, pissed beyond belief. “Tsuki?”

            My eyes were obsidian black as I narrowed them at him as I stopped a few feet away. My hair had blown out of its hair tie and was floating around me as the wind blew back and forth. “It’s not nice locking someone who’s afraid of enclosed spaces into a box.” I raised my hand and roots pulled out of the ground to wrap themselves around Yamato’s wrists, slamming him back to the ground as they pulled downwards. I grinned as he was pinned to the ground. “That was the worst thing you could have done, Yamato.”

            Yamato just blinked up at me and tugged against the roots. They squeezed tighter. “I’m sorry for doing that, Tsuki. But we can’t fight anymore. You can’t get hurt anymore today.”

            “It’s my choice whether or not I continue. Not you. Not Gai. Not the Hokage. Me.”

            I raised my hand again but this time the walls of earth were back. They grew upwards to tower over the pinned down Yamato. He looked up at them and then back at me. “Stop, Tsuki. You’re going too far.”

            I shook my head. “I’m only repaying the favor.” I clinched my hand and sent the walls of earth slamming down onto Yamato, expecting to crush him.

            Just as the earth was inches away from him a circle of wood formed around him, much like a dome. It wrapped around him and busted the wall of earth to pieces. I blinked in disbelief as he wrapped his hands around the roots holding him and jerked upwards, ripping them from the ground. He slowly stood and threw them to the side. The dome of wood grew to accommodate him. “It’s useless, Tsuki. Honestly there is no way to beat me. I am one of the best shinobi Konoha has… aside from Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai.”

            My attention turned away from Yamato as Gai came stumbling over. His forehead was covered in blood and it was still running down his face. “Why do you fight so hard, Tsuki?”

            I frowned. “What do you mean?”

            Gai wiped at the blood as it tried to get into his eyes. “I mean exactly what I asked.”

            “I…” I frowned harder. The wind around me stopped blowing back and forth and the ground stopped shaking. “I’m use to fighting to survive.”

            “But we’re not fighting to the death here.”

            “I know that… I just…” I released my Kekkei Genkai and flopped to the ground, exhausted. My eyes returned to their natural colour. I had used too much chakra. “I’m just so use to fighting this way that I don’t know any other way. I can’t lose… not again, not after I lost to Kakashi and Asuma back in my village.” I hugged my knees to my chest and laid my head against them.

            Yamato stepped forward as his wooden dome disappeared back into the ground. “There will always be one or two moments in our life where we have to lose… or we lose our lives doing so.”

            “I’m willing to give my life up to win.”

            Yamato sighed and rubbed his hands across his face, being careful not to hit his broken nose. “Tsunade would kill me and Gai if we allowed that. So I’m sorry, but I can’t allow that.”

            I looked up at him with tears threatening to spill out of the corners. “So we can’t fight anymore?” He shook his head. “I lost?” He nodded. I slumped into myself and gave a small pout. “Tsunade will think I’m a failure.”

            Gai knelt down in front of me and reached out to take my hand in his massive one. “We all strive to be something in life. We work hard to achieve our goals and sometimes we fail along the path to achieving them. The flame of youth is very bright inside of you and I believe that the Hokage sees that inside of you. You have been through a tough life, Tsuki. Truly one of the worst possible. I hate Orochimaru very much. Tsunade doesn’t see a failure. She sees a blossom of life seeking sunlight. Don’t give up just because there is someone stronger than you. Become stronger!”

            I wiped at the tears rolling down my face with my free hand and pulled my other hand away just as Yamato gave a short, sharp laugh at what Gai said. “I don’t know where you come up with some of the things you say, Gai.”

            Gai arched his fuzzy eyebrows and glared at Yamato. “I take offense to those words!”

            Yamato held his hands up in a sign of peace. “No offense intended.”

            Gai huffed and I groaned before moving away from the both of them so I could stand. Both followed me up. “So I guess I’m done destroying everything.” I looked around me at the destruction I had done. Trees were blown into pieces and spread all over the place. Sometimes I was afraid of how powerful my Kekkei Genkai could be… and anger didn’t help it.

            Yamato looked around. “Don’t worry.”

            I frowned. “What do you mean? I just exploded about a hundred trees!”

            Yamato laughed and knelt down so he could press his hands against the ground. “Don’t worry.” I was about to say something but stopped when I felt the ground roll beneath me. Seconds later the ground split and tree after tree sprouted from the ground, growing taller than the ones I had blown up. Their leaves stretched outwards, seeking the sun. Yamato stood and turned to look at me with a small smile. “See.”

            I gaped at him. “Wow.” I was good with earth and plant jutsu as well as water, but I wasn’t this good. Probably not unless my seal was off. “How did you do that?”

            Yamato shrugged. “I have a small talent for repairing things.”

            “A small talent?” I shook my head in disbelief. “My ability is earth based but I can’t do this.”

            “No one else can. The last one who could was the First Hokage.”

            I cocked my head to the side, confused. “How did you get that gift then?”

            Yamato looked at the ground and shrugged. “It’s a long story.”

            I sighed. “I’m not going to get anything out of you, am I?”

            He shook his head and turned away from me to watch the birds fly through the trees. “Most likely not. I’m a pretty private person. The only ones who know me really well are Kakashi and my wife.”

            “You have a wife?!” I never took him as a guy who would be married. He just seemed like a loner.

            “Yah. I don’t know how though.” He gave a small chuckle and turned to look back at me. “Maybe you can meet her and my children soon. I invite Kakashi over for dinner once in a while. He might bring you along if you ask.”

            I slowly nodded. “Maybe.”

            Gai laughed and reached out to pat me on the back, making me stumble forward. “Alright, you little flaming whirlwind, it’s time to head back and take a break. I’m starving!”

            “But I still want to fight!”

            Yamato sighed along with Gai. “If you feel stronger after we all have something to eat I’m sure the Hokage will let you continue.”

            I grumbled but shuffled along with them as they began to head towards the front of the training grounds. We would be pushing the time limit when we got there. “I suppose I can’t complain too much then.”

[ **Tsunade** ]

            “Dammit! You guys look like a walking hell!” I couldn’t believe I was seeing them walk up the hill. Gai had a gash on his forehead that was still bleeding all over the place, Yamato looked like he had a broken nose and it was bleeding slightly, and Tsuki… well she had blood staining the corner of her mouth and running down her neck to disappear beneath Kakashi’s vest which was torn slightly, alongside a gash on her forehead that had trailed blood down her cheek. Her hair was also down from its hair tie and flowing all over the place, unruly curls sticking up everywhere. It made me want to laugh.

            Yamato gave a small shrug and stopped in front of me. “We just tested each other, that is all.”

            I arched a brow and propped my hands on my hip. “Just testing? It looks like you went through war!”

            Gai flashed everyone a smile and gave a shrug as well. “We’re adults who like to fight. There can’t be anything wrong with that.”

            Kakashi groaned as Lee came running up to his ex-teacher. “Gai-Sensei, you look so cool! I can’t wait to fight like you one of these days!!”

            Gai flashed Lee a blinding smile but it didn’t affect him like it did everyone else. “Work hard, Lee, and become a man worthy of fighting!”

            I just rolled my eyes and shoved Yamato to the side so I could check out Tsuki. She didn’t seem too bad though I wondered where the blood on the corner of her mouth and neck came from. It looked like she had coughed it up. “You alright?”

            Tsuki nodded and gave a slight smile. “Nothing I can’t live with.”

            I gave her a huge grin. She was my type of girl. All fight and no whine. “I’m glad to hear then.”

            While I watched as Kakashi inched his way closer to Tsuki, Yamato touched my elbow. “Food is the best option right now, before she fights again.”

            “Fine by me! I’m getting tired of standing on my feet, could use a small break. Might even drink some sake.”

            Shizune came running up to me and shook her head rapidly. “You can’t, Hokage-sama!! Not while the training is going on.”

            “Eh, why not? I’m thirsty and I want something strong to drink.”

            Shizune rolled her eyes. “You can’t because you’ll end up drinking way too much and all you’ll want to do is go sleep.”

            I sighed. She had a good point there. Sake was always good when followed by a nice long nap. “Fine.” I gave a shrug and turned to walk away. “Everyone! Be back here in an hour! Understand?!”

            Everyone spoke lightly. “Yes, Hokage-sama.”

            I turned and glared at everyone. “I said, UNDERSTAND?!?”

            This time I could hear everyone. “Yes, Hokage-sama!!”

            “Good.” I walked away, leaving everyone to go eat where they wanted. I wanted something with meat in it and a good warm bottle of sake.


	14. The Weird Lunch Intermission

Chapter 14: The Weird Lunch Intermission

[ **Tsuki** ]

            While I watched Tsunade walk away with Shizune, Gai, Lee, Anko, and Rikiya, Kakashi finished inching his way over to me. I turned and arched a brow at him. “Can I help you?”

            Kakashi stopped moving and gave a small chuckle, scratching the back of his head. “No… not really. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

            “I’m fine.”

            Yamato moved up behind me and ruffled my hair, making it messier than what it already was. I growled at him and tried to swat his huge hand away. “She’s trying to play it tough.”

            Kakashi arched a brow. “She hurt, Tenzō?”

            “No.” I huffed and propped my hands on my hips. “I’m not.”

            Yamato chuckled. “She was.

            Sakura stopped beside me for a few seconds and gave me a small pat on the arm. “I’m going to go home and eat lunch but I will be back to watch the rest of the training. Hopefully you’ll finish out strong.” She gave me a small smile that made her green eyes sparkle brightly before walking away.

            “TSSUUUKKKIIII!!!” I flinched as a yellow haired, blue eyed shinobi popped up in front of me, knocking Kakashi backwards away from me. “You ok?!?!”

            I moved back a few steps and nodded my head. “Yah, Naruto. I’m fine.”

            Naruto grinned. “You look like you’ve been electrocuted.”

            “Nice observation skills.” I reached up and rubbed my thumbs against my temple, avoiding the drying blood. Why did he have to be so energetic at times like this?

            A warm hand touched the middle of my back and I turned, expecting it to be Kakashi again, only to look up at a pair of pale white eyes. Neji gave me a slight smile. “Just smack him.”

            I arched a brow. “Huh?”

            “If you want to shut him up, smack him upside the head… like Kakashi does.”

            “Oh.” I turned back to Naruto and sighed, shaking my head. “It would be rude.”

            Kakashi gave a small grunt and reached up to smack Naruto upside the head. “He doesn’t mind. Right, Naruto?”

            Naruto gave a small whine and rubbed the back of his head. “Why are you always smacking me, Kakashi-Sensei?”

            Kakashi shrugged before looking up to give me a small eye smile. Just then my stomach growled loudly and everyone turned to look at me while I turned red. “Sorry…”

            Asuma chuckled and moved out from behind Kakashi with Genma in tow. “Guess we best be getting you something to eat before you go back to fighting.”

            Everyone chuckled except for Neji. He kept his face all stoic-like. I was thankful at least one person wasn’t laughing at me. “Is there any place with veggie foods?”

            Asuma grinned. “Downtown there is. Just past the Yamanaka Flower Shop. And it’s got meat for the rest of us.”

            I shrugged. I didn’t mind other people eating meat but I wasn’t going to. “I guess that’s alright. Lead the way.”

            Naruto flashed in front of me again and pouted. “Why not come have ramen with me?!”

            Asuma reached out and picked Naruto up by the back of his jacket. “Because not everyone likes ramen, Naruto.”

            “BBUUTT….”

            Asuma tossed him forward and started walking. “No buts, Naruto. Now start moving before I light your backside on fire.” As if to prove a point, he pulled out his lighter. Naruto’s blue eyes grew huge before he took off running. Asuma chuckled and popped one of his cigarettes in between his lips before lighting it. “He’s so easy to fool sometimes.”

            Everyone got a good laugh out of it, including me. Kakashi eyeballed Neji as he walked beside me while we headed into town. Neji had remained beside me and kept his hand pressed against the middle of my back. I didn’t mind and I thought nothing of it, but Kakashi didn’t seem to like it too much. Moving up on the other side of me, he tried to maneuver me away from Neji without me noticing. He reached out and pulled my arm through his to rest in the crook of his elbow. “You might want to brush down your hair before we get to the restaurant. It’s sticking up.”

            I glared at him sideways and gave a small shrug while I pulled my arm back away from him. “I don’t mind. As long as it doesn’t get in my way, it can stick up as much as it likes.”

            It didn’t take long for us to catch up to the rest of the group who had stopped outside of a large building. There were chairs and tables lining the patio outside so I guessed we had arrived at the restaurant. Asuma nodded towards the building. “This is the place. Do you want to sit inside or outside?”

            I gave a small shrug. “Inside is fine.”

            Asuma gave a small nod and moved to open the door for everyone. Genma was the first to slip through the door followed by Naruto and Yamato. I went to move forward to go inside but Neji’s warm hand wrapping around my wrist stopped me. I turned and peered questioningly up at him. “Everything ok, Neji?”

            Neji gave a small nod. “I’m fine.”

            I arched a brow. “Do you need something?”

            He let go of my wrist and I watched as he reached into one of his pockets. A few seconds later he pulled out a small travel brush and handed it to me. “Here.”

            I frowned a little. “It’s yours.”

            Neji blushed a little and reached out to grab my hand, placing the brush against my palm. “You can borrow it for now. So your hair doesn’t get in your way while you’re eating.” He turned away from me slightly, hiding behind some of his hair that fell alongside his face. “It’s the least I could do since you helped me.”

            I watched him for a few seconds before giving a small understanding smile. “Thanks.” Looking back at Asuma and Kakashi I motioned for them to go ahead of me. “I’ll be in in a few minutes. I’m going to try and tame this wild beast I call hair.”

            Asuma chuckled and shook his head. “Sure thing, Tsuki.”

            Kakashi frowned behind his mask. “We can wait, it won’t hurt us.”

            I arched a brow and was fixing to say something but Asuma beat me to it. I watched as he wrapped his massive arm around Kakashi’s neck and dragged him backwards away from me. “We can get our table, Kakashi. It’s not like someone is going to attack her while Neji is with her.”

            “But…”

            Asuma rolled his eyes and gave me a small wink as he pulled Kakashi in behind him. “We’ll see you inside.”

            I waited for them to disappear inside before I started running the brush through my hair. Just as I started, Neji gave a small cough. I turned to look back at him. “You ok?”

            He nodded, looking directly at me. “I can help.”

            “With what?”

            He blinked and reached out for the brush. “Brushing your hair.”

            “I can take care of it.”

            “It’ll take too long if it’s just you brushing it.”

            I frowned for a few seconds. It was true that it would take a bit for me to brush my hair because it was so long. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to have someone help. Would it? I gave a small sigh and handed the brush to Neji. “I guess you make a good point.”

            He took the brush from my hand and gently turned me so that my back was facing him. I shivered as he started brushing my hair, gently tugging the tangles out every so often. This was the first time anyone besides me or Orochimaru had combed my hair. Closing my eyes I enjoyed the feeling of Neji’s brush being expertly run through my hair. “I use to do this for my mother before she passed away when I was ten. It was the only way I could be close to her. She was forced to stay in the house after my father… died.”

            I could feel Neji’s sadness as he spoke, his hands gently shaking as they continued to run the brush through my hair. “Why?”

            “To keep her safe.”

            I fought back tears. In a way I could relate to him because we both had lost our family at a young age. “I’m sorry.”

            Neji had finished brushing my hair and moved around to stand in front of me. He gave a small smile but at the same time I could see the pain flash in his eyes. “There is no need to be sorry. It was a long time ago.”

            I blinked back the tears that had been threatening to spill and nodded. “I guess you’re right.”

            I moved to walk towards the door but he stopped me again. I arched a brow when he pulled one of his handkerchiefs out. “Is it alright if I clean a little of the blood off your forehead, around your mouth and neck? We wouldn’t want to scare anyone inside.”

            I gave a small shrug. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything.” He wet the end of the handkerchief with the water from his canteen and wiped at the blood on the corner of my mouth, following upwards to get at the dried blood on my forehead. After that was gone he moved to wipe at my neck. It tickled but I endured it. When he was finished I gave a small smile. “Thanks… again.” I turned and walked over to the door, holding it open. “I guess we can go in now.”

            Neji nodded, his eyes still telling his story of pain. “Yes.” He moved past me and waited just inside the door as I walked in. I smiled up at him as we walked to where the others were sitting.

[ **Kakashi** ]

            Jerking out of Asuma’s grasp I flopped down at the table Genma had chosen. “You’re such a prick, old man.”

            Asuma chuckled and scooted in beside Genma who was beside Yamato. Yamato was busy wiping the blood from around his still broken nose. “Who you calling old man, Kakashi? Surely you know that’s you.”

            Genma clicked his senbon back and forth and grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Looks like Neji’s got a thing for our little kunoichi.”

            Everyone turned to look at Genma. Asuma arched one of his brows. “And how do you know that?”

            Genma shrugged. “He was blushing.”

            I leaned forward, placing my elbows on the table and glared at him. “How’s that, Genma? You were inside.”

            “I was watching through the door.” The smile never wavered from his face. “Aaanndd…” He leaned forward to mirror me, still clicking that annoying senbon. “I think you’re jealous.”

            I gave a sigh and decided to play it cool. I pushed back away from the table and leaned against the booth. “I think you’ve lost your mind, Genma. The only think I’m interested in is Icha Icha.”

            Asuma gave a sharp laugh and smacked Genma against the back a few times, rocking him back and forth. “Maybe you’ve had one too many screws knocked loose, Genma. Kakashi doesn’t like women. He’s more interested in that damn book than paying attention to the opposite sex.”

            Genma grunted and tried to fend Asuma off. “I think he’s lying.”

            Naruto piped up with his loud voice. “Why would he lie?”

            Genma arched a brow at Naruto. “You seriously think he’s never lied to save the hide off his back?” He gave a huge sigh and leaned back, switching the senbon to the other side of his mouth. “I feel sorry for you sometimes, buddy.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Naruto leaned over the table and narrowed his bright blue eyes at Genma.

            Genma just shrugged. “Nothin’.”

            Yamato, finally done cleaning the blood away, gave a huge sigh and clicked his tongue at me. “Always causing trouble, Kakashi.”

            I grinned. “Wouldn’t be fun if I wasn’t, Tenzō.” The door tinkled to the side of us as Neji and Tsuki walked through. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Neji place his hand against Tsuki’s back again, ushering her forward to where we were sitting. A sharp kick made me grunt and turn to glare at Asuma. “Need something?”

            “Stop glaring.”

            I rolled my eyes. “I wasn’t glaring.”

            I turned back to Tsuki just as she walked up to the table. She gave me a small smile. “Mind scooting over?”

            Shrugging I scooted around the booth until I bumped into Naruto. I wasn’t expecting Neji to sit down beside me, but he did and he scooted over to make room for Tsuki. She obliged and sat down as well. I fought back the complaint I wanted to voice before shoving Naruto sideways more which made Yamato move as well. Finally everyone had room. I didn’t complain except inside my head and instead pulled out Icha Icha just as the waitress walked up. I peered over the edge of the book just in time to watch both her and Tsuki’s cheeks turn bright red. I snickered but received a kick against the shin again by Asuma. “We’re fixing to eat, Kakashi. Please… refrain from reading your smut during lunch.”

            I grumbled to myself but slowly slid my precious book back into one of my many back pockets. “Happy?”

            Everyone nodded. The waitress gave a little cough and tugged at the collar of her uniform. “What can I get you all to drink?”

            Tsuki flashed the lady a smile and ordered first, followed by Neji, me, Naruto, Yamato, Genma, and finally Asuma. She wrote it all down before handing us menus. “I’ll be right back with your drinks.” I didn’t bother picking up my menu because I knew everything on it by memory and I knew exactly what I wanted. It was great to be the Copy Ninja sometimes. Everyone else consulted each other about different things, except for Tsuki. She sat silent as she browsed through everything. It didn’t take too long for the waitress to return and give us our drinks. She then pulled out her tablet again and smiled. “Are you ready to order?”

            Everyone looked over at everyone else before Asuma shrugged. “I guess I can go first. I’ll take the Tonkatsu and Niwatori Teriyaki. I’ll also have a side of Zaru Soba too, please.”

            The waitress quickly wrote it down before turning and taking Genma’s order, Yamato’s Naruto’s, mine, and Neji’s. We each had an assortment of meat. Tsuki was the last to order. She gave the waitress another smile. “I’d like the Veggie Tempura, an order of Cucumber Onigiri, and an order of Yudofu without Katsuobushi.”

            “Ok.” The waitress finished writing down Tsuki’s order. “I’ll get everything out as soon as possible.”

            As soon as she was gone I flipped out my Icha Icha book and pretended to read while I watched Tsuki. Her cheeks turned red again but she didn’t say anything to me. Instead she turned to Neji. “What do you do for fun around here?”

            Neji shrugged. “I think I’m the wrong person to be asking.”

            “Oh?”

            “Yah.” Neji gave a small sigh and reached up to gently push back some of Tsuki’s stray hairs. I narrowed my eyes when she didn’t seem to mind. “If I’m not with Hinata teaching, I’m out doing missions, helping my uncle with business matters, training, or avoiding being pulled into trouble by troublemakers like Naruto.”

            Naruto puffed up at Neji’s words. “I’M NOT A TROUBLEMAKER!”

            I closed my eyes and resisted the urge to shake my head so I could hear again. He needed to learn how to control the volume of his voice. Neji shrugged. “You can think what you like, Naruto.”

            Asuma chuckled and reached across the sprawled out Genma and relaxed Yamato to ruffle Naruto’s fluffy blonde hair. “You are sometimes, Naruto. But I guess that’s why we tolerate you ‘cause you’re not all prim and proper.” He waggled his eyebrows at Neji jokingly but Neji just shrugged his words off like they were never spoken.

            I reached up and flipped a page, still keeping my attention on Tsuki. I didn’t know what it was but she seemed to… draw me in like a magnet. And Neji wasn’t helping my temper by constantly touching her hair. I felt the urge to strangle the young man, but I refrained. I didn’t need anyone more suspicious of me than they already are.

            Neji leaned back and rested his arm behind Tsuki. “I guess if you want to explore some places to hang out I can take time out of my schedule. When you’re not training at least. It shouldn’t be any bother.”

            Genma took that time to lean forward with a huge grin on his face. “You’re being awfully nice all of a sudden, Neji.”

            Neji arched a brow and gave a shrug. “I’ve gained a new respect for Tsuki. I’m only friendly with the people I respect.” He pierced Genma with a sharp stare. “And it doesn’t seem like you’ve gained my respect, Genma.”

            Genma snorted. “Sure, sure. I know I haven’t.

            Tsuki reached over and laid her hand on Neji’s arm, catching his attention. I gave a small growl but was stopped when Asuma smashed his boot into my shin for the third time this afternoon. I turned and glared at him while Tsuki spoke to Neji. “Thanks for the offer, Neji. I think I’ll be fine wandering around town. I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

            Neji gave a small nod. “You’re welcome. If you change your mind, I’m always willing to help. It’s the least I can do.” His cheeks turned a slight pink behind his hair. “You did help me back in our fight.”

            Tsuki laughed lightly and bumped playfully against him. “You don’t have to repay me. I’m just thankful I got to fight someone as strong as you.”

            Naruto butted in again, his voice slightly lower than before. “Did you like fighting with me, Tsuki?”

            She turned and looked into his bright blue eyes as they pouted out to her from across the table. She cracked a grin. “Of course, Naruto. You made it adventurous I suppose. Those toads were pretty cute.”

            Naruto brightened up and started bouncing up and down in the booth. “I’m glad I could make the fight worthwhile, Tsuki!!”

            Genma groaned as Yamato shoved him sideways to try and escape Naruto’s flailing arms. The waitress popped up just then with our food on a huge tray and placed our orders in front of everyone. “If there is anything else you need, I’ll be around the corner.” I looked up from Icha Icha just as she turned slightly and fixed her gaze on me. She flashed me a bright smile and a wink before turning and walking away.

            Genma cracked another wide grin and nudged my leg with his boot. “She likes you.”

            I peered over the top of my book at him, raising my only visible eyebrow. “Who?”

            “The waitress, old man.”

            I snorted before setting my book down so I could pick up my drink. “I think you’re delusional, Genma. Way delusional.” I looked out the window of the restaurant just in time to spy Shizune with Kotetsu. _Perfect_. “Hey, isn’t’ that Kotetsu with Shizune?”

            Everyone’s attention snapped around to face the window in order to see Kotetsu with Shizune, everyone except Yamato. He’d learned my tricks but he didn’t pay any attention as I used my super speed to slurp my drink down and scarf my food. My empty glass was setting back on its coaster by the time everyone turned back and my plate was sparkling clean. Genma was shaking his head. “I’ve noticed those two walking around town quite often lately.”

            Asuma chuckled. “It’s ‘cause they like each other.”

            Tsuki was the first to notice that my drink was empty and my plate was devoid of any food. “Kakashi!”

            I slowly looked up at her, slightly amused. “Hnn?”

            She gave a huge sigh. “One of these days you’re going to choke on your food!”

            “I haven’t yet and it’s already been 31 years.”

            Yamato gave a good chuckle. “You’ll have to get use to his obnoxious ways, Tsuki. Otherwise you might not make it as one of his comrades.”

            Genma snorted in agreement. “That’s true. I’m used to it and he drives me crazy.”

            I shrugged. “Whatever you say, old man.”

            Everyone settled down and we were able to eat in peace. I just sat back and pretended to read Icha Icha as I watched Tsuki. She ate quickly as if she was afraid the food would be taken away. It made me kind of sad but glad at the same time because I knew she was going to become more relaxed in the future. Or I hoped. All everyone could do was wait.


	15. Interruptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

Chapter 15: Interruptions

[ **Tsunade** ]

            The hour passed quick enough and it was time for everyone to gather at the training grounds again. I was already there with Shizune, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Anko and Rikiya. Sai had stayed behind, deciding not to eat so he was already waiting. I just rolled my eyes because it was the usual Sai. Hanging back from everyone. “Damn it, where are they?”

            Shizune sighed and gave a small shrug. “I don’t know. They can’t be lost.”

            I gave a small growl and crossed my arms under my breasts. “I’ll beat the tar out of that damn silver-haired disobedient shinobi when he gets here!” Rikiya inched up beside me and gave me a small nudge. I turned to glare at him but it didn’t have the usual effect it did on other people. “What?!”

            Rikiya jerked his chin to the left where the remaining members were now entering the training grounds. In the lead was that damn silver-haired shinobi with his damn smut. “He’s right there, Hokage-sama.” He flicked his long red hair back over his shoulder and gave a devilish smile.

            I stepped forward with all intentions of beating Kakashi to within an inch of his life. Shizune ran forward and stepped in front of me. “Not right now, Tsunade. We need him… whole. Remember he still has to fight.”

            I narrowed my eyes down at her before giving a loud huff. “I suppose you’re right… this time.” I moved back beside Rikiya who was still grinning devilishly and waited for the latecomers to arrive.

            Tsuki stepped around Kakashi when they stopped in front of me. She gave a small bashful smile and peered out from behind her hair, which was still down. “Sorry we were late. The time flew by quicker than we thought.”

            “Hnnn….” I stared her down for a few seconds before shrugging. “Whatever. You’re here now and not as late as you could have been.” I turned and glared at Kakashi who still had his smut out, but he was peering over the top at me. He flashed me an eye smile. I gave a small growl and stepped forward but Rikiya and Shizune placed a hand on my arms and stopped me. “Hopefully this idiot won’t rub off on you.”

            Kakashi gently snapped his book closed and slid it back into one of his many pockets before crossing his arms across his chest with a cocky grin behind his mask. I could just make out the faint shape of his grin. “Who? Me? Surely I won’t rub off on someone as innocent as our little Tsuki.”

            Tsuki swiftly elbowed Kakashi in the stomach and glared back at him. “Don’t call me little.”

            Kakashi rubbed at his stomach. “Sorry.”

            “Anyways…” I waited until everyone’s attention was on me. “Let’s get the next fight going. I don’t want to be out here longer than I have to. I need my sake and a good long nap.”

            Everyone snickered except for Shizune. Anko moved out from behind me and stepped in front of Tsuki. She looked up at her for a few moments before extending her open hand. “Here’s to a good fight.”

            Tsuki stared at her hand for about a minute and I held my breath until she finally, slowly reached out and placed her hand in Anko’s. She stiffened but didn’t do anything else. “To a good fight.”

            Rikiya brushed past me and moved up beside Tsuki. He placed his hand on top of Tsuki and Anko’s. “Give it everything.” He gave Tsuki a wink before removing his hand and moving away towards the trees. Anko stared at Tsuki for a few seconds longer before giving a small nod and turning to walk in the opposite direction of Rikiya.

            Tsuki turned back to me and flashed a confident smile. “I’ll be sure to win this time.”

            I couldn’t help but to crack a smile at her earnestness. “I wish you luck, Tsuki. These two are pretty strong, much like Gai and Yamato. Hopefully there won’t be any mishaps.”

            “I’ll make sure there won’t be any.” She turned back and gave Kakashi a smile before turning and walking into the woods. This was looking to be a good fight.

[ **Orochimaru** ]

            “Kabuto!”

            Kabuto popped up in front of me and gave a small bow. “Yes, Sensei?”

            “It’s time to go. We need to find Tsuki before the other two do.” I did a few seals and suppressed my chakra until it was barely a flicker to anyone besides me. “I need you to take care of Anko. I don’t want her to remember anything.”

            A loud crash off to the left in the woods drew my attention. As I watched smoke spiraled upwards in lazy circles indicating that the fighting had begun. Kabuto turned to look up at me. “I believe the fighting has begun.”

            I narrowed my eyes at Kabuto. “How nice of you to tell me what I’m already witnessing. Damn it!”

            “Do you want me to go see who Tsuki is fighting?”

            “Hnnn.” I shoved my hair back away from my face and shook my head. “No. We’ll go ahead with the plan. We’ll just have to separate whoever is fighting.” I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I opened my connection to Tsuki and Anko. I could feel both of them as if they were standing right next to me. Thankfully Tsuki wasn’t fighting Anko; instead Rikiya had initiated the fight. Anko was close by waiting to ambush at the right moment. “Anko is by herself, Kabuto.”

            “Yes, Sensei. I’ll take care of her.” I opened my eyes and watched him disappear in a small cloud of smoke. It was time. I leapt from the tree I had been perched in and over the top of the fence enclosing the training grounds. I slid my way through the shadows of the trees until I was far enough away from the clearing to make my way towards Tsuki without too much risk of being spotted. Tsuki’s power flared on and off making excitement course through my body. I could feel her power and it was intoxicating. A few minutes of cautious travel brought me to within a couple yards of Tsuki and Rikiya’s fight. Rikiya was just slamming Tsuki into the ground when I arrived. His hair flew out behind him in a bright red curtain and I couldn’t help but think that he was just as beautiful as when I’d found him when he was a young man. Minus the scars. I was the one who had given him those scars for his disobedience.

[ ** _Flashback - 17 years_** ]

            _Sitting in the darkest corner of the room I waited patiently for my Rikiya to arrive. He had been absent many nights now and it infuriated me. I knew where he was… and what he had been doing. None of my shinobi could do anything without my knowing. It was a quarter past midnight when Rikiya stumbled into his bedroom, his arms wrapped around a beautiful young lady. I silently watched as he kissed his new wife before letting her leave his side to go to the bathroom. I waited until the bathroom door was closed and heard the sound of water running before I spoke. “Rikiya.”_

_Rikiya spun around with a kunai in both hands. “Who’s there?”_

_I slowly got out of the chair I had been sitting in and stepped out of the shadows. “Why, have you forgotten who your master is, my sweet young Rikiya?”_

_Rikiya’s eyes grew wide and he dropped to the floor, prostrating himself before me. “I’m sorry, master! I didn’t mean to not recognize you.”_

_I knelt beside Rikiya and quietly picked up one of the kunai he had dropped. Rikiya’s eyes followed my movement from behind his long red hair. “What was forbidden to you, Rikiya?”_

_“Master?”_

_I placed the tip of the blade against his chin and pressed upwards until he scrambled to his knees. “What was forbidden to you, Rikiya? It’s a simple question.”_

_Rikiya’s fear washed over me in waves and I swallowed it all down joyously. His voice shook as he spoke. “Loving someone.”_

_“No.” I stood, still pressing the blade against his chin. He followed quickly to avoid being stabbed. I reached up with my free hand and ran my fingers through his silken hair. “No, sweet Rikiya. Not loving someone.” I fisted my hand in his hair and jerked his head backwards, exposing his throat. I slide the blade playfully across the taunt skin. “Marrying someone, Rikiya. That’s what was forbidden.” I threw him away from me hard enough to dent the door as he slammed into it. He slid to the ground limply. I twirled the blade in my hand for a few seconds before throwing it at the bathroom door. It embedded into it all the way to the hilt. “And now you must pay.”_

_Rikiya screamed out, fighting to regain his footing as the bathroom door slowly opened. “NO!! Please! Please, Orochimaru!! Anything… I’ll do anything!” A pair of beautiful blue eyes peered out from the crack in the door. “Amasuai! Close the door!”_

_I grinned and slid towards the bathroom. The young lady attempted to slam it closed in my face but I slammed my palm against it, causing it to fly inwards. She tumbled backwards onto the bathroom floor. I stepped into the light of the bathroom. “My, my, my… you surely are beautiful.”_

_The young woman scooted as far away from me as possible, curling up into a tiny ball. I knelt down in front of her and reached out to run my fingers through her long hair. She gave a small squeak. Rikiya stumbled into the bathroom and reached down to jerk me away from her. “Leave her alone!!”_

_I allowed him to slam me against the sink, amused at his pathetic antics. “I didn’t know you were this temperamental, Rikiya. Surely you can share.”_

_“She’s mine, Orochimaru. Mine. And I don’t plan on sharing.” His eyes were wild and I could practically hear his heart racing._

_“Rikiya?” The young woman spoke and tried to move closer to Rikiya. “What’s going on, Rikiya?”_

_Rikiya’s attention pulled away from me as he tried to shoo the woman back away from him. “It’s ok, Amasuai. Don’t come any closer.”_

_“Rikiya?”_

_He gave a small smile. “It’s alright, dear. Just scoot back.”_

_With his attention pulled away from me I struck the side of his ribs, aiming for the floating ribs near the bottom. When hit they’re easily broken and that’s what I planned on doing. The woman gave a small scream but it wasn’t enough to warn Rikiya as my fist slammed into his body. He doubled over from the force and I grinned when I heard something snap. “Don’t you know, Rikiya, that you can’t win against me?”_

_He slid to the ground, grabbing at my shirt but I slapped his hands away. “Please.”_

_I grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him upwards slowly enjoying the sounds of pain coming from him. “Please what?”_

_“Hurt…” He tried to catch a shaky breathe. “Hurt me.”_

_I released my hold on him and allowed him to drop to the ground. Ignoring him completely now, I took a few steps forward until I was once again in front of the woman. I knelt down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. “What do you think about that… Amasuai?”_

_She tried to push my hand away but I gave a small growl. Her hands dropped uselessly beside her but she closed her eyes, refusing to look at me. “Wh… what d… do you mean?”_

_I leaned forward until I could barely press my lips against her cheek. I whispered against her soft skin. “About me hurting him.”_

_I flicked my tongue out and gently licked across her cheek. I could smell Rikiya on her. “Don’t hurt him.”  I barely heard her._

_“Don’t what? I didn’t hear you.”_

_She shoved against my chest and opened her eyes to glare at me. “I said don’t hurt him!”_

_I sat back on my heels, amused. “She has a lot of spunk, Rikiya. I think I like that.”_

_“Leave her alone, master. Please.” His fingers reached out to me and his eyes begged me as I peered back at him over my shoulder._

_“Hnnn.” I turned back to the woman and moved forward quickly until my face was inches away from hers, our eyes staring into each other’s. I reached up and stroked a finger along her jaw, feeling the muscles twitch beneath it. “You’re lucky.” I brushed my lips along her cheek until I could speak softly into her ear. “I can’t resist the pleading of one of my favourite toys, now can I?” Turning away from her I moved back to Rikiya and pulled him into my lap. I gently brushed his beautiful hair away from his face and made little cooing sounds as I pulled a small vial out of my pocket. “I don’t wish to do this, my precious Rikiya, but you’ve left me with no choice. I have to punish those who disobey me.” I carefully opened the stopper on the vial and lifted it up towards the light so I could peer at the amber liquid. “Beautiful. Just beautiful.” I turned my eyes downwards and smiled at Rikiya as I gently stroked the right side of his face. “Like you were.” I tipped the vial sideways and watched as drop after drop fell onto the right side of Rikiya’s face, burning rivulets into his skin as it slid downwards. His screams echoed in the bathroom followed by his wife’s. I watched as the beauty of the right side of his face burned away and his bright green eyes glittered hatred up at me. My laughter entwined with their screams as I threw my head back and released my amusement._

[ **Meanwhile - Kabuto and Anko** ]

            Moving as close to Anko as possible I crouched at the top of a tree and waited patiently for the right moment. I had to be sure that Anko wasn’t going to cause any trouble. She moved from spot to spot and I followed behind her, watching the fight between Rikiya and Tsuki unfold. It was pretty amazing to watch. There was only one secret in my life that not even Orochimaru knew. Ever since he had taken me in under his tutelage I’ve had my eye on Rikiya. Even after he had been scarred for his disobedience I’d been smitten with him. To me he was the most beautiful being in existence.

            “Damn it!” Anko’s voice drew me out of my revere in time to see her dash further into the woods. I leapt from the tree I had been perched in and followed as quickly and discreetly as possible.

            I was surprised when she disappeared in front of me. I stopped and scouted around me hoping to find her. “Where are you?” I moved through a couple more trees before stopping and slamming my fist against my current tree.

            I was fixing to turn and head back to the fight when I felt a blade slide against my neck from behind. A small tiny hand wrapped itself around my ponytail and jerked my head back until I could look into Anko’s pupil-less eyes. “What are you doing following me, Kabuto?”

            “I just thought I’d drop in to see how you were doing.”

            She pressed the kunai harder against my throat and I could feel a few drops of blood slid down my skin. Her grip on my hair tightened and anger lit her eyes. “Don’t fucking lie to me, boy. I’ll slit you from throat to navel if I have to.”

            I gave a small snicker before disappearing, leaving her to stumble forward. I popped up behind her and kicked out but she swung around and caught my foot effortlessly. “It’s none of your business why I’m here, traitor.”

            She narrowed her eyes and let her hands tighten around my ankle painfully. “Fuck you, Kabuto. I left of my own fucking free will and I’m glad I left that fucking spineless bastard.” She pulled me forward and it surprised me when she flung me away from her as if I was a rag doll. “Is he fucking here? Is that why you’re here spying?”

            I flipped myself over in the air, much like a cat, and landed in a crouch on a branch opposite Anko. “It’s best to keep your nose out of where it doesn’t belong, bitch.”

            I watched as she quickly licked at my blood that stained the blade and then proceeded to dodge the kunai she threw at me. She was pretty accurate, but I moved the few inches to the side in order to avoid being hit. She quickly followed her kunai but this time I didn’t dodge. I allowed her to slam me against the trunk of the tree. “Don’t fucking call me a bitch!” Without saying a word I felt her summon one of her special tricks, the Hidden Shadow Snakes. I looked down as they slithered out from her wrists, wrapping themselves around my body.

            It took me a mere second to counteract her summons by summoning my own snakes. Anko didn’t really know that I too knew how to summon the Hidden Shadow Snakes. I rarely used it but when I did, it was effective enough. As my own snakes slithered out of hiding they bit into the bodies of Anko’s snakes, ripping them in half. When I was free I formed the quick seals for one of my binding jutsus. Tight, winding chains wrapped themselves around Anko’s body as he eyes widened in surprise. “Don’t underestimate me like previously, Anko. We might have had our fights before but I’m not as young and inexperienced at your tricks like last time.”

            She struggled against the chains and lunged forward at me. “Fuck you, Kabuto!!” That only caused her to stumble forward so that I had to catch her before she tumbled out of the tree.

            As much as I wanted to let her fall I knew Orochimaru wouldn’t like it. I was only supposed to subdue her. I leaned her against the trunk of the tree and moved back, pulling out a small syringe from my pocket. “As much fun as it would be to fuck you, Anko, I’ll refrain.”

            I tested the syringe and made sure all the air bubbles were out of it before I knelt down in front of her. Her eyes widened as I stuck it into her neck and she tried to buck against me but I injected the sleeping concoction into her and moved away. “What the fuck….” She licked her lips and tried to speak again as the medicine started working it’s magic. “The fuck that was?” Her eyes slid closed and her breathing slowed. I reached out and pressed my palm against her forehead, using one of the forbidden jutsus that Orochimaru taught me to wipe people’s memories. When I was finished I gently picked her up and sprung away from the tree, moving back towards the fight. It was about time for Orochimaru to make his appearance.

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Slamming into the side of one of the many humongous trees surrounding us I grunted with the impact. Rikiya appeared in front of me and I had enough time to roll away before his fist descended and exploded the wood behind where I had been. “Stop dodging me, little lady.” He flashed me a grin and did a summersault in order to land on top of me. I did a shoulder roll and tried to scramble away but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me beneath him. I struck upwards with my knee intending to hit his jewels but his hand reached down between us and stopped it inches away. “Now that’s not very nice.”

            I punched upwards and clipped his chin with my knuckles, rocking him backwards a little. “I’m not a very nice person when I’m cornered.”

            He quickly scooted upwards and sat his whole weight on top of my chest, forcing all the air out of me. I bucked but he pressed his knees into my side, holding on. “Damn it woman.” He punched downwards with his palm and struck my solar plexus, causing pain to coarse through my body and my breathe to leave me once again. When I stopped moving he sat up a little and peered down at me. “Now.” He reached down and picked up a portion of my hair so he could run his fingers through it. “How about we play a little?”

            I didn’t expect him to say something like that to me. I just stared up at him dumbfounded. “What?”

            He grinned. “Don’t you find me attractive?”

            “What are you talking about? We’re supposed to be fighting.” I bucked upwards and shoved at his chest trying to dislodge him.

            He grabbed my wrists and slammed them down above my head. His green eyes sparkled down at me a few inches away now and I could feel his warm breathe against my face. “I’m not much of a fighter.”

            I stared up into his green eyes for a few seconds. “To bad then because I am.” I bent the bottom half of my body upwards and wrapped both my legs around his body and arms, flipping him backwards away from me. I did another shoulder roll before disappearing into the trees above me.

            He slowly stood up and dusted himself off, not bothering to look around for me. “It’s not wise to hide from me, Tsuki.”

            Closing my eyes I pressed my palm against the branch I was perched on and quickly opened my Kekkei Genkai. I reached out and connected to the trees surround the both of us. They responded by calling out my name. _Tsuki. Tsuki. Tsuki_. The wind picked up and the trees rocked back and forth as if following its own form of music. I also tapped into the water spread throughout the dirt and the rock beneath the trees. The ground began to shake beneath Rikiya and he sprung away from the ground just as hundreds of roots flew out. Instead of finding a way of getting away from the roots he found himself slamming into a shield of water. He tumbled to the ground. I walked out onto a branch that reached out into the middle of the small clearing we had been fighting in. Rikiya was struggling to rip away the roots which were greedily grabbing at him. “I don’t have to hide, Rikiya. I have nothing to be afraid of.”

            He growled and slashed at the roots with a kunai he had pulled out. “This is just petty tricks, little lady. Nothing more.” Forming seals he pushed his chakra outwards and it burst into flames, eating away at the roots and surrounding him in a ball of fire.

            “So, you’re a fire user then?”

            He stared up at me and shrugged. “I suppose I am. I haven’t used my fire in a while so I guess I’m a little rusty.” He threw his fist forward and a huge ball of fire slid away from his skin, flying upwards at me. I disappeared just as the branch where I had been standing exploded.

            “Rusty?” I popped up behind him and pushed my water encased hand into the flames surrounding him. I ran my fingers through his now flaming red hair and chuckled in amusement. “I wouldn’t call this rusty.”

            He turned around slowly and peered down at me. “Then why are you standing behind me if I’m not rusty?”

            I shrugged. “Because I’m not afraid of being burned.”

            “Oh?” He moved closer to me until his flames engulfed me and his body was pressed against mine. He reached up and cupped my water encased cheek, causing the water to sizzle. “Then does that give me permission to kiss you?”

            I closed my eyes and slowly nodded. “I suppose I can allow it… this once.” I felt him lean forward as he gently pressed his lips against mine, dispersing the fire surrounding him. I did the same with the water. His lips were warm as they touched mine, moving gently, urging me to open up for him. I obliged and felt his tongue slip inside to brush against mine. It only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. My knees felt a little weak but I forced myself to stay upwards. The only one who had ever kissed me like that had been Orochimaru.

            I was about to say something when I felt heat spread against my wrists. I quickly looked down and watched as bands of flame wrapped themselves around my wrists. I looked up at Rikiya expecting to see him performing this little trick but he was looking behind me with huge eyes. I could see the fear dancing in them as he backed away, stumbling against the upturned earth. “Hello… my sweet moon.” Orochimaru’s voice slithered coldly against my ear.

            I jerked away from him and stumbled backwards, tripping over the upturned earth just like Rikiya. I landed roughly against the ground and desperately tried to scramble away from Orochimaru. I had never wanted to see him again but here he was, standing over me with his lust filled eyes. I looked over my shoulder and started to call out to Rikiya but stopped when Kabuto appeared behind him with a kunai pressed against his throat. Kabuto gave me a sly smile and made a shushing sound. “Don’t fight, Tsuki. I don’t want to have to hurt these… comrades of yours.”

            Feeling Orochimaru’s hands slid up my legs I quickly crab-walked away from him until I was far enough away to get up and run. When I was able to I did so, running as quickly as I could, flickering in and out of the trees. I knew I couldn’t run away from the man who had imprisoned me almost my whole life but I desperately wanted to try. A few yards into the trees Orochimaru popped up in front of me. I skidded to a stop and slowly backed away. “Leave me alone, Orochimaru. Just leave me alone.”

            He slowly walked forward, following me. His eyes glittered with amusement and lust. “Why would I leave something as precious as you alone? You belong to me and I plan on taking you back.”

            “NO!” I turned and ran the opposite direction, running anywhere but where he was. I didn’t stop running until I ran into a small river that cut through the training grounds. I was just stepping into the water to cross it when Orochimaru appeared again on the opposite bank. I turned quickly to run back the way I came but stumbled into another Orochimaru. I pulled out one of my kunai and slashed at him but he just disappeared into a pile of snakes. It had been a replica. “Damn it! Leave me alone!” I called on my Kekkei Genkai and brought the roots out of the ground so that I could surround myself with them, shielding myself from any attacks.

            Orochimaru’s laughter ran out around me, coming from all direction. I could feel him but I couldn’t find him. He was the only one that could ever hide from me completely. “Don’t fight me, Tsuki. You don’t want to make me mad. Remember what happened last time you fought me?”

            I whimpered and curled up into myself. I did remember. I still bore the scars on my body from where he had cut me over and over again. “Stop. Please. Leave me alone. I’m happy here.”

            He stepped out of thin air inside my shield, kneeling down in front of me. “I’m too much of a selfish bastard to share you with anyone else, Tsuki.” He slashed his hand outwards and cut my shield of roots in half, letting the sunshine back in. I crawled away from him but he reached out and wrapped his cold fingers around my ankle, pulling me back towards him. I tried to kick my ankle of out his grasp but he tightened his hold until I could feel it almost breaking the bone. I limply lay against the ground and a moan escaped my throat as what was supposed to be pain began to feel good.

            Tears stained my cheeks because I felt ashamed of myself. “Please stop.”

            He slowly crawled forward in between my legs until I could feel him pressed against me through my pants. He placed a hand on either side of my face and leaned down, pressing his cold lips against my cheek. “Don’t fight me, Tsuki. It’s already been over a week,” He kissed along my jaw and down my neck, pulling my vest downwards to expose it better, “and I haven’t had you beside me at night.”

            I pushed against his chest and tried to wiggle my way out from beneath him but he quickly grabbed my wrists and pressed them roughly into the ground until I could feel the earth and rock digging into my skin. My breath began to hitch as drops of blood formed and warmth pulsed through my body, even as unwilling as I was. “I don’t want to be your toy anymore, Orochimaru.”

            He slipped his tongue out from between his lips and gently traced it across my neck as he moved his attention back there again. “What happened to calling me master?”

            “I was freed!” I jerked my head forward and head-butted him just as he look up at me. I heard a crack as his nose broke and I felt his warm blood start to pool in the hollow of my neck. His hands released me as he went to cup his nose. I took that opportunity to scoot out from beneath him and roll to my feet. I called on my Kekkei Genkai again and quickly wrapped him over and over in roots, imprisoning him inside them before turning and running as fast as I could again. Fear washed over me as I heard him bellow out my name followed by plenty of foul names. I sped up trying to reach the edge of the forest so I could escape.

            I was close to the edge of the forest before I was stopped. The mark that Orochimaru had placed on the inside of my thigh began to burn. I stumbled and fell to my knees crying out. Not in pain, but in pleasure. I rolled over onto the ground and my back arched off of it as his mark got hotter the closer he came to me. Soon he was standing over me, his eyes filled with anger. He was wiping at the remaining blood that covered the lower half of his face and I could barely see that the bleeding had stopped from between my fluttering eyelids. “I told you not to fight, little moon.” He kicked out with his massive boot and slammed his foot against my ribs. I curled inwards with the impact but didn’t utter a sound.

After a few seconds of staring down at me he moved to kneel beside me, shoving me back onto my back. His hands steadily but eagerly moved to unzip the vest that Kakashi had given to me, exposing my tank top beneath it. He grinned and slowly slid it upwards. “I’m going to have to punish you for your disobedience, Tsuki. Like old times, remember?”

            I weakly reached up and grabbed at his wrists. “ _Please_.”

            He shoved my knees apart with his own and moved up in between my legs again, pinning my arms above my head with one hand while he reached down and started to unbuckle my belt with the other. “Beg for me, my sweet little moon. Beg.” My hips jerked upwards against his body, causing a groan to escape his throat as he yanked my belt off, throwing it somewhere behind him. “I want to hear that sweet voice of yours beg me.”

            I shook my head and closed my eyes, tears forming at the corners. “ _No_.”

            Quickly undoing the button of my pants and unzipping them, he scooted back just enough to push them downwards and off of one leg, then the other. They too disappeared behind him. “No?” His hand drifted down to brush along his mark. It burned as he touched it, causing me to arch upwards with a soft scream, my body betraying me once again. “I think you will.”

[ **Tsunade** ]

            Scanning the edge of the trees for any sign of Tsuki, Anko, or Rikiya I couldn’t help but feel worried. It was already almost time for the fight to end but I was expecting one of them to have appeared by now. I turned to the side and looked at Shizune. “Should I go ahead and call an end to this match?”

            Shizune looked back at the other shinobi gathered and watched them all pace back and forth. The mood had turned from lively to worried in a short while. She looked back at me with a frown. “We might as well wait for a little longer. They might appear soon.”

            Kakashi quickly walked up beside me on my other side and shook his head. “I don’t like the way things are feeling right now. My gut is telling me that something isn’t right.”

            I glared at Kakashi. “Shut it, Kakashi. We’ll give them a little bit longer. I don’t think Anko and Rikiya would let anything happen to Tsuki.”

            “But what if they all got hurt?”

            “I doubt it, Kakashi. I for one know Anko is one hell of a fighter. There is no way she is so hurt that she can’t drag herself and the others back. I’ve seen her fight. Believe me, she’s a hell cat.”

            Genma moved up alongside us clicking his senbon. “I don’t know, Tsunade. I have a bad feeling too. Something isn’t right in the air.”

            I knew that all of them were right because I could feel it too, but I didn’t want to be mistaken at the same time. I sighed. “Just give them a little more time, guys. Then we’ll go see if we can find them.”

            Kakashi peered down at me with his onyx eye and I could tell he was burning to go charge into the forest to look for Tsuki. He didn’t say anything though, instead I watched as he turned away from me to look back at the forest. I shook my head and did the same thing. Something definitely didn’t feel right.

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Rolling onto my side I turned my face away from Orochimaru as he slowly fixed his clothing. My body had betrayed me, like every other time Orochimaru had wanted me, and I could feel nothing but shame at what had just happened. It wasn’t the first time Orochimaru had forced himself on me and I knew it wouldn’t be the last. _I was_ _his… mind, body, and soul_. It seemed like I always would be.

I tried to cover my nakedness but I could only cover so much with my hands. Orochimaru knelt down beside me and brushed his fingers through my hair over and over again. “I’m sorry I was so rough, beautiful Tsuki. I didn’t want to be. I wanted you to enjoy it like we use to before you were taken away.”

            I whimpered and tried to pull away from him but his fingers tightened in my hair, holding me still. “I’ve never enjoyed what you do to me, Orochimaru.”

            He leaned down and pressed a kiss roughly against my lips. The cut on the bottom lip from his biting stung slightly at the pressure. “It’s not nice to lie, Tsuki. I know you enjoy what I do.” His hands brushed down along my bruised hip where the outline of his handprint could be seen and my breath hitched. He grinned. “Your body can’t lie to me like your mouth does.”

            I swatted at his hand and rolled to the other side, giving him my backside. “ _Just go_.”

            He stood up slowly and gave a small sigh. “I guess I have to anyways. It’s about time for you to be getting back.” He turned and called out. “Kabuto!”

            Kabuto walked out of the cover of the trees and gave a small bow. “Yes, Sensei?”

            “Bring her two comrades here and leave them tied up close by. I want it to look like she won.”

            “Yes, Sensei.” He disappeared.

            Just then the signal for the fight to end rang out through the woods. Orochimaru turned back to me for a few seconds, his voice slithering across my skin like cold snakes. “Get dressed, Tsuki. And don’t tell anyone that I came to visit or _her_ blood will be on your hands when I come back for you again. Do you understand?”

            I slowly and painfully sat up, still trying to cover my nakedness. I refused to look at him, understanding his threat whole-heartedly. He was threatening the most precious person I had. “I understand.”

            He moved forward quickly and bent down, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my head backwards so that he could capture my lips in another kiss. It lasted only for a second before he disappeared, leaving me alone.

I carefully got up and stumbled forward to gather my uniform. Putting everything back on took a lot of concentration because my body refused to move like I wanted it to. By the time I had everything on and was zipping up the vest, Kabuto stepped into sight again. He was dragging Rikiya behind him and had Anko thrown over his shoulder. He stopped a foot away and nonchalantly dropped Anko to the ground at me feet. “Here’s your delivery, Tsuki.”

            I glared at him and slowly knelt down beside Anko to feel for her pulse. “You’re a bastard like always, Kabuto. If I could I would slit your throat right now.”

            He grinned down at me. “Such sweet words coming from your mouth just turn me on, Tsuki.”

            “Fuck you.” I spat at him but he moved back so that it missed.

            “Name the time and place, sweet thing, and I’ll be there.” He slowly stepped away from me and disappeared into the shadow of the trees. His laughter was the only thing that remained of him after a few seconds.

            I moved away from Anko as soon as I found her pulse to be strong and knelt beside Rikiya. He avoided looking at me as I cut the rope binding his hands behind his back. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, Tsuki.”

            I gently took his wrists in my hands and leaned down to lay a small kiss against the cuts the rope had made into his skin. I watched as they slowly closed. “No. I’m sorry that I brought him here. It’s me he was after. Not you. I should be the one apologizing.”

            Rikiya gently removed his hands from mine and stood. He offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and allowed him to pull me to my feet. “You’re not going to tell anyone about what happened today, are you?”

            It was my turn to avoid eye contact with him. I slowly nodded. “He’ll start killing people if I do. He’ll hurt someone precious to me. I don’t want anything to happen because I was stupid enough to jeopardize everyone.”

            Rikiya nodded in understanding before leaning down to scoop Anko up into his arms. “We best be going then. I think they are planning on coming to search for us if we don’t hurry up.”

            I moved closer to Rikiya and pushed some of my chakra into Anko. It nudged her awake a little. Rikiya gave me a little nod before taking off at a fast pace. I followed in behind him, still struggling against the pain surrounding my entire body… and inside my body. “What are we going to tell everyone when we get back?”

            “That you won after a huge fight. I fought you first and then Anko tried to ambush you but you knocked her out with a blow from a tree branch. Then our battle continued until just seconds before the signal rang out. You subdued me with a kick to the jaw which knocked my senses out of whack.” He stopped just before we exited the trees and turned back to look at me. “Understand?”

            I nodded. “Yup.”

            “Good.” He motioned for me to proceed in front of him. “Then you take the lead so it looks like you’re victorious.”

            I moved in front of him like he said and we ran out of the trees at a full run. Tsunade and the others had begun walking down to where we were but they stopped when they saw us. Tsunade crossed her arms and glared at me when I huffed my way to a stop close by. “Where the hell have you guys been?!”

            I sheepishly shrugged. “Rikiya was a hard opponent.”

            “And Anko wasn’t?” Everyone kept looking from me to Tsunade.

            “She was the first one I knocked out. She tried to ambush me but I hit her with a tree branch.”

            “Uhu.” Tsunade stared at me intently but I didn’t look away. After a little bit she shrugged. “I guess it’s possible. You’re pretty strong.” She turned to look at Rikiya who was still holding the slightly conscious Anko. “And what about you, Rikiya? What’s your story?”

            He shrugged and gave one of his cheesy grins. “She’s got one hell of a roundhouse kick.”

            Genma snickered somewhere behind Kakashi, Gai, Yamato, and Asuma. “Sounds about right. Her legs do look well-muscled.”

            There was a loud smack and Genma gave a loud grumble after Sakura hit him upside his head. “Can’t you keep your mouth shut even for a second, Genma? You’re such a pervert!”

            Asuma and Gai turned and looked back at Sakura and Genma, both of them laughing. Asuma spoke around the half lit cigarette he had in between his lips. “Sorry, Sakura, but he lost the sensible part of his brain a long time ago. Took one too many whacks to his head I suppose.”

            Genma glared at Asuma. “Well if I did it’s your fault. You smack me every chance you get. Like a huge bully.”

            I rolled my eyes. Looks like nothing changed. Outwardly I smiled and laughed along with everyone else at Genma’s antics but inwardly I was crying, begging for someone to help me. I was ashamed of myself. Ashamed I couldn’t stop Orochimaru from using me again. I had more scars on my body and on my soul. But no one could help me.

            “Tsuki?”

            I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at Naruto who had moved to stand beside me. “Yah?”

            “You ok?”

            I frowned for a few seconds before nodding and reaching up to ruffle his fluffy blonde hair. “Yah, Naruto, I’m fine. I’m just tired from all the fighting. I’ve used a lot of chakra today.”

            Tsunade turned her attention back to me. “Do you want to stop fighting today then? Have the match between you, Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma another time?”

            As much as I wanted to get this over with I didn’t feel like fighting anymore today. I just wanted to go back to Kakashi’s house and curl up in the shower with the water scalding hot. “Yah, I’ll take a rain check on my next fight.”

            Tsunade smiled and clapped me on the back, causing me to wince. If I didn’t have the flak vest on everyone would have seen the blood beginning to spread across my back where her hand had broken open the scabbed cuts. She didn’t seem to notice my pain. “Good choice, Tsuki. I was just thinking of calling it a day. I need to go get some sake.”

            “And do our paperwork!” Shizune glared at Tsunade.

            She sighed. “And do paperwork it seems.” She turned away from me and called out to everyone. “Alright everyone, we’re gonna call it a day today. You can all head home. Take a break. Drink sake. Or do whatever you do when you’re not working.” She didn’t wait for anyone’s response before disappearing along with Shizune.

            Kakashi slowly walked over to me with a worried expression on his face. “Are you doing alright?”

            I didn’t look at him… I couldn’t. “I’m just tired.”

            He reached out and touched my arm but I pulled back away from him. “What happened out there?”

            “I fought.”

            “Hnnn.” He sighed. “I guess we can go back to the house if you want.”

            I nodded. “I do. I want to go wash up and sleep.”

            He chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.”

            I turned away from him and looked back at Rikiya. ‘Will you take care of Anko?”

            “Yah, I will. She seems like she’s waking up now so I’ll drop her off at her house and make sure she’s conscious enough for me to go home and wash up.”

            I nodded and smiled at everyone gathered around me. “Thank you guys for supporting me and fighting well today.”

            “You’re welcome!” Everyone present pitched in and it made me smile a little, even if it was a fake smile.

            They all began to walk away and Kakashi waited for me to follow. We took our time walking home instead of running. When we arrived I left Kakashi standing in the front hallway as I made my way upstairs. I didn’t want to talk to him or see him right now. I was in too much pain. Closing and locking the door behind me I headed into the bathroom where I closed and locked that door. I pulled Kakashi’s vest off first, wincing as the cloth pulled away from my bloody cut up skin, and hooked it onto the door. The rest of my clothes I tore off as fast as I could and threw them into the sink. I formed a few seals for the fire jutsu I knew and set them on fire. They burned to ashes quickly without any smoke. I turned the sink on and washed the ashes down the drain. I also took a few seconds to splash some water onto my thighs where my blood had already dried… and where Orochimaru’s seed had trailed down and dried. He had been extremely rough, tearing me inside. Thankfully I had developed a jutsu years ago to prevent myself from getting pregnant every time he used me, so all I had to worry about was healing myself inside.

I looked into the mirror at my naked body. Fresh bruises and cuts marred my skin where Orochimaru’s hands and nails had dug into my flesh. I tentatively reached up and touched the brand new pair of fang marks that would permanently scar my shoulder. “I hate you!” I struck out at the mirror with my fist, hitting it only hard enough to crack it. Blood dripped down my hand as I pulled it back and leaned against the counter. “I hate you so much, Orochimaru!”


	16. Just Let Me Be

Chapter 16: Just Let Me Be

[ **Kakashi – A Week Later** ]

            Standing over Tsuki as she panted and lay flopped out on the ground I shook my head. “Where’s your motivation, Tsuki Hanahara. This is just a pathetic attempt as passing through your training.” I kicked at the dirt beside her in frustration. “It’s like you don’t even want to try anymore.”

            She rolled over onto her hands and knees and refused to look at me. She’d been doing that ever since the day she fought everyone. “I am trying, dumb-ass.”

            I kicked out at her and she flipped backwards away from me, doing a few cartwheels until she was far enough away to slouch into one of her fighting stances. “I don’t call that trying.”

            From behind her Asuma popped up and slammed one of his massive fists downwards, clutching a trench blade. Tsuki turned and caught his wrist a few inches away, falling to her knees with the force of the blow. Without pausing he struck upwards with his knee and aimed at her face. She stopped it with her other hand but barely restrained it. “Don’t fuck with us, Tsuki. Training isn’t something to piss off as playtime.”

            “I’m…” She pushed away from Asuma and did a shoulder roll. His foot slammed down along with his chakra covered trench blade, shaking the ground. “I’m not playing.” She wiped at the sweat dripping down into her eyes.

            Asuma stood back up and narrowed his eyes at her. “Then what are you trying to prove to us, Tsuki? That you’re not as capable a fighter as we thought?”

            “No!”

            I gave a sigh. This wasn’t getting anywhere so I needed to up the pressure. I pushed up my hitai-ate to reveal my Sharingan. Tsuki took a few steps back. Slowly pushing my chakra into my palm I started building up a Chidori strike. Asuma seemed to know what I was doing because he moved forward with a concerned look. “Kakashi, she can’t stop that.”

            I ignored him and continued to build and form the Chidori until it was bright blue. The electricity from it sparked at the air surrounding me as I looked up at Tsuki. “If you don’t get serious, Tsuki, this could become life-threatening.”

            She looked at me and then to the Chidori in my hand. “I’m not going to fight you like this, Kakashi.”

            “Then you’ll get hurt.” I flashed forward toward her and went to strike her with the ball of lightning. I watched as her eyes widened and her muscles flex to move while I focused my Sharingan, seeing what she was planning on doing. I dodged to the right just as she rolled and slammed it downwards. I heard her scream just seconds before the earth swallowed her up. I dispersed my Chidori quickly before it struck the ground. Knowing where she was planning on coming up I flashed to where the earth began splitting open and grabbed her around her throat, pulling her upwards until her feet dangled in the air. She kicked out at me but I flung her roughly away from me, watching as she slammed into a nearby tree. “You can’t escape me, Tsuki.”

            Asuma walked over and grabbed my arm. “Stop, Kakashi.”

            I shrugged him off. “If she’s not going to get serious, Asuma, I’m going to make her pay for her childish actions.”

            “We’re supposed to be training her, Kakashi, not killing her.”

            “I am training her. This is the only way I know how to make her respond the way she needs to.”

My attention was pulled away from Asuma when I saw Tsuki slowly stand out of the corner of my peripheral vision. My Sharingan took in the movements of her hands as she began to form a series of seals I’d never seen before. I turned completely around and focused on the seals, memorizing them. I didn’t copy her though, not this time. The clouds above us began to turn black and flashes of lightning began to light the sky. From beneath our feet the earth began to split into hundreds of tiny cracks. I could feel the heat coming from the cracks below me and I arched a brow. Tsuki’s aura was glowing silver and her eyes were completely black again and I could make out the faint glowing of her seal. Below me scalding hot water began spurted out of the earth making me jump out of the way, only to be cut off by more bursts. Soon the area around us began to look like a geyser field.

            Asuma had moved to a safe distance and called out to me. “I think you’re fucked, Kakashi.”

            I formed a few seals and substituted myself just in time to escape the scalding water that formed into twelve pillars around my substitute. I landed on a branch above Tsuki and watched as she began weaving water in between the pillars like a spider would its web. As soon as each pillar was connected by webs of water the earth below my substitute fell away to create a gaping hole where water began to gush upwards. My substitute disappeared into the water as it quickly filled up the area inside the water pillars. _Damn_. I couldn’t believe she was able to do something like this.

As quickly as she had created the technique she dispersed it with a wave of her hand. The water returned to the ground and the ground formed whole again. There was no sign of my substitute. She turned to look up at me, her eyes slowly turning back to their original silver and green. “It’s not wise to piss me off anymore, Kakashi.”

            I slowly nodded before reaching up to pull my hitai-ate back over my Sharingan. “How did you know I was up here?”

            She shrugged. “I could smell you.”

            I blinked in surprise. “Smell me?”

            “You have a… peculiar scent to you that no one else has.”

            Asuma popped up beside Tsuki with a dumbfounded look on his face. “What the hell was that? I really thought Kakashi was dead!”

            I snorted and jumped from my perch to land beside the both of them. “It takes more than that to kill me.”

             Tsuki turned her silvery green gaze up to me with an arched brow. “I wouldn’t get so cocky, Kakashi. People have to die sometime.”

            She turned away and walked off towards town. I frowned. “Where are you going?”

            “Home.”

            I shook my head and went to go stop her but Asuma reached out and grabbed the back of my vest. “Let her be, Kakashi.”

            I shrugged him off. “Why? Training isn’t over.”

            “Yes it is.” He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and popped on into his mouth. “We’ve all had enough for today. Maybe we should stop for a few days to allow her some time by herself.”

            I growled in frustration. “She doesn’t need time by herself. She needs to train.”

            Asuma gave a tiny shrug. “You’ve got to learn that sometimes women need to be by themselves without someone bothering them, Kakashi.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            Asuma chuckled and elbowed me in the ribs. “If you had a girlfriend you’d understand, old man.”

            I gave a small grunt with the hit and shoved at Asuma, rocking him back and forth. “Whatever you say. Freedom is better than being tied down like you.”

            “Ha! I think I’ll bet you regretting your words sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.”

            I watched as Asuma turned to head back home to his wife and daughter. I gave a small sigh and ran my hands through my hair before deciding to set off to find Tsuki. “You’re gonna be the death of me, woman.” I was glad no one had caught on yet that I secretly liked her. Something about her just made electricity run through my body and my heart speed up.

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Wrapping my arms around myself I wove my way through the people crowding Konoha’s streets. This time of day was pretty busy because it was a time for the shinobi and regular people to kick back and relax after a long day’s work. Deciding I didn’t want to go home I walked towards the outskirts of town where I could go out and sit by a river not far from the town. Sitting down on the bank I took my time taking my shoes off and rolling my pant legs up so I could dip my feet in. I gave a small sigh and leaned back to gaze at the evening clouds.

            “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

            I snapped my attention around and stared up in surprise at the young girl that was stretched out along a branch leaning over the river. Her long, light brown hair swished back and forth in the wind as it hung down beside her and her smile was kind. “They are.”

            She slowly stood up on the branch and stretched with a groan before skillfully leaping off the branch to land very cat-like in front of me. Her silver and brown eyes stared at me from inches away. “I’ve seen you wandering around town lately.”

            “It helps me think.”

            “Hnn.” She moved to sit beside me and reached up to brush back her bangs that fell across her right eye. She was really pretty to look at. “What’s your name?”

            I blinked at her for a few seconds before shrugging and turning back to look at the clouds. “Tsuki.”

            The girls face flashed in front of me as she leaned forward to stare. I couldn’t avoid her gaze. Her eyes reminded me of my fathers. The colouring at least. “Nice to meet you finally.”

            “Yah.” I scooted back so her face wouldn’t be so close. “Aren’t you going to tell me your name?”

            She grinned. “Why?”

            I arched a brow. “Seems logical enough.”

            “Hnn. I don’t like logic. It hurts my brain.” The laughter bubbled out of me suddenly and surprised me. I started laughing at her words and soon I was wiping tears from my eyes as I tried to stop. She pouted at me and gave a small huff. “It’s not something to laugh at!”

            I slowly shook my head and stifled the laughter. She was too cute. “Sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. Honest. I just…” I looked away from her, my sad face returning. “I don’t know what got into me.”

            She leaned forward again, invading my personal space. “Why are you always so sad? It’s like you’re locked in a world of pain and grief that no one knows about.”

            Her words surprised me and I blinked up at her in surprise. I wasn’t sure what to say to that. “I… I guess I am locked in a world like that.”

            “Why?”

            “Why what?”

            She pouted again. “Why are you in pain? Did someone hurt you?”

            I frowned, not sure if I was comfortable answering her questions. “It’s none of your business.”

            “Hnn.” She moved back away from me and turned to watch as the sun slowly set, staining the clouds above us with pinks, golds, and oranges. It was breath-takingly beautiful. “That’s ok. I understand not wanting to talk about things. Hurt isn’t something you want to let people know about. Otherwise they worry about you and bug you and drive you crazy.” She peeked over her shoulder at me and gave a small wink. “Right?”

            It made me smile again. “Right.”

            I laid back and closed my eyes as the breeze swirled around us. The smell of the river and the grass was relaxing. “Are you from here?”

            I peeked an eye at her and watched as she picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the river with a loud plunk. “Sorta.”

            “What do you mean sorta?”

            She shrugged. “I wasn’t born here.”

            “Where were you born?”

            “Tea Country. My mother was from there too. My father was from Earth Country.”

            I sat up quickly and peered at her in the fading light. “Earth Country?”

            She nodded. “He was a traveling assassin. That’s what my mother told me. I remember him but I didn’t know him all too well. He was only able to visit me three times before my mother received the news that he was dead.”

            “Oh.” Something about her story nagged at the back of my mind but I shrugged it away. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

            She stood with a smile and patted at the dirt that was sticking to her uniform. “I hope I see you around again, Tsuki. You seem like a nice person. I don’t have that many friends around here so I would love to hang out sometime.”

            I stood as well and extended my hand to her. She took it and gripped tightly, showing me her strength. I obliged and did the same with a small smile. “I’ll be sure to keep a look out for you.”

            She nodded and turned to walk away. I watched as the wind played with her hair where it laid against the top of her butt. The ribbon holding it back looked like it matched her eyes. She truly was beautiful. Just before she disappeared through the gate she turned and flashed me a bright smile. “My name is Sonomi by the way.” Then she was gone.

I smiled to myself before slowly putting my shoes back on and turning to look back at the sky one last time before I too headed in through the gates. They closed behind me. I walked through the streets again and watched as people talked and laughed to each other as I made my way back home. I was betting that Kakashi was worried I’d ran away because I’d been gone for a while now.

            The lights were on in the house when I walked through the front gate and up the stairs. Before I could reach the door handle the door flew open and Kakashi stared down at me. “Where have you been?”

            I shoved past him and leaned down to take my shoes off. “None of your business, Kakashi.”

            He grabbed my arm and pulled me back around to face him. “It is when you’re staying in my house.”

            I pulled my arm away from him and headed down the hallway towards the stairs. “Whatever you say.”

            “Don’t walk away from me, Tsuki. You’ve been acting strange ever since the first day of training and I want to know why?” He grabbed my arm again and pulled me around in order to shove me back against the wall. He pinned me there with an arm on either side of my head. “Now speak, damn it.”

            I glared up at him. “There’s nothing to talk about. Now can I please go up to my room so I can shower and go to sleep?” I shoved at his chest but he didn’t move.

            “No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on. Why won’t you look at me anymore? And why aren’t you doing your best in training?”

            I gave a small growl and ducked beneath his arms, heading towards the stairs again. He followed quickly behind me much to my annoyance. “Just leave me alone right now, Kakashi.”

            “Tsuki.” I ignored him and walked down the hallway towards my room. When I got to the door I scooted in and attempted to slam the door closed in his face but he put his foot in between the door and the frame. “I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me. What happened during that last fight, Tsuki?”

            I turned my eyes away from him again. “Nothing happened.”

            “Was it Rikiya? Did he… did he try to do something to you?

            I shook my head even though I wanted to scream out and tell Kakashi it had been Orochimaru. But I couldn’t, not without someone getting hurt. “No.”

            “Don’t you dare lie to me, Tsuki.”

            I pulled out a kunai and pressed it again the back of his leg, finally turning to glare up at him. “If you don’t move your foot, Kakashi, I’m going to make sure you do.”

            He stared down at me for the longest moment before pulling his foot back. “This isn’t the end of our conversation, Tsuki. I promise that.”

            I sighed and put my kunai away. “Fine.”

            I went to close the door again but he stopped it with his hand just inches from being closed. He leaned forward and looked at me with his onyx eye. “At least tell me where you went tonight? You were gone for a long while.”

            “I was with my friend, Sonomi.”

            He narrowed his eyes. “Sonomi?”

            “Yah, now please move away from my door. I need to shower.”

            He moved his hand. “Ok.”

            I watched him walk back down the hallway and gave a huge sigh of relief. I thought he was going to bust the door down. Closing it with a soft click I went about the room collecting my nightgown and heading into the bathroom. I turned the light on and went to stand in front of the un-cracked side of the mirror. “Can’t you just let me be, Kakashi?” I closed my eyes and fought the tears as they tried to escape. “You’re the one person I don’t want to find out what happened to me that day.”


	17. Discovering the Half-Sister

Chapter 17: Discovering the Half-Sister

[ **Kakashi – The Following Day** ]

            Moving through the crowd of people that were walking throughout the town, I grunted my annoyance and decided to just jump up to the rooftops. I was in a hurry. The young girl below me was moving fast and I didn’t want to chance losing her. I jumped across to the other side of street-side roofs and I followed her as she turned a corner. I knew that the way she was going was the direction she lived in. I’d been following her since way early this morning. After Tsuki had come in last night and informed me of her friend I’d left and hunted down the information I needed. Now it was just finding out who this girl was and how she knew Tsuki.

            She stopped in front of the small house that I knew was hers. She unlocked it and disappeared inside. “Who are you, Sonomi? How do you know Tsuki?”

            A few seconds passed as I stared down at the still dark house before I felt the air behind me shift slightly and play along my hair. I pulled a kunai out quicker than any person could see and turned almost as fast. I stopped when I felt the tip of another kunai press against my throat just as I pressed mine against the person’s groin. I stared up into the face of an angry Sonomi. “Why are you following me?” Her silver and brown eyes glittered down at me dangerously.

            I gave a small shrug. “Are you Sonomi?”

            She shrugged back, her movement’s causing her long hair to flick outwards with the wind and smack me lightly across the face. “I’m the real one at least. You were following my clone for about an hour. Now answer me, why were you following me?”

            I pulled my blade away from her and sat back against my heels. Truth was always a good response. “How do you know Tsuki Hanahara?”

            Sonomi frowned down at me. “I’m the only Hanahara in this village.”

            I arched a brow and a sudden, unexpected idea popped into my head. I shoved it back for now. “I beg to differ. The woman you were with last night, Tsuki, is the only Hanahara in this village.”

            Sonomi growled and moved to press her blade harder against my neck but I rolled backwards away from her and flashed away so that I could pop up behind her. I landed a knee against her back and followed her down onto the rooftop to ensure she wouldn’t fight me anymore. I leaned down and spoke gently into her right ear. “Tell me who you really are.”

            She hissed up at me much like a cat would but didn’t bother to struggle anymore. She glared up at me silently for a few moments before giving a small sigh and turning away from me to lay her cheek down against a roof tile. “My real name is Sonomi Aakimi-Hanahara. I was born in Tea Country and moved to this village when my mother died.”

            I stared down at her and frowned slightly. “You’re telling me the truth, aren’t you?”

            She nodded. “My father’s name was Katashi Hanahara. He died before I could really get to know him. My mother told me that he was a traveling assassin from Earth Country. I have no reason to lie about my family.”

            Slowly moving off of her I sat down cross legged and cocked my head to the side as I watched her slowly sit up. “You’re her half-sister.”

            Sonomi patted here and there on her uniform to dust it off before she looked me square in the eye. “I have no siblings. I was my mother’s only child.”

            I shook my head. I needed to take her to see Tsunade. “No. You have a half-sister from your father’s side. Both of you are seemingly unaware of your blood connection. Just like Tsunade is unaware that she has another Hanahara present in her village.” I sighed and stood up. “I need you to come with me to see the Hokage.”

            Sonomi quickly stood and shook her head. “I’m not going anywhere with you until you explain.”

            I stepped forward a couple steps and offered her my hand to shake. “My name is Kakashi Hatake. You’ve probably heard of me.”

            She gripped my hand tightly and shook it. Her grip was almost as strong as Tsuki’s. “I have, now explain. I won’t ask again. I don’t enjoy being stalked by strange men.”

            I chuckled. “Strange, huh. Anyways, Tsuki is the woman you were with last night. Her full name is Tsuki no Hanahara. Her father’s name was Katashi Hanahara and both her and her family were from Earth Country. I was the one who brought her by force to this village and she’s only alive by the courtesy of the Hokage.”

            Sonomi frowned. “Tsuki is… she’s…” She shook her head violently. “No. I don’t believe what you’re saying. She looks nothing like my father.”

            I arched a brow. “That’s a lie. She’s the spitting image of her father. But now that I look at you,” I slowly moved in until I was inches away from her face. Her eyes widened slightly. “I can see that you have your father’s eyes. It seems you take mostly after your mother, don’t you?”

            Sonomi narrowed her eyes at me. “Don’t speak of what you don’t know”

            I scooted back and waved my hand in the air. “Fine, fine. But you’re coming with me one way or another to see the Hokage. It’s best not to fight me and come along peacefully.”

            She moved back away from me and crouched into a fighting position. I grinned as I watched her hands form into familiar seals. I knew them because they had already been used by Tsuki during one of our training sessions. Sonomi was a natural Earth user.

I disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as she shot a few spikes of hardened dirt at me. I landed quietly behind her but she was quick enough to attempt to roundhouse kick me. I struck out with a knifed hand and hit a pressure point at the base of her neck, instantly dropping her to the ground unconscious.

I caught her seconds before she hit the rooftop. I have a small sigh. “I told you not to fight.” I scooped her up into my arms, cradling her against my chest as I began to run full out towards the Hokage’s office.

[ **Tsunade** ]

I was laying my forehead against the cool wood of my desk when a pounding on my door sent my head thrumming with pain. Hangovers hurt like hell. “Stop banging on my damn door and come in, dammit.” I groaned and moved so I could place my head into my cupped hands. “Gods, my head hurts.”

            The doors to my office opened and I peered out through my fingers to watch Kakashi saunter in carrying an unconscious girl. “Tsunade.”

            I growled and finally removed my hands from my face so I could see properly. “That’s Hokage, Kakashi. And why the hell are you carrying an unconscious woman?”

            Kakashi gave me one of his shrugs and moved to one of my couches so he could gently lay the girl on it. “I found something interesting.”

            “Don’t fuck with me today, Kakashi. Get to your point.” I stood up and slowly walked around my desk so I could move closer to the couch holding the girl. She had light brown hair and she was very pretty. “I didn’t know you liked them this young.”

            Kakashi gave a small laugh. “I’m not interested in her like that, Tsunade.”

            “Hokage.”

            “Hokage.” Kakashi’s eye twinkled with glee. “She’s Tsuki’s half-sister.”

            I snapped my head upwards to stare at Kakashi in disbelief and immediately regretted the movement. “Don’t tell lies like that, Kakashi. I’ll have you punished just like anyone else.”

            Kakashi held up his hands. “I’m not lying and neither was this young lady.”

            “Explain.” I moved back and sat in one of my comfortable chairs.

            “Tsuki has been acting weird lately and last night she was gone for a really long time. Long enough to get me worried. When she came home and I questioned her, she told me she had been with her friend Sonomi. I didn’t know who that was so after she went to her room I left and tracked down the information I needed in order to find this Sonomi. This young lady is the one Tsuki was talking about. After I followed her most of the day, she attacked me but I subdued her and questioned her. That’s when I found out that her father’s name was Katashi Hanahara. She was born in Tea Country, and her mother was from there as well.”

            I frowned up at him, trying to find a lie in his words but there were none. I sighed. “How do you know she’s Tsuki’s half-sister. She could be lying.

            Kakashi shook his head. “You know I know if someone is lying. She absolutely wasn’t. She also has Katashi’s eyes and she can naturally wield Earth jutsu.”

            I frowned even more. “How is it that I didn’t know I had another Hanahara present in my village?”

            Kakashi blinked silently. “Maybe you should wake her up and ask her that yourself.”

            I nodded and scooted out of my chair so that I could kneel in front of the unconscious girl. I gently laid one of my hands on her forward and pressed a little chakra into her, forcing her to consciousness. She gasped and jerked upwards, nearly falling off the couch. “Where the hell am I?”

            I moved away from her and stood. “I advise you to speak more civilized while you’re in my office, young lady.”

            Sonomi turned her silver and brown eyes towards Tsunade and blushed crimson. “Hokage!” She flopped off the couch and knelt into a bow. “I’m sorry.”

            I sat back down in my comfortable chair and rubbed my hands across my throbbing eyeballs. I just wanted to lie down and sleep away this damn hangover. “How is it that you entered into my village and I was unaware that another Hanahara was living here?” I got right to the point.

            Sonomi slowly peered up at me before sitting upright. Her words were softer that when she had spoken to me. “I came here under my mother’s maiden name.”

            I arched a brow. “Which would be?”

            Sonomi shifted. “Aakimi.”

            “Sonomi Aakimi. The young girl whose mother had died when she was seven. I remember reading the report the previous Hokage had made about allowing a family here to adopt you. How is it that you now go by your father’s last name?”

            “I…” She looked down at her lap. “I desired to hold on to the last of my father’s memory. I’d only met him three times when I was a baby. I thought that I could hold both my mother and my father’s names.”

            I scooted to the edge of the seat and slowly nodded. “I see. So that’s how I didn’t know. And you didn’t know that another Hanahara was brought into the village, right?”

She nodded. “I don’t interact with enough people to keep up with the gossip and news.”

            “How did you happen to meet Tsuki?”

            She licked her lips and peered up at me from behind her light brown hair. “I was watching the sunset last night. I was lying across a tree branch that had grown out over the small river. Tsuki didn’t see me. She walked out of the village and sat down at the bank of the river, laying back to stare up at the clouds. I called out to her. That’s the first time I’d met her.” She frowned. “I’d seen her walking throughout the village for the past week looking very… sad and drawn into herself.” Sonomi finally looked me fully in the eyes. “Is she really my half-sister?”

            I looked over the top of her head and stared at Kakashi for a few moments. He nodded slightly and gave an encouraging smile behind his mask. I could tell by the movement of the fabric. I turned my attention back to Sonomi. “I believe so. All the information seems to connect correctly. How old are you?”

            “Eighteen.”

            I nodded slowly. “Four years younger than her. Doesn’t sound impossible.”

            My attention was suddenly caught by a glittering of light against the small tears that were streaming down Sonomi’s face. “I wouldn’t have ever thought my father had a family of his own. I don’t think my mother knew either.” She wiped at the tears but they kept coming. She looked up at me and her eyes glittered beautiful and sorrowfully behind those glistening drops. “How did our father die?”

            Kakashi slowly moved forward until his movement caught Sonomi’s attention. “It wasn’t just your guy’s father she lost. She lost her mother, her three brothers, and her two sisters.”

            Sonomi gasped and hid her eyes in her hands, her tears falling even more. “That much loss? Why could someone do such a thing? Take that many family member’s from her?”

            I scooted off the chair and knelt in front of her again. I slowly ran my hand against her hair, comforting her. “An evil, vile man did all of that in order to gain control of the power your sister contains inside of her. He killed her whole village and then killed her family in front of her. When it was all over he raised her as his own, trained her to be one of the best kunoichi I’ve ever seen and used her for his sexual satisfaction. Kakashi was the one who found her chained and left as a sacrifice so that the evil man could escape.”

            Sonomi breathe hitched up and down lightly as she cried behind her hands. “I’ll kill him. I’ll kill the man that took my father from me. I’ll kill the man who took my sister’s family away from her.”

            I stared up at Kakashi for a long while. We both knew that we couldn’t allow the girl to do such a thing. We couldn’t let her know the name of the man. “Sonomi.” I touched her shoulder but she shrugged my hand off. “Sonomi, I want you to promise me that you won’t tell Tsuki that you’re her half-sister until we deem it the right time. Can you do that?”

            Sonomi jerked her head upwards and her eyes were filled with panic. “You don’t want me to talk to my sister?!”

            I shook my head. “No, that’s not what I’m saying. You can talk to your sister and hang out with her, but you can’t let her know that you’re her half-sister. I don’t know how she would react to learning something like that. She’s not mentally stable right now. She’s been through so much trauma. Do you understand?”

            Sonomi slowly nodded and wiped again at the tears that were now almost none existent. “I think I understand. I won’t tell her”.

            Kakashi smiled and reached down to help her to her feet. “That’s good.”

            She pulled herself away from Kakashi and I had to stifle a laugh. “Can I go home now? I’m tired.”

            I stood up and grimaced as my head started to throb with pain. I waved her away and walked over to the shades. I pulled the string that would drop them and allowed the room to fall into darkness. “Sure, sure. I need to sleep this hangover off anyways.”

            I plopped down onto one of the other couches and closed my eyes, laying my arm across my eyes. God, things were getting so complicated. Kakashi was just about ready to close the door when I remembered I needed to talk to him. “Kakashi!”

            His voice echoed into the dark room. “Need something?”

            “I need you to come see me three days from now. I have a new assignment for you. Please don’t be late or I’ll give you a punishment you’ll hate for the rest of your life.”

            Kakashi’s chuckle echoed in the dark as he closed the door behind him. I sighed and sunk deeper into the couch. Now I was ready to go to sleep. I’d kill who ever thought it wise to disturb me next.


	18. Leaving on a Mission

Chapter 18: Leaving on a Mission

[ **Kakashi – Three Days Later** ]

            Stepping through the door to Tsunade’s office I waited for her to throw something at me. It surprised me when she just turned away from the window with a bottle of sake in one hand while beckoning me over with the other. “Kakashi.”

            “Is there something I can help you with, Hokage-sama?” I moved to stand in front of her massive desk.

            “Yah.” She scooted a couple scrolls over my way and pointed at them. “It’s your new mission. Tsuki’s training will have to be dealt with by Asuma since Genma is away as well.” I arched my visible brow and picked up the scrolls, opening each one and reading it completely. “I’ve written down all the details. This is for your eyes only, understand?”

“How long do you intend me to spy and follow Orochimaru?”

            Her golden eyes hardened at his name. She had grown up with him, trained with him, and then she was deceived by him. She hated him. “Two weeks plus the time it takes to get there. I want to know what he is doing. If you can get close enough to listen to him conversations, do so and send me the reports, even though I know that part will most likely not be possible. The slimy bastard is cautious.”

            I slowly stood and tucked the scroll into one of my many pockets. “Tsuki can’t know, right?”

            “No. I don’t know how she’ll react.”

I looked up at Tsunade when I was finished. “I’ll be going by myself then?”

            She nodded. “Yes. A few of our spies informed me that they had seen Orochimaru traveling between Earth Country and ours. We don’t know what he’s doing there or here. He might make a play for Tsuki if he knows she is alive. That’s your job. If he’s up to no good I want to be informed as soon as possible. Send one of your mutts if you have to.” She paused for a second before continuing. “And I’ve already send a message to Kazekage Gaara for reinforcements, since we have been allies for quite a while now, just in case we need them.”

            I nodded. That was a smart move. “So you expect me to be gone the whole two weeks then?”

            She narrowed her eyes. “Yes, Kakashi. If I find out you cut your visit short to get back here to the girl I’m going to make sure you don’t walk for a few months.”

            I gave a small mock bow. “Anything you say, Hokage-sama.”

            Turning away, I headed back to the door and just as I opened it to leave, Tsunade called out to me. “Kakashi.”

            I peeked over my shoulder. “Yes?”

            “She’ll be alright.”

            I gave her my signature eye smile. “I know she will. Asuma is a great man.” Tsunade flopped down on the couch after sitting her empty sake bottle down on the table closest to her and dropped a hand over her eyes as she groaned.

I turned away and closed the door behind me. “I’m so glad I don’t drink like she does.”

The two guards outside the door laughed as I walked past. Hiroshi Aki, one of my old buddies spoke up, a grin wide across his face. “No, you just bury yourself in smut.”

            I couldn’t help but grin back. “Nothing wrong with some well written smut, Hiroshi.”

            The younger guard who hadn’t spoken yet rolled his eyes. “We need to get you a real woman, Kakashi.”

            “Eh. I’m fine with what I got.” While I said that thoughts of Tsuki ran through my mind suddenly. Her beautiful green and silver eyes were the most prominent thing I remembered. It surprised me that I had an unbearable desire to stare into them for hours at a time.

            “You ok, Kakashi?” Jun Kaede, the younger guard, moved closer to me and touched my arm.

            I looked up at him and hid my embarrassment with a laugh. “Of course I am, Jun. I was just wishing there would be a new book for Icha Icha out soon.”

            The younger guard laughed and slapped me roughly on the back. “You’re just a huge pervert, Kakashi.”

            Shrugging, I headed down the hallway. “And I’m not ashamed of it.” Laughter followed.

As soon as I was further down the hallway I transported myself just outside Asuma’s house. He would kill me if I just popped up inside.

            I walked down the small pathway through the yard and stepped over a few toys that were lying about. When I got to the door I knocked and stood back to wait. A few moments passed before I heard the bolt on the door turn. Kurenai peered out at me. “Kakashi. What can I do for you?” She opened the door the rest of the way with a familiar smile. Her round stomach stuck out through the doorway, making me smile endearingly, telling me her second pregnancy was progressing well.

            I turned my endearing smile upwards so that she could see it completely. “You’re looking as beautiful as always, Kurenai. Is Asuma here by chance?”

            Kurenai gave a small laugh and nodded her head. “Thank you, Kakashi, come on in. I’ll go fetch him from the back yard. Amaterasu forced him to play with her.”

            I walked past her and moved on into the living room. “He’s always been a sucker for spoiling her, that’s for sure.”

            Kurenai laughed and closed the door behind me, sliding the bolt back into place. “He sure does. Is there anything I can get you to drink while you’re here, Kakashi?”

            I shook my head and took a seat on one of the couches. “No thank you. I’m fine, Kurenai.”

            “Ok.” She left to go get her husband. She really had grown more beautiful after having her daughter. Amaterasu had been a blessing to Kurenai and Asuma. She had brought light into their dark worlds after losing so many friends and loved ones in battle. That’s why they had named her Amaterasu; it meant ‘ _One who illuminates Heaven_ ’. I truly thought it a befitting name because she was like the sunshine, always brightening up the people around her. And now they were having a second blessing soon.

            A few minutes passed before I heard Asuma’s laugher. He came barreling through the living room door with Amaterasu hanging in the air giggling. “Guess who’s here to see us, Ama? Kakashi is. Do you wanna go see him?”

            She turned her attention away from her dad and held her arms out for me. “Kaka.”

            I grinned and stood up so I could take her into my arms. “Hi there, Ama! You’ve grown since I last saw you!”

            She giggled and reached up to shove my hitai-ate away from my Sharingan. She’d always loved watching it spin. “Hi!”

            I chuckled and plopped back down on the couch with Amaterasu on my lap. I split my attention between her and Asuma. “I hope you have plenty of free time.” I playfully gobbled at Amaterasu’s fingers as she held my cheeks in her tiny hands after she’d found a way to pull my mask down. I didn’t mind since Asuma and Kurenai had seen me without it many times. I wasn’t allowed to scarf my food down when they invited me over for dinner.

            Asuma kicked back in his chair and propped his feet up on the ottoman close by. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “Tsunade gave me a mission today.”

            “And?”

            I began to bounce Amaterasu up and down on my knee making her giggle. “And I have to be gone for two weeks.”

            Asuma sighed and rubbed his thumbs against his eyes. “So I’m taking it that I have to watch out for Tsuki until you and Genma get back?”

            I nodded. “Sorry ‘bout this, Asuma. I don’t make the rules.”

            “I know. The big boss lady does.” We both got a big chuckle out of that. “Does Tsuki know about this sudden mission yet?”

I sighed and shook my head. “No. I haven’t had the chance yet. She’s been avoiding me.”

Asuma raised a bushy brow. “You do something to anger her?”

Rolling my eyes I absently scratched at my chin before pulling my mask back up. “No. She was gone for a long time the other night and I asked where she’d been. She got angry and we had a small fight, but that was all. Nothing to cause her to avoid me like the plague.”

“Hnn. She just needs time and space. That’s how women are, Kakashi” Asuma slowly stood up and I followed his movements. “I guess you’re just going to have to bang on her door until she answers though. Or let me tell her once you’re gone.”

I shook my head. “I don’t think she’ll take too kindly to me just up and leaving on a mission without telling her.”

“True. She’s gotten attached enough to you that she might try and follow.”

“Maybe.”

Asuma walked over and slapped me on the back, rocking me on my feet. “I’ll take good care of her while you’re gone, Kakashi. Don’t worry about that. Just focus on your mission. Nothing else.”

I sheepishly looked over at him. “That _might_ be a problem.”

He arched his bushy brows. “A problem?”

I swallowed loudly and scratched at the back of my head. I didn’t want to admit this, but I knew Asuma was one man I could trust. “I have a growing fancy for her.”

“For who?”

I narrowed my eye at him. “You know who.”

Asuma’s cheeky grin grew into a full-blown smile. “I kinda figured she might get under your skin. She is a beauty after all.”

Kurenai must have heard what he said because she poked her head around the corner. “The only woman you better be calling beautiful is me, Asuma. Otherwise I’ll have to kill the other woman.”

Asuma turned a little pink and coughed. “Sorry, honey. I wasn’t calling anyone else beautiful.”

Kurenai grinned and shot a playful wink at me. “Thought so.” She disappeared again.

Asuma shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed. “I’ll make sure no one tries to steal Tsuki while you’re gone. Just don’t go and get yourself killed.”

I nodded and ran one of my hands across my face quickly. “God that woman has started driving me nuts.”

Asuma lowered his voice. “It’s a natural ability for them.”

Kurenai’s voice rang out loudly from the kitchen. “I heard that.”

I chuckled and Asuma shook his head. “Sorry, honey.”

 

            Seemingly bored with me now, Amaterasu struggled her way off my lap and went to run into another room, probably after her mother. “So. How does Kurenai like not working?”

            “She’s not.”

            I grinned and leaned back against the couch finally, relaxing a little. Asuma’s house was one place I allowed myself to relax in. “Ama’s like what, two years old now?”

            Asuma shook his head and rolled his eyes. “No. She’s three. She’ll be four soon enough.”

            “She’s getting bigger and bigger every time I see her.”

            “You should come over more often.”

            I grinned. “I’m a busy person.”

            “Liar.”

            I feigned taking offense at his words. “Me? A liar? How can you say that after the many years we’ve been together?”

            Asuma chuckled. “You make this sound like a relationship.”

            “Only in your dreams, Asuma. I know you think of me.” I waggled my eyebrow at him jokingly. A growl was my answer.

            Asuma got back up out of the chair and cracked his huge knuckles. “Wanna solve this outside?”

            I grinned and stood up to face him. “Don’t regret your words, old man.”

            We both headed outside to the backyard fully intending to wrestle each other. This was one of the good old past-times that Asuma and I never grew out of.

[ **A Few Hours Later** ]

            I slowly walked up the front stairway with a slight limp and a split lip, quietly opening the door. I wanted to clean myself up before I had to talk with Tsuki about being gone on my mission. I don’t think she’d like it but there wasn’t anything I could do about it. A mission was a mission whether someone agreed with it or not.

I had just made it up the stairs and to my door when I heard Tsuki start walking towards her door. I quickly slipped inside my room just in time. I heard her step out into the hallway and I imagine look around. Then she went back into her room. I gave a small sigh and headed toward the bathroom, tossing my vest off to the side somewhere before pulling down my mask and throwing my hitai-ate over onto the bed. I didn’t get long enough to keep my mask off so I enjoyed it when I did. Even though it was annoying at times I hardly wanted anyone to see the complete scar that started just below my left eyebrow and trailed all the way down to the side of my mouth. Most people only saw a small part of it. I had gotten it and my Sharingan when I’d lost my best friend. When I had been younger, there had been no reason for me to wear it; I just did to hide myself behind it. Now I had a reason to.

When I got into the bathroom I leaned down and untied my boots before pulling my shirt and mask off over my head and sliding my pants off along with my boxers. I kicked them to the side and walked over to the shower naked. Opening the small glass door I reached in and turned on the hot water, waiting until it was the right temperature. When it was I got in and gave a small groan as my sore muscles began to relax. Asuma had done a pretty bang up job of beating me up. He looked a little worse than me and Kurenai hadn’t been happy that he’d ripped one of the knees out of his pants.

Picking up the soap after a few minutes of just standing there I lathered my hands up and gently began to scrub along my body. My fingers ran along every one of my scars and I couldn’t help but remember how I got each one of them. My scars told my story and I had many of them. When I was done soaping myself up I quickly shampooed my hair and then leaned my elbows against the wall of the shower propping my forehead against my hands, just standing there relaxing as the water rolled down my body.

            I had been in the shower for almost 30 minutes when there was a loud knock on my bedroom door. I groaned as Tsuki’s voice spoke loudly through it. “Kakashi, I know you’re in there.” Shutting off the water I slowly stepped out of the shower and grabbed a big fluffy towel to dry myself off a little before wrapping it around my waist. I was almost tempted to answer the door naked, but I refrained. Before heading over to the door to answer it I picked up my mask and slipped it over my wet hair to cover the lower half of my face and my neck again. Tsuki knocked at my door again and I grinned, just imagining her face. “Kakashi! Don’t ignore me.”

            I walked over and slowly opened the door a crack. “What? I’m kinda busy.”

            Without waiting for my answer she pushed the door open and barged in without my invitation. I turned to watch her and had just closed the door behind me when she turned around to say something to me. “I wa…a...nnt…“ She stopped the second her eyes fell on me.

            I grinned behind my mask as I watched her whole face turn bright red. Her eyes slowly took in everything from the foot of me to my face. I watched the progress of her eyes and gave a small chuckle. “Find anything you like?”

            She turned a darker red, never taking her eyes off of me. “What the hell are you doing answering the door dressed like that?”

            I arched a brow. “You’re the one who barged into my room without my permission.”

            “I… I…” She didn’t know what to say so she just snapped her mouth closed.

            I slowly walked towards her with an amused look on my face. “You what?”

            She skirted around me quickly and headed to the door that I had just abandoned. “Nothing. Nothing. I’ll talk to you when you get some…” She peered over her shoulder at me. “…clothes on.”

            I followed behind her and quickly slammed my palm against the door just as she opened it, closing it tightly. She turned around quickly with a fearful look in her eyes. I placed my other hand on the wall behind her, imprisoning her between my arms. I figured I’d have a little fun before I left on my mission. “What if I don’t want to put clothes on?”

            I watched her swallow nervously and hide her face behind her bangs. “Then I guess you have the right.”

            I pulled my hand away from the wall and tipped her chin upwards so I could look into her beautiful silvery green eyes. “Is that all you have to say?”

            She nodded and tried to look away again. I tightened my grip on her chin slightly. “I’m sorry for barging in.”

            I leaned forward just a little and brushed my mask along her cheek enjoying the hitches in her voice. “If you kiss me I’ll forgive you.”

            Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. “If I what?!”

            I pulled back to look at her again with a devilish smile behind my mask. “I spoke clearly.”

            She reached up and pushed at my bare chest. “Surely you jest. Move back and I’ll leave.”

            I reached down and grabbed both her hands in mine, keeping them pressed against my chest. I could feel the tremors running through her body. “I’m not jesting. I’ll really forgive your intrusion if you kiss me. On the cheek is fine if you like.” I slowly pulled one of her hands upwards and cupped it against my cheek. It felt good and I slowly closed my eyes. I was going to regret doing this later.

            She blinked up at me and silently watched me before I felt her move a little. She removed her other hand against my chest and cupped my other cheek in her warm hand, pulling me downwards a little. I opened my eyes and stared at her from inches away. The green in her eyes seemed to be swirling back and forth as I watched them. She stood on tiptoe and I sucked in a huge breath as her soft lips gently touched my mask as she kissed my cheek. The world narrowed and all I could focus on was how close she was to me and how good she felt pressed against me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed tightly, pressing her further against me. I buried my face in the hollow of her shoulder and listened to her pulse race. Her lips moved slowly along my cheek until I felt her warm breath whisper along my ear. “Don’t make a habit of this, Kakashi. If you try this again I’ll make you beg for mercy.”

            I pulled back until I could look at her again and grinned behind my mask. “I might like that.” I waggled my eyebrows at her and watched as her face turned crimson again.

            She shoved me away from her and I allowed myself to stumble backwards a few inches. “Pervert!”

            I shrugged. “Wrong guy. That’s Genma.”

            “No! It both of you!” She turned her back to me and pressed her forehead against the door. “Is it alright if I leave now? I think I’ve had enough fright for one day.”

            “Hnn. Fright? Is that what you call your erratic heart rate?”

            She glared over her shoulder before quickly opening the door and slipping outside, slamming it behind her.

I gave a loud cackle and walked over to my closet where I pulled out a clean uniform. I then walked over to one of my dressers and pulled out a pair of silver and green boxers. This would be the first time I wore them because I had been walking downtown last week when I passed a guy’s clothing shop. I dropped in to check out what they had and found the silver and green boxers. They reminded me so much of Tsuki’s eyes that I had bought them the second I laid eyes on them. I grinned to myself as I pulled my towel off and tossed it on my bed, slowly putting on my boxers seconds later. They were soft and I gave a small groan as I pictured their softness as Tsuki’s hands. I felt myself grow harder than I already was. I ignored my hard-on as I pulled my pants on and struggled to zip them over the bulge. Dammit! I pulled on my undershirt and then slid on my long sleeve shirt over that.

Tucking small blades here and there I made sure my uniform was in order before I walked back into the bathroom where I picked my brush up and attempted to comb my insane hair. By the time I was finished it looked like its normal gravity defying self. I grunted in satisfaction and turned the light off as I walked back into my bedroom. I tied my hitai-ate around my forehead and pulled it down to cover my left eye. I picked my vest up on the way out of my room. I knew Tsuki wasn’t in her room because I’d heard her walk downstairs.

Tinkling from the kitchen told me she was doing something in there. I slowly walked down the stairs and walked through the living room until I reached the kitchen. I peered around the corner and watched as she skillfully flipped some vegetables in a pan. They smelled good. “You can come into the kitchen, Kakashi. No use in hiding around the corner.”

            I arched a brow and moved into the kitchen. “How did you know I was there?”

            She turned around and touched one of her fingers to her nose. “You have a peculiar scent. Remember?”

            “Hnnn.” I took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and watched her as she cooked. Her beautiful, long hair flickered back and forth with her movements and I was entranced. “Is that for both of us?”

            She gave a little shrug and peered over her shoulder mischievously. “I don’t know. I might have to charge a kiss on the cheek.”

            “Oh?” I slowly stood and walked around the island. “I can do that.”

            She laughed and brandished the spatula at me just as I was reaching out to grab her around the waist and dip downwards her so I could kiss her cheek. “Don’t even think about it! I was only kidding!”

            I held my hands up and backed away until I could sit back down in my seat. Her eyes sparkled gleefully at me while she went back to stirring the veggies. I finally sighed. “I have something I need to talk about so after you’re done cooking I want you to sit across from me.”

            She turned her body towards me and looked at me for a few seconds, searching my face for an answer before nodding. She went back to stirring the vegetables until they were done. She walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled down two small bowls. Filling both up and turning the stove off, she walked over to the island and sat one of the bowls in front of me and the other in front of her. I reached over and pulled out two sets of chopsticks from the little cup I kept them in. I offered one to her and watched as she took them and split them in half before digging in.

She looked up at me and spoke with her mouth full. “Sho, wfhat ish it that you wfant?”

            I just blinked over at her, amused. “What was that? I couldn’t understand what you said because all I could see was the food rolling around in your mouth.”

            She blushed and quickly swallowed, keeping her eyes lowered. “I said, what is it that you want?”

            I arched a brow devilishly. “What I _want_?”

            She blushed a deeper crimson and picked one of her vegetables up and threw it at me. “You know what I mean!!”

            I caught the flying vegetable between my chopsticks and grinned. “I suppose I do.” I waited until she looked down at her own bowl before quickly scarfing my delicious vegetables, including the one she’d thrown at me. I set my chopsticks down beside my bowl and leaned forward on my elbows. “I was given a mission today by Tsunade.”

            She quietly peered up at me through her bangs. “How long?”

            I gave a small sigh and slumped my head forward into my hands. “Two weeks plus a few days.”

            “That long?” I nodded. “Can I come with you?”

            I cracked my fingers and peered at her from in between them. “No. I have to go alone this time.”

            I watched the sparkle die in her eyes. “So I’m being left here by myself?”

            “Not by yourself, no. Asuma is still going to be here and Tsunade ordered him to continue your training after I leave.”

            “But I’ll be by myself here at the house?” I watched her poke at her food.

            I sighed again and reached over to take one of her hands. “It’s only going to be for a couple weeks.”

She slowly set her chopsticks down and peered up at me through her bangs. “I don’t want you to leave me alone.” Her voice trembled and I finally heard the fear in her words.

I frowned. “Did someone hurt you since you’ve been here? Did someone threaten you and I didn’t know?”

She refused to look at me again. “ _No_.”

I gave a small growl and reached across the island top to tip her chin upwards so she would look at me. “I’m supposed to be your protector, Tsuki. I’m your teacher, your comrade. I need to know if someone is threatening you.”

She shook her head and a few of her soft curls brushed along my wrist. “No one’s threatening me. They’re too scared of you.”

I gave a small sigh, she was lying but unless she told me willingly I wasn’t going to push it. Asuma was right about her needing space and time. “Good. I don’t have to beat anyone up then.”

Tsuki was silent again for a minute before looking at me with haunted eyes. “You’re the only one who can keep _him_ away from me.”

I frowned. “Who’s him?” She turned her eyes away from me and I could feel her muscles tense. Then it dawned on me. “Orochimaru.” Her eyes flew back up to stare at me, tears tugging at the corner of her eyes.

She nodded. “I don’t want him to find me.” The way she said it made it seem like she was hiding something. I shook my head. _Or it was just me over thinking things_?

“I promise he’ll never take you away. I’ll only be gone for two weeks and then I’ll be back to help you train some more. I might even be tempted to take you out on a small mission or two if you behave.” I cocked my head to the side, a goofy grin on my face, of which she could only see the outline through my mask and my eye sparkling.

She gave a weak laugh and her free hand reached up to dash away the unshed tears. “It’s stupid of me to cry. I’m sorry.”

I tensed my muscles and refrained from reaching across the island top and hugging her. “Nothing to be sorry about. It’s alright. And, if it will make you feel safer I can leave one of my ninken with you.”

            She frowned and cocked her head to the side. “Your ninken?” I’d forgotten she didn’t know about them.

            I formed a few familiar seals, touched the counter, and called out to all my ninken. A few seconds passed before there were small popping sounds and my eight shinobi dogs appeared around me. Pakkun popped up in front of Tsuki and scared the living daylights out of her. “Yo.”

            She gave a small scream and fell backwards out of her chair. I glared at Pakkun and ran around the island to see if Tsuki was alright. “Nice one, Pakkun.” I knelt down beside Tsuki and touched her arm. “Are you alright, Tsuki?”

            She nodded and reached up to brush away the hair that had fallen across her face. “Dogs. You have dogs.”

            I sighed and took her hand, pulling her back to her feet. “I have 8 of them.”

            She kept her distance from Pakkun as he poked his snout around in her vegetables. I swatted at him but he just grunted and ignored me. “I… I don’t really like dogs.”

            I arched a brow. “Oh?”

            She looked from Pakkun who was still munching on her vegetables to the other 7 dogs that were looking back at her as well. “I was bitten by one when I was a little girl.”

            I sighed. “I guess they won’t work then.” I turned to my ninken and gave a small shrug. “Guess you guys can go then. I’ll be summoning you again later on my mission.”

            Pakkun looked up at Tsuki and gave a small snort. “We’re not going to hurt you, little lady.”

            I swatted at Pakkun again. “She has reason to not like dogs so leave it be, Pakkun.”

            He stared up at me before giving a doggy shrug. “Ok.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

            The other dogs were just about to do the same when Tsuki reached out her hand and called out to them. “Wait.”

            We all turned and looked at her. I cocked my head to the side. “I thought you didn’t like them?”

            “I…” She huffed and crossed her arms beneath her breasts. I watched intently as they pushed upwards temptingly. “Which one is the gentlest?”

            I chuckled. “They’re ninken, Tsuki. They’re not gentle.”

            There was a loud pop as Pakkun appeared again, except this time it was on top of Bull’s head. “If you want gentle yet scary, Bull is the best option. He might look scary but he’s really a teddy bear.”

            Shiba, the one with the black mohawk snorted with laughter. “More like a HUGE teddy bear.”

            Tsuki looked over at me. “Who’s Bull?”

            I pointed backwards at the huge black bulldog. “He’s Bull.”

            Her face turned a little white as she took in Bull’s huge appearance. “Is he really gentle?”

            Pakkun gave a sharp laugh and hopped off Bull’s head. “Sure he is, little lady. Until someone attacks you and then he’s as mean as the devil.”

            “Oh.” She didn’t look convinced.

            Sighing I shooed the other dogs away from Bull and offered my hand out to Tsuki. “Come here.”

            She hesitated for a few seconds before slowly walking forward. She placed her hand in mine and allowed me to pull her forward until she was standing in front of Bull. “Tsuki, this is Bull. Bull, this is Tsuki.”

            Bull silently peered up at Tsuki before holding up one of his massive paws. He gave a little rumble. I felt Tsuki tense but I squeezed her hand. “He doesn’t speak like the other guys. He’s saying hi.”

            She very cautiously knelt down in front of Bull and took his offered paw. “Hi… Bull.”

            Without further ado, the rest of the ninken disappeared into puffs of smoke, leaving behind me, Tsuki and Bull. I quickly pulled out a small scroll from one of my pockets and unrolled it. I used one of my charcoal pencils to quickly write down a summoning contract between Bull and Tsuki, even though it would only be temporary, and then put it in front of Tsuki. “Please sign under the contract and then prick your finger and place your fingerprint beside your name.”

She looked at me with slight confusion. “Why do I need this?”

“It’s so you can temporarily summon Bull whenever you need him.”

“Oh.” She took the pencil and signed her name. Then she pulled out one of her kunai, pricked the tip of her left index finger, and placed the bloody fingerprint beside her name.

I took it away from her and laid it on the floor in front of Bull. He pricked one of his paws with a tooth and placed his bloody paw print below Tsuki’s name. He looked up at Tsuki with a sideways doggy grin and released a low grumble.

Tsuki looked to me for translation. “He said you can call him any time. Just place a drop of blood on the scroll.”

She nodded and reached out to brush her hand against the top of his head while I reached down and picked up the scroll. I rolled it up and handed it to her. She took it and slid it into one of her pockets. “Thank you.”

I smiled, nodded my head, and gave a heavy sigh because I knew it was time for me to leave. “I have to get going, Tsuki.”

She looked up at me with a worried expression. “I just want you to know that even though you’re an annoying bastard… I…” She stepped forward the last few inches to where I stood and wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging herself to me. “Promise me you’ll come back alive.”

I sheepishly laughed and struggled to know what to do with my hands. I couldn’t just leave them hanging in the air. I slowly dropped them around her shoulders, hugging her lightly back. It was awkward because all I wanted to do was squeeze her tight and never let go. “Now why would you say something like that? You should know that it takes more than a few enemy shinobi to kill me.”

Her words were mumbled into my vest, but I understood them completely. “Somehow I feel a special connection with you. Maybe it’s because you were the one who freed me or maybe it’s because you’ve treated me like an actual person. All I know is that I suddenly feel warm and happy when I’m around you, even if you piss me off once in a while.”

            I blinked down at her in complete surprise. This was truly the first time anyone has asked me to come back safely from a mission… or said something this nice about me. I swallowed the knot that got stuck in my throat. “Look at me, Tsuki.” I waited patiently until she did as I asked, turning her beautiful eyes back upwards. I reached up and gently stroked her cheek with my fingers. “This annoying bastard promises.”

            She blushed beneath my fingers and I felt her smile grow. “Thank you.”

            “You know what?”

            She shook her head. “What?”

            I gave her a quick wink and chuckled. “You’ve grown on me since I brought you here. I’ll be sure to come back and annoy you, so wait patiently for me. I don’t break promises easily.”

“Good. I don’t trust easily once a promise is broken.” She turned her back on me and started walking away. I could see her shoulders shaking as she did so. Before she disappeared through the doorway she looked back at me intensely. “If you’re not back by the end of your two weeks, I’ll disappear from this village in order to come find you… and kick your ass.”

I laughed loudly and winked at her. “I’ll be sure to arrive on time then.”

She rolled her eyes and turned away but I caught the glimpse of her beautiful smile before I couldn’t see her face anymore.

            I gave a small sigh. “Bye… Tsuki.”

            I went upstairs for a few minutes and gathered an extra uniform along with a couple message scrolls. When I was sure I had everything I wanted I turned the light off and closed the door behind me. When I walked into the kitchen again to grab a drink I stopped when I saw what was on the counter top. A small wooden blade shaped like a kunai sat atop a black case. I walked over and gently touched it. I could feel Tsuki’s chakra on it and instantly knew she had made it. I picked it up and inspected it. It was smooth and without fault. I brushed my finger along the wooden blade’s edge and was surprised when it nicked me. Sticking my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding I slowly slipped it into its case and clipped it onto my belt. Walking to the fridge I grabbed a cold canteen of water and headed out the front door.

It was hard to admit but this was the first time that I wanted to complete my mission unharmed and without fail so that I could return as soon as I could to see those beautiful silver and green eyes smile up at me again. It was going to be a long two weeks.

Once outside I quietly made my way along the rooftops until I got to the edge of the village. I landed softly beside Kotetsu and Izumo. They had been expecting me. “Bought time your lazy ass showed up, Kakashi.”

I rolled my eyes and took the sign-out log from Kotetsu. “You know I enjoy taking my time, Izumo.”

Izumo laughed and slapped me on the back. “Don’t get too beat up while you’re away, Kakashi. Might be a shame to finally prove you’re an old man.”

Shaking my head I finished signing out and punched Izumo. “I’m not that old.” I grinned over at Kotetsu. “Keep _this_ old man in line while I’m gone. Otherwise he might lose his head and get lost.”

Kotetsu laughed. “Sure thing, Kakashi. Come back in one piece.”

I winked at the both of them and set off through the gate. Once I was outside I quickly picked up my speed and disappeared. Time was of the essence.


	19. First Day without Kakashi

Chapter 19: First Day without Kakashi

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Waking up the day after Kakashi left, I felt a little down. Slowly rolling out of bed I walked over to the window that faced out towards the garden and watched the morning birds play in their small water fountain. The house was overly quiet and I didn’t exactly feel safe by myself.

            Sighing, I headed towards my closet and began digging around for something to wear. I wasn’t going to put on a uniform, but I wanted to be able to move freely if I had to fight. I decided on a silver tank top without mesh arming and a pair of black skirted khakis. I dressed and then went into the bathroom to tame my unruly hair. Attacking it with the brush I eventually got all the morning tangles out of it and had it pulled into a long ponytail down my back.

I’d left the bathroom and was busy strapping on my blades and tying my hitai-ate around my neck when the front door downstairs crashed open. I leapt across my bed and grabbed one of my katana which had been lying on the bed waiting for me to retrieve it. I used my chakra and sped down the stairs as quiet as I could. I heard rummaging around in the kitchen and suppressed my chakra until it was barely a flicker. I slipped into the kitchen and drew my katana so I could press it against the intruder’s neck.

Naruto’s bright blue eyes widened at the blade pressing against his throat and made a small peeping sound as he was startled. “T-t-ts-Tsuki…”

The second he spoke my name I quickly pulled my blade back and gave a small sigh, releasing the hold on my chakra so that it flared outwards again. “Dammit, Naruto. Don’t just come barging into someone else’s house, dumb-head.”

Naruto slowly nodded so that his shaggy blond hair bobbed with the movement. “I’m sorry, Tsuki. I didn’t mean to scare you. Sometimes I forget. Where is Kakashi?”

I rolled my eyes while he reached into the bag of chips again and popped some into his mouth, munching away. “He’s away on a mission.”

“When did he leave?”

I could barely understand what he’d said behind the mouthful of half chewed chips. “Yesterday afternoon.”

“What?!” He spit a couple chips out and they landed against my bare foot, slobber and all.

I grimaced and flicked the sticky disgusting mess away from me. “You’re cleaning that up when you’re done, dumb-head.” He quickly nodded and stuffed more into his mouth. I moved away from him and pulled my way up onto one of the island seats. “He’s going to be gone for a couple weeks so I’ll be the one taking care of the place… and I wish you wouldn’t eat everything up.”

He sheepishly laughed and pulled his hand out of the chip bag so he could lean against the counter. “Sorry.” He bent down and picked up the chips he’d spit out and walked over to the trashcan to throw them away. “So what are you going to be doing while he’s gone? I thought he was the one training you?”

I shrugged. “He’s one of the people. You’re forgetting Asuma and Genma.”

“Yah, but Genma is out on a mission as well right now so that just leaves you with Asuma.”

“Correct.”

Naruto’s eyes brightened considerably more and he grinned. “I could help you train! Me and Sai!”

Shaking my head I absently twirled around in my chair. “I’d rather not have you and Sai fight me. I might end up hurting you. With Asuma I know that I won’t hurt him as bad as other people.”

“Bbbuuuttttt!” Naruto’s whining voice hurt my ears and he came around the island to tug on my wrist. “I can help. You won’t hurt me. You didn’t last time.”

I pulled away from him and slid off the chair. “Nope.”

A soft knock at the still open front door stopped me from saying anything else to Naruto. “Tsuki?”

I brushed past Naruto and walked down the hallway to the door. Sakura was standing outside along with Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Chōji, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru. I arched a brow as I stepped onto the front steps. “Is everything ok?”

Sakura quickly nodded. “Of course. We just… Well, we all wanted to know if you’d like to hang out with us today.”

I hummed softly and just blinked down at all of them for a short while. “That’s a lot of people.”

Neji brushed past a few of the others and came to stand beside Sakura. “It started out with just me but the others decided to come along so that they could get to know you better.”

I smiled brightly at Neji. Ever since we’d fought, we’d had an awesome connection. Even though he was still stuck up and shy he had the ability to make me smile and feel comfortable around him. Probably because we were both shy, but mainly because of the experience we had fighting. Fighting always seemed to bring kindred souls together. “Neji, it’s nice to see you again.” Looking down at the others I gave a small sigh and shrugged. “I guess it wouldn’t kill me to get out of the house. This has become my village after all and getting to know everyone is a good thing.”

Neji’s handsome smile grew. “Have you eaten yet?”

I shook my head and grabbed Naruto up by his collar where he hid behind me, shoving him forward to show everyone. “No, I was distracted by Naruto barging into the house to find food for himself.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. “Naruto, you know better than to barge into Kakashi’s house like that. How many times have you had your ass kicked because of that?”

Naruto tried to squirm out of my grip but didn’t succeed. He gave a nervous chuckle. “Sorry, Sakura. I didn’t mean anything by it, I swear.”

Neji glared at Naruto and shook his head. “It’s not her you should be apologizing to. It’s not Sakura’s house.”

Naruto gave another nervous chuckle and turned his head around to look back at me. “Sorry, Tsuki. I should have knocked.”

I let go of his collar and dropped him back to the ground. He stumbled a little but caught his footing. “Just don’t make a habit of it while I’m here, Naruto. I might end up killing you for sure.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. “Sure thing, Tsuki.”

Shikamaru poked his way to the front of the small crowd and stared lazily up at me. “I can make you some breakfast if you’re hungry.” Everyone turned to stare at him. He blinked and gave a small shrug. “What? I know how to cook.”

Neji and Sakura arched their brows and stared down at him in disbelief. “Yah, but it’s the fact that you’re actually _offering_ to do something.”

Everyone gave a small laugh at Sakura’s words. Shikamaru just shrugged again. “It’s not going to kill me to do something. My mother made damn sure I knew how to cook and how to respect a woman.”

Sakura snorted. “But that didn’t stop you from not doing anything before.”

He stared down at the steps and kicked at a speck of dirt. “Maybe it’s my way of offering my friendship to Tsuki.” He turned his serious eyes back up at Sakura. “Got a problem with that?”

Sakura shrugged. “Not particularly I suppose. It just came as a surprise.”

I slowly shook my head and moved to the side, opening up the doorway. “All of you go ahead in. But take your shoes off and don’t make a mess or I’m going to make sure each one of you learns a lesson that you won’t forget.” Naruto and Sakura were the first to go in followed by the others except for Neji who waited beside me, Shikamaru who followed behind everyone, and Akamaru who laid himself down at the base of the stairs. When Shikamaru stopped in front of me I reached out and touched his arm. “And I’m a vegetarian, so I won’t eat anything with meat in it.”

He nodded. “I understand. Do you like Omurice?”

“I haven’t had it in a while, but yes I like it and yes I can eat it.” I motioned for him to go on in and then I moved in behind him because I knew Neji wouldn’t go in until I was in.

While everyone attempted to pile into the kitchen, Shikamaru made his way to the fridge and got out what he needed and then found himself a pan. Then he set about cooking a couple Omurice for me. The rice needed had already been cooked and was pulled out alongside the other ingredients.

I shoved Kiba and the guy, Shino, who I hadn’t met yet away from one of the island chairs so that I could take a seat.  Kiba moved back towards me after I was comfortable. “Hi, Tsuki. Have you met Shino yet?” He motioned to the tall black haired young man that I hadn’t met yet.

I shook my head and offered my hand out to the young man. “No. I’m Tsuki; it’s nice to meet you Shino.”

Shino slowly nodded and reached out one of his large hands to grasp mine. “Same.”

Kiba butted in and leaned against the island countertop. “You didn’t meet him yet because he’s been away on a mission with his father. He just got back this morning and was hanging out with me when we decided to join the small group that had gathered with Neji.”

Neji slithered his way up to the opposite side of me and tapped me on the shoulder lightly to get my attention. He had a soft pink tinge to his cheeks. Hinata moved up behind him to meekly stare at me. Naruto was behind her, his arm draped around her waist. “This is Hinata, my cousin.” I nodded my head towards her and she gave me a small shy smile. “Hinata heard from Kurenai that Kakashi had been sent on a mission. She wanted Hinata and I to keep you company when you weren’t training with Asuma. I hope you don’t mind.”

Inside I was super glad to not be alone; outside I have a small shrug. “I don’t mind. I might not be very enjoyable company… I… I’ve never really had friends to know what to do with them. Outside of training… or killing…”

Hinata spoke softly to me, her voice like a soft melody. I could tell why Naruto liked her. “You don’t have to… to… kill anymore. We can show you how to have friends.”

Naruto beamed down at her, his hands wrapping completely around her waist to pull her against him before looking up at me. “We should know the best since we’ve all been together since the Academy days.”

All the others gave small laughs, a couple of them shoving against each other. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder and even his face was lit up with happiness. “Some of us were troublemakers and some of us were rule followers, but each of us built our friendships day by day, year by year, mission by mission.”

I looked from one to the other and felt my heart flutter at the idea of actually having friends. I looked down at my hands. “I never thought I’d have friends.”

Ino reached across the top of the island and gently laid her hands on my shoulders. “Whatever happened to you before you came here, you can let that all go. We are all here so that we can offer you our friendship.”

I knew I couldn’t let my past go because it wasn’t letting go of me. But I nodded nonetheless. I could try while I still had time to try. It wouldn’t be long before I was back in Orochimaru’s hands, even if I never wanted to go back. These walls and these friends couldn’t stop that. No one could stop him.

I looked up at everyone and gave a smile. “Thank you, guys.”

Shikamaru, now finished cooking, walked over with a plate holding two Omurice and a knife to cut the omelet open. He sat it down in front of me and stared down at me with his intense eyes. “You’re welcome.”

Chōji finally spoke up, hidden somewhere behind everyone. “Can you cook one for me, Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru gave a sharp laugh and turned away, but I could see the happiness in his intense eyes. “Sure thing, Chōji. As long as it’s ok with Tsuki.”

Chōji used his Body Expanding jutsu to make himself a little taller so he could see me over everyone else’s heads. “Can I have some Omurice as well, Tsuki?”

I turned in my chair so that I was both facing my food and Chōji. “I don’t mind.”

Chōji gave a loud cheer and Shikamaru laughed heartily. I could tell those two were best friends. I dug into the Omurice Shikamaru had cooked for me, finding it absolutely delicious. The other’s talked around me at each other, occasionally sending the conversation my way. I memorized the moment so I would never forget it.

[ **A Few Hours Later** ]

            After leaving the house the huge group had broken up, most going home or to hang somewhere else. They had just wanted to let me know they were my friends. The remaining people consisted of Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru. They had offered to take me fishing just outside the wall a little ways down one of the rivers.

            “So have you been fishing before, Tsuki?”

            I looked over at Naruto, who was happily holding the blushing Hinata’s hand, and shook my head. “Not that I remember.”

            “I was never good at it myself. Sakura was the one who could catch them the most during missions.”

            Sakura gave a small laugh. “Only because you can’t stop to be patient.”

            I smiled and kept walking. It was a beautiful day to be out.

            We were just reaching the Konoha gates though when Shikamaru came to a stop behind us and called out. “What brings you three to Konoha?”

            Confused, I stopped and looked back at Shikamaru and then to the side of us where a group of three stood signing in with the guards. One was a tall blonde kunoichi with her hair in four ponytails and a giant black fan strapped to her back. The second was a slightly shorter red headed shinobi who carried a giant sand gourd strapped to his back. The last was a black clad shinobi with white and purple paint on his face. He had scrolls strapped to his back.

            The blonde stepped forward and spoke to Shikamaru. “Hello, Shikamaru.”

            Shikamaru stepped around us and reached his hand out. The blonde took it and smiled happily at him. “Hello, Temari.”

            Temari nodded her chin in my direction. “Who’s the newbie?”

            Shikamaru laughed and turned to face me. He motioned me forward. I moved until I was beside him, the rest of the group staying behind me. “Temari, this is our newest kunoichi, Tsuki no Hanahara.”

            Temari looked me up and down intently. “Where you from, Tsuki no Hanahara?”

            I eyeballed her as well. “Earth Country.”

            Naruto came up beside me finally and draped his arm across my shoulders. “We rescued her so now she’s training to be a Konoha kunoichi!”

            The black clad shinobi and the red headed shinobi walked up beside Temari. The red head spoke up; his voice had a nice lilt to it. “Then it is a pleasure to meet you, Tsuki no Hanahara, now of the Konoha village.”

            Naruto gave a loud laugh and walked over to the red head, giving him a quick hug even though the red head seemed not to like it. “Gaara!! It’s been a while since you’ve visited!”

            Gaara pulled away and straightened his uniform. “That’s because I’m a Kazekage now, Naruto. I can’t go on missions like I used to.”

            Neji stepped up beside me. “So what brings the Sand Kazekage to Konoha?”

            Gaara looked over at Neji with slight distaste. “An important mission.”

            I was in awe of Gaara. I had heard about him while I was with Orochimaru. He used to be a Jinchūriki. And now he was Kazekage.

            I must have made a step forwards because Gaara’s bright green eyes turned towards me. I stared back at him for a long time until he slowly extended his hand. I blinked down at it and then back up at him. Everyone around me was holding their breath. I slowly reached out and took his hand, gripping it tight in a sign of respect. “Kazekage.”

            He gripped my hand just as tight before cracking the tiniest of smiles. “You can call me Gaara.”

            I nodded and slowly withdrew my hand.

            Shikamaru gave a small snicker and broke the silence. “How long are you three going to be in town then?”

            I took that time to step back beside Neji. The other shinobi with the face paint spoke up finally. “For a few weeks at the least.”

            Temari put her hand on Gaara’s shoulder and started pushing him forward around us. “I don’t mean to be rude, but Tsunade told us to come see her as soon as we signed in.” She smiled at Shikamaru as she passed. “I’ll drop by later, Shikamaru.”

            Shikamaru’s cheeks tinted red as he nodded and looked at the ground. The face paint shinobi walked by and elbowed him. “You two are getting cozy, Shikamaru.”

            Shikamaru shoved the paint shinobi away with a laugh. “Shove it, Kankurō.”

            Kankurō laughed and followed behind his siblings. “Sure thing, lover boy.”

            We all turned and watched them walk in to town to see the Hokage. Naruto broke the silence. “It sure is great seeing them again!”

            Shikamaru mumbled an answer as he turned away from us. “Yah.” He started walking back into town.

            Sakura called after him. “Aren’t you going to come fishing with us, Shikamaru?”

            He held his hand up above his head and waved at us, but didn’t turn around. “Naw, you all can go ahead. I have things to do.”

            Naruto snickered. “Yah, Temari.”

            Mine, Sakura, and Hinata’s faces turned red, knowing full well what he meant. Sakura, without a word, slammed her fist into Naruto’s side. He went flying through the air before landing against a tree, breaking it in half. Naruto slid to the ground unconscious, the tree falling right next to him with a giant thud that shook the ground.

            She turned back to me and gave a smile, acting like she hadn’t just slammed Naruto into a tree. “Still want to go fishing?”

            I slowly nodded, slack jawed. “I guess so.”

            Her smile grew and she started walking through the gates. “Then let’s get going before the day passes us by.” We all followed in behind her, silent, leaving Naruto where he was.


	20. Sand Reinforcements

Chapter 20: Sand Reinforcements

[ **Tsunade** ]

            A knock on my door drew my attention away from the letters I had been looking over. Shizune wasn’t here to answer it so I called out. “Enter.”

            The door slowly opened and Temari was the first to step through, followed by Gaara and Kankurō. They were a splendid sight to see. “Hokage.” Tsunade dipped her head slightly.

            I waved my hand at her. She was the Kazekage’s sister; she needed no formalities with me. “Temari! Gaara! Kankurō! It is wonderful that you arrived safely. I take it you had no trouble on the way here?”

            Gaara spoke up. “No. We made it without any problem. Were we to expect trouble?”

            I gave a small shake of my head and waved my hand again. “No. I was hoping you wouldn’t after everything Suna has been through lately. But we’ve had word that Orochimaru has been spotted going in between Earth Country and here, so his minions could have caused some sort of ruckus. I’m thankful they didn’t.”

            Gaara shifted uncomfortably a little, still not used to the fact that he’d died and came back even after it happened a while back. He straightened taller, refusing to allow it to bother him anymore at the moment. “Has the remaining Akatsuki been spotted as well?”

            I gave another shake of my head. “Not seen, no, but people are always talking. Seeing one here or there, searching for the remaining Jinchūriki.”

            Gaara looked down at his feet and clinched his fists. “So are we here for them or Orochimaru?”

            I walked over and put my hand on the young Kazekage’s shoulders. He looked up at me with the beautiful green eyes, more mature than any young man’s should be. Like Naruto’s. “I wasn’t expecting the Kazekage for this mission. I had just called for Temari and some sand ninja to help protect Konoha against Orochimaru’s advances.”

            “I tried telling him that, Tsunade, but he’s become just as stubborn as Naruto. He said he was eternally indebted to Konoha for saving him, so he was coming even for the smallest mission.”

            I turned and took in the grown Kankurō, who’d shoved back his black hood so that we could all see his face and brown hair. I smiled. “And you can’t argue with the Kazekage, can you?”

            Kankurō laughed and patted his little brother on the back. “No. So here we all are.”

            “So why are you concerned about Orochimaru? I thought he hadn’t been focusing on Konoha for a while?”

            I turned to face Temari this time. “Normally I wouldn’t be concerned but almost a month ago we attacked one of his strongholds, killed his men, and took his woman. So he’s probably trying to find a way to get her back, since she is a very powerful weapon in his hands.”

            Temari arched her brow. “Took his woman? You’re telling me that disgusting snake has a woman and you brought her here? Why didn’t you kill her? Surely she is going to help him from the inside of Konoha, even from the prison cell you have her in.”

            I released Gaara’s shoulders and moved back to lean my hip against my desk. “Well… she’s not really his woman. More like she was his slave. A toy for his pleasure. And she isn’t in a cell.”

            “She isn’t?”

            “No. She’s being integrated into Konoha since she is pretty much a refugee trying to get away from Orochimaru.”

            “What if she betrays everyone?”

            I sighed. “That’s a risk, yes, but she had already tried to escape from him before we found her. So I’m inclined to trust my gut instinct that says she doesn’t want to have anything to deal with him.”

            Gaara cocked his head to the side. “So who do you have watching her?”

            “At the moment, Asuma, Naruto and the gang. Kakashi and Genma are on assignment currently, but they are her other two watchers.”

            Gaara’s green eyes widened a little. “Does her name happen to be Tsuki no Hanahara?”

            I straightened with concern. “How do you know that? Had she been sent to attack Suna at some point while she was with Orochimaru?”

            Gaara shook his head. “No. We actually saw her on the way through the gates. She was with Naruto and a few others.”

            Kankurō butted in. “Sakura, Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru.”

            I sighed in relief. “Oh. Well, that’s a good thing then.”

            Temari arched her brow again. “So what makes her so special that Orochimaru would risk fighting Konoha again for her?”

            I shoved off my desk and walked around it so that I could take a seat. I waved my hand at the other empty seats so that Temari, Gaara, and Kankurō would know they could sit as well. They did. “Have you ever heard of the Hanahara clan of Earth Country’s Hidden Village of the Blossoms?”

            Gaara and Kankurō shook their heads but Temari didn’t. “The ones who were completely slaughtered fifteen years back? And the village we sent soldiers with you guys to burn to the ground a few weeks back?”

            I peaked my hands in front of me and nodded. “The very same. Tsuki is the sole survivor of the clan. The only person Orochimaru wanted that night was Katashi Hanahara’s second youngest daughter, the one who inherited the Earth Master Kekkei Genkai. For fifteen years she grew up under his watchful eye, becoming a powerful and deadly kunoichi, as well as being used to sate his lust. When we found her during the raid we used your shinobi for, she was left as a sacrifice chained to his bedroom wall so that he could escape while she fought for him. Presumably to her death. But Kakashi didn’t kill her. Instead he allowed her to save a comrade’s life. When she arrived here I locked her away in one of our ANBU containment cells before coming to the decision to allow her to become a Konoha kunoichi under the tutelage of Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma.”

            Kankurō gave a small whistle. “Wow.”

            I nodded before looking Temari square in the eyes. “That is why he will try to come for her. He is sick and twisted, as well as possessive over his toys.”

            Temari frowned. “Has he been seen in or around Konoha? Or just passing through Earth and Fire Country at random?”

            “I don’t think he’s been in Konoha since his last attack. He’s most likely trying to find Tsuki right now. When he does find that she is here he might try to enter. Therefore we need more skilled shinobi than we have available right now guarding Konoha. This is where you all come in, and your sand shinobi.”

            Gaara stood and gave a nod of his head. “We are here to serve where you need, Hokage.”

            I coughed and waved my hand at Gaara. “Please, Gaara. You know to call me Tsunade. We have no formalities between us.”

            Gaara smile one of his rare smiles. “Tsunade. Let us know where you want us and I’ll have my shinobi placed there.”

            I nodded and pulled out a piece of paper and a brush and ink. I quickly wrote down a list of places around Konoha that needed reinforcements and then blew on it to dry it before rolling it up. I stood and held it out to Gaara. He stepped forward and took it. While he tucked it into his uniform I moved around the desk to stand beside him. “There is one other thing that I would like you to do while you’re here.” I looked at Temari and Kankurō as well.

            Gaara inclined his head, watching me intently waiting for me to say what it was. “What can we do?”

            I smiled and reached out to gently run my fingers through Gaara’s bright red hair. Him and Naruto reminded me of my little brother so much. Gaara had grown into a fine young Kazekage, taller than years previous. He was taller than me now. I watched a blush form across his cheeks and I let out a small laugh. “Teach Tsuki how to control her immense chakra. Teach her some of your fighting styles. Help her become her own person so that she never has to be afraid of Orochimaru again.” I moved back and leaned my hip against my desk again. “That is why I have Kakashi, Asuma, Genma, and quite a few more shinobi helping her with training. She was trained to kill and to fear, not to save and fight for herself and her people.”

            Temari stepped forward and placed her hand on her brother’s shoulder, Kankurō doing the same on the opposite side. All three gave a nod. “We’ll give it our best, Tsunade.”


	21. Three New Lessons

Chapter 21: Three New Lessons

[ **Tsuki – Three Days Later** ]

            Without someone in the house, I’d taken to waking up before the sun began to rise so that I could have some time to myself before Asuma dragged me off to train some more on my chakra control, strength, and strategy, or one of the others decided to pop in and drag me around town for a few hours. As much as I appreciated it, I needed time to focus, to reflect on things, and to contemplate life.

            Today as I stepped outside I could smell the rain heading our way. I had always loved the rain, how it brought the smell of fresh earth with it, and nourished the plants and life around me. It would be here in less than an hour and I felt my spirit pick up, shoving away the darkness and fear I struggled to bury.

            There weren’t many people out this early in the morning as I made my way to the front gates. Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting at the entry station and smiled at me as I walked by.  Kotetsu was busy slurping up some nasty clear stuff, but spoke in between bites. “Good morning, Tsuki. Heading to the river again this morning?”

            I stopped for a minute and nodded. “Good morning Kotetsu. And yah, I planned on it. I wanted to watch the rain clouds head this way.”

            Izumo leaned his head further outside the station and looked up at the slightly lit sky, the sun not quite breaking over the horizon. “It doesn’t look like it’s going to rain. Are you sure?”

            I laughed lightly. “I’m drawn to water as much as I am drawn to earth. I can always tell when it is going to rain, Izumo. It’ll be here soon. I promise.”

            Izumo hummed at me and sat back down, crossing his arms. “I guess I’ll hold it to you then, Tsuki. If it rains I’ll believe you next time. If not, well, it’s got to rain sometime. Right?”

            Kotetsu let out a groan and hid his head in his hands. “You might as well go while you can, Tsuki. He’ll only get worse.”

            “Hey! I’m telling the truth!”

            I laughed and shook my head. Every day here I was falling in love with this village. And every day I became sadder knowing I’d have to leave one day to protect it. Right now I just kept laughing and starting walking on through the gates. “I’ll see you both later.”

            Once outside them I turned left and headed along the outside of the wall until I saw my usual sitting spot with the tree that leaned out over the water. I sat down and slid my shoes off before I scooted to the edge of the river and stuck my feet in. I gave a small sigh and leaned back on my arms, swishing my feet back and forth against the current.

            “Good morning, Tsuki.”

            I leaned my head back until I could take in the upside down Sonomi. I smile up at her. “Good morning, Sonomi. Want to sit with me?” We’d been hanging out this way most mornings since meeting and once in a while after evening training. She was a bright youthful person I wholeheartedly called friend.

            “Of course.” She moved up beside me and sat down with a small humph sound, allowing me time to straighten my head so that she wasn’t upside down anymore. “Did you come for the rain this morning?”

            I arched my brow at her but nodded. “I could feel it a little bit ago and wanted to come watch it roll it.”

            She pulled her shoes off and shoved her feet into the water next to mine. “I love the rain. Sometimes I wish I lived where it rained everyday… or almost every day.”

            I have a small laugh and bumped my shoulder into her arm. She was taller than me by several inches so her arms were longer and her own shoulders set higher than mine. “I could live with it raining once or twice a week, but not every day. I also like to see the sun and the moon.”

            “You’re named after the moon aren’t you?”

            “Yep. My name means Moon of the Flower Meadow.”

            “Tsuki no Hanahara.”

            The way she said my name sort of sounded sad. “I still down know your last name.”

            She looked down at her lap and was silent for a little bit. “My mother’s last name was Aakimi.”

            “Was?”

            “She passed away a few years back.”

            “And your father, you said he was an assassin or something before he died?” I remember her telling me a little about him and her mother the first day I’d met her.

            I watched her hands clinch into fists. “He was. And he was murdered.”

            I reached over and took one of her clinched hands. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

            She shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I was only three so I don’t remember him that much.”

            I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it and was silent for a moment before deciding to go ahead and speak. “Mine was too.”

            She moved her head slightly so that she could peek at me without looking directly at me. “Yours was what?”

            “Murdered. My family was murdered in front of me. I was only seven but I still remember everything like it happened yesterday.”

            She slowly shifted her body sideways so that she was sitting facing me now, her feet no longer in the water. “Is that why you always walk around like you’re locked in your own world of pain and grief?”

            I felt tears struggle to fall from the corner of my eyes. I brushed them away. “It’s one of the reasons, yah.”

            “What was he like?”

            I looked up at her. “My father?” She nodded. I closed my eyes and leaned back, still holding her hand, although it had unclenched. “He was really tall and strong. His voice was deep and happy, but held authority. His eyes were silver and brown.” I paused and looked back at her. “Almost like your eyes, except darker. Richer, like good, healthy earth meant for plentiful harvests.” I took a deep breath that shuddered while I fought back tears. “He used to sit me on his lap, with my sisters and brothers sitting around us and my mother beside him, making puppets from water and earth for us. He did it every night before we went to bed. He…”

            Sonomi flipped her hand so that she could wrap her fingers around mine, squeezing our hands tightly together. “It’s ok; you don’t have to go on.”

            I shook my head. I needed this. I needed to remember him, to remember my family, to remember what happiness was. “He helped everyone who needed it. Our village was his village to watch over and to protect. He was a warrior when needed. And he loved all of us so much; my mother Emi, my oldest brother Hajime, my oldest sister Natsumi, my second oldest brother Rokurota, me, my baby brother Daisuki, and my baby sister Riko. He tried to save us.”

I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, and they fell in torrents. But they were hidden as the rain finally came, falling around us, soaking us through in an instant. Neither one of us moved though. I leaned my head back and allowed the rain to wash away my tears. “I was the only one left alive, to never see my family again. Never hear my father call my name or have my mother kiss me on the cheek.”

Sonomi pulled her hand away from mine and reached up to tuck my wet curls behind my ear. “I hope you kill him. The man who murdered your family. I hope you find him and kill him.”

I turned my head to the side again and stared at her, my silver and green eyes staring into her silver and brown eyes. It killed me inside hearing that. There was nothing more I wanted to do than to kill Orochimaru. But I couldn’t, I wasn’t strong enough, and there was someone I had to protect at all costs. So if I tried to kill him, she would suffer. But I didn’t say any of that. I gave a fake smile. “Me too, Sonomi. I wish for nothing more.”

Sonomi was about to say something else when the sound of footsteps on grass brought both of our attentions to the person walking towards us. I couldn’t see the person very well through the rain until he was standing over the both of us, looking down with beautiful bright green eyes. The rain dripping from his red hair trailed down his pale cheeks. “Good morning, Tsuki no Hanahara.”

I quickly stood up, slipping a little on the wet grass. I reached up and brushed my now unruly hair away from my face. It always stuck up like crazy when it rained. “Kazekage.”

He tsked at me. “Gaara.”

My cheeks turned slightly pink. “Gaara.”

He looked from me to Sonomi who was still sitting down looking up at him. He gave her a slight smile. “A friend of yours?”

I nodded and offered a hand to Sonomi so that I could help her stand. “Sorry, yes, she is.” I motioned between the both of them. “Gaara, this is Sonomi. Sonomi this is Kazekage Gaara, from Suna.”

Gaara held out his hand to Sonomi. “It’s a pleasure, Sonomi.”

She looked at me with wide eyes until I nudged her. She turned back, blushing profusely, and gently took his hand. “It’s… it’s nice to meet you as well, Kazekage.”

Gaara kept her hand in his. “Gaara. Please, call me Gaara.”

She pulled her hand away and moved slightly behind me. Gaara’s eyes followed her movement as he lowered his hand back to his side. I gave a small chuckle, drawing his attention back to me. “So, Gaara, why are you taking a walk in the rain? I would think you wouldn’t like it.”

He held his arms away from his body and looked down at it before looking back up at me, moving his arms up and down and around. “It’s true that the rain weighs down my sand, but I am strong enough to walk with it wet. So I don’t dislike it. More like I find it refreshing.”

I took a small step to the side and exposed Sonomi but she moved right back behind me again. “Did you just come out for a walk then?”

He lowered his hands to his side again and shook his wet head. I found it quite adorable so I could imagine Sonomi thought so too, which was why she was hiding behind me. “No, I actually came to find you.”

I arched a brow. “Oh?”

“I know we met just once at the gates a few days ago, but I wanted to see if you would like to do some chakra training with me.”

I squatted down onto my heels and looked at the ground, absently pulling at the wet grass. Sonomi was completely exposed now and could do nothing about it. I silently snickered as I contemplated Gaara’s words. “Why? I’ve already been doing that with Asuma.”

“Tsunade told me you had an affinity towards earth and water. Seeing as it is raining you might have better control over training your chakra.”

“So the Hokage told you about me?”

“Yes.”

I looked up at him, the rain hitting my face not bothering me. “So you know everything?”

He nodded. “I do.”

I sighed and turned around, flopping back onto the ground. I grabbed my shoes and quickly pulled them before standing again, turning back to face Gaara. “Sure. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to practice. I’m pretty good with my chakra anyways, so it’ll fly by.”

Gaara gave another small nod. “I would expect nothing less, except my training is a little different. More suited to what you will need to protect yourself.”

I stared him square in the eyes, my face emotionless. “I can already protect myself.”

He wasn’t fazed by my look. “I never said you couldn’t. I said I’d help you get stronger.”

“Hnn.” I looked away from him to Sonomi. She was looking from me to Gaara. I smiled and looked back at Gaara. “Mind if she comes along?”

Sonomi’s voice squeaked out. “What?! No!”

I chuckled. “Yes.”

She whispered at me. “ _No._ ”

Gaara reached up and pushed his wet hair back away from his face, revealing his cheeks stained with a pink blush, his green eyes still watching Sonomi. “I wouldn’t mind.”

My smile grew into a full blown grin. I moved around Sonomi and squatted down in front of her so that I could help her put her shoes on. She protested but in the end allowed me to help. Once they were on I stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her along with me. “Lead the way then, Gaara.”

 

Gaara turned with us and walked alongside Sonomi instead of moving ahead of us.

As we walked through the gates I paused for a moment in front of the entry station with a huge grin plastered on my face. Kotetsu and Izumo were still there. “I guess I was right, Izumo.”

Izumo gave a small scowl that ended with a smile. “I’ll trust you next time.”

“I’ll hold that to you then, Izumo.” I flicked my hands at him, sprinkling the rain water soaking my arms onto him.

Kotetsu gave a hearty laugh and moved out of the way. “Never doubt a woman, Izumo. It doesn’t lead to good things.”

“Tsuki.”

I looked at Gaara and sighed, moving back away from the station. “Have a good rest of the morning, Kotetsu, Izumo.”

We made our way through the village until we reached a training ground with a large open shelter. Gaara allowed us both to step under it before he followed. I quickly moved away from Sonomi and walked to the fire pit that was in the center of the shelter. I squatted, thankful someone had left wood beside it, and put a few pieces in the pit. I picked up the flint and steel left there for this fire pit and quickly lit the wood on fire.

I looked back at Gaara and Sonomi, both still standing where I’d left them. I sighed and turned back to the fire, sticking my hands out to warm them. Finally Sonomi moved first and walked over as well and plopped down close by me.

Gaara followed but stayed standing, holding his own hands out to the fire. “How do you fight, Tsuki?”

I looked up at him in confusion. “What do you mean ‘how do I fight’? I just fight. Like everyone else.”

He was silent for a moment as he thought of how to reword what he wanted to ask. “What do you use most to fight with?”

I shrugged. “Kunai, katana, poisons, or I call on my Kekkei Genkai.”

“So you rely on your Kekkei Genkai mostly?”

“I suppose I do.”

Gaara gave a small nod of his head. “Then there will be three things I can teach you.” He finally moved to sit, the fire quickly drying his body and sand.

“Only three?”

“Yes.”

“So what are they?”

Gaara turned his bright green eyes over to me and stared at me intently. “First I’m going to teach you how to use your elements as a shield, to cover your body and protect it. Like I do.” He held out his hand, palm up, so that I could see the sand start to crack where it covered his body. Underneath I saw his real skin. Then the sand reformed and became his shield once again.

I shook my head. “I can already do that.”

He arched one of his brows at me. “Is it an absolute defense? Able to protect you even from the hardest of hits?”

I looked down at my hands and thought about it. “I…” I finally shook my head. “No. I can only protect myself for short periods. And it’s mostly used to get through something like a fire jutsu or something similar.”

He nodded. “Then I will pass the knowledge of how to create a Shield and Armour to you using your elements. I use sand, but earth is how sand is created - the grinding of dirt and rock together creating tiny particles of sand. You have an affinity for earth; therefore I will be able to pass this technique on to you.” He looked over at Sonomi, causing her blush and look away from him since she had been staring. “You have an affinity for earth as well, don’t you?”

She bobbed her head slightly. “A little, yes.”

“I can teach you as well, if you would like.”

She peeked her eyes up at him. “I… would.”

He gave a small smile before turning his attention back to me. “The second thing I will teach you is how to use a weapon more than relying on your Kekkei Genkai to protect you. Sometimes it doesn’t matter how much chakra you have and how much jutsu you can control, sometimes you just have to wield a weapon as good as you can your chakra.”

I opened my mouth to tell him I could use any number of weapons, but I knew he was right. I could use any weapon I could get my hands on but probably not as effectively as I can use my Kekkei Genkai. “Ok. What’s the third thing?”

Gaara slowly stood and called on his sand. The cork of the gourd popped out and bounced on the ground until it landed next to my foot. A long stream of sand glided out of the gourd and wrapped itself around his body. He held his hand out and a long, hardened sand spear began to form out of the sand. Once it was fully formed he wrapped his hands around it and held it out for me to see. “I will teach you how to form weapons from your elements, strong enough to rip through shields and pierce a person through… should the need arise.”

The sand spear disintegrated and joined the rest of the sand as it slowly flowed back into Gaara’s gourd. I picked up the gourds cork from beside my foot and stood up, holding it out to him. He gently took it from my hand and the sand reached out and grabbed it, dragging it back to cork the gourd closed. “Do you think I can really learn these things?”

Gaara nodded. “I do.”

Sonomi stood up too and walked up beside me, putting her hand on my arm. I looked over at her and she smiled. “I believe you can too.”

I felt myself genuinely smiling back at her. I looked back at Gaara as he spoke again. “It won’t be easy, and I don’t have years to teach you, so I expect you to be willing to train with me from sun up to sun down for the next couple of weeks.”

I frowned. “But what about my training with Asuma? The Hokage told me it was mandatory.”

“It was, but she asked me to take on your training for a little bit while my siblings and I are here. So for now, your training will be with me.”

I gave a heavy sigh. _What was I getting myself into_? “Ok. So where do we begin?”

“It all starts with you grounding yourself to your strongest element.”

“Earth.”

Gaara moved to the side and waved his hand to the outside of the shelter. “Then ground yourself. Touch the earth. Focus on the earth. Become the earth. Take this time to meditate on it and I will let you know when to stop.”

I moved forward and walked past him, stepping out into the rain. I leaned my head back for a moment and once again enjoyed the feeling of the rain pattering against my body. I moved a little ways away from the shelter and sat down. The grass was wet but I didn’t mind. I closed my eyes and reached my chakra down into the earth beneath me, feeling it as it reached out for me. I could hear its tiny voice caressing against my mind. _Tsuki_. A small smile formed across my lips and I began to relax, slipping into a meditative state like Gaara had told me to do. _Tsuki. Tsuki. Tsuki._


	22. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

Chapter 22: Surprises

[ **Tsuki – Evening** ]

            My body ached. I had used so much chakra to meditate and ground myself that I had ended up passed out close to sunset. That was the only reason I was home now getting ready for bed. I’m sure Gaara would have kept me longer, but I couldn’t give him anymore tonight. This training was going to make me so exhausted these next couple of weeks. Even more so than my training with Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma. At least with them it was fighting. So far this was just chakra play.

            Stepping out of the shower I dried my body and my hair. I didn’t bother brushing my hair since it was still wet. I didn’t feel like giving myself anymore pain. After that I slid on my underclothes and then my nightgown.

            Without another thought I hung my towel up, turned the bathroom light off, and opened the door, heading out into my bedroom. It wasn’t until I was pulling back the covers on my bed that I felt Orochimaru’s seal on my thigh start to burn. I stumbled against the bed and let out a loud cry.

            From behind me ghostly pale arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards. Orochimaru’s voice whispered against my ear as I landed against his chest. “Hello, my beautiful moon.”

            I froze against him, tremors of fear running through my body. “ _Orochimaru_.”

            His lips brushed along one of my exposed shoulders, his arms flexing to hold me tighter against him. “You’ve been training hard today, haven’t you?”

            I moved my hands upwards and grabbed his arms, trying to pull them away from me but they were like iron bands. “What do you want, Orochimaru? How did you get in here?”

            He let out a soft chuckle. “I want _you_ , my beautiful moon. _Why else_ would I be here? And it was rather easy to slip over the wall and make my way here to the Copy Ninja’s house, even with the increased presence of the sand shinobi. Pathetic really, all I had to do was take out one and replace him with myself.”

            I jerked my body downwards, trying to throw him off me, but it just made Orochimaru stumble a little. I could tell I was too weak to make a difference since I was exhausted from training. I still tried again, this time allowing myself to fall to my knees. He released his arms and allowed himself to tumble against the floor. It only took me an instant to jump to my feet and make a run for the door. I didn’t make it.

            His hand grabbed my unbound hair and jerked me backwards with it. I cried out, partly from pain and partly because my body thought it felt good, and fell backwards against the floor. Orochimaru quickly straddled my waist and gripped my wrists above my head. He smiled down at me. “You look so beautiful, wrapped in silk with your hair fanned out around you, still wet from your shower.” He leaned down and breathed in the scent of the shampoo I’d used. When he moved upwards again, his golden snake eyes were dilated until his pupils almost consumed the colour. “I just want to devour you right now, over and over again. I want to make you cry out my name, Tsuki.” His fangs flashed as his smile grew. “Like before you were taken from me.”

            I didn’t want him to use me again. “ _No_.” I pushed upwards against his hands and bent my lower half upwards until I was able to wrap my now exposed and bare legs around his torso. I used what little strength I had left and pulled him backwards, slamming him against the floor. His hands released me and he let out a grunt from the impact. I scrambled away from him once again, but ran over to the dresser where both my katana were laying.

            I grabbed one of them and when I turned around I slid it out of its sheath and held it in front of me, ready to strike out. Orochimaru had pulled himself upwards into a sitting position, straightening his Sand uniform before leaning back on his hands as if he hadn’t a care in the world. He smiled at me. “I wasn’t really going to do anything, Tsuki. Not tonight anyways.”

            I tightened my grip on my katana. “Then _why_ are you here?”

            He slowly stood up, absently brushing back his long black hair away from his face. “I brought you a present.”

            Frowning I moved backwards as he took a step forwards. “Don’t!” He held his hands up and stopped, but that stupid smile was still there. “What do you mean you have a present for me? Why would I even accept something from you? I should open this window behind me and scream for help. Shinobi would be here within minutes ready to kill you.” I knew I wouldn’t move fast enough but I wanted him to know I would try. I looked to the side at the scroll that would summon Bull, one of Kakashi’s ninken, sitting beside my second katana. I wasn’t close enough to be able to grab it.

            “Why don’t you do it yourself, my beautiful moon?” A clone of Orochimaru appeared behind me, grabbing both my hands so that I couldn’t swing the katana. I let out a scream of frustration and tried to slam my head backwards in an attempt to head-butt his clone. He just moved his head out of the way and hugged his body against mine, tight, almost squeezing the air from my body.

            The real Orochimaru tsked at me as he walked forward, stopping directly in front of me. He reached out and roughly ripped my katana out of my hand and threw it away onto the bed. With that out of the way he moved forward until he was pressed against the front of my body and his clone my back, sandwiching me tightly. He grabbed my hair again and jerked my head backwards so that I had to look at him. He moved his face closer to mine until his voice vibrated against my cheek. “You will never be able to kill me, Tsuki. You’ll always be mine.” His free hand trailed down along my waist and across my left hip, causing my breath to hitch involuntarily.

            I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes as I glared at him. “Never.”

            He just smiled and moved his lips away from my cheek to brush against my lips. “Always.” He kissed me, biting at my lips until they opened and his tongue slid in. I closed my eyes and whimpered against his lips. I tasted blood as he pulled away, taking my bottom lip in between his teeth roughly, piercing the delicate flesh before releasing it completely. “And that’s why I brought you that gift.”

            I stumbled as he moved away from me and his clone disappeared. I frowned as I gained my footing. “What gift?”

            He moved over to my closet and opened it, digging around for a moment before pulling out one of the dresses Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had bought for me with Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma’s money. It was spring green and fell to my knees. “It’s a shame you don’t have any kimonos. I would love to see you in one again.” He turned and held the dress out for me. “This will have to do though. Put this on and we can go downstairs.”

            I shook my head. “No.”

            He walked back over to me and continued to hold it out, his tongue wetting his lips as he watched for my reaction. “You won’t see her unless you do.”

            My heart jumped into my throat and I looked over at him with wide eyes. “You… she…” I took a step towards him. “ _She’s here_?”

            Orochimaru nodded. “Waiting downstairs for her Mommy to come see her.”

            I slowly reached out and took the dress from his cold hands. “ _Why_?”

            He moved backwards until he could sit down on the edge of my bed. His eyes never left my body as I started stripping my nightgown off until I was standing in front of him naked except for my panties. I was embarrassed, yes, but being able to see my daughter was more important to me than my modesty. “I just felt like doing it.”

            I slid the dress on over my head and let it fall around my body until it settled. I reached up and pulled my still wet hair out from under it and walked over to my vanity. I sat down and started to try and brush out my hair. I stared back at Orochimaru through the mirror’s reflection. “I think you’re lying. You want something. You always want something.”

            He stood up and walked over to me. My hand tightened on my brush handle as he placed his hands on my shoulders, looking down at me through the mirror. “You are what I want, Tsuki. Ever since you were that little girl who slid a blade into my throat thinking she could kill me.” He reached into the Sand flak vest and pulled out the very same kunai he had just been talking about. He moved it down to press against my neck, but didn’t move to break the skin. “Even now, even as you fight me and harbor yourself here in Konoha, you are mine.”

            I started brushing my hair again and closed my eyes so that I couldn’t see him. “Only until I can kill you.”

            He gave a soft laugh and put away the kunai. His hands trailed down to tug at my seal. I reached up and grabbed them, stopping him from trying to pull it off. He only laughed again and moved back slightly. “I might have to make our daughter her own seal in a few more years.”

            Hearing him call my daughter his made my heart burn with rage. I sat my brush down and pushed away from my vanity, standing up to turn and face him. “She is mine, not ours. _Mine._ ”

            He cocked his head to the side with a small sigh. “Not until you can kill me. Until then she is mine.” Moving away from me, he headed to the door and opened it.

            I followed him through it, only pausing to close it behind me. Then I followed him down the hallway, down the stairs, and through the entryway into the livingroom. The lights were on and the couch and chairs pushed away from the center table. Food was spread out along the entire top.

            Kneeling in front of the table on one of the cushions was a small girl, dressed in a beautiful silver and gold kimono, her long black hair draping around her in curly waves. She looked up at me as I entered, her gold eyes glittering up at me. Everything about her was like me, except the gold in her eyes and her ghostly pale skin. She was beautiful nonetheless.

I hadn’t seen her since she was four. Every two years was the only time Orochimaru had allowed me to see my daughter, if I was good and did what he wanted me to do. The day she was born he had taken her from me and placed her with a nanny family that lived at one of his many other villages in a different country. She was six now.

I fell to my knees just inside the livingroom, tears falling down my face. “ _Hoshi_.” I was afraid she wouldn’t recognize me.

Hoshi stood up gracefully, pushing her black curly hair away from her face so that she could look at me. She moved away from the table and stopped in front of me. “Hi.”

I wiped at my tears and smiled. “Do… do you remember me, Hoshi?”

She reached out her tiny pale hand and touched one of my unruly curls. Her golden eyes, slit like Orochimaru’s, stared at me. She smiled back. “You’re my Mommy.”

I let out a choked laugh. “Yah, I’m your Mommy.” I reached out and gently pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back, running her hands down my hair like she was petting me.

Orochimaru moving to sit at the table had me slowly pull away from Hoshi. She turned around, still holding onto me, and smiled at him. It broke my heart to see her smile at him. “You brought her, Daddy, just like you promised!”

He smiled and held his own arms out to her. “Do I get a hug as well, my star?”

“Of course, Daddy!” She moved away from me and stepped around the table until she could fling herself into his arms. I glared at him as he smugly gave me a smile.

He finally let her go and motioned for her to go take her seat. “Go sit down, Hoshi. Let Mommy come to the table so we can have dinner.”

I felt sick inside as I slowly scooted myself over to the edge of the table, not bothering with the cushion. Orochimaru had never been a father to Hoshi, had never played with her like a normal father would. He had pushed her onto a nanny family, occasionally popping in to say hi when he was travelling. And he had denied me watching her grown from a baby to her now six year old self. She was only a pawn to him, to control me. But I could tell Hoshi didn’t see his darkness. She was still so innocent.

I clinched my fists under the table. I wanted to keep her that way. I needed to get stronger so that I could kill Orochimaru. So that she would never have to fear him, like I did.

I put on a fake smile, for Hoshi’s sake. “So why did you both come visit me tonight?”

Hoshi busied herself with filling a plate up of food for me, sliding it over to me. Orochimaru took a sip from the cup in front of him. “I wanted you to know that I’ve been rebuilding your village. Tonight I wanted to let you know that once it’s finished we’ll all be moving back there. You, Hoshi, and me.”

I grabbed my set of chopsticks and used them to pick up a slice of squash and some rice. I popped it in my mouth and chewed. It was very good. I looked over at Hoshi. “Did you cook all of this, Hoshi?”

She nodded her head, her curls bouncing. “Nanna Matari helped me.”

I picked up more vegetables and popped them in my mouth. I chewed and turned my attention to Orochimaru again. “And when will it be finished?”

He cracked a grin. “A month or so.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “Why not just move here. I’m sure Konoha would _love_ to house you.”

His grin grew wider, flashing fang. “I’m sure they would. But you know I wouldn’t like it here.”

“You never know until you try.”

“I’d rather not. Besides…” He took the plate from Hoshi as she handed it to him, laden with beef and boiled eggs. “Hoshi wouldn’t fit in very well here. You wouldn’t want her to be teased by the other children, would you?”

I gripped my chopsticks tightly, wanting nothing more than to stab them into his heart. I fake smiled. “No, I wouldn’t want that for my daughter.”

“Our daughter.”

“ _Our daughter_.” I carefully sat my chopsticks down and grabbed the cup of water in front of me, tipping it back and downing it in seconds. When I was done I gently sat the cup back down and turned my attention back to Hoshi. “Have you been doing ok, Hoshi?”

She picked at her plate, pulling apart a piece of beef. “I guess so. I had to leave the Lightning Country though with Nanna Matari. It was a long trip, and then Daddy said that we were going to come see you so I didn’t get to sleep very much.”

Orochimaru chuckled at her. “I’m sorry, my precious star. I didn’t mean for it to be such a rough trip. I promise you can sleep as much as you want when we get home.”

She beamed over at him and bounced up and down on her cushion. “Can Mommy come home with us?!”

Orochimaru looked over at me with a raised brow. “I don’t think she can right now, Hoshi. Mommy is busy helping me by staying here. She’s keeping an eye on some bad people.”

Hoshi stopped bouncing up and down and dropped her head against her chest. “But I thought you said we were all going to live at home?” Tears dropped down her cheeks and she threw her chopsticks down. “I want her to come with us now!!”

Orochimaru’s face grew hard and his eyes narrowed. I knew he wasn’t happy so I quickly stood up and walked around the table to Hoshi where she was crying loudly. I picked her up and sat her in my lap once I plopped down, rubbing my hand in circles against her back and rocking her back and forth. “Shhh, Hoshi. Shhhh. I’ll be with you soon, I just have to do some things here and then we can live together.”

She sniffled and blinked up at me, her tiny hands wiping at her tears. “Promise?”

I smiled, continuing to rock her back and forth. “I promise.”

I watched as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing calmed to a soft in and out. I reached up and tucked her hair back away from her beautiful face. When Orochimaru stood up I looked up at him. He walked over to a bag he’d laid on the couch and dug around for a few moments before pulling out a portable camera. He turned and pulled it up to his face. There was a flash and a soft puffing sound as a picture slid out of the bottom. He grabbed it, put the camera back in his bag, and walked around the table holding it out to me.

“So you don’t forget why you’re mine.” I reached up and took it. It was my first picture of my daughter and me. “I’ll permit you to stay here until the village is rebuilt, then I expect you not to put up a fight when I come for you.”

I glared up at him. “I hate you, Orochimaru. You should be ashamed using her like a pawn to control me. She should stay with me, here, away from you. Safe.”

He cracked one of his snake-like grins. “She’ll be safe as long as you come.”

I looked down at her sleeping form and felt tears falling down my cheeks. I didn’t bother wiping them away. “ _I’ll come_.” I wrapped my hand around Hoshi’s delicate wrist and closed my eyes. I called on my chakra and allowed a bracelet of wood to form around it. I used my chakra to carve my name and hers into it, ending with a heart on either side. So that she would remember me and know that I love her.

I stood up with her still in my arms and moved away from the table. “You both should go. It won’t be much longer before the Sand realizes you’ve killed one of their shinobi and took his uniform. I want her safely beyond the walls before they do.”

Orochimaru picked up his bag and put it on his back, pulling his hair from beneath it so it wouldn’t pull. He walked over and traced his hand down my cheek. I shivered and pulled my face back. “I wish I could be with you tonight. I should have taken you earlier before I brought you downstairs.”

“I would have fought you.”

He grinned and scooped Hoshi into his arms, cradling her against his chest securely. She mumbled and grabbed a handful of the flak vest, remaining asleep. “I know you would have… and I would have won.”

He turned and started walking to the front door. I followed him and waited while he put his shoes on. I reached down and picked up Hoshi’s sandals, laying them against her hands so that she would have them. I opened the door for Orochimaru and followed him outside. He paused at the bottom step as I called out. “Don’t kill anyone else, please, Orochimaru.”

He watched me silently for a few seconds before slowly nodding. “Only if they don’t force my hand.”

Then he was gone and I was left standing staring into the darkness praying for my daughter’s safety.

I stood there long enough to finally hear the commotion at they found the dead Shinobi hidden on the outside of the wall, found by his shift replacement. I sighed and headed inside. I needed to clean up the food in the livingroom and put everything back the way it was before anyone dropped by to see if I was safe. Once that was done, and the food was in the fridge, I quickly went to my room, changed into one of my uniforms and then hid the picture of my daughter and me under the mattress. Then I went back downstairs and sat down on the bottom of the stairs and waited.

[ **Tsunade]**

            I was just stepping into my office after running from my house after receiving the alert that someone had killed one of the Sand shinobi when two of my shinobi, Nao and Naoto Reiji, appeared behind me.

            They tipped their head at me. “Hokage.”

            I moved to behind my desk and took a seat. “What happened?”

            Nao stepped forward, her voice soft as she spoke. “One of the Kazekage’s shinobi was found dead on the outside of the wall, below where he had been posted. His uniform had been stripped from him and hasn’t been found.”

            “So the enemy is in Konoha then?”

            Naoto, Nao’s twin brother, stepped up beside her with a shake of his head. “We do not know yet. The Kazekage has a portion of his men searching alongside our shinobi.”

            I slammed my fist down on my desk. “Dammit!”

            Just then there was a knock on the doorframe, since my office door was still open. “Tsunade.”

            I looked up at Gaara. I waved him in. His guards stayed outside the office. “We were just hoping you’d come, Gaara. What is the news?”

            Gaara stepped in and stopped off to the side of my desk. His hair was tousled like he’d just woken up from sleeping. “No one has been found inside Konoha that shouldn’t be here. My shinobi’s uniform was just found a few feet outside the western wall, opposite of where he had been killed. It looks like the person was here for a short while and then left.”

            I quickly stood up. “Tsuki. I need you to send someone to see if she has been hurt or taken!? It was probably Orochimaru.”

            Gaara’s eyes widened and he called for two of his guards. “Ryu, Kaoru. Make your way to the Hatake manor and bring the young woman, Tsuki no Hanahara, back here immediately.”

            They left without a word and Gaara turned back to me. “Do you really think it was Orochimaru? Already?”

            I nodded. “I’ve known him almost my entire life. I know what he is capable of. It was him. We’ve already been attacked more times thank I’d like to admit, and this would be something he would do. He has no qualms about impersonating someone.”

            Gaara let out a small sigh. “I hope she is ok.”

            I nodded again. “I hope so too.” I looked over at Nao and Naoto. “You two can go back to guarding the wall. Thank you for informing me of the situation.”

            “Yes, Hokage.” They disappeared through the door, closing it securely behind them.

            I sat down again and motioned for Gaara to do the same. “Please, have a seat while we’re waiting. It shouldn’t be much longer.”

            We only had to wait for about five minutes for there was another knock on the now closed door and it cracked open. Ryu and Kaoru roughly pushed Tsuki through and she stumbled in before regaining her balance.

            I stood intending to reprimand them for their rough treatment of Tsuki but Gaara beat me to it. He stood quickly and moved to stand beside Tsuki. “I said bring her, not treat her like a prisoner. You both should know better than to treat one of my students in such a manner.”

            Ryu and Kaoru quickly kneeled in front of Gaara and bowed their head, speaking in unison. “We apologize, Hokage.”

            Gaara looked down at them as he stood above them regally, every ounce the great Kazekage he was. “It is not I you should be apologizing to. It wasn’t me who you shoved through the Hokage’s door, of whom we are a guest of here.”

            Tsuki, face red, waved her hand in the air. “It’s alright, Gaara. I’m ok. I understand.”

            Gaara shook his head. “No. It was not alright.”

            Ryu and Kaoru turned their eyes to Tsuki and gave a dip of their heads. “We apologize, Tsuki no Hanahara. We did not intend to be so rough.”

            She waved her hands around again. “I accept your apology.”

            Gaara waved his hand and Ryo and Kaoru got up and exited. They both turned to face me and I waved at both to sit. Gaara did but Tsuki remained standing. “Hokage.”

            I tilted my head in acknowledgement. “Tsuki. Are you alright?”

            She nodded. “I am.”

            “Did someone come for you tonight, Tsuki? Gaara had a shinobi killed and his uniform taken. We assume it was Orochimaru trying to find you.”

            I watched as she looked at the ground, her face beet red and her fists clinched at her side. “He found me.”

            I stood and walked around my desk and stopped in front of Tsuki. I touched her arm so that she would look up at me. “Did he hurt you?”

            She shook her head. “No. He just wanted to let me know he knew I was alive.”

            I arched a brow at her. “And?”

            She sighed. “I tried to fight him but he escaped before I could stop him.” She wrapped her arms around her torso and hugged herself, refusing to look at me again. “I don’t know how he found me. How he found where I was.”

            I wasn’t fooled by her act, I knew she was hiding something from me, but I also knew she was genuinely scared of Orochimaru. Her body tremors were real; the shaking in her voice was real. I sighed and propped my hip against my desk. “He probably knew that since Kakashi didn’t kill you that you were brought here to Konoha. He was probably hoping I hadn’t killed you and now he knows that I didn’t. He’ll try for you again.”

            She gave a slight nod of her head. “He will.”

            “So what am I to do with you, Tsuki? I surely can’t risk my people just to protect you.”

            She moved away from me and knelt down, holding her wrists out above her head. “Put me in an ANBU containment cell. He can’t find me there.”

            Gaara quickly stood, looking at me questioningly. “We don’t have to lock her up, Tsunade. She’ll be with me most days anyways, since she has become my student.”

            I sighed. He was right and he was wrong. She really needed to be locked up but I just couldn’t stand the thought of doing so just because Orochimaru had an obsession for her. I covered my face with my hands and let out a small groan. “Against my better judgement I’ll let you remain free, Tsuki. For now at least. I’ll have to have guards watching you, do you understand, Tsuki?”

            She nodded, still kneeling on the ground. “I do, Hokage.”

            I pushed away from my desk and walked over to her. I grabbed her extended arms and pulled her to her feet. She let out a small squeak as she tried not to tumble over with the movement. I patted her on the shoulder. “You’ll be ok, Tsuki.”

            She gave a sad smile. “I hope so.”


	23. Reporting In

Chapter 23: Reporting In

[ **Kakashi – End of Second Week** ]

            Making my way to Earth Country had been quick, but the search for Orochimaru and his minions proved to be time consuming. It had only been at the beginning of the second week that I had finally found where he was… or at least what he was doing in Earth Country again. He was rebuilding the Hanahara village that we had burned to the ground during that last mission where I’d fought Tsuki while he ran away. He hadn’t just been traveling between Earth and Fire; he had been getting more people from other countries that were either loyal to him or just working for money to feed their families.

            For that remaining week I had managed to infiltrate the village, rebuilding it alongside the others. Well, pretending to. I was mostly planting explosive tags for when the village had to be redestroyed.

            Now, at the end of my mission, I was standing in front of Konoha’s main gate. The people were bustling around, the sun was shining, and I was happy to be back. There was much that I had to report to the Hokage, most of which I hadn’t included in my messages because it was just too important to not tell her in person.

            There was a thump on my back and a happy voice called out. “Kakashi! Man, it’s great to see you.”

            The clicking of metal on teeth gave me enough warning as to who it was. I turned and smiled at Genma. He was a little banged up, but still walking of his own accord. “Genma.”

            Genma gave a small sigh. “You could sound happier for me, Kakashi. It’s been, what, three weeks since you saw me last?”

            I rolled my eye but nodded my head at him. “I am happy to see you, Genma. I’m just a little tired.”

            Genma chuckled. “And you still have to report to the Hokage, don’t you?”

            I nodded again. “I do, sadly.”

            “So how is our young kunoichi doing?”

            “I don’t know at the moment, but last I saw her, she was doing well. Sad that I was leaving, but well.”

            Genma cracked a small grin and elbowed me, his brown eyes sparkling. “Bet you’re glad to be back so you can see her, eh, Kakashi? I’m sure she’s going to be really happy.”

            I felt a blush flush my cheeks but I turned away from him and started walking through the gates. “I suppose.”

            “Hey! Don’t just walk away, Kakashi. We were talking!”

            I held my hand up in the air and waved it at him. “We can talk later.”

            “Kakashi!”

            I cracked a grin, dropped my hand, and kept walking. I wove my way through the Konoha crowd and past my house heading towards the Hokage’s office, not bothering with jumping from roof to roof. I always missed Konoha when I was away. I’d also finally had something else to miss while I was away too.

            “Kakashi Sensei, you’re back!”

            I brought my attention away from my thoughts and focused on Sakura as she stopped in front of me with a basket of ingredients. I smiled at her. “Sakura, how have you been?”

            Sakura smiled back. “Really good, Kakashi. I’ve been studying as hard as I can so that I can keep getting stronger.”

            She was indeed strong. I was proud she had been one of my students. “I’m glad, Sakura.”

            She gave a dip of her head and started to walk again, moving the way I had just previously come from. “I gotta run, Kakashi, but we all can have some ramen later if you want. I’m sure Naruto would love it since he’s been training as hard as he can lately.”

            I turned to watch her, waving. “Bye, Sakura.”

            I turned back around and started walking again myself. I secretly kept an eye out for Tsuki, hoping I would catch a glimpse of her before I talked with Tsunade, but that wasn’t the case, sadly. I was at the Hokage’s office before I knew it and I let out a heavy sigh as I knocked.

            “Enter.”

            I opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind me. “Tsunade.”

            Tsunade turned away from the window and pierced me with her golden eyes. “Hokage.”

            “Hokage.”

            Tsunade moved to sit behind her desk, leaning back slightly. “You have a complete report this time, I expect? Since your messages didn’t say much, what I could read of them anyways.”

            I walked further into the office until I was standing in front of her desk and nodded. “I do. And sorry about the messages, what I have to report was important enough to wait until I could tell you face to face.”

            Tsunade gave a small nod and picked up her cup of tea, taking a small sip. “Then report.”

            I had managed to take a few pictures with one of the portable camera’s Tsunade had supplied me with so I quickly pulled them out of one of my pockets and handed them to her. She took them and started looking through them.

            “It took me a week to find what Orochimaru was up to, but when I finally did, it was at the site where we had burned the Hanahara village in Earth Country. Orochimaru has not only been traveling between Konoha and Earth Country, but the other countries as well gathering people to rebuild the village. I believe it is so that he can recapture Tsuki and bring her back there.”

            Tsunade paused at looking at the pictures to look up at me. “Was he there?”

            “Not at first. I was there for three days before I saw him. I had been ‘helping’ build the houses, talking with the people and gathering information. On the third day there he came waltzing into the village. He had a little girl with him and when he stopped he called her by her name, Hoshi, and told her that she needed to stay at the village while he finished his business elsewhere. She… In a child’s fit of anger she showed immense power, shaking the very earth we were all standing on. And she…”

            Tsunade arched a brow. “She what, Kakashi?”

            “She called him Daddy.”

            Tsunade stood up, shock on her face. “What do you mean by that?!”

            I scratched the back of my head. “She acted like he was her father, and he didn’t say anything different. He just told her to behave like a good daughter should. Then this older woman came and took the girl away to a house they obviously lived in. I think she was the girl’s nanny.”

            I watched the emotions that payed across Tsunade’s face and knew I’d felt the same when I’d heard the conversation; disgust and disbelief. “How is it even possible that he has a child? No, I don’t believe that he does, she is just another kid he’s using.”

            I shook my head. “I’m inclined to believe it, Hokage. I was there, I saw her. She looks like him.” I waved my hand at the pictures. “You can see for yourself, I got one of the girl the next day when I went to find out more about her.” Tsunade picked the pictures back up and shifted through them. “She has his pale skin and golden slit eyes. But her hair drapes to her waist in black curls, probably resembling her mother’s.”

            Tsunade found the picture I’d talked about and stared at it intently with a frown pinching her brows together. She slowly put the picture down and looked up at me, true worry on her face. “You don’t think…” She quickly shook her head and turned away to look out the window. “No… no it can’t be.”

            I was confused. “Hokage?”

            I watched her shoulders tense and I thought she wouldn’t say anything else, but after a few minutes of silence she did. “You don’t think that little girl could be the daughter of Tsuki, do you?”

            I felt something akin to pain pass through my heart and through my mind as I thought about it. “I… well…”

            She turned around, her hands clutched to her chest. “If you take away Orochimaru’s skin and eyes, who did she look like to you, Kakashi? Who has black curly hair that was sexually abused by Orochimaru for years?”

            My mouth was dry and I had to give a small cough before I could speak again. “Tsuki.” I stumbled back a little and finally dropped down to sit back on my heels. “She looks like Tsuki.”

            Tsunade walked around her desk and stared down at me while I blinked up at her with my one eye. “Orochimaru came here ten days ago. He killed one of the Sand shinobi, took his uniform, and went to your house. He broke in and confronted Tsuki. She tried to fight him but he escaped.”

            I jerked myself upwards until I was face to face with Tsunade. “What?! Did he try to take her? Did he hurt her?”

            She shook her head. “No, she wasn’t hurt and he only wanted to let her know that he knew where she was. I think he might also have brought her daughter along with him to try and force her compliance.”

            “And that’s why the girl was with him when he arrived at the village three days later.”

            Tsunade nodded. “So he has something to hold against Tsuki then, to force her to come back to him.”

            I felt more hatred for that bastard snake boil up inside me and I clenched my fists. “A pawn he is willing to sacrifice.”

            “We can’t allow him to have Tsuki back. He would use her as a weapon to destroy us.”

            “I won’t let him have her ever.”

            Tsunade arched her brows. “Oh?”

            I felt myself blushing, my anger slightly defusing. I scratched the back of my head and looked down at the floor. “I meant that we won’t let him have her.”

            She hummed at me but moved away and walked back around her desk, taking a seat once more and resumed looking through the pictures. “We can’t let Tsuki know that we know about her daughter. She will try to escape if she knows. She’ll try to escape anyways.” She looked up at me once more. “Watch her like a hawk, Kakashi. I’m not going to send you on anymore missions until we can find a way to arrest of kill Orochimaru and get her daughter back. You’re not just going to be her teacher anymore; you’re going to be her bodyguard. Do you understand?”

            I gave a deep bow before standing up completely straight. “Yes, Hokage.”

            She let out a grunt and waved her hand at me. “You may go then, Kakashi.”

            I gave another bow, turned, and was almost to the door when she called out to me again. “I almost forgot.”

            I pivoted on one foot and looked back at her, thinking she was going to throw a cup at my head again or something. I was ready to duck if need be. “Forgot what?”

            She grinned, probably knowing what I was thinking about what she might do to me. “I’ve assigned Gaara as another teacher for Tsuki. She’s been training from sun up to sun down for the past ten days. You can find her at one of the training grounds if you want to watch.”

            I gave a small laugh. “I’ll probably check on her after I go home and shower.” I opened the door and quickly fled as I heard her laughter following me.


	24. Welcome Home

Chapter 24: Welcome Home

[ **Tsuki** ]

            Tumbling from almost pure exhaustion, I panted on hands and knees. The earth I’d borrowed to cover my body like armour fell away from me. I could no longer hold it against my body.

Gaara stood above me, his sand floating around him. His sand stayed where it was. I had yet to break it completely away. Cracking it, yes, breaking it, no. “You’ve progressed much more than I thought you would, Tsuki. You are stronger than you were when you started, and you can hold the earth much longer.”

I looked up at him through my hair and puffed my breath out, blowing it out of the way a little. “But it’s still not enough.”

Gaara nodded. “It’s not.”

I flopped the rest of the way to the ground, my arms and legs spread eagle, and let out a groan. “I suck.”

I heard a small grunt and then Gaara’s hand leaned against the ground close to my face as he sat down next to me. “We all do when we start learning new things. That’s why practice will make you stronger and faster.”

I mumbled quietly against the earth. “ _But it won’t be soon enough_.”

If he heard me, Gaara didn’t say anything back. He just sat there looking up at the sky through the trees. I slowly turned onto my side and looked at him. “You’ve always been strong, haven’t you?”

Gaara’s beautiful green eyes turned down towards me. “In physical strength? Yes I have. As a person? No. It took years for me to become a strong person. It took finding a friend who could beat the crap out of me while trying to save me to open my eyes and find real strength.”

I plucked at a piece of grass. “Who was that friend?”

Gaara’s face lit up and a genuine smile appeared. “Naruto.” He let out a small laugh. “He showed me what true strength was. Never giving up and always protecting the people you love.”

I pushed myself upwards until I was sitting upright next to Gaara. “So true strength isn’t measured by your muscles and power, but by your will and the people who love you?”

Gaara nodded. “Yes. And now that you are here in Konoha, you have people who want to love you. So you just need to accept that, learn to love them back, and strengthen your will.” He turned his smile towards me. “Then you can free yourself.”

My breath hitched and I looked down at my lap so that Gaara couldn’t see my watery eyes. “That’s all I want is to be free. To be strong enough to protect the people I love, to never be used as a weapon, and to never fear any man again.”

Gaara’s hand reached out and touched mine gently. “I believe you can do it.”

I smiled and slowly moved my way into a standing position. Gaara followed. I looked him in the eyes and pulled at the earth below me, forming the earth against my body as it moved upwards. “Then I can’t give up.”

I flashed forward and struck against his sand shield, my fist striking dents in it here and there with each punch. I made a clone faster than the blink of an eye and sped up around the sand, leaving my clone to fight the sand. Gaara’s eyes tracked my movements, obviously allowing me to get past his sand shield. I kicked out with a roundhouse only to be blocked by an unmoving arm. I resettled myself, strengthened the earth against my leg with my chakra, and struck out again. This time Gaara was pushed back slightly but his sand armour didn’t crack.

_Imagine a slab of metal, strengthened to where it is nearly impossible to break. Pour your chakra in while keeping that image focused, and then strike without hesitation. Don’t break that image as you hit, otherwise you will lose the strength needed to pierce my armour._

Gaara’s words echoed in my mind and I slowed my breathing, focused on the image of an unbreakable slab of metal, and poured my chakra once more into the earth cocooning my leg. I whipped my leg up into the air and towards Gaara’s still extended arm. The contact vibrated through both our bodies as earth connected with sand, sending both of us stumbling back. Gaara’s sand still hadn’t cracked.

I let out a small growl, as my breathing laboured and my body shook. Gaara watched silently, but, he also cracked the slightest smile.

_Also do not forget what the earth is. It is made up of sediments of rock, dead matter, minerals and other matter, all which can strengthen it when compressed together. In your mind, while holding that earth against your body, picture everything inside compressing and fusing together to form that ‘unbreakable slab of metal’. Strengthen the earth using everything it is made of. Focus, breathe, picture it being unbreakable, pour chakra into it, and strike out. Strike with the intent of breaking whatever is in your path._

I gave a firm nod at Gaara, as if he had just repeated that lesson to me. I focused on him, standing ready in front of me, and gathered my lessons in my mind. I pictured the sediments forming into one solid state of matter, unbreakable and hard like the slab of metal Gaara had me picture. I felt the earth around my leg respond, hardening and humming at me. I focused on my connection with it, poured my chakra into it, and then I flashed forward. I struck Gaara’s arm hard enough to send him rolling backwards a little ways, his arm slamming into his own body, and his sand cracking all the way up his arm and slightly across his upper chest. Sadly, my own earth armour crumbled away, not just cracking like Gaara’s.

Gaara slowly stood up, his sand busy repairing the cracks. He reached up and brushed the dirt and leaves out of his hair. When he was done he looked over at me with a huge grin. “That’s what I want, every time.”

I lowered my still extended leg and stood up straight. I shook my head. “But my armour crumbled away. So I failed.”

Gaara walked over and stopped in front of me, grabbing my shoulders with a strong reassuring grip. “But you still sent me tumbling this time while at the same time you cracked my armour. Every other time you’d just barely cracked it while I didn’t budge. And now each time you hit me, I want you to remember that feeling of sending me rolling and cracking my armour. Remember it, memorize it, and use it. That way your body will finally know what to do and you can just focus on not getting hit yourself. I’m not here to kill you, but one day someone else will try to.”

I slowly nodded and felt a smile tug across my mouth. Gaara had become a good teacher to me, one I could understand. Probably due to the fact that he used sand and I used earth, the two being nearly the same thing. I finally let my smile spread. “Thank you, Gaara!”

Gaara’s cheeks flushed red and he released my shoulders, giving me a small nod. “It’s my job, Tsuki. No thanks are needed.”

I let out a laugh and got myself into a fighting stance again. I was super exhausted, my arms and legs quivered from over-use, but I was happy to make even the smallest amount of progress. I wasn’t going to give up.

[ **Kakashi – Same Time** ]

            I smiled from where I was laying against a branch in one of the trees not that far away from where Tsuki was training. I could see and feel that she had become much stronger in the two weeks I’d been away and I felt so proud of her.

            “It seems that Gaara has had a better time teaching her than we did.”

            I looked down at Asuma where he leaned against the tree I was laying in, with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. “I think she resonates with someone closer to her age that has had a rough and cruel childhood as well.”

            Asuma grunted in agreement. “We’ve had it easier than those two have had, that’s for sure. But I don’t think that’s all of it. I also think it is because they both use the earth as a weapon resource. So he is one of the best shinobi to learn from, aside from the two of us of course.” He cracked a grin.

            “She’ll become stronger than all of us.”

            “She deserves it.”

            I nodded my head and chuckled as she clipped Gaara across the jaw this time, sending him flying backwards into a tree. “Thanks for watching out for her while I was gone, Asuma.”

            Asuma waved his hand at me. “I didn’t really do anything. It was the kids mostly.”

            “Have they been treating her nicely?”

            Asuma nodded. “They adore her.”

            It made my heart light hearing that. I rolled to the side, allowing myself to fall out of the tree, landing in a crouch next to Asuma. “Did you know Genma’s back?”

            “Yah, he dropped by the house after you left him at the front gate.”

            I laughed. “Figures. So I guess we can start training Tsuki again now that all three of us are back.”

            Asuma turned and eyeballed me. “Except I never left.”

            I laughed again. “Sure, sure. But it wasn’t that bad. At least you got to take it easy.”

            “Pfft, _easy_ , is that what you call getting the shit beat out of you by an angry woman you’re trying to train? Alongside dealing with a pregnant and moody wife?”

            “Aww, Asuma got beat up by women. That’s nothing new.”

            I dodged Asuma’s giant fist as he growled at me, ducking down and squatting comfortably. “You’re an asshole, Kakashi.”

            I just shrugged. I was fixing to say something else but was cut off by a body flying through the tree right next to us, the splinters flying in every direction, and rolling across the ground until it came to an abrupt and painful stop against a boulder.

            It was Tsuki and she let out a loud groan as she tried to push herself back up off the ground. Her arms and legs kept giving out though. She finally gave up and just lay against the ground, her eyes absently staring off into space as her breath laboured.

            Gaara came walking by, stopping when he saw us. “Kakashi. Asuma.”

            Asuma gave a small nod. “Gaara.”

            I did the same but didn’t say anything. Gaara walked closer and stopped next to me. “I didn’t know you were back from your mission.”

I shrugged. “I just got back an hour or so ago. I wanted to just watch.”

Gaara nodded. “She’s a good student.”

Asuma arched a brow and lit the cigarette that had been dangling there unlit for who knows how long. “If you say so.”

I let out a small chuckle because I knew Asuma was trying to play it like he didn’t think so as well. Tsuki let out another small groan so I turned my attention away from him and Gaara and slowly walked over to where Tsuki was practically passed out, kneeling down in front of her. I touched her hair, tucking it away from her face. She was so exhausted that she didn’t even respond. I moved to the other side of her and gently rolled her onto her back, which then allowed me to scoop her up into my arms.

            I cradled her gently against my chest and smiled down at her as she rested her face against my flak vest and her trembling hand grabbing against the pockets. I looked up at Asuma and Gaara where they were both watching me as well. “I’ll take her home.”

            Gaara nodded. “Tell her she can have tomorrow off as well, to recover. She worked very hard today. Tell her I’m proud.” He then turned and walked away, probably heading to find his siblings.

            Asuma walked over to me and looked down at Tsuki. “This is how she goes home most days now. Beat up and exhausted to where she can barely walk. All to get stronger.”

            I looked down at her as well and wanted to press a gentle kiss against her flushed cheeks, which shocked Asuma to see me do something so intimate. He already knew of my feelings for Tsuki, so I wasn’t going to bother hiding them when he was around. “I’ll carry her home every night if that means she will never have to be a slave again.”

            Asuma reached out and placed his large hand on my shoulder. “You love her, don’t you?”

            I looked up at him, my heart fluttering at the prospect of loving her, and gave the tiniest of nods. “I just can’t seem to help it.”

            Asuma let out a light chuckle, his fingers gripping against my shoulder before he released me and turned his back to me. “Love is mysterious, Kakashi. It always has been. And the harder you fight it, the harder you’re going to fall for her.”

            I looked down at the beautiful woman in my arms and nodded. “I’ve already hit bottom and am burrowing through that.”

            “Good luck then, my friend.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke and I slowly made my way out of the wooded training area and back down the street towards home, Tsuki now sleeping in my arms.

            It didn’t take much longer to make it home and after opening and closing the door one handed, I carried Tsuki upstairs to her room. I gently laid her on the bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the light and went to the tub. I rolled my sleeves up, turned the water on to warm and waited until it was halfway filled before I poured in a little bath oil that would help Tsuki relax and then shut it off.

            I walked back to where Tsuki was still laying and gently pulled her shoes off, sitting them near the foot of the bed. Then I worked on her clothes, undressing her to her underclothes. She would probably kill me if I stripped her any further, and it wouldn’t hurt her to bathe in them. I picked her up, her now bare skin warm against my arms.

Once I was back in the bathroom with her I gently lowered her into the warm water. Her breath hitched and her eyes opened but she didn’t struggle. She was too exhausted to struggle.

She struggled to focus her eyes on me. “Kakashi?”

I smiled at her though my face mask and reached up to stroke her still flushed cheek. “Tsuki.”

She reached up, her arm moving slowly and still trembled. Her fingers hooked under my mask and she pulled the fabric away from my face, revealing my real smile no longer hidden behind my mask. I allowed it because I truly wanted her to see the real me. Her fingers trailed across the freckle to the left side of my lips and then upwards to trail along the bottom of my scar.

“Your home.”

I gave a small nod. “I promised, didn’t I?”

Her eyes unfocused and then refocused as her head tilted back against the tub. Her hand dropped to rest against my arm. “You kept it. Thank you.”

I gently took her hand in mine, running my fingers across the top. She had cuts and bruises all across her body. I wanted to heal them, but I had no skill at healing jutsu. I nodded. “You’re welcome.”

A small smile spread across her face and her hand closed around mine tightly. “Welcome home.” Then her eyes closed and her body relaxed into the water as she passed out again.

I shifted my position on the floor until I was comfortable and just sat there allowing her to soak her battered body. She deserved it.


	25. Date

Chapter 25: Date

[ **Tsuki – The Following Day** ]

            The sun shining through the bedroom window and a warm hand holding mine is what woke me from my sleep. I gave a small groan, my body still a little sore from yesterday’s beating. I rolled to the side only enough to see whose hand was holding mine.

I smiled when I saw that it was Kakashi, his hand outstretched to hold mine allowing him to rest his head against it like a pillow. His face was bare, the masked pushed down around his throat, exposing his strong, handsome features. I faintly remember having pulled away his mask sometime last night and running my hand across his cute freckle and the bottom of scar that ran down his face. His hitai-ate was also missing, probably shoved off during his nap, which left his hair to fall chaotically around his face and up in the air.

I moved a little bit more to try and reach out with my free hand to run my fingers through his silver hair, but my movements were enough to wake Kakashi. I watched as both of his eyes opened, one onyx and the other a sharingan that was spinning lazily. I continued to reach out and finally my fingers brushed against his hair, pushing into it until it filled my hand with its surprising softness. One would think with gravity defying silver hair, it would be held up with hair gel or something, but it wasn’t. It was gravity defying all by itself.

“I thought I was dreaming last night but I can see I wasn’t. You’re home.”

He kept his head laying on his arm, allowing me to comb my fingers through his hair, his eyes memorizing every movement I made. “You were pretty exhausted and beat up.”

I could actually see his mouth move as he talked, no longer hidden from me. I was staring at his face more than I should, but I couldn’t have imagined him being this damn handsome! Maybe _that_ was the main reason he hid his face! I bobbed my head at his words. “I’ve been training super hard since you left. I wanted…” I blushed.

Kakashi slowly moved his head upwards until we were face to face. He arched a brow. “You wanted what?”

I lowered my eyes and absently ran my thumb back and forth across the top of his warm hand. “I wanted you to be proud of me.”

Kakashi’s free hand came up, allowing a finger to tuck under my chin so that he could lift my face up until I was staring at him again. “Did you think I wasn’t already proud of you?”

I gave a tiny shrug of my shoulders, my voice tiny as I spoke. “I don’t know. I…”

He smiled now and my eyes memorized the curve of his lips as he did. “I am.”

“You are?”

His hand slid up to cup my blushing cheek. “You aren’t the woman you used to be before you came here, Tsuki. You’re stronger now, more confident; you’re free.”

The word free made my happy expression fall and I cast my eyes down again. I slowly scooted backwards away from Kakashi until his hand fell away from my face. He kept a solid grip on my hand though. “I’m not free.”

Kakashi gave a small sigh and stood up so that he could move onto the bed. He let go of my hand but reached out and pulled me towards him, lifting effortlessly until I was practically sitting in his lap. He forced me to look up at him as his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight against his warm chest. “I know he came while I was away. I know you tried to fight him but he escaped. That alone tells me that you are free; free to make decisions for yourself; free to become stronger than you ever thought you could; free to grab your freedom for yourself.”

I stared up at him; my face flushed completely red knowing he knew about Orochimaru’s visit. “He… I…”

Kakashi shook his head, tsking at me. “You don’t have to explain, Tsuki. It was going to happen whether I was here or not. I just wish I had been here so that I could have killed him for you.”

My heart jumped in fear at the thought of him fighting Orochimaru. I sat upwards in his lap until we were face to face once again and I grabbed his face in between my hands, squishing his cheeks a little. “I don’t want you to fight him.”

Kakashi smiled at me, his cheeks pushing against my hands with the movement. “You wouldn’t have to fear for my safety.”

I squished his cheeks a little more, to where I almost felt like giggling at how adorable it made him look. “No.”

“Yes.”

“N…”

Kakashi’s lips abruptly pushing against mine cut off my words as his hands came up and buried themselves in my unbound and tangled hair. I let out an unexpected moan as his tongue flicked out and brushed across my lips, followed my teeth as he gently bit at my bottom one.

I found myself pressing against him and my arms sliding from his cheeks and into his hair to mirror his own hands as they gripped my hair to hold me in place. Then his lips were slowly pulled from mine to lay tiny kisses against my face here and there. I had never been kissed like this.

His voice finally rumbled against my ear, causing shivers to run through my body and goosebumps to form along my skin. “Go out with me.”

I squeaked and tried to pull myself away but his arms were suddenly around my waist so that I couldn’t and his eyes were focused completely on me. I blinked up at him as I watched his sharingan swirl in lazy circles. “What do you mean?”

A sly grin slid across his face. “What do you think I mean?”

I swallowed roughly. “Breakfast?”

He chuckled and I felt it vibrate through his body into mine. “Sort of.”

“Wha…” I lowered my face, my eyes shifting back and forth as I tried to think of what he really meant. I was totally confused. Finally I looked back up at him, my eyebrows scrunched together. “Is there more than one meaning?”

He gave the tiniest of nods. “Two actually.”

“Two?”

His hands started to gently knead against my back. “Breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the first meaning.”

My heart gave a tiny pitter-patter as I felt happiness at his words. “I… can do that.”

His grin grew again. “Every day.”

“Every day… I can do that… And the second meaning?”

I was almost afraid of his answer, my heart now racing instead of pitter-pattering. He leaned forward once again until our lips were almost touching, his eyes so close I was sure his eyelashes could bat against mine like butterfly kisses. “Be my woman.”

My breath hitched and I gripped at his shirt, tightening the fabric in my fists so that I wouldn’t faint. “Really?”

His lips pressed forward into the barest of kisses and then pulled back. “Really.”

I couldn’t stop the smile as it spread and my heart felt warm enough to burst through my chest, drowning out any fears I had. I gave a tiny nod, allowing our foreheads to brush together where I kept mine pressed to his. This was what one would call ‘the breath of life’. “Yes.”

We stayed that way for a few minutes, eyes closed as we enjoyed the moment. It was Kakashi who moved first, pulling his face away from mine so that he could stare at me clearly again. His smile was soft but his eyes were mischievous. “You might want to brush your hair though… and get dressed. Otherwise you’ll frighten everyone.”

I let out a gasp and released his shirt so that I could swat against his chest before I started to wiggle my way out of his lap and back onto the bed so that I could try to get up. “That is so mean! Especially after kissing me like that!”

His laughter was hearty enough to force his head to tip back. “I was joking!”

I swatted him again and finally managed to untangle the sheets from my nightgown and stumble off of the bed. “Sure you were.”

He reached out to grab me but I danced away out of reach, sticking my tongue out. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door before he could reach me. I heard him give a small growl on the other side of the door as I turned the light on. “I guess I’ll go get dressed then, since we have a date for breakfast.”

I laughed and pressed my forehead against the closed door. “I’ll be down after I tame my hair.”

“Leave it down so that I can see all your curls.”

“Maybe.”

“Please?”

I gave another laugh and pushed away, heading to the sink. ”Maybe.”

I waited until I heard my bedroom door open and close behind Kakashi before I turned to look in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in every direction, the curls tangled here and there like I’d been electrocuted with wind. I smiled and reached for my brush. I would leave my hair down for Kakashi; I just needed to tame it.

[ **Asuma – Roughly the Same Time** ]

            Watching Kurenai pitter-patter around the kitchen with our daughter following was the most beautiful sight to see every morning. I was sad that I had to cut it short, before I could enjoy my beautiful wife’s breakfast, because I’d been summoned to the Hokage’s office just before the sun had spilled over the trees.

            I reached out as Kurenai walked by me and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards me and away from where she’d been heading. She laughed and put her free hand on the side of my face, cupping my cheek. “What is it, love?”

            I smiled up at her. “I just wanted to say I love you.”

            Kurenai leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against my forehead. “I love you too, Asuma.” She straightened with a small grunt, her pregnant belly in my face and me loving it. “Do you think you have a mission?”

            I sighed with a nod. “Yah.”

            Her hand gave my cheek a pat. “It’s ok.”

            I gave another nod. “I know. I just wish I could stay and have breakfast with you three.” I let her hand go and placed mine on her belly, rubbing small circles.

            Kurenai gave a tiny laugh. “There is always going to be breakfast, lunch, and dinner for you, Asuma. So stop dilly-dallying and go see the Hokage before she threatens to beat you to a pulp. I still need a husband and a father for our children.”

            I smiled up at her before pushing my chair back and standing. When I was all the way up I reached out and cupped my hand behind her neck as I leaned forward, pulling her into a deep kiss. I wanted to keep kissing her, but I knew I had to go. I pulled away and sighed. “I’ll come back and say goodbye before I leave.”

            She patted my chest and moved away again, returning to doing what she’d been doing. “I know. I’ll see you then, love.”

            I watched her for a few seconds more before I headed out of the house and down the street towards the Hokage’s office. There were tons of people out, all friends and acquaintances, so I took my time weaving in and out of their way.

            Soon enough I was up the stairs of the Hokage’s building and standing in front of her office door, knocking. “Enter.”

            I opened the door and stepped in. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, piles of papers filling it, and Shizune standing close by watching her work on the paperwork. “Tsunade.”

            She peered up at me and waved me forward to one of the chairs in front of her desk. She waited until I was sitting before she stopped writing. “How is Kurenai doing?”

            “Good. Getting more and more pregnant every day.”

            Tsunade leaned back and smiled. “That’s good to hear. I’m sorry to pull you away from your family but I needed you to deliver something for me.”

            I gave a small shrug. “It’s alright. I am a shinobi so I am duty bound to do what my Hokage needs.”

            Tsunade laughed and slammed her hand down on the desk. Obviously not so hard as to crack it, which she was quite capable of doing. “I wish I had more shinobi like you, Asuma. Your father would be proud.”

            I blushed a tiny bit and scratched at my beard, trying to hide my embarrassment over the praise. “I can only hope so.”

            Tsunade took a deep breath, recovering from her laughter. “Anyways, I need you to deliver a message to your old comrade, Chiriku, at the Fire Temple. We’ve had reports of Akatsuki members being spotted on the border and I wanted to give Chiriku and the other monks fair warning. There have been…” She paused for a moment, staring at me intently. “… attacks on other temples as these Akatsuki look for the Jinchūriki.”

            I sat forward on the chair. “Naruto?”

            Tsunade waved her hand back and forth. “He’s fine. He is with Jiraiya training. That’s the safest place he can be.”

            I let out a deep sigh and sat back again, relieved. “I’m glad. After what Gaara went through, I wouldn’t want Naruto to have to go through the same thing.”

            Tsunade nodded. “Especially considering Gaara died as a result.”

            “It was a miracle that he was brought back.” Both a happy and sad miracle, since a life was given up to bring him back.

            Tsunade pushed some papers around before finding the scroll she needed and held it out. “It should only take you a day. I thought you would be better suited to deliver it since you’ve known Chiriku for a long time. He’ll trust you more than anyone else.”

            I stood up and took the extended scroll. I have a small nod of my head. “I’ll come back tomorrow after I get back and report in.”

            Tsunade gave a small nod. “Be safe, Asuma.”

            “You know I will be.” I turned and headed out of the Hokage’s office, intent on kissing my wife goodbye before leaving.

[ **Tsuki – A Short Time Later** ]

            I had half expected Kakashi to be waiting outside of my bedroom after I’d brushed my hair, washed my face, and gotten dressed, but he wasn’t. As I headed down the hallway to the staircase, and then down to the genkan, my heart started racing and I kept running my hands down along my dress. I had chosen the one that Kakashi had first paid for in the dress shop several weeks back. It was soft blue and silver, falling to my knees. Kakashi had been speechless that day, and even though I had been extremely embarrassed by his reaction, I had secretly liked it.

            At the bottom of the stairs was where I found Kakashi waiting. He wasn’t wearing his normal uniform, which meant this was the first time I’d seen him in anything different. Instead of the dark blue pants, they were black and hugged his legs. I could still see a lot of utility pockets, but they were not a uniform. To replace his flak vest and black long sleeve shirt, he had on a burgundy short sleeve, body hugging shirt. Plus his usual black mask covering the lower half of his face and his hitai-ate covering his sharingan.

            The expression on his face as I walked down towards him was something I wanted to see every day. When I was at the bottom step he reached his free hand out and helped me down it even though I didn’t need help. I didn’t mind. In his other hand, which he extended towards me once I was standing flat, was a beautiful bundle of cherry blossom sprigs.

            “I, uh, got you these while you were dressing.” He was blushing and I thought it was super cute.

            I took them from him and brought them to my nose so that I could smell their beautiful scent. I’d always loved flowers, maybe due to the fact that my last name meant flower. My cheeks were tinged with a blush as well. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.”

            He reached up and brushed his hand along my curls where they flowed over my shoulder and around my body all the way to my knees. “You’re beautiful.”

            We stayed that way for a few moments, staring at one another, before I finally broke eye contact. I walked away only to get a cup from the cabinets so that I could put the cherry blossom sprigs in some water. Once I was done with that, Kakashi watching me move, I walked back to him and took his hand in mine. He laced our fingers together as I smiled up at him. “Ready?”

            Kakashi nodded and started walking. I followed him out the door, closing it behind us. When we were down the front stairs and heading away from the house, Kakashi spoke. “I just wanted to give you a heads up that people might stare at us.”

            I arched a brow. “Oh?”

            He gave a small chuckle. “You see, I’ve never… _dated_ someone before. I’ve…” He turned away as I watched his blush spread. “I’ve slept with a couple of women… but I’ve never dated anyone… or went on a date with them.”

            His admittance about sleeping with a couple of women didn’t bother me. I had no reason for it to bother me. Instead I felt giddy from the knowledge that I was his first girlfriend. “So people are going to stare.”

            He was still looking ahead of us instead of at me as we moved onto the main Konoha street. “Yah.”

            I gave a small goofy laugh and moved forward to walk directly beside him instead of a little behind him. He finally looked back at me. I smiled up at him. “I’m ok with it if you are.”

            “Well…” He gave a shrug. “I don’t really mind.”

            Sure enough, as we both made our way through the crowd towards Yakiniku-Q, holding hands, people stared and whispered.

            We were almost to Yakiniku-Q when a voice called out. “Kakashi? Tsuki?”

            Asuma was directly in front of us and he was just standing there, staring slack jawed. Next to him was Shikamaru who had his hands in his pockets. He was just watching us normally. Kakashi and I only stopped walking once we were standing in front of them.

            Kakashi raised his free hand in greeting. “Yo.”

            Asuma closed his mouth and stood up a little straighter, pointing at Kakashi. “So…”

            Kakashi gave a tiny nod. “Yah.”

            Asuma pointed at me. “And you?”

            I looked at the ground, absently kicking at a dirt clod. I hadn’t expected Asuma to see us this soon. I was just super glad it was him and not Genma. Genma would make a scene. I nodded. “Yah.”

            Asuma gave a booming laugh and moved forward, pulling us both into a giant hug, practically lifting us off of our feet. “I’m so happy right now!”

            I was super shocked by the hug but just went with the flow. When Asuma released us I stumbled back a little but remained standing with the help of Kakashi’s arm, which was now around my waist.

            Asuma let out another booming laugh. “It’s about damn time, old man!”

            Kakashi let out a small groan. “No need to make a big deal out of it, Asuma. It’s a normal thing, dating.”

            “So you two are actually dating and not just walking around holding hands?”

            “Yah, we are.”

            Shikamaru took that time to step around Asuma and gently tap me on the shoulder. I looked up at him with a completely red face. He just gave a kind smile. “I’m happy for you.”

            I opened my mouth to try and speak but nothing came out. I tried again. I was… _happy_ that Shikamaru had said something so nice. Something I had always wanted to hear. “Thank you, Shikamaru.”

            He nodded. “When Asuma gets back from his mission, you two, Asuma and Kurenai, and Temari and I should go on a group date together. Yakiniku-Q had plenty of space for us all.”

            I let out a small laugh. “That’s actually where we were heading for breakfast.”

            “They’ll have plenty of veggies for you, so don’t worry. The owner is good friends with Asuma since he always takes Ino, Chouji, and I there all the time. Even now that we’re not a team anymore.”

            “I’m excited to try it.”

            Shikamaru smiled again and then looked back at Asuma. “I’m going to head out, Asuma. I need to pick up some things for my father.”

            Asuma stopped talking with Kakashi and turned to Shikamaru, nodding and extending his massive hand. Shikamaru gripped it with a strong handshake. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

            Shikamaru gave me one more smile before walking onwards towards the main gate. Kakashi gave a small cough to catch Asuma’s attention again. “I think we should be letting you go as well, Asuma. You have a mission, don’t you?”

            Asuma nodded. “I’m headed to the Fire Temple. Should be back tomorrow.”

            Kakashi reached out and gripped Asuma’s arm, a gesture of long-time friendship. “Be safe.”

            Asuma chuckled and pulled out one of his cigarettes. He didn’t light it though, just put it between his lips. It bobbed up and down as he spoke. “I always am, Kakashi. See you tomorrow.” He then looked at me and reached out to place his giant hand on top of my head. “And you take care of this old man for me, Tsuki. He needs it.”

            I nodded. “I will. Please be safe.”

            He gave us one more smile and moved away from us, following behind Shikamaru, heading towards the main gate.

            I turned back to watch Kakashi watch his friend walk away. I touched his arm and he looked down at me. “I have the strangest feeling something is going to happen.”

            I looked back over my shoulder, but Asuma had already disappeared from sight. “From all the training I’ve received from him, and having fought him several times, I think he is one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha… aside from you, of course. He can handle whatever is thrown at him.”

            Kakashi dipped his head in agreement. “That he can. I… I always worry though whenever one of my friends goes out on a mission. You never know when you’re going to die while out there. I worry about who I’m going to lose next.”

            I gently gripped his arm. I could see the damage losing his friends had slowly done to him over the years and it hurt me. “We can stop by the shrine and pray for him before we go to breakfast if you want.”

            Kakashi shook his head and took my hand in his once again, lacing our fingers. “No, we can after breakfast.”

            “Ok.”

            “Shall we move along then?”

            I nodded. “Yah.”

            When we finally made it to the restaurant, the owner’s face lit up with happiness as she dropped her broom and met us at the door. “Kakashi Hatake! Is this your girl? Has it finally happened, young man?!”

            Kakashi let out an embarrassed laugh. “Good morning, Auntie. It’s a pleasure to see you spry as ever.”

            She smacked Kakashi’s arm and laughed. “Don’t you try and flatter me, young man. You answer your elders when they ask you something.”

            Kakashi scratched the back of his head and gave her an eye smile. “Auntie, this is Tsuki. Tsuki, this is one of my many Aunties. And yes, Auntie, she is my girl.”

            The lady let out a happy whoop and I found myself pulled away from Kakashi into this woman’s arms. I felt tears hit my shoulder as she hugged me tight, her voice cracking as she cried. “You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this young man to find a woman! And finally, here you are! So beautiful, so beautiful!” She pulled away only far enough to look me up and down from head to toe. “And a strong kunoichi to boot!”

            I blinked at her, not knowing exactly what to say. Kakashi saved me from having to. “Auntie, I need her back if I’m going to eat breakfast.”

            She released me all the way and waved her hand at Kakashi. “Ohhh, you hush now. I’m just too happy for you. Go on in or you’ll definitely not be able to eat. It’s on the house today, young man.”

            He quickly pushed me towards the entryway. I just went where he directed me, not saying a peep. “Thank you, Auntie.”

            When we were completely inside, Kakashi directed me to a set of booth seats towards the back of the restaurant where it was a little more private so that people weren’t staring at you as you ate. It was pretty packed but there was plenty of room. When we took our seat a waitress appeared right away. She was younger than me and had a brilliant smile. “Welcome back Kakashi, it’s been a few months since you ate here.”

            Kakashi laughed. “It is good to see you’re still working here, Yui. I’ve been busy with training and missions, so I haven’t had much time to enjoy a good meal here.”

            She nodded her head while she placed a menu down in front of the both of us. “Don’t worry, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji make up for your absence.” She turned to me finally and held her hand out to me. I gently took it while I stared up at her like a spooked deer. “Hi, my name is Yui Nashimani. I’ve seen you around town, but I’ve never gotten the chance to say hi.”

            I felt Kakashi’s boot gently tap my sandal. I shook my head, regaining composure, and smiled up at her. “Sorry, I’ve just been really overwhelmed by people today. It’s nice to meet you, Yui. I’m Tsuki Hanahara.”

            She let my hand go after a few more seconds and continued to smile at both of us. “So is there anything I can get you to drink?”

            Kakashi arched his brow at me, indicating I go first. “Do you have ryokucha?”

            “Of course. And you, Kakashi?”

            “I believe I’ll have the same, so you can just bring an extra cup.”

            She nodded and headed back towards the kitchen. Kakashi didn’t bother picking up his menu but motioned for me to. “I already know what I’m going to get. You can look if you want. They have a large variety of vegetable dishes you can choose from. You can pick some already cooked ones or some fresh ones you can grill alongside my meat… if that doesn’t bother you…”

            I gave a small chuckle. “I’m ok with it, as long as I don’t have to eat it.”

            “Don’t worry; I’ll finish my part happily.”

            Yui came back our way. “I’ll bring your ryokucha with your meal, that way it’s hot and fresh while you grill. Are you both ready to order?”

            I nodded. “We are. For me I will just order single orders of all your vegetables that I can grill alongside what he’s going to get. Is that ok?”

            She smiled. “Of course, Tsuki. We can get you whatever you like.” She turned to Kakashi. “And you?”

            Kakashi picked up both of our menus and handed them to Yui before answering. “I’ll have the miso skirt steak, some spicy yaki-shabu beef, some shoyu steak, and salted pork belly. The usual rice is good for the both of us.”

            Yui laughed. “A hungry man. You do our business proud, Kakashi. We’ll have all that out in a jiffy. Until then…” She sent me a wink. “… talk about love.”

            My face turned beet red once again and I hid my face behind my hands while she walked away laughing happily. “Oh my goodness, why? Why is it every person we see? I thought they were only going to stare? You said they were going to stare!”

            Kakashi chuckled and reached over the table, avoiding the hot grill, to pull my hands away from my face. “It’ll be ok, Tsuki.”

            I gave a small huff. “I think I’m going to hide at home from now on. You can do my training for me.”

            “You’re being over dramatic. It’s not that bad.”

            “I take back what I said.”

            He laughed and leaned forward, pulling one of my hands up to press a kiss against it. “Too late, you’re already my woman. And the whole village will probably have heard by now.”

            I groaned and flopped back against the booth. “Kakashi.”

            “Tsuki.”

            “I hate you.”

            He laughed harder. “It’s too soon to know that.”

            I stuck my tongue out just as Yui and a large man with an apron on set everything down in front of us; meat, veggies, rice, and our ryokucha. Yui laughed but didn’t say anything; neither did the man helping her.

After Yui left us I watched as Kakashi began to put his meat on the grill, then my veggies. While he did that I poured us both a cup of ryokucha. The bright green of the tea was beautiful. It made me smile; outside for the colour of the tea and inside because even though I was embarrassed by everyone’s surprise at Kakashi having a girlfriend, I was happy to be that girlfriend.

“Thank you, Kakashi.”

He looked up at me, his onyx eye glittering happily. “For what?”

I reached out and touched the edge of his hand, just brushing a nail back and forth against it. “For asking me.”

A smile formed behind his mask and he moved his hand to lace our fingers together once again. “You’re welcome, thank you for saying yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Genkan – Japanese entryway for shoes, bags, coats, umbrellas, etc.


	26. Ambushed

Chapter 26: Ambushed

[ **Asuma – The Following Morning** ]

            It had been good to see Chiriku again after a few months. We had both been a part of the Twelve Guardians, and we were the only two remaining out of our batch of Guardians. Even though the mission was short, it had been important nonetheless. If the Fire Temple was attacked, it would be devastating for Fire Country since there were hundreds of monk shinobi there. They were just as essential as the rest of Fire Country’s shinobi to protect our country.

            I was just leaving the road that lead to the Fire Temple and moving on to the road that led back to Konoha when I spotted a tall traveler heading towards me; travelling in the same direction I would be towards Konoha. He was wearing a traditional set of black umanori hakama with a greyish rose coloured kimono underneath. He had a teal haori over it that fell to his waist and a pair of silver tekkou on his hands. It had been a long time since I’d seen someone so traditionally dressed. Usually only monks and royals wore such things.

            As he caught up with me, since I’d stopped as soon as I saw him, he paused in front of me. He lifted the brim of his straw hat. “Are you traveling to Konoha, my fellow shinobi?”

            I gave a curt nod. “I am.”

            He shifted on his feet which allowed me to see the two giant katana strapped to his back, almost as long as he was tall. “Would you care if I joined you? I haven’t had any company on my travel for a while and I was wondering if I was going the right way.”

            I arched a brow. “Where are you coming from?”

            “Earth Country. I had family up there but their village was no longer there and they were all gone. So I decided to travel this way.”

            “Earth Country.” The man nodded. I stared at him for another minute before talking again. “I guess I wouldn’t mind the company. I didn’t plan on rushing back, so a steady pace will place us there well before sundown.”

            He finally smiled and it stretched the scar that cut diagonally across the bridge of his nose and across his left cheek. “Perfect.” He took his straw hat all the way off allowing me to finally see him in the whole. He had long black hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail so that it wouldn’t bother him, and his eyes were silver and purple. He had strong features and looked like a man who knew how to fight. The scar across his face helped that image, along with his two giant katana. He held his hand out to me. “My name is Kishīkiriku.”

            I reached out and grabbed his hand firmly. “Asuma.”

            Kishīkiriku pulled his hand away and put his straw hat back on. “Shall we?”

            I nodded and started walking again. Kishīkiriku fell in beside me. “So why are you heading to Konoha, if I may ask?”

            He laughed lightly. “You can. And I heard my niece was there so I decided to come find her.”

            I looked sideways at him. “Do you know her name?”

            He nodded. “I never met her but my brother wrote to me about her when she was born. I’ve been away from my family home for thirty years.”

            “Why so long?”

            Kishīkiriku was silent for a moment before answering. “I was the oldest son but I didn’t have the right to be the head of the family. My younger brother did, he had our family’s Kekkei Genkai. So when I was seventeen, before I could take the head of the family even though I wasn’t the true heir, I left. My brother didn’t want to be the heir, but he was the only one strong enough to carry on the family name. Ever since that day I only had contact with him through letters and gifts.”

            I was actually in awe over his decision because I knew it hadn’t been an easy one. “Wow.”

            “Yah. That’s a lot to take in, I’m sorry.”

            I laughed heartily and pulled a cigarette out. I offered one to him but he declined. “So what’s your niece’s name? I might be able to help you find her once we get back to Konoha. I know everyone there by name.” And I was proud of that fact too. They were my people after all.

            I was just pulling my lighter out of my pocket to light my cigarette, waiting for Kishīkiriku to respond, when I felt the massive amount of chakra strike out at the both of us.

            I reached out and shoved Kishīkiriku out of the way and pulled my trench blades out in time to block the blow from the red and black triple-bladed scythe. The strength behind it was monstrous and I was slammed to my knees as a tall silver haired man in a black cloak with red and white clouds let out an excited screech.

            “Look what we have here, Kakuzu. Konoha shinobi by the looks of it.”

            Another man wearing the same cloak stepped out from the tree line onto the road. “We were hoping to catch one or two on our way there. It looks like we had luck on our side.”

            The first man let out a groan. “Fuck luck, this was Lord Jashin’s doing!”

            I was tired of their chatting. I pushed more of my chakra into my trench blades and exploded the upwards, sending the triple-bladed scythe flying away from us. I slowly got to my feet and moved into a fighting position. Kishīkiriku had finally recovered from my shove and walked over to stand behind me. He’d drawn both of his katana and removed his straw hat.

            “Kyaaaahhh! They want to fight, Kakuzu!”

            Kakuzu didn’t seem that interested. He just stood off to the side watching. “Then I guess we have to oblige them, Hidan. Then we can continue on to Konoha.”

            I narrowed my eyes at the man named Kakuzu. He was creepy to look at, his eyes totally wrong; green, red, and pupil-less. “You two are Akatsuki, aren’t you?”

            Kakuzu finally focused on me completely. “Oh? So you know about us? Interesting.”

            Hidan let out another screech and pulled his triple-bladed scythe back to him before he ran at me, slashing the air with it. I did a few handsprings away to avoid the blades but they kept coming, faster and faster. I slashed back at the blades with my trench blades but even with my chakra focused like the sharpest blade I couldn’t cut the scythe’s blades. I let out a curse and ducked under its next pass and went straight for Hidan. My kick landed against his body by he didn’t even blink an eye. I on the other hand felt pain spread through my leg when it felt like I’d hit a solid slab of metal. Hidan grinned and punched out at me, hitting me in the chest and sending me flying backwards into a tree. My breath rushed out of me and I slid to the grass, temporarily stunned. But he didn’t give me a chance to recover; he struck out again at me with his scythe. I growled and rolled, feeling the ground give way beside me as the scythe buried itself into the ground. I grabbed it and jerked, trying to pull the weapon away from Hidan. He laughed and allowed me to.

Kishīkiriku didn’t bother waiting for Kakuzu to attack. He flashed forward almost too fast for anyone to see, his two katana slashing through the air with enough force to carve the ground like butter as the blades missed Kakuzu when he dodged. But with as much easy as he carved the ground, he pulled them out and slashed the other direction at Kakuzu. He disappeared and reappeared behind Kishīkiriku, slamming his fist into Kishīkiriku side. Kishīkiriku was flung forward, coughing up blood from the strength of the hit. He knew his ribs were broken with just a single hit.

Tree roots rocketed up out of the ground and cocooned Kishīkiriku forward motion so that he wouldn’t slam through the trees. Kakuzu arched one of his eyebrows; his grotesque eyes alight with curiosity. “So you’re an earth user. How interesting.”

Kishīkiriku slowly pushed himself up off the ground where the roots had laid him as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. “That’s not all I can do.”

Without forming any seals, Kishīkiriku whispered a single word and in a matter of moments the sky had darkened and rain started falling. Lighting struck the earth beside Kishīkiriku, illuminating him in bright yellow light. The rain formed into a swirling river around his feet and wrapped up his body until it could form around his blades. He slashed out with a single katana and the water whipped out at Kakuzu. Before Kakuzu could escape, the water wrapped itself around his arm and began to cut into through his cloak and into his flesh.

Kakuzu disappeared before the water could slice any further into his arm, but he left a puddle of blood where he’d been standing. When he reappeared it was a small distance away, his demeanor still calm as fuck as he slowly began to roll his sleeves up, revealing his arms; tanned, super muscular, and stitched. No wonder he was strong enough to throw a man with one hit.

Hidan kicked out at me after I’d seemingly pulled his weapon away from him, and I was only fast enough to block it with my arms. His smile showed his gleeful bloodthirstiness. I grabbed his foot where it had hit when I blocked and pulled, intending to throw him. The resulting action only allowed him to catapult into a front flip over my head.

I turned, focused on trying to slice him with my trench blades, while he took that time of distraction to pull his scythe back towards him. I did a handspring to the side, but not fast enough as it sliced along my arm. I crouched down with a hiss of pain and grabbed my arm to stop the bleeding, the rain making it stream slowly down to the ground where it formed a tiny red pool.

Hidan grabbed his scythe out of the air and slowly brought the bloodied tip of the blade that had cut me to his mouth, licking it. He let out a gleeful laugh. “You’re fucked now, old man.”

Off behind me, Kakuzu called out to Hidan. “I advise you to stop underestimating him. Look at his sash. He’s one of the Twelve Guardians. His body would make a great bounty on the black market.”

Hidan flipped the bird to Kakuzu. “Fuck you and your bounty, Kakuzu! I’m going to completely destroy this man, in the name of Lord Jashin’s teachings!”

Kakuzu tsked and brought his attention back to Kishīkiriku as the man struck out again with his scalpel-like water whip. Kakuzu speed up faster than before, disappearing seconds before each whip struck the ground, crushing the dirt into thousands upon thousands of pieces.

Just as Kishīkiriku pulled back one of his katana to strike out again, Kakuzu appeared behind him, the stitches on his arms coming undone so that his arm could freely wrap around and trap Kishīkiriku. He tightened his hand, cutting of Kishīkiriku’s air supply. Kishīkiriku dropped his katana and grabbed at Kakuzu’s fingers, trying to pull them away from his throat. It was useless though because they were like metal bands, unmoving and crazy strong.

I couldn’t focus on helping Kishīkiriku at the moment because Hidan had just stabbed his own hand and was using the blood to form some sort of symbol. It was the same symbol as the religious pedant around his neck; a circle with a triangle inside. When he was halfway finished, he turned his head to grin at me. “I’m going to enjoy the feeling of your pain and death soon, old man! Are you prepared?!”

I pulled my hand away from the cut on my arm and quickly formed the seals for my Ash Pile Burning jutsu. It wasn’t something I wanted to use, because it was dangerous to the user and the target, but I needed a way to defeat this monster of a man before he completed whatever he was trying to do. Grey and black ash-like gunpowder poured out of my mouth after I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled. The ash cloud surrounded Hidan quickly, blocking him from sight so that he could no longer see anything. I heard him let out an angry screech but I didn’t wait for him to move. I quickly struck my teeth against themselves, using the tiny flint I put in my mouth for this very jutsu, and set the ash cloud on fire.

As soon as it was lit on fire I flashed forward as quickly as I could, extending the chakra on my trench blades out like a sword and slashed out. I felt my chakra blades bite into flesh before the pressure was gone and my blades free. The fire that was burning at Hidan was burning at me so I quickly made my way out, coughing, and falling to my knees as the lit ash cloud began to disperse.

I could feel the side of my face was burned along with part of my uniform. Despite the pain I slowly turned my head to see if I’d managed to kill Hidan. Hidan’s body was lying on the ground with his head a short distance away. There were black and white marking on Hidan’s face that made him look almost like a skeleton.

Despite his head being separated from his body, Hidan’s purple eyes glared at me from where it lay on the burnt ground. “I’m going to fucking kill you fucker when I get my fucking head back on!! Kakuzu! Kakuzu, I need you to get my body so I can kill this fucking man!!”

Kakuzu looked over to where Hidan’s head was talking and let out a heavy sigh. “I told you not to underestimate him, idiot. That’s why I have to clean up your messes all the time.”

Hidan’s head screamed. “JUST FUCKING GET OVER HERE AND GET MY BODY!!”

Kishīkiriku wasn’t moving anymore, choked unconscious, so Kakuzu dropped his body to the ground and pulled his arm back to where it was supposed to be, the stitches reforming to sew the arm segments back together. With Kishīkiriku unconscious, the chakra-fueled rain had stopped. “I’m finished with this one anyways.”

Kakuzu slowly walked over to Hidan’s head and body, flicking water off of his arms and cloak while he did. I struggled to my feet, weaving back and forth slightly from my injuries, and backed away in case I needed to fight Kakuzu. I could tell he was the stronger and the faster of the two.

“Quit taking your fucking time, Kakuzu.”

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan’s head by his hair and stood up, holding the head up so he could look at it with his green and red eyes. “You should be grateful I’m even helping you. I should just leave you here, bodiless, and kill that man for myself so I can get his 35,000,000 ryō bounty for Akatsuki’s bills.”

Hidan’s head sighed. “Fine. I’m grateful for your help, Kakuzu. Now please, put my head back on my body so I can kill that man.”

Kakuzu looked over at me, silent for a long moment, before looking back at Hidan’s head. “You can’t kill him yet. We need him in exchange for the Jinchūriki that is in Konoha.”

“But!”

Kakuzu shook Hidan’s head, pulling on his hair painfully. “We have orders, fool! Do you think Pain would accept your failure to comply?”

“Fuck Pain and his plans. I’m only with Akatsuki to slaughter people!”

Kakuzu tsked and tossed Hidan’s head down onto the ground close to his body. “He’ll kill you one of these days, Hidan, and you won’t come back to life.”

“I will always come back to life, Kakuzu! Neither of us can die! That’s why we’re the best ones out of Akatsuki!”

Kakuzu gave another sigh and knelt down beside Hidan’s head and body. He pushed Hidan’s head closer until it was touching the bloody neck stump before he extended his arm, allowing his stitches to stretch out and pierce through Hidan’s flesh, sealing head to body.

While Kakuzu was busy with that I tried to quickly make my way over to where Kishīkiriku was lying, unconscious but breathing. When I reached him I knelt down with a pained groan, put my trench blades back in their sheaths, and reached out, tapping Kishīkiriku’s cheek. “Hey, Kishīkiriku, you need to wake up.” He didn’t respond, not even a fluttering of eyelashes.

I gave a silent curse because I wasn’t able to use medical jutsu to heal him. I reached down and grabbed Kishīkiriku’s arm and struggled to pull him up. I stumbled back down to my knees and this time my cursing was verbal. He was practically dead weight but I tried again, this time instead of picking him up and grabbed ahold of his teal coloured haori, now stained with blood, and started to drag him over to the trees. When I finally reached them I pulled him upwards and leaned him against the trunk of a splintered tree.

I tapped his cheek once more in the hopes of eliciting a response. “Kishīkiriku.”

There was still no response from the unconscious man. Suddenly a large shadow appeared around me as Kakuzu suddenly appeared behind me. I tried to fling myself away, into the trees, but Kakuzu’s foot landed against my back faster than I could move. I was flung forward into the ground, crushed like a bug under a rock as he ground his foot downwards. Blood started to leak out of the corner of my mouth as I tried to suck in a deep breath.

He removed his foot from my back and reached down, wrapping his large hand around my throat while steadily lifting me up into the air until my feet were no longer touching the ground. I grabbed his wrist and pulled myself upwards so that my weight wasn’t strangling me. “That was such a foolish thing to do, help your friend. You should have run while you had the chance.”

Instead of wasting my time talking I kicked outward, aiming for his face, but his other hand caught my foot and gripped it tightly with his crushing strength. I felt the bones in my foot start to shatter. My scream was choked off by Kakuzu’s hand gripping tighter. I reached down with my free hand to grab one of my trench blades from its sheath. Again I was stopped as Kakuzu let my crushed foot go and grabbed my hand, doing the same exact thing, crushing bones. The barest of screams gurgled out as the world began to blacken around me.

Kakuzu lowered me downwards until we were face to face. “Don’t worry, shinobi, I won’t kill you… yet anyways. I need you as bait.”

Before I succumbed to unconsciousness I managed to whisper out to Kakuzu. “You’ll never get him.” Then it was all black and felt nothing as Kakuzu dropped my body to the ground.

Hidan walked up beside Kakuzu, giving his freshly sewed neck a good crack to the right and left. “That was quick.”

Kakuzu looked over at Hidan with distaste. “You always take too long, talk too much, and mess around with your stupid ritual too much.”

Hidan growled and grabbed Kakuzu’s cloak in one of his fists. “Don’t you bash Jashinism! Lord Jashin is who gave us these two for bait!”

Kakuzu looked down at Hidan’s hand and then back up to look him in the eyes. “If you don’t remove your hand from me I’ll remove it for you and I won’t reattach it.”

Hidan glared at Kakuzu for another minute before releasing his cloak. “Whatever.”

Kakuzu reached down and grabbed me by my flak vest, hauling me up over his back as he turned and started to walk down the road towards Konoha. “Let’s go, Hidan. We don’t have all day.”

Hidan just stood there and looked from Kakuzu’s back to the unconscious Kishīkiriku. “Aren’t we going to take both of them, Kakuzu?”

Kakuzu didn’t bother stopping. “No. The other one isn’t from Konoha.”

“What? How do you know?”

Kakuzu finally stopped and turned, obviously annoyed. “He’s wearing an Earth Country hitai-ate, idiot.”

Hidan reached down and grabbed Kishīkiriku, jerking his kimono open to reveal his hitai-ate. “Shit.” He let go of Kishīkiriku and looked over at Kakuzu. “So can I kill him?”

Kakuzu closed his eyes for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. “No. Just leave him. We need to get to Konoha before sundown and we have our bait.”

Hidan let out a small screech and kicked Kishīkiriku’s leg before following after Kakuzu. “Fuck it all to hell!”


	27. Hostage Negotiations

Chapter 27: Hostage Negotiations

[ **Konoha Wall** ]

            “So I thought Asuma was supposed to be back today?”

            Kotetsu looked over at his partner Izumo and gave a shrug. “There is still plenty of daylight left. Even then he might pop in during the night shift.”

            Izumo sighed, the wind from atop Konoha’s wall pushing back the hair that was always across one of his eyes. “Kurenai isn’t going to be happy. Neither will Tsunade.”

            Kotetsu laughed. “He’ll get a beating from both of them, poor man.”

            “Kotetsu! Izumo!” One of the older shinobi, Hiroshi Aki, appeared at the base of the wall below them, his uniform ripped in several places and blood running down one of his legs from a giant gash.

            Izumo quickly jumped down, using his chakra to lessen the stress from the landing. “Hiroshi, what is it?”

            Hiroshi leaned against his knees for a moment to catch his breath, his stamina much lacking when it came to running right now. Finally he was able to speak. “The Watchers were attacked. Most of them are wounded or dead. It’s the Akatsuki; two of them.”

            “What?! You mean they’re coming here?!”

            Hiroshi nodded, his eyes wide with fear. “They have Asuma.”

            Izumo swallowed roughly. “What do you mean they have Asuma?”

            Hiroshi’s injured leg gave out on him and he tumbled to the ground. “He’s… They’re dragging his unconscious body with them. He’s covered in blood and burns. We tried to rescue him but they were too strong.”

            Izumo looked up at Kotetsu and called out to him. “Go and warn the other wall guards, have them sound the alarm and lock down the gates!”

            Izumo pulled Hiroshi up off the ground, wrapping his arm around his waist to hold him, and then helped him through the gate. The two guards at the entry station quickly stepped out and grabbed Hiroshi as Izumo handed him to them. “Jun and Seīchi, I need you to close this gate now and lock it down! Once you get that done take Hiroshi to the hospital. Do you understand?”

            Jun and Seīchi nodded, sat Hiroshi down in the entry station, and brushed past Izumo to start closing the gate. Izumo flashed away, running full out for the Hokage’s building.

[ **Hokage’s Office** ]

            The warning bells on Konoha’s walls began to ring as Tsunade was sitting at my desk. She quickly stood up just as Izumo came rushing through the door, slamming it back against the wall.

            “Hokage!”

            Tsunade quickly walked around her desk and stopped in front of Izumo. “Why are the bells going off, Izumo?”

            Izumo stood up straight even though his breath was laboured. “We’re going to be under attack, Hokage. Two of the Akatsuki took out the Watchers. They are headed this way and they have Asuma as a hostage.”

            Tsunade sucked in a surprised breath. “Dammit! We don’t need this right now!”

            “Are they here for Naruto?”

            Tsunade stared at him, debating whether or not to say anything. Finally she gave a sigh, burying her face in her hands. “Yes. We’ve had reports of sighting along the border. That’s why I sent Asuma to the Fire Temple to warn them, since other temples had been attacked while the Akatsuki looked for the Jinchūriki.”

            “What would you like me to do, Hokage?”

            Tsunade lowered her hands. “I want you to inform all of the jounin and chuunin we have available to fight to meet at the main gate. We don’t know how strong these Akatsuki members are, but based on the fact that they beat Asuma and their other members defeated Gaara, we can’t risk it. I also don’t know how they will react when they find out Naruto isn’t here right now.”  Tsunade also didn’t want Kurenai to find out. “And don’t inform Kurenai. I don’t know how the baby will fare with her worrying about Asuma. It’s already almost her time anyways.”

            Izumo gave a sharp not and turned to head back out the door. “Yes ma’am, Hokage.”

            Just as Izumo disappeared out the door, Shizune ran in. “Is everything ok, Tsunade? Why are the bells ringing?”

            Tsunade walked back to her desk and took a seat. She wanted to be out there to fight the Akatsuki, but she was restricted from fighting unless absolutely necessary. It pissed her off. “The Akatsuki are here for Naruto and they have Asuma as a hostage. They must have attacked him while he was on the way back to Konoha.”

            Shizune brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped. “Oh no!”

            Tsunade pounded her fists against her desk, cracking the top of it.. “Exactly.”

[ **Kakashi** ]

            Ringing bells had me flailing my way out of the shower and into my bedroom where I could look out the window. There were jounin and chuunin running through town heading towards the main gate. I let out a curse and ran back into the bathroom just as Tsuki came barging into my bedroom. I quickly grabbed a towel to dry myself off with, not caring that I was naked in front of her.

            “They are calling for all jounin and chuunin to meet at the main gate. They say it’s the Akatsuki.” Tsuki was turned away as she was speaking, having noticed I wasn’t dressed.

            I walked out and over to the bed where I’d left a clean uniform. I quickly pulled it on and then walked over to Tsuki while I tied my hitai-ate. “I want you to stay here. I’ll go.”

            Tsuki followed me out of the bedroom and down the hall. “I’m coming to help you fight!”

            I stopped and reached out to grab her shoulders. “I need you to stay here, Tsuki. Please. I can’t watch out for you and fight them at the same time.”

            She brushed my hands off, scowling at me. “You don’t need to watch out for me, I can fight too.”

            I sighed. “But I would do so anyways.” I grabbed her face in between my hands and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips, shushing anymore complaints. When I pulled back her cheeks were flushed. “I have to go.”

            I left her standing in the hallway and quickly made my way down the stairs, pulling my mask up to cover my face once again. When I was outside I booked it as fast as I could to the main gate.

            I spotted Izumo and Kotetsu at the top of the wall so I maneuvered around the others and made my way up the stairs behind the entry station. When I got to the top I spotted Genma behind them looking over the wall, his fists gripping the edge of it tight enough to make them ghostly white.

            Izumo and Kotetsu’s faces worried me. “Kakashi, it’s pretty bad.”

            I brushed past them and stopped next to Genma. He didn’t look at me or say anything. I looked over the edge to where the Akatsuki members were standing, looking up at me. Beside them, strapped to a large X they had assembled with two large pieces of wood stabbed into the ground was Asuma. He was unconscious and covered in blood. He also had burns running down the right side of his face and arms, his uniform also partly burned.

            Genma finally spoke, his voice cold, and the angry click of his senbon present. “They ambushed him on his way home from the Fire Temple.”

            I reached out and gripped his shoulder. “We’ll get him back.”

            Genma looked over at me, his eyes as cold as his voice. “And kill them.”

            I nodded. “And kill them.”

            Behind us Izumo and Kotetsu greeted Shikamaru, Ino, and Chōji as they came running up the stairs. Izumo grabbed at Shikamaru’s arm but Shikamaru shrugged him off and walked over beside me. They did manage to stop Ino and Chōji for the moment.

            I watched him as he remained silent. I knew he was angry. Asuma was his mentor, someone he looked up to with the highest respect. It didn’t matter that Asuma wasn’t his teacher anymore, they were friends and comrades.

            Shikamaru’s father, Shikaku, walked up behind his son and placed his weathered hands on his shoulders. “It’s ok to be angry, Shika. Just don’t let it cloud your judgement.

            Shikamaru turned to his father and nodded. “I know. It just hurts to see him like that.”

            Shikaku gave a squeeze to his son’s shoulder. “I bet he put up one hell of a fight though.”

            I nudged Shikamaru. “So what’s the plan, boss.”

            Shikamaru turned his attention back to where Asuma was and to where the two Akatsuki stood. “We need to know what they want first.”

            I let out a sigh. “We know what they want.”

            Shikaku grunted. “Naruto.”

            I nodded. “Naruto, one of the Jinchūriki.” I jumped up onto the edge of the wall. “I’ll go down. If I can’t get Asuma without force, I’ll fight. Be ready and give the commands as you see fit for the plan, understand, Shikamaru? Shikaku?”

            They both nodded and without another word I jumped down, landing effortlessly. Standing I walked forward until I was a few feet away from the two Akatsuki. They both watched me intently, one with purple eyes, the other with green and red eyes. Both creepy as hell. “Mind if I get my friend back?”

            The one with the green and red eyes took a step forwards, stopping when he was within arm reach of me. “Only when you give us the Jinchūriki. Then we’ll let your friend go and leave your village untouched.”

            I gave an absent shrug. “I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

            The purple eyed Akatsuki growled and pointed at me. “You’re a fucking liar.”

            The green and red eyes Akatsuki raised his hand to silence the other one. “Be quite, Hidan.”

            “But Kakuzu…”

            He turned and faced Hidan. “I said be quite.” Hidan snapped his mouth closed and crossed his arms, sulking. Kakuzu turned back to me. “Sorry, he doesn’t know when to keep his mouth from running. Now tell me, is the Jinchūriki really more important than all the lives of your villagers; of your friend here?” To emphasis the point, he walked over and grabbed Asuma by his hair, lifting his burned and bloodied face so that I could see it.

            I closed my eye and clenched my fists. “They’re all important.”

            Kakuzu tsked at me. “Such a shame then, I guess this one will have to die first.” He released Asuma’s hair, allowing Asuma’s head to drop roughly against his chest. “Hidan.”

            Hidan grinned. “Kehe!! I can finally kill him then?”

            Kakuzu held his hand out, nodding. “He’s all yours.”

            In the blink of an eye I charged Kakuzu and struck out. He blocked me and also struck out. I blocked and we exchanged a few more blows as I pushed him backwards away from the wall. I called over my shoulder. “Shikamaru!”

            Above me were loud battle cries as Izumo and Kotetsu jumped down, directed by Shikamaru. They went straight for Hidan as he charged towards Asuma.

            Izumo and Kotetsu charged first, their twin swords slashing through the air and down against Hidan’s arm. Seconds before the blades hit, Hidan’s skin turned black and white, making him look like a skeleton. The blades bounced off and Izumo and Kotetsu stumbled back, intending to strike again. Hidan swung his triple-bladed scythe up and blocked once again before striking out at them with his own weapon. The ground cratered in as it missed when they dodged, but just as quickly it followed Kotetsu, forcing him to block with his sword. Izumo struck at Hidan, only for his sword to once again deflect off.

            Hidan stood up, his scythe still pinning Kotetsu down as he blocked. He let out another gleeful screech. “I’m going to fuck you all up, in the name of Lord Jashin!”

            Yamato and Genma appeared beside me as I finished pushing Kakuzu back away from his partner and Asuma. Yamato called forth his wood, making it wrap around Kakuzu, immobilizing him for just a moment.

            Genma ran forward with a kunai and went to slash him across the throat. Wood splinters flew everywhere as Kakuzu flexed his body and broke the wooden bands holding him. He then grabbed Genma out of the air and slammed him into the ground, making him roll across it as if he were a rock skipping across water.

            Yamato sent his wood after him again but Kakuzu jumped and flipped every which way, completely avoiding the wooden shackles reaching for him. While Genma crawled to his hands and knees I pulled my hitai-ate up and resumed attacking Kakuzu, our fists and feet hitting arms and legs and we struck and blocked.

            I pushed myself faster and faster but Kakuzu was able to keep up with me, and I was starting to feel his punches, understanding that he was much stronger than what he looked.

            There was a cry of pain behind me as Izumo was slashed across his stomach, falling to the ground while Kotetsu tried to prevent Hidan from slashing his partner again. Ino jumped down followed by Chōji to protect her while she pulled Izumo away from the fighting so that she could heal him as best as she could.

            Above us, Shikamaru was calling out to someone in the village. “I need Sakura and anyone who knows medical ninjutsu to head up here.”

            Kotetsu failed to block Hidan’s scythe and it pierced him through, slamming him back against Ino as she was working on healing Izumo. Chōji used his expanding body to soften the blow before they hit the wall behind them.

            Hidan pulled his scythe back, ripping it from Kotetsu’s shoulder. As Kotetsu let out an agonizing scream, Hidan laughed and brought one of the triple blades to his mouth, allowing him to lick the dripping blood. “Gaaahhhhaaaaaaaahhh!!! Blood is always so good when it’s fresh!!!”

            “Ino!” Chōji helped sit Ino back on the ground with Izumo and Kotetsu, who had his shoulder ripped nearly off.

            Ino looked up at Chōji with fear. “I don’t think I can heal them both.”

            Chōji expanded his body upwards until he was eye to eye with Shikamaru. “We need Sakura. Ino can’t heal by herself.”

            Shikamaru nodded. “She’s making her way up here now.”

            Chōji nodded back and reproportioned his body to its regular size before moving in front of Ino to act as shield.

            Hidan twirled his scythe around for a few seconds before pointing it at Chōji. “And what is a fat fucker like you doing to do, huh? You’re probably as useless as that girl behind you!”

            The word ‘fat’ was a trigger word for Chōji, one that send him into a rage. “I am not fat! I AM HUSKY!!!!!” Chōji expanded his body until he was big enough to tower over the wall and he curled up on himself, his hair expanding outwards and wrapping around him to form spikes; this was his Spiked Human Bullet Tank.

            As Chōji sped towards him, tearing a giant track into the ground, Hidan laughed and flashed away. Chōji was honed in on him though and changed course without stopping or slowing. Hidan was trapped against the wall but he just dropped his scythe and held his hands out, grabbing onto whatever part of Chōji he’d grabbed. The spikes slowed but still pressed forward, smashing Hidan against the wall and cutting into his arms and legs. Eventually Chōji was stopped completely, which surprised those watching.

            Now that Chōji wasn’t moving, Hidan pulled his fist back and slammed it into Chōji, sending him flying backwards as he shrunk. He landed and bounced a few feet away from Asuma, unconscious.

            Licking the blood from his wounds, Hidan turned his focus on Ino where she was kneeling over Kotetsu and Izumo. He grinned and started to walk forward as Ino let out a small scream. She wasn’t as skilled at fighting at close range due to her jutsu being mind to mind oriented.

Just as he was reaching out to wrap his hands around Ino’s throat he froze, no longer able to move. He tried moving his hand forward more, but it didn’t move. “The fuck?!”

Behind him, Shikamaru knelt, using the walls shadow to trap Hidan. “Your fight is with me, Hidan.”

Above him, Shikaku called out to his son. “Do you want me to help, son?”

Shikamaru looked up which caused Hidan to look up since he was bound by Shikamaru’s Shadow Imitation jutsu. “I’m ok. You just command in my stead.”

Now that Hidan wasn’t a worry at the moment I turned my complete attention back to Kakuzu where he was dodging Yamato’s wood spikes and Genma’s senbon. They were giving me time to build up my Chidori. I’d been memorizing Kakuzu’s movements and I felt like I had a shot.

When Yamato had finally caught him with his wood, even if it was for but a moment, I flashed forward and slammed the screaming Chidori into Kakuzu’s chest. The lightning cut through flesh until it popped out of his back and into the tree he’d been trapped against. As the Chidori defused the tree exploded splinters everywhere.

Kakuzu looked down at my hand sticking through his chest, surprised, before he slumped forward. I pulled my hand out of his chest, leaving a giant gaping hole. He fell to the ground without my arm supporting his dead body.

I flicked the blood off of my arm and turned away. Yamato and Genma walked up to me. “That was a pain in our asses.”

I sighed at Genma. “And you’re a pain in my ass sometimes, Genma.”

Genma let out a chuckle. “Can’t be perfect all the…”

Genma’s words were cut off as black thread stabbed through his shoulder and chest. He blinked down at it as the thread disappeared and blood starting pouring out of all the holes stabbed into him. Genma’s air gurgled through the blood pooling into his throat. Yamato grabbed him as he fell and I turned with a kunai in hand just in time to see Kakuzu stand up.

“You’re going to regret that, shinobi.”

Kakuzu’s hand struck out and backhanded me, sending me flying through the air until I landed close to Asuma and Chōji, my breath all but knocked out.

Yamato flashed back to the wall with an unmoving Genma in his arms. He looked over at me, worried, but I waved him on. My voice was choked as I spoke. “Go, he needs to be healed.”

Sakura had already appeared beside Ino and was working on Kotetsu so Yamato jumped up to the top of the wall and down into the crowd of shinobi, handing him to the closest medical shinobi.

When Yamato was over the wall I rolled over and struggled to my feet. Kakuzu was waiting for me and once I was standing his arm shot out away from his body and his fingers wrapped around my throat, closing off my air supply. I was jerked forward towards Kakuzu and his free arm shot out, punching me in the chest. I felt my ribs crack and I coughed out blood as I was released to fly backwards once more.

I struck the X holding Asuma this time instead of the ground. The X broke and allowed the unconscious Asuma to tumble to the ground, still tangled around the wood and rope. I rolled on to my side and coughed again, a splatter of blood hitting the grass in front of me.

“ **NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!** ”

Behind me on top of the wall came an ear-piercing scream. I struggled to roll the other way and groaned as my broken ribs moved. Standing on the edge of the wall was Tsuki, her hair unbound and blowing in the wind. I could see her chakra flowing around her; I also felt the slightest tendrils of that chakra reaching out for me, brushing across my body. The other shinobi on top of the wall, aside from Shikaku and Yamato, were standing away from her.

I tried calling out to her. “Stay back, Tsuki.” More blood choked off my words.

She jumped off the edge of the wall and when she landed, crouched like a beautiful goddess-like cat, the ground shook and rumbled. Roots shot out and wrapped cocoons around Ino, Sakura, Kotetsu, and Izumo. Chakra flowed from her to the roots and I could feel the healing energy as she passed her chakra to those injured. Then the roots began to crawl along the ground towards me, Chōji, and Asuma, gently starting to cocoon us as well.

Before the roots completely domed over me I called out, trying to move away from the roots. “Tsuki.”

She turned her beautiful eyes towards me and gave me the tiniest smile. “It’ll be alright, Kakashi. Just let me help.” Then the roots were completely surrounding me and I felt her warm chakra inducing healing in my body, in Chōji’s body, and more importantly in Asuma’s body.

From above Tsuki, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō appeared next to her, ready to protect their allies. Shikaku also jumped down to stand next to his son as well as to help hold Hidan with their shadows.

Tsuki slowly stepped forward, calling forth the earth from beneath her and wrapping it around her like armour. “If you insist on attacking my village, I will have no other option than to kill you, Kakuzu. I will protect what is mine and I am no longer bound from killing you.”

Kakuzu stood straighter, his eyes flicking from the bound Hidan to Tsuki, who had once been Orochimaru’s weapon. He’d met her several times before Orochimaru had left the Akatsuki. He knew how powerful she was when her Kekkei Genkai was released. But right now, standing in front of him, she wasn’t using that power; instead she was using her own strength that didn’t rely on her Kekkei Genkai.

“So you no longer belong to Orochimaru I take it?”

Tsuki stopped within arm’s reach of Hidan. “No. I no longer belong to him.”

He narrowed his green and red eyes. “That’s such a shame, oh his part that is. He lost his most powerful weapon. Maybe the Akatsuki should focus on you, Tsuki no Hanahara, instead of finding that nine-tailed Jinchūriki.”

Tsuki let out a small laugh and this time she did release her Kekkei Genkai. Her eyes turned black and her hair shot up around her body, waving in the ocean of her chakra. “If Orochimaru lost me what makes you think you could take me?”

Kakuzu blinked slowly as he thought about the situation. Finally he held his hands out in a sign of surrender. “Then you win, Tsuki no Hanahara. We can always go after the Jinchūriki another time.”

Hidan let out a shriek and struggled against the Nara men’s shadows. “Don’t you fucking leave me here, Kakuzu! I will fucking escape and kill you for good! I don’t give a fuck if you’re immortal. I am immortal and I will fucking kill you!!”

Kakuzu ignored Hidan as Tsuki took another step forward. “You’ll never get him, Kakuzu. That boy is stronger than all of us; stronger than me and stronger than Orochimaru. You will fail. So run. Run before I kill you here, now, forever. Immortal doesn’t always mean forever. You will die one day, whether it’s today or a few years from now. You’re already down a heart; can you really spare your other ones?”

Kakuzu took a step back and finally looked at Hidan. “It was not nice knowing you, Hidan. I’ll let Pain know you were killed.” Then he was gone in the blink of an eye. There was no trace of his presence anywhere close by.

Tsuki let her Kekkei Genkai go and released the earth from around her body. She immediately dropped to her knees, her chakra used up at the moment.

Almost out of thin air, an older shinobi wearing a bloodied kimono and hakama with two giant ass swords strapped to his back appeared next to Tsuki, taking her arm in his to steady her. “Are you alright, young kunoichi?”

Tsuki frowned up at the man, confused as to where he’d come from. “I, uh, yah. I’m fine.” She tried to pull her arm away but the man moved his hand with her movements. “Who are you? Why are you here?”

After I had felt Tsuki’s chakra release I had slashed my way out of her roots in search of her. When I was out and standing I saw a strange man kneeling beside her, holding her arm even though she was trying to pull it away from him.

I gripped my kunai in my hand and flashed over behind him, placing the sharp blade against his throat. “I advise you to release my woman’s arm, stranger, unless you want your throat slit.”

Tsuki looked up at me, her eyes fluttering from chakra exhaustion. “You’re healed?”

I gave her an eye smile. “I’m healed. Thank you, Tsuki.”

The older man slowly released Tsuki’s arm and held his arms out the side. “I mean no harm; I was just concerned for her.”

I held my kunai against his throat for a moment longer before slowly pulling it away, tucking it back into one of my pockets. “Answer her questions then. Who are you and why are you here?”

“My name is Kishīkiriku and I was travelling here with Asuma when we were attacked by those men. I was choked unconscious and when I woke up Asuma and the men were gone. I arrived a short time ago just as this lady jumped from the wall.” He gave Tsuki a wink. “Beautifully if I might add.”

She glared at him. “You can’t.”

He gave a small shrug. “Fair enough.”

I moved away from Kishīkiriku and squatted behind Tsuki, pulling her back against my knees so that she didn’t have to struggle to sit up. She gladly leaned back, her breath breathing out softly. “So why were you travelling to Konoha?”

Kishīkiriku arched one of his brows. “I came to find my niece.”

I frowned. “Your niece?”

He smiled. “My niece.”

From behind us there was a loud groan. We all turned to look as Tsuki’s roots released Asuma. He crawled up to his hands and knees and looked around. He was confused as to why everyone was standing around him. “What happened?” He finally saw Kishīkiriku kneeling in front of Tsuki and he sat up. “Kishīkiriku! You’re alive!”

Kishīkiriku looked back up at me. “Mind if I stand? My knees aren’t what they used to be.”

I didn’t believe him but I nodded. When he stood all the way up he was taller than me; I would bet around 6’3”.

Asuma was now on his feet and he stumbled his way over to the three of us. He gripped my arm and then Kishīkiriku’s. He smiled down at Tsuki. “Man am I glad to be alive.”

Shikamaru walked over to us, allowing his father to hold Hidan. Yamato was busy wrapping him in his wooden bands so that he couldn’t attack when Shikaku released his shadow. Asuma turned when Shikamaru was close and actually scooped him into a hug, squeezing him tight. Shikamaru grunted but allowed it.

When he was put back on his feet he grinned up at Asuma. “You scared us all, Asuma. When I saw you hanging there I thought you were dead.”

Asuma let out a small cough and scratched the back of his head. “I thought I was dead. They whooped my ass real good, Shikamaru; even with Kishīkiriku here helping me.”

Shikamaru turned to Kishīkiriku and held his hand out. When Kishīkiriku took it and gave a firm grip, he nodded his head. “Thank you, Kishīkiriku, for helping my teacher.”

Kishīkiriku gave Shikamaru’s hand an extra squeeze before releasing it. “You’re welcome, young man. You have a good head on your shoulders.”

Shikamaru gave a small laugh and turned away, heading back to his father and Hidan. “We’ll be taking this trash to a certain hole where he’ll never see the light of day again.”

Hidan thrashed against the wood and Shikaku’s shadow, growling out. “I will get out and when I do I’m coming for you, kid, and your father too. For your whole fucking family. I will slaughter then and bathe in their fucking blood in Lord Jashin’s name!!!”

Shikamaru walked up to him, toe to toe, and stared at him. “There won’t be anyone to save you. My family will keep you buried on our land year after year. Even if you’re immortal you will suffer for what you did to a man I hold in the highest esteem.”

“Fuck you kid!!”

Shikamaru grabbed Hidan by his cloak and jerked his head forward, head-butting Hidan unconscious. When Shikamaru released him he fell to the ground, silent finally.

A small trickle of blood began pooling down Shikamaru’s forehead and into his eye. Temari left her brothers and walked over, reaching up to use her sleeve to wipe it away. In front of everyone she grabbed him by his flak vest and laid a solid kiss on his lips. Shikamaru’s face and ears turned bright red, but he wrapped his arms around her anyways.

Shikaku gave a cough and leaned down to pick up Hidan. “I’ll be heading to the forest, Shikamaru. You can meet me there when you’re done… kissing.”

Everyone within the vicinity started laughing and slapping each other’s shoulders. This was just the thing needed to lighten the mood after such a large amount of violence. Ino and Sakura helped Chōji to stand while Izumo helped Kotetsu stand. All of them were completely healed.

Temari slowly pulled back from the kiss and gave Shikamaru a rough shake. “Idiot.” She blushed. “I love you.”

The gate slowly creaked open and a flood of shinobi came out, surrounding all of us. Out of the bunch a crying Sonomi came flying out from among them to fling herself at Tsuki who was still on the ground. “Tsuki!!”

Tsuki was crushed backwards which pushed me backwards and I was crushed by both women. Tsuki let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Sonomi. “I saw you jump and I thought you were going to be killed! I heard everyone was injured!”

I groaned and tried to wiggle away, but I was stuck. I finally sighed and just leaned back, using my arms to hold me up. Tsuki rubbed gentle circles against Sonomi’s back. “It’s ok, Sonomi. I wasn’t in any danger. And I healed everyone so no one else is in danger either. I promise.”

Sonomi cried harder and buried her face against Tsuki’s bosom, gripping her silver shirt tightly.

Kishīkiriku silently watched the interaction for a moment before moving away with Asuma. They were still in hearing range though. “Do you think I’ll be able to see your Hokage?”

Asuma nodded. “I’ll take you to her now if you want. I think it wise that I report to her as soon as possible. She’ll want to know what happened.” Asuma looked over his shoulder at me. “And I think everyone who fought should also report to the Hokage.”

“We’ll be there when we can. You two go on ahead, report, and then go see your wife. She’ll kill you if you don’t.”

Asuma laughed and started walking towards the gate and into Konoha. “Will do, Kakashi. Will do.”

I turned my attention back to the two women crushing me. “Tsuki, Sonomi. I’m afraid you’re going to have to get off of me now. You’re crushing my legs.”

Sonomi gasped and pulled herself up, scooting backwards so that Tsuki could sit back up. I groaned in relief as I was finally freed. Sonomi hid behind her hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you both.”

“You didn’t, Sonomi. Tsuki and I are perfectly fine.”

Sonomi nodded and wiped away her tears. She pushed herself up onto her feet and held her hand down for Tsuki. Tsuki took it and was pulled to her feet. I rolled to the side and stood on my own. I brushed the grass off of my pants and then reached out to take Tsuki’s hand. She looked over her shoulder at me and gave a small smile. “Better?”

I flashed her an eye smile as I reached up with my free hand and pulled my hitai-ate down over my sharingan. “Better. Now let’s go report to the Hokage.”

As we headed through the gates Ino, Chōji, Sakura, Izumo, and Kotetsu joined us. The other shinobi that had gathered in case they were needed dispersed back to their homes and work places. Things were slowly calming down now that the threat was gone.

I hugged Tsuki to me and whispered against her ear as we walked. “I love you, Tsuki.”


	28. Remaining Family

Chapter 28: Remaining Family

[ **Tsunade** ]

            The bells had finally stopped so I stood watching out the window as the people of Konoha went back to their normal duties. Behind me Shizune wrung her hands. I couldn’t help but smile to myself knowing she was worried about Kotetsu.

            “Shizune.”

            She quickly turned to me. “Yes, Tsunade?”

            I looked over at her and offered a smile. “You can go look for him.”

            She blushed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

            I turned all the way to face her. “I’m not stupid, Shizune. I’m the Hokage. I know everything that goes on in this village.”

            She lowered her head. “I…”

            I walked over and touched her shoulder. Through the years she’s been by my side I’d grown to think of her as someone akin to a daughter. “Go.”

            Her eyes met mine and I could see them sparkling with unshed tears. “Thank you.” Then she turned and almost ran out of my office.

            Just as I was moving to sit down, a knock on the open door drew my attention. Standing in front of me was Asuma, uniform bloodied and ripped, but standing and alive. Instead of sitting down I quickly moved around my desk and walked across my office until I was standing in front of him. “Asuma.”

            He gave a small laugh and scratched at his beard, his cheeks tinged a light pink. “Tsunade. It’s good to see you.”

            I stared at him, clenching my fist because I wanted to punch him and because I wanted to hug him. I could do neither. “I’m glad you came back to us. Losing you would have… devastated everyone.”

            He looked down at the floor, his own fists clenching. “I know.”

            We stayed silent for a good couple of minutes, not knowing what else to say. Finally the sound of someone shifting behind Asuma brought my attention to the very tall man standing just outside the door, watching.

            I arched a brow. “And who are you?”

            Asuma let out a laugh and moved to the side so that his friend could come in. “I’m sorry, Tsunade. Let me introduce you to, Kishīkiriku. He was traveling with me when we were ambushed by the Akatsuki.”

             Kishīkiriku extended his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama.”

            I took his hand and gripped it tight. He responded in turn. I grinned. “Welcome to Konoha, Kishīkiriku. You have my thanks for helping my shinobi.”

            He gave a bow of his head. “I only did what I could. They managed to choke me unconscious before I could do anything really helpful.”

            Asuma elbowed Kishīkiriku hard. “Don’t downplay your help, Kishīkiriku. If I’d been alone I might not be alive right now. And that’s a scary idea. I had a wife and two children to get back to. You saved me as much as you could.”

            He released my hand and gave Asuma his own bowing nod. “Then I am glad to have happened upon you when I did. Family is the most precious thing.” His attention returned back to me. “Which brings the conversation to why I was traveling to Konoha.”

            I arched my brow again, stepped to the side, and waved the both of them in. “Have a seat and tell me then.” As they moved away from the door and over to the chairs in front of my desk, I closed the door and followed. I moved to stand in front of them, my hip propped against my desk. So, your reason?”

            Kishīkiriku removed his giant katana and leaned them against the arm of the chair as he sat down, his long legs struggling to tuck against the chair so they wouldn’t be in the way. Finally he looked up at me with his silver and purple eyes. They struck me as familiar.

            “I was given information that my niece was living in Konoha.”

            “Your niece?”

            He nodded. “My brother had told me about her birth but I have never met her. When I found out his family was murdered I left my home in Lightning Country to find out what I could about what had happened. I received information that my niece was the sole survivor and had been given haven in Konoha.”

            “And do you know your niece’s name?”

            “Tsuki no Hanahara of the Hanahara Clan.”

            Asuma shot to his feet, his chair tumbling backwards. “That can’t be. She has no family…” He stopped when he remembered what Kishīkiriku had said back on the road this morning. “You really are her uncle, aren’t you?”

            I was highly confused. “What are you talking about, Asuma?”

            Asuma turned to me. “When we were walking back to Konoha he mentioned that he gave up his title as head of the family so that his younger brother, the bearer of the family Kekkei Genkai, could become the head. He left Earth Country and hadn’t seen his family for thirty years.”

            I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at Kishīkiriku. “So Tsuki doesn’t know she has a living uncle?”

            Kishīkiriku shook his head. “She doesn’t.”

            I let out a heavy sigh as I shook my head. “Well… now that you know your niece is alive, here in Konoha, there is something else you should know.”

            This caught Asuma’s attention as well as Kishīkiriku’s. Kishīkiriku leaned forward. “And that is?”

            I placed my hand over my mouth and rubbed my chin, trying to decide how to word it. _To be delicate or not…_ Delicate wasn’t in my nature. “You have another niece that lives here in Konoha.”

            Kishīkiriku frowned, not completely understanding. “But I thought they were all dead?”

            “So did I, that was until one of my other shinobi, Kakashi, discovered another Hanahara living here.”

            “But… that doesn’t make sense?”

            Asuma looked at me like I’d grown a second head. “How do we have another Hanahara living here and I’m just learning about it? Does Tsuki know? How did Kakashi find that out?”

            I raised my hand and stopped his questions. “Hold it. Calm your horses. I’ll get to all that.” I turned my attention back to Kishīkiriku. “It seems that your brother had… another family in Tea Country.”

            Kishīkiriku shook his head. “I don’t think my brother was the type to sleep with another woman outside of his marriage.”

            That amused me and I barked out a loud laugh. I immediately covered my mouth with my hand. “Sorry. But it seems you didn’t know your brother very well because your other niece looks exactly like him. I know because I met him a long time ago while he was working as an assassin.”

            Kishīkiriku’s eyes were finally hopeful. “So I really have another niece who is alive?”

            “You do.”

            Kishīkiriku quickly stood and I had to move out of the way because there wasn’t enough room between him, me, and my desk. “Can I meet them? I mean… I’ve sort of met Tsuki.” Kishīkiriku looked at Asuma. “That was my niece outside the wall, wasn’t it?”

            Asuma nodded. “It was.”

            Kishīkiriku’s eyes turned back to me. “May I then?”

            I held my hand up and shook my head. “You can, but first I want to ask how much you know about what happened to Tsuki and her family?”

            Kishīkiriku’s features hardened and he slowly lowered himself back into the chair. “I don’t know everything, I know that. What I do know is that a man craved my family’s power and killed everyone except for my niece to get it. And then when I went to the village I found it had been burned to the ground, but was in the process of being rebuilt for some man. Some of the builders had heard a girl named Tsuki was taken to Konoha.”

 “Well… that’s part of what happened.” I moved back around my desk and took a seat, propping my elbows up on the table. “Have you ever heard of a man named Orochimaru?” Kishīkiriku shook his head. “A little surprising, but not impossible. Anyways, he was the man who attacked your family fifteen years ago. And for fifteen years he…” I didn’t want to continue but I had to. “He kept Tsuki for those fifteen years and used her as a weapon, tortured her, kept her imprisoned, and…”

            Asuma let out an uncomfortable cough and moved away from us to a window. Kishīkiriku stared at me intently, his silver and purple eyes boring into me. “Did he…” His nostrils flared as his mood shifted to upset. “Did he touch her?”

            I could only nod. “He did. We don’t know how long, but probably since she… she was able to. And…” I called out to Asuma, waiting until he turned to face me again. “What I’m going to say doesn’t leave this room, do you understand? Both of you?”

            Asuma slowly nodded his head. “I do.”

            Kishīkiriku did the same. “I do.”

            I walked around my desk and made my way quickly to the door. I opened it and looked out into the hallway to make sure no one around before closing it and walking back. I propped my hip against my desk once more. I stared at Kishīkiriku, eye to eye, holding his attention completely. “She had a daughter as a result of Orochimaru’s sexual assaults.”

            Asuma remained silent but his features expressed murderous rage. Kishīkiriku’s face fell and unshed tears threatened to fall if he blinked. “ _No_.”

            I pushed away from my desk, walked around it, and started digging in one of my drawers until I found the picture Kakashi had taken during his surveillance. I walked back to Kishīkiriku and knelt down in front of him, holding it out. “Yes.”

            He took the picture and stared at it, the tears finally falling. He gently touched it, tracing over the little girl. “I should have come sooner. I should have been there to save her. I was her uncle but I wasn’t there for her.”

            Asuma slowly walked over behind Kishīkiriku and placed his hands on his shoulders, gripping tightly. “Don’t blame yourself. Orochimaru is the one to blame. We’ve been trying to capture him for years and the reason why the Hanahara village was burned was because we thought we’d had him. He escaped though and used Tsuki as a sacrifice meant to fight us.”

            Kishīkiriku bowed his head all the way against his chest. “Let me help.”

            Asuma looked up at me. I sighed and stood. “We know where he is but we can’t attack until we can secure Tsuki’s daughter, otherwise he will use her to escape. When we get her, I promise you can help us get Orochimaru.”

            He slowly nodded and looked up at me. “I can live with that. As long as I can help.” He wiped at his tears and handed the picture back to me. “What about my other niece?”

            I took the picture and walked back around my desk again, sitting down and putting it in my drawer. “She’s been living here since her mother died. She was using her mother’s last name which is why I didn’t know I had two Hanahara’s in my village. When Kakashi discovered her after she became friends with Tsuki, she told us who her father was.”

            “Katashi Hanahara.”

            “The very one. Seems he only visited her three times before he was murdered, so she didn’t know she had a half-sister. Now she does but we’ve told her not to tell Tsuki just yet. It might be… too big of a surprise right now. And that’s where I have to insist that you don’t mention you’re Tsuki’s uncle.” Kishīkiriku opened his mouth to protest but I held my hand up, stopping him. “Not yet at least.”

            He gave a reluctant nod. “But what about the other one? Can I meet her?”

            “You can.”

            “What’s her name?”

            “Sonomi Aakimi. I’ll give you her address.”

            I grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote it down. Just as I was handing it to him, Asuma spoke up. “That’s the girl that’s been hanging out with Tsuki during training, isn’t it?”

            That’s the first I’d heard of that. I arched a brow. “She has?”

            Asuma snort-laughed. “I thought you knew everything that happened in the village?”

            I tsked at him. “I know _almost_ everything.”

            Asuma snort-laughed again. “Oh, ok. I’ll believe that then.”

            Shaking my head I let out my own small laugh, something that was very much needed. “Alright, Asuma. Go see your wife before she kills you. I won’t be putting you on any more missions until sometime after your child is born. And you, Kishīkiriku, you’re welcome to find lodging here in town. If you need a place, don’t be afraid to come back here and I’ll find a place.”

            Asuma waited until Kishīkiriku stood up and walked to the door with him. “Thank you, Tsunade. Kurenai and I have to invite you over for dinner sometime soon.”

            Kishīkiriku looked over his shoulder and nodded his goodbye. “It was a pleasure, Hokage-sama. And thank you for taking care of my nieces.”

            When they were gone, I slowly leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. The current threat was gone and the village was safe again.


	29. Report

Chapter 29: Report

[ **Tsuki** ]

            One the way to the Hokage’s office we were practically run over by Shizune as she made a bee-line for Kotetsu. She stopped in front of him, eyes wide with worry. “Kotetsu.”

Kotetsu’s face flushed as Shizune said his name. “Shizune… I… I’m glad to see you.”

Shizune clenched her hands in front of her chest and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes followed the path of his torn uniform and the blood that stained it. “Are…” She unclenched her hands and tentatively reached out, pushing aside the edges of his uniform to touch the unbroken but bloodied skin. “Are you okay?”

Kotetsu reached up and took her hand in his, laying it against his chest and holding it there. “I’m alive.”

For probably the first time in front of people, Shizune started crying. She struck out with her free hand and hit Kotetsu over and over, gently of course, but with utter emotion. “I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”

Kotetsu smiled down at her, allowing her to hit him. He had adored Shizune forever; he would be willing to go through her hitting him every day just to see her. “I know, Shizune. I know. I'm sorry.”

Everyone, without saying a word, decided to leave the two of them alone. He could report to the Hokage another time. As we walked away I felt my emotions flip-flop all over the place, a result of Shizune’s emotions, Kotetsu’s adoration, and Kakashi’s hand in mine as we walked. When I’d heard Kakashi whisper that he loved me, it had sent my heart racing as we climbed the stairs to the Hokage’s office. Those words were something I never thought I’d hear from anyone.

When we were halfway up we encountered Asuma and Kishīkiriku as they were leaving. Kishīkiriku was watching me, staring at my hand clasped with Kakashi’s. I blushed but refused to stop.

They both halted as we met. Asuma was grinning at everyone. “Heading to report to Tsunade?”

Kakashi nodded. “Now that everyone is healed and we’re done fighting, now is as good as any time.”

Asuma chuckled. “She probably won’t bite your head off today, so feel lucky.”

I laughed. I was always pissing off Tsunade. “Did you guys give your reports?”

“Somewhat, yah. Mostly just gave thanks for being alive.” He beamed down at all the others. “And I have all of you to thank for that. I never expected the day to come when the students rescue the teacher.”

Ino and Chōji blushed. Ino hid her eyes. “But I wasn’t able to do anything.”

Asuma gently brushed past Kakashi and I and gripped Ino’s shoulder, waiting for her to look up at him. “Ino, I have never been prouder…” He bobbed his head a little to the right and left with a shrug. “… except when you became a chuunin alongside Chōji and Shikamaru. If you hadn’t been there to try and heal Izumo and Kotetsu, they would have most likely not made it.”

Tears fell down Ino’s cheeks as she stared up at Asuma. “I’ll just have to get stronger.”

Asuma gave Ino’s shoulder a final squeeze before lowering his arm. He looked from her to Chouji, smiling with pride. “I feel weird paraphrasing Lee, but, work hard so that you can become stronger than the you of yesterday… in this case, today.”

Chōji held his hand up and clenched it in a fist. “We will!”

Asuma turned back to Kakashi and I. “I’ll let you got. I have to get back to my wife before _she_ kills me.”

Kakashi held his hand out and him and Asuma gripped forearms firmly. “Tell her I said hi.”

“Will do, and we will have to invite you and Tsuki over one night for dinner.”

Kakashi nodded and released Asuma’s arm, turning away so we could finish our walk up the stairs. “We would love to.”

We walked past Kishīkiriku without anything more than a nod, and as soon as we were past him he started heading down after Asuma. It didn’t take us much longer to make our way to the Hokage’s office and Kakashi knocked on the door.

Tsunade actually opened the door, her golden brown eyes staring at us all. “I was wondering when you all would get here.”

Kakashi pushed me forward through the door and followed behind. The others trickled through as well until we were all crowded inside. “We got distracted on the way. Shizune is currently beating up Kotetsu so he won’t be able to report yet.”

Tsunade let out a hearty laugh while she closed the door and walked around us to her desk. “I figured as much.”

I took a seat in front of Tsunade’s desk, as Kakashi pushed me towards it. When I was sitting he moved up behind the chair and placed his hands on my shoulders. I focused on Tsunade so that I wouldn’t focus on his hands. “Generally I wouldn’t be able to talk about things concerning… Orochimaru… but since he left the Akatsuki I have the freedom to talk about them.”

Tsunade propped her chin up on her hands, elbows on her desk. “So you know who these Akatsuki were?”

I nodded. “I’d met a few of them while I was…” I couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably. “…with Orochimaru. The two today are called Hidan and Kakuzu.”

“So were you guys able to kill them since you all saved Asuma?”

Chōji, Ino, and Izumo looked down at the floor. Izumo answered first. “No.”

Kakashi followed. “We tried. If it wasn’t for Tsuki, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō showing up, we might have been able to hold out much longer than we did. Shikamaru and Yamato had Hidan imprisoned with the help of Shikaku once those four arrived. Tsuki was the one who stopped Kakuzu from attacking again.”

I absently scratched at a spot on my uniform pants. “I didn’t really do anything except talk him down.”

Sakura stepped forward. “You saved us, Tsuki. It was _you_ who saved us.”

Tsunade stared at me, her golden brown eyes piercing through me it seemed. “Tell me what was going on when you arrived, Tsuki.”

I shifted uncomfortably again and looked over my shoulder up at Kakashi. “First it was Gaara who asked me to come help at the wall. I know you told me not to.” Kakashi squeezed my shoulder and I turned back to Tsunade. “When I arrived, Genma had been taken to the hospital and Izumo and Kotetsu were on the ground bleeding out while Ino and Sakura tried to heal them as quickly as possible. Chouji was unconscious next to Asuma who was lying on the ground tangled with the wood and ropes. Kakashi was close by, lying on his side coughing up blood and struggling to move.”

“And?”

“I…”

Kakashi shook his head and let out the tiniest of laughs. “She screamed, getting everyone’s attention.”

I gasped, my face turning beet red. “Kakashi!”

“What? It’s true.”

Ino snickered.

I shot Kakashi a glare. “Anyways… I jumped down and called on the roots to cocoon Sakura, Ino, Izumo, and Kotetsu, pushing my chakra into the roots to heal injured. As I walked forward to confront Kakuzu I sent out more roots to cocoon Chōji, Asuma, and Kakashi for the same reason. Then Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō appeared and I threatened Kakuzu.”

Kakashi gripped my shoulder again, his voice proud as he spoke. “And she didn’t use her Kekkei Genkai except to show that she meant business at the very end. I could feel her release it for the briefest of moments, and then put it away.”

Tsunade sat back with a loud hum. “ _Wow_. That’s actually something good to hear. I take it Gaara’s training has been of help to you?”

I nodded. “Yah, I suppose it has. For the first time I didn’t feel like I needed to fight with just my Kekkei Genkai alone.”

Tsunade hummed again. “Good. I want you to keep up the training then.” She finally addressed the others behind us. “Sakura. Ino.”

They both snapped to attention. “Yes, Hokage?”

“The both of you have shown vast improvement in your training. Today was a huge step forward for you girls.” Tsunade stood up and moved around her desk, brushing past me where I sat and past Kakashi where he stood, only stopping when she was in front of Sakura and Ino. “I think I can approve the next step in your training. It’s going to be harder from here on out, but I think you can both handle it.”

Sakura looked at Ino, and Ino at Sakura. Then they looked at Tsunade. “We’re willing to work as hard as needed to become stronger.”

Tsunade smiled, more so at Sakura since she was her personal apprentice. “You guys can head home then and rest. Tomorrow is when I’ll drive you like a slave-driver.”

They both gave a deep bow. “Yes, Hokage!”

As they left Tsunade turned to Chōji, Kotetsu, and Izumo. “You three did well today, even when you got injured. That is something I value highly in my shinobi. Thank you.” She offered them a warm smile. “You three can have the next couple of days off to rest.”

They nodded, turned, and left. It was finally just Tsunade, Kakashi, and I. Tsunade walked back to us but didn’t sit down; she used her desk to prop herself up against again. “So what happened to the other Akatsuki, Hidan?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Most likely blown to pieces and buried in a hole in the Nara family’s forest. Shikamaru wasn’t very happy with Hidan.”

Tsunade sighed. “I wish he would have let me interrogate the man first.”

I shook my head. “You wouldn’t have gotten anything out of him. They would rather die than talk. But, if Shikamaru really did bury him, he might talk in a few years as his body starts to whither from starvation. He can’t die, but he can become a dried husk.”

“Then I suppose I’ll have to remember to talk to Shikaku in a few years.” She blew out a heavy breath. “You two should go check in on Genma and see how he’s doing.”

I stood up, stretching as I did, while Kakashi moved away from the back of the chair. “We will. He’s probably flirting with the nurses though.” He held his hand out to me and I took it while Tsunade barked out a laugh.

“Most likely.” She eyeballed our conjoined hands, a grin spreading across her face. “Have a good rest of the day.”

I turned away from her to hide my blush and got pulled along by Kakashi. With his free hand he waved over his shoulder. “Thanks.”

[ **Konoha Hospital** ]

            After arriving at the hospital, the nurses directed us to Genma’s room, which was on the second floor. We made our way up the stairs and down the hall until we stopped in front of Genma’s room.

            From inside we heard his lecherous laugh. _“Are you sure you don’t want to be my girlfriend, Shina?_ ”

            There was a musical laugh. “ _I’m already dating Iruka, stupid. You know this._ ”

            There was a heavy sigh. “ _I know, Shina. Iruka is one hell of a lucky man._ ”

            Musical laughter again. “ _Damn straight he is! Now shut up and lay back before I send for Sakura to punch you out._ ”

            “ _But then I would be in the hospital longer! Not that I’m complaining, with a hot nurse watching over me._ ”

            There was a sound of a slap, Genma’s laughter, and then the door to Genma’s room opened. Shina stopped before running us over. “Kakashi, and, uh…”

            She hadn’t met me yet. I gave a small wave. “Tsuki.”

            She smiled. “Kakashi and Tsuki, are you guys here to visit Genma?”

            Kakashi nodded. “Yah.”

            “Tsuki?! Is that you, Tsuki? Did you come to see me?! I’m such a lucky man!”

            I groaned and hid my face in my free hand. Shina laughed and started walking past us. “He’s been like that since he woke up.”

            Kakashi rolled his visible eye. “He is always like that.”

            Kakashi stepped through the door and pulled me along with him. Genma’s bed was next to the window and it was open, allowing a refreshing breeze to filter through. Genma had his lower half of his body bandaged like a mummy but he was smiling as we became visible.

            “Kakashi! Tsuki! I heard we won!”

            Kakashi pushed me into the chair beside the bed while he chose to stand. “Yah. We won. It’s good to see you are alright, Genma.”

            “Thanks. I was having trouble breathing and moving with all the holes that bastard opened up inside of me. I was in surgery for a little bit as they worked on fixing me up inside. How is Asuma? I haven’t heard anything yet.”

            “He is alive and all healed, thanks to Tsuki.”

            Genma turned his attention to me. “Oh yah? Do you think you could heal me so I don’t have to sit in this hospital anymore?”

            I shook my head. “No.”

            Genma’s smile fell. “Not even for your teacher?”

            I still shook my head. “Nope.”

            He tried puppy eyes, which was weird since he had a pretty stoic face and he didn’t have his hitai-ate on, allowing his brown hair to flit back and forth in the wind. He didn’t even have that damn senbon between his teeth. He just looked wrong trying puppy eyes. “ _Please?_ ”

            I closed my eyes and crossed my arms beneath my breasts. “Nope. You need to heal in the hospital. If your life isn’t in trouble I’m not going to heal you.”

            “But… but…”

            Kakashi gave a huge sigh. “I think we should get going, Tsuki. We’ve already missed breakfast; I don’t want to miss lunch.”

            I went to stand. “Ok.”

            Genma’s hand shot out and he stopped me. “Don’t leave just yet, Tsuki! You only just got here!”

            Kakashi reached forward and pinched Genma’s wrist in between his fingers, flinging it away from my arm. “Hands off, old man.”

            I smiled and brushed past Kakashi so that I was behind him. I gave Genma a wave. “We’ll stop by and say hi again.”

            Genma’s hand reached out again even though he couldn’t grab either one of us. “But!”

            “See you, Genma.”

            “Kakashi! Tsuki!”

            We closed the hospital room door behind us, closing off Genma’s cries. Kakashi eye smiled down at me as he laced our fingers together. “He’ll be fine. He’s a stubborn old goat.”

            I nodded and we both started walking down the hallway, our hands swinging between us. “I know. His body just needs rest.” Kakashi grunted. “So what do you want for lunch?”

            Kakashi stopped while I kept walking. The result pulled me backwards, causing me to stumble into Kakashi’s arms. My face planted against his flak vest and my hands went out to grab the bottom of the flak vest to steady myself. One arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to him, and the other reached up to pull his mask down to completely reveal his face, his hitai-ate already pushed up to reveal his sharingan swirling lazily.

            I blinked up at him and he smiled. He had a beautiful smile. I was entranced as his lips moved, forming words. “I want you.”

            My face turned completely red and I gripped his flak vest tighter. “I… I…”

            His hand moved down away from his mask to wrap around the back of my neck to tangle into my unbound crazy mess of hair. “I want to kiss you.” His face slowly moved down towards mine until I could feel the faintest brush of his lips. I swallowed roughly. He whispered, the air escaping from between his lips causing goosebumps to shiver down my body. “ _Can I kiss you?_ ”

            I let out a small whimper, not caring anymore if we were in a public place. “ _Yes_.”

            He pressed his lips firmly against mine and I opened my mouth so that his tongue could slide in to gently caress against mine. Then he pulled it out and bit down on my bottom lip. My knees buckled and it was only Kakashi’s arms wrapped tightly around me that held me as I let out another whimper. When he finally released it and slowly moved his face back, there was a small speck of blood on his lips and I could taste it in my mouth. I was having trouble breathing and my world was a 1000% hyper-focused on him.

            “You’re so beautiful, staring up at me like that, your face flushed and lips swollen from my kiss.”

            I couldn’t form words as I struggled to regain the strength in my legs.

            From behind us a loud gasp broke our focus as one of the nurses assigned to this floor came around the corner at the top of the stairs and witnessed our kiss. Her clipboard fell from her hands and she held her hand up to her face, hiding her blush.

            We both looked back at her in silence as she quickly squatted down, grabbed her clipboard, and dashed back down the stairs.

            Kakashi laughed and slowly released his hold around my waist, allowing me to pull back from him as he reached up and pulled his mask back up and his hitai-ate down. “I think we should go to lunch now before we’re kicked out.”

            I slowly looked up at him, my focus still affected by the kiss. “Huh?”

            Kakashi laughed harder and grabbed my hand in his once more, pulling me around and on down the hall. “Come on, beautiful.”


	30. Kabuto's Report

Chapter 30: Kabuto’s Report

[ **The Hanahara Village – The Following Morning** ]

            Just before the sun rose up from behind the hills surrounding the village, Kabuto strolled out beyond the border of the Hanahara village and held his arm out, allowing a small hawk to land and grip the leather glove covering his arm. He cooed at it and ran a finger down the plumage covering the hawk’s chest. “Good morning, Kichi.”

            The hawk fluffed his feathers and gently nipped at Kabuto’s finger. Kabuto gently removed the scroll tied to Kichi’s leg and tucked it into his pocket as he started walking back to the village. Once there he allowed Kichi to fly off his arm and onto the stand built for the messenger hawks. Kabuto then made his way to the manor where Orochimaru stayed, built where the old manor had been before the Konoha and Sand shinobi burned it down.

            Kabuto knew that Orochimaru was down below the manor, personally preparing the prison he’d had built beneath the manor for when Tsuki returned to them at the end of the month; only seventeen days left before his master had his toy back.

            _And thank goodness for that because I’m sick of getting women for him to use and kill._ Kabuto sighed; he loved working as Orochimaru’s right hand man, but sometimes it was exhausting work. He stopped walking when he reached the entrance to the prison and pulled the scroll from his pocket. He untied the string holding it closed and began to read. It was from Rikiya, Orochimaru’s spy in Konoha.

            Kabuto let out a growl as he read and gripped the scroll in his fisted hand. _Shit._ He quickly made his way down the stairs, feeling the cool earth surround him.

            Orochimaru was sitting in one of the chairs near the base of the stairs and looked up when he stepped off the final step. “Kabuto, what is it?”

            Kabuto held out the scroll. “I just received a message from Rikiya. I think you should read it.”

            Orochimaru took it, eyeing his apprentice before unfolding the slightly crumpled scroll.

            **_-_** _Orochimaru, I thought it wise to send you a message as soon as possible. I’m hoping this reaches you as quickly as I’d hoped._

_When you receive this, the incident will have happened yesterday. As I am writing it is today._

_We were attacked by the Akatsuki; Hidan and Kakuzu. They were searching for Naruto. Naruto wasn’t here since he is out training with Jiraiya. They had ambushed Asuma Sarutobi on his way back from the Fire Temple and used him as bait to try and get the Jinchūriki. This failed as the village’s shinobi fought to retrieve Sarutobi. It ended when Tsuki Hanahara arrived outside the wall and threatened Kakuzu’s life. Kakuzu expressed interest in her since she was no longer with you. She expressed that she was no longer your prisoner and said she would kill him if he tried._

_She wasn’t using her Kekkei Genkai during this. Lately the Hokage had her training with Gaara of the Sand after your last visit. He has been teaching her to not use her Kekkei Genkai and instead to use the elements she has a strong affinity for. It is my belief that she is training to fight against you upon her return to you. This is a forewarning for you to be prepared._

_After the attack I was listening in to the reports happening in the Hokage’s office and stumbled upon something shocking. A man arrived to Konoha with Asuma Sarutobi and met with the Hokage in order to find his niece. He claimed to be the uncle of Tsuki Hanahara. When the Hokage found this out she informed him that Tsuki had a half-sister living in Konoha that she is unaware of. So there are now two more Hanaharas alive. Their names are Kishīkiriku Hanahara and Sonomi Aakimi._

_There is one other matter that I need to draw your attention to. This is as much a surprise to me as it will be for you. It is something that wasn’t supposed to happen, but has. As you know, Kakashi Hatake is responsible for Tsuki while she is living in Konoha, and she is living with him. As of a few days ago, upon his return from one of his missions, he entered into a relationship with Tsuki. They have been seen holding hands, sharing meals, and kissing._

_I am truly sorry to be the bearer of bad news. That is all I have to report as of now._

_Until next time, Master._

_Rikiya_ **–**

            Orochimaru let out a scream and threw the scroll across the prison. It hit the bars of one of the cells and tumbled to the floor in a heaping mess. He stood up and Kabuto stepped back onto the bottom step, putting himself a safe enough distance away from Orochimaru.

            “When that slut of mine leaves Konoha I’m going to make her remember who her one master is, over and over until she forgets everything but me.” Orochimaru slid his burning yellow snake eyes over to Kabuto. “I am going to Konoha. I want you to stay here with my daughter and make sure she doesn’t leave this village. And if I tell you to, I want you to lock that whelp down here until I return with her mother. It all depends on Tsuki’s actions. There will always be consequences when she disobeys me.”

            Kabuto gave a deep dip of his head, slowly pushing up his glasses. “Of course, Orochimaru-Sensei.” Kabuto turned and started back up the stairs, a grin on his face. He loved torturing innocence almost as much as Orochimaru did.

            Below there was another scream of rage and the sound of a chair slamming into metal bars and breaking to pieces.


	31. Mobbed: Version II!!!

Chapter 31: Mobbed: Version II!!!

[ **Konoha** ]

            “What the hell happened here?”

            Standing just outside Konoha’s gates, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Gai took in the scarred earth and broken trees. In random places the green grass was now a faded red where blood had slowly dried and flaked away. There was also obvious repair to the outside of Konoha’s wall.

            Kiba and Akamaru went from spot to spot, smelling all the scents. He looked over his shoulder at Neji. “I smell the blood of Asuma, Kakashi, Genma, Izumo, and Kotetsu. And the scents of others…” He stopped at the giant crater close to the wall. He touched the loose earth. “And here, the scent of Tsuki.”

            Hinata clenched her hands against her chest, fearing the worst. “I wonder if they are all ok?”

            Neji walked over to his cousin and lightly touched her shoulder. She turned her eyes to him. “Tsuki wouldn’t have let the injured stay injured. Neither would Sakura or Ino.”

            Shino moved to head in through the gates, calling behind him. “My Kikaichū tell me all the injured are safe. If you want to talk to Tsuki and ask her what happened, she is at the training ground with the shelter with Gaara and another woman.”

            Lee clenched his fist in the air, a bright grin on his face knowing that everyone was safe. “I hope she is stronger than before! I would love to fight her again!”

            Gai slapped Lee on the back, hard enough to rock the young man. “I’m sure she is Lee! Now come, we can go find her and ask!”

            Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Hinata slowly shook their heads and followed after the still energetic Gai and Lee. They’d been travelling at a hard pace, barely resting in order to start and complete their mission. Normally everyone wouldn’t be one the same mission, but they’d all been needed as transport guards for some travelling merchants heading to Lightning Country.

            As they all passed through the gates, Seīchi Yakushi, one of the missing-nin Kabuto Yakushi’s adopted brothers, called out. “You all missed one hell of a battle.”

            Neji refused to look at him. He had much dislike for him. “We guessed as much.” That was all he said as he kept walking.

[ **Tsuki – Training Grounds** ]

            Gaara’s fist slammed down into Tsuki’s earth shield, breaking through only up to his wrist. Her shield and armour were becoming stronger as every day passed. He unclenched his fist and flicked Tsuki’s forehead as punishment for allowing him to break through. “It’s almost there, Tsuki. I want you to be able to withstand my attacks without your shield and armour breaking before we start training with weapons.”

            Tsuki closed her eyes for a second as his fingers lightly flicked her forehead. She released her shield and allowed Gaara to pull his hand back. “I’m sorry, Gaara. I understand.”

            He nodded and then whirled away, heading for Sonomi this time. She called forth her own earth shield but it crumbled just before Gaara’s knifed hand touched it. She let out a small growl.

            Gaara stopped his hand inches from her face, only allowing his hand to go that close so that he could gently touch her hair, pulling a strand along with his hand as he withdrew it. “You’ll be able to hold it soon, Sonomi. Just keep practicing with me and you’ll become just as strong.”

            The way he’d been saying her name lately had me smiling. Sonomi blushed and watched her hair trail through Gaara’s fingers. “I would like nothing more.”

            I arched a brow. _Double innuendo, anyone?_ I silently laughed and turned my back to give them a little privacy. That was when I felt massive amounts of chakra and multiple people approaching at high speed.

            From my left Lee appeared, his body flying through the air, foot extended. I hardened the earth around my body, never having taken it off as I fought Gaara, and held my arms up. I caught his foot against them and dug my foot into the ground as the strength of his kick pushed me back a little bit. I grinned up at him as my earth armour held.

He pulled his leg back and settled into a fighting stance, grinning back. “You are a beautiful surprise, Tsuki! You withheld a kick that would knock grown men to the ground!”

I slowly stood up, keeping vigilant because I knew the others were going to attack too. It was almost like when I’d first met them all. “I’ve been practicing.”

Above me, from the front and back, Tenten attacked with a shower of weapons, using her Twin Rising Dragons, and Kiba and Akamaru attacked with Fang Over Fang. I slammed my foot down so that I could quickly break apart the earth in a small circle around me, waved my hand in front of me, forming a shield to cover me against Tenten’s attack while I did a flawless roundhouse, my leg twirling with my body and extending as I slammed it into the flying whirlwind that was Kiba and Akamaru.

Both of them let out a yelp of pain as they went flying away from me, taking out several trees as they rolled across the ground. Akamaru stopped rolling first and used his huge body to stop Kiba. Kiba just laid there, eyes blinking at me in complete surprise.

Shino had been watching from the trees that Kiba had hit, so when they started breaking he jumped away. He didn’t want to fight; he just felt like watching today. Normally he wouldn’t pass up a fight but it was just too amusing to watch the others get their asses handed to them.

I twirled on the tips of my toes and faced Tenten. I focused on the earth shield in front of me and imagined a carpet being shook to loosen dirt. The earth rippled just like I was picturing the rug doing, except instead of flicking dirt off I was turning Tenten’s weapons back against her. Hinata appeared in front of her, twirling beautifully, her dark blue hair twirling like a ribbon with her movements. She struck down every one of Tenten’s weapons, smooth and effortlessly.

When all the weapons were lying on the ground in front of her, she stopped twirling, a huge smile on her face. I found myself smiling back. “That was amazing!”

Hinata blushed. “I… It was nothing. Tenten always helps me with practice.”

I felt Neji before his palms struck out against my body. I did a backwards hand springs until I was safe enough away to stand. Neji followed me and I avoided his touch as I dipped, ducked, and twirled around his hands and feet. But soon enough his strikes did hit, the only difference from the last time we fought was he wasn’t trying to seal my chakra. I laughed as we twirled around, even with each hit.

Finally my back hit a tree and I was forced into the splits so that Neji’s palm wouldn’t hit my chin. A smile lit across his face, a rarity for anyone to see.

“Neji!” From across the training grounds, back by where Gaara, Sonomi, and the others stood – except for Kiba and Shino – Asuma bellowed at Neji.

Neji stood up straight, straightened his uniform, and extended his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. Asuma was walking across the training ground with the others in tow.

Kakashi appeared beside me. He reached down and pulled Neji’s hand away from mine and I let out a small snort-laugh as he did.

Neji turned at the touch and eyeballed Kakashi. “Kakashi.”

Kakashi gave him an eye smile as he slowly pulled me closer to him. “Neji. Back from your mission?”

Neji lifted his nose at Kakashi, even though he had utter respect for him. “Of course. You make it sound like I’m incapable of completing a mission.”

Kakashi shrugged. “I wasn’t implying that.”

Asuma finally arrived behind Neji. He propped his hands on his hips with a heavy sigh. “You guys just got back and you’re already causing trouble.”

Shino and Akamaru, propping up a still dazed Kiba, appeared beside everyone. “I wasn’t a part of this.”

Asuma shook his head. “You lot sure are a handful, including you, Shino. But, it is great seeing you all again.”

Kiba managed a coherent sentence. “What happened while we were gone?”

Asuma sighed again and reached up to scratch at his beard. “The Akatsuki happened.”

Hinata let out a small gasp. “Why?”

Asuma turned and looked at her gently. He knew she had feelings for Naruto so it was hard to tell her why. “They were after Naruto.”

“No.”

Asuma nodded his head. “Thankfully he wasn’t here and we have amazing shinobi and kunoichi in Konoha. I owe my life to everyone.”

I slowly reached out and touched Asuma’s arm. He turned haunted eyes to me. “Konoha can’t lose someone as amazing as you, Asuma. I know I haven’t known you for long, but I can see how much people respect and look up to you.”

All the young folk took turns reaching out to touch Asuma, to offer truth to my words; even Neji. Asuma looked at each in return, his eyes sincere. “You all have grown into amazing young shinobi. I’m glad I get to see more of your growth.”

From behind the group, Shikamaru appeared. “How about lunch at Yakiniku-Q, my treat?”

Asuma let out a laugh. “I’ll be the one paying for it, not you, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “I’m sorry, Sensei, but you have a child on the way. You need to save money. And I have plenty. Money is nothing compared to lunch with your comrades.” He looked over at Gaara and Sonomi. “You two are invited as well. I already reserved the whole restaurant and invited all the others. They’re gonna meet us there.”

Smiles appeared on everyone’s faces… maybe even Shino’s even though no one ever sees his face. “Then let’s go!”

Everyone turned and started heading across the training ground. Hinata hooked her arm through Tenten’s and leaned her head on her shoulder. Shino shoved Kiba onto Akamaru and those three followed. Gaara and Sonomi made their way over to where they’d left a few of their personal items.

Neji looked back at me and held his hand out. “Shall we?”

I looked down at his hand and then back up to his face. I gave a small smile and shook my head. “I’ll follow behind everyone. You go ahead and catch up.”

Neji looked from me to Kakashi who was still standing beside me. Kakashi slid his arm around my waist but I smacked it away. Neji gave the barest of nods. “Alright then.”

As Neji walked away I turned and looked up at Kakashi. “You don’t have to always touch me in front of people.”

Kakashi chuckled and reached up to tuck my unruly hair behind ears before his hands trailed down to my shoulders. “Of course I do, you’re my woman now. I can’t let other men think they can have you.”

I rolled my eyes. “Neji isn’t like that.”

Kakashi snorted. “I beg to differ.”

I thumped my palm against his chest. “You hush and let’s go. I’m starving.”

Kakashi grinned behind his face mask and faithfully followed behind me as I stomped across the training grounds.


	32. Brotherly Advice & Katana

Chapter 32: Brotherly Advice & Katana

[ **Gaara – Five Days Later** ]

            Normally I would be out and about already but I needed to talk to my brother. He wasn’t awake yet. I’d been sitting outside his bedroom door for an hour now and finally decided I didn’t want to wait anymore.

            I quietly used my sand to unlock the door and when it clicked I opened it until I could just barely peek in at Kankurō. He was lying on his stomach, his blanket half on and half off him, his hair sticking up everywhere. I could hear his soft snores. I smiled; I hadn’t snuck into my brother’s room since I was nine or ten.

            Pushing the door the rest of the way open I made my way across the bedroom. There wasn’t much on the floor to block my path, but I did have to step around his uniform. It looked like he’d stripped it off and tossed it without care as he flopped down to go to sleep. When I was finally at his bed I lowered myself to squat on my heels.

            Kankurō had always been there for me when I was younger, along with Temari. They hadn’t hated me like everyone else had. So I adored him; to me he was the best brother anyone could have. I slowly reached out and poked his nose. “Kan… Kan…”

            Kankurō’s light snores stopped and one of his eyes opened, focusing on me. “Gaara…” His other eye, slightly squished against the hand he had tucked against his face, opened. His brows furrowed. “Is everything okay?”

            I nodded and allowed myself to plop back onto the floor. “Nothing is wrong.”

            His one unsquished eye blinked at me. “Did you need something then?”

            I was suddenly embarrassed to talk. I stared down at my legs and pushed my finger around on the wooden floor. “I just… needed your help with something.”

            The bed groaned as Kankurō shifted onto his side so that he could look at me all the way, his head now completely propped up with his right arm. “You hardly ever ask me for help.”

            “I just…” I didn’t know where to start. I sighed and looked up at him. “You’ve dated girls before, haven’t you? Back home?”

            Kankuro arched one of his furrowed brows, the movement almost comical to watch. “A few, yah.”

            “How… how did you act around them?”

            Kankurō stared at me for the longest time, almost to the point of asking him the question again. “I dunno. I guess I just acted like myself… except a little more relaxed.”

            “Do you think I should relax a little more?”

            “Well…” He thought about it. “You are the Kazekage, so you still have to put on appearances for the people around you… but when it’s just you and her, sure, I’d say you need to relax a little.”

            “So… how do you ask them out? Is there like a right time of day, or do I have to do something special?”

            Kankurō laughed and finally sat up, his bed groaning and his arm flexing as he pushed himself upwards. “You like the girl you’ve been training with, don’t you?”

            A blush crept across my pale cheeks. “I do…… but I don’t know if I should. I mean, we are going back to Suna after I’m done training Tsuki and there is no longer a threat to Konoha. And on top of that I’m the Kazekage. Would she even want to be with me because of these things?”

            Kankurō’s hand reached out and laid itself against the top of my head, tousling my hair back and forth, just like he did when I had been a little boy. “Gaara, my precious baby brother, don’t worry about those things. Just focus on her. Show her your feelings and she will reciprocate those feelings. When it’s time to deal with the big things, she can decide for herself if she wants to be a part of them with you. And the same for you; you’re Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, and my brother. You’re human. No one can tell you who you can or can’t love.”

            I stared up at him in adoration. He was so smart. I smiled. “Thank you, Kan.”

            He smiled back down at me. “I love you, baby brother.”

            My heart felt joyous at hearing him say that. Growing up it felt like no one loved me; that everyone wanted to kill me. But through my friendship with Naruto, I’d learned that there were people around me who loved me; my brother and sister. Even when I had a monster inside of me eating away at my sanity. “I love you too, Kan.”

            He finally stopped tousling my hair and gently shoved my head back, causing my body to rock back with the motion. He flopped back down onto his side, jerked his blanket back up over his body, and tucked his hand against his face. He was still smiling at me. “Now get out of here, baby brother, so I can get the rest of my sleep.”

            I rolled to the side and pushed myself up onto my feet so that I could head out of the bedroom. I needed to get dressed and ready for Tsuki’s training. Today was the day I was going to start her weapon’s training. It had only been yesterday that she’d finally been able to create a shield of earth strong enough to stop me from punching through it. I also needed to stop by and ask Kishīkiriku to help with Tsuki’s weapon training, since he also used two katana. Soon, she would be strong enough to no longer need me as a teacher. It made me a little sad, but, I also felt pride.

[ **Tsuki – Noon** ]

            I was the first to the training grounds, which was a surprise. Usually Gaara was waiting for me. I was excited for today because I was finally going to get to train with my weapons. I hadn’t used my katana in a long while, not counting when I threatened Orochimaru with one when he’d visited me at Kakashi’s house.

            I was just checking the straps attaching my katana to my belt when Gaara showed up. Beside him was Kishīkiriku. I was utterly surprised to see him here.

            I turned all the way slowly to face them and crossed my arms under my breasts. “I didn’t know we were going to have a visitor.”

            Gaara stopped in front of me. “I will be teaching you how to create weapons from the earth; he will be teaching you how to fight effectively with your katana. He is also a duel katana wielder; he is someone more capable of making you a stronger sword fighter than I am. I do not fight with swords.”

            I looked up at Kishīkiriku, and up indeed it was because he was _very_ tall. He was no longer wearing a bloody and torn kimono and hakama. Today he wore a clean black and silver one, minus the haori he’d been wearing after the battle with Kakuzu and Hidan. His hair was tied up into a high ponytail, keeping his long hair out of his way. His face was marred by a long scar that cut across his face, but did nothing to affect his strong looks.

            His eyes were what shocked me; the position of them and the colouration had me thinking of my father all of a sudden. My father’s had been silver and brown; mine silver and green. Kishīkiriku’s eyes were silver and purple.

            I found myself disturbed for some reason by them. I lowered my eyes, focusing on his hands so that I couldn’t see his eyes. I held my hand out. “You can call me Tsuki.”

            His giant rough hand reached out and gripped mine. His chakra danced down my arm as he did, warm and almost familiar. “My name is Kishīkiriku, but you can call me Kishi. My name is a mouthful.”

            I removed my hand and stepped away. I only looked at Gaara. “So…”

            Gaara stared at me unblinking for a moment and then he turned and walked over to one of the benches created by Yamato at one point of another. He sat down and looked at me again. “Focus on his movements. The body always tells you where someone is going to strike. Although, I don’t think Kishīkiriku will be an opponent that will be easily read.”

            I hadn’t even gotten a sigh out when Kishīkiriku struck. He’d pulled his long ass katana from its sheath on his back faster than I could see. It was just suddenly in his hands and careening down towards me.

            I twirled on my toes, avoiding the blade and sliding out one of my own katana. I brought it up to block Kishīkiriku’s blade as it turned in a mere second in order to slash towards where I’d danced to. I was shoved back and I was forced to hold the back of my katana blade with my free hand as I gripped the hilt harder.

            He was stronger than me, and even though I’d blocked and was holding my katana, I was shoved down to my knees. His eyes were cold and focused as he watched me struggle.

            I finally gave up holding him off and rolled to the right. Our blades screeched against each other as I did, the sound hurting my ears. I rolled again so that I could stand, pulling out my second katana.

            I slowly focused my chakra down along their edges, just like I had when I’d been fighting Kakashi, Asuma, and Genma back at my village. When they were completely covered I flickered forward so that I could pirouette, my swords extended and twirling as I did. I caught Kishīkiriku off guard, forcing him back as my blades struck once, twice, three, and then four times before I stopped my pirouette, pushing my feet solidly on the ground. One sword was above my head, the other touching the ground.

            “You are pretty good with those katana, Tsuki. I find myself not as surprised as I should be.”

            I just stared, ready for his next move. “I was raised using these.” What most people didn’t know was these were my father’s katana. Orochimaru had kept them after murdering my family and then presented them to me the day I became a capable kunoichi. So from the second I’d held them up till the attack on my village, I’d used them to murder and maim.

            “Then show me.”

            He disappeared, reappearing behind me. I twirled around, flipping my blades as I did, ducking down so that I could sweep them across his stomach; not to kill him of course, just to attack. He moved just the slightest so that the blade only cut the very edge of his kimono and then brought one of his knees up and kneed my arm.

            I lost feeling in that arm but by sheer force of will I kept my hand gripped around the handle of my katana. I used that same hilt to extend out my chakra like a third blade. I crouched a few feet away, did the same for my other katana, and then surged forward; the ground where my foot had been cratered with the force as I pushed chakra into it and slammed myself into Kishīkiriku.

            He didn’t even budge and instead struck my shoulder with the hilt of one of his katana, dropping me to my knees. I heard my shoulder give a crack, but it wasn’t fractured or broken.

            I rotated on my knees the second I hit the ground and slashed out with the extended chakra on the hilts. One missed as he lifted his long leg, but the other barely cut through his hakama and into his leg just below his knee.

            He hissed at the cut but smiled. “Good.” Then I felt his chakra flare out, engulfing his giant katana that were taller than me, just like I had done with my own katana.

            I swallowed roughly and did a low hand flip that put me a good distance away. Before I even landed on the ground he was in front of me again and his katana where above me. He cut an X downwards at me, but I rolled. I felt like I was becoming a rolley-polley. He repeated this several times, gauging my reactions by the looks of it.

Finally he stopped coming after me and stood towering above me. I swallowed roughly again and clenched my katana. He didn’t strike at me though; instead rain started pouring as the sky darkened above us. He hadn’t even said a word or used hand signs. That rain pooled along the chakra, wrapping itself around the blades like a snug blanket.

            He flicked his katana down in an X and then pulling them apart as they got closer to me. As they hit the ground at my feet the rain whipped out around me, capturing me in a net that slammed me once more into the ground. The earth cratered both from his katana and by the net digging me into the ground. It wasn’t cutting me though.

            If I hadn’t pulled my swords up against my body, the backs against my chest, I would probably be getting the air squeezed out of me. I lay there too stunned to struggle. His katana were monstrously strong.

            He slowly released his chakra from his katana, which made the rain wrapped around them fall in a giant puddle onto me. I gasped, soaked through, and he started laughing.

            “Sorry about that, Tsuki.” He quickly slid each katana back into their sheaths on his back and held his hand out to me, offering to help me up.

            I glared like an angry wet cat, but took his hand. He pulled me up effortlessly, so much so that I practically flew a couple inches off the ground before my feet touched it again. Once I was steady and settled I flicked my arms out, shaking the water off.

            Kishīkiriku laughed again, the sound of it deep and booming. “I really didn’t mean to do that.”

            I kept glaring. “Right.”

            He held his hands up in surrender, but his eyes still sparkled with glee. “You passed the test at least.”

            I arched a brow. “Test?” I looked at Gaara in confusion. “This was just a test?”

            Gaara nodded. “To see your skill.”

            Kishīkiriku continued with the reason. “This was my test to see how much I either need to teach you or don’t need to teach you. You’re pretty skilled with your movements, chakra control, focus, and response. This will make what I teach you easier to understand and master.”

            “Oh.” I started to put my katana back in their sheath.

            Kishīkiriku stopped me, grabbing my elbow. “This doesn’t mean we’re done for today.”

            I sighed but lowered my katana back to my sides. “So what do you want me to do now?”

            Yamato appeared beside Kishīkiriku. “You practice.”

            My brow couldn’t get any higher. “Ohhhkay…?”

            Yamato walked to the center of the training ground, knelt down, and touched the earth. It started to rumble and then break open as a huge chunk of wood began to grow upwards. Several other spots opened up around us and the same thing happened. They were all thicker than all of us combined.

            When the last one finished popping upwards, the ground smoothed out around them and Yamato turned to me. “You need to practice your strength. When you can break through each one of these and more _without_ using your chakra to enhance your strength, then we can move on to the next step; speed and endurance.”

            Gaara finally stood up and walked over to the group. His green eyes stared at me intently, but they were still full of kindness. “After that is when I can start teaching you to form weapons from your elements.”

            Kishīkiriku nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. I gave a shrug to get it off but it remained. “You will become strong enough to take win against anyone.”

            For some reason I felt like he was referring to Orochimaru. I didn’t know how he knew about that predicament. I narrowed my eyes but didn’t say anything.

            Yamato sighed. “Shall we begin?”    


	33. Bringing Forth Life

Chapter 33: Bringing Forth Life

[ **Tsuki – Training Grounds – Five Days Later** ]

            Today marked the fifth day since I’d started training with Kishīkiriku, Gaara, and Yamato combined. The third day found me steadily breaking each pole in half with a single stroke, something that wasn’t an easy task for anyone. But I’d practiced day and night, only stopping when I passed out. Once I was able to cut through Yamato’s poles, we moved on to speed and endurance.

For this they actually brought in Gai. For the past two days I had been forced to run around the outside of Konoha’s walls, faster and faster, until sundown… or I passed out. Gai did it effortlessly. He was a monster. But this morning I was able to run without dying, almost keeping up with Gai, but not quite.

I was now back at the training ground, attacking more of the poles that Yamato had erected upon my request. When Gaara and left with the others, he’d told me that tomorrow would be the start of learning how to create weapons from my elements, earth and water. I was excited.

The sound of my katana splitting through the wooden poles was the only sound around. It took me a little while to realize that someone was watching me from the tree line to the right of the training ground.

I stopped mid-swing, the wind from the swing of my katana cutting into the wood even though metal hadn’t touched wood. It was a very pregnant woman staring at me.

I lowered my katana and slowly made my way over to where she was standing, one hand up blocking the setting sun from her eyes and the other gently cradling her pregnant belly.

I stopped when I was in front of her, taking in everything about her. She had bright red eyes, black curly hair that fell past her shoulders, and she was wearing a beautiful red dress that draped across her belly and flowed down around her ankles.

She smiled at me. “You must be Tsuki?”

Sliding my katana back its sheath I nodded. “I am. And you?”

Her hand moved away from her belly, extended out for me to grasp. I did so gently, not wishing to crush her hand. I was surprised when she gripped me back firmly. “We haven’t had the chance to meet yet. I am Asuma’s wife, Kurenai.”

My eyes widened. I hadn’t really expected her to come out to the training grounds to meet me. Asuma said he would invite us over for dinner sometime. “I’m shocked to find you out here. And I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to meet you until now. I…” I waved back at the sliced wooden poles. “I’ve been training every day all day. It’s a little hard to meet everyone.”

Kurenai laughed, and it was like elegant music, dancing across one’s skin. “Don’t worry about it, I understand. I used to train just as hard. It’s a part of being a good kunoichi.” She released my hand so that she could cradle her belly again, rubbing circles along the roundness of it. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

I slowly shook my head. “No. I was just planning on going back home, showering, and passing out.”

She tsked at me and I felt myself blush. “You should eat after you’re done training.”

I lowered my head, looking at the ground. “I know… I’m just too tired most of the time. Sometimes I go home unconscious, with Kakashi carrying me.”

She gave a small laugh. “He’s smitten with you.”

My blush deepened. “Well… I guess he is.”

“Ha! You know he is, silly girl. Everyone knows it.”

I hooked a hand around the opposite hand’s wrist, still looking at the ground. “Yah.”

“How would you and Kakashi like to come to Asuma and I’s home for dinner? We would love to have you over tonight.”

Finally looking up at her I was silent as I thought about the question. Finally I nodded. I wasn’t doing anything tonight, and I was actually conscious, so it wouldn’t hurt to have a meal with friends. I gave a quick nod. “I can’t speak for Kakashi, but I would love to.”

Kurenai’s smile grew into a grin. “He’ll come, don’t worry.”

I found myself barking out a sudden laugh. “We’ll have to see.”

She laughed as well, her beautiful red eyes sparkling in the setting sun. She was beautiful, but pregnancy made her a glowing, breathtaking sight. “You can go home, shower, and get ready. Dinner will be ready by the time you get done with all of that, so you can drag Kakashi along with you.”

I nodded again. “Alrighty, we will _both_ see you in an hour. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Kurenai. Asuma is always talking about his amazing wife, daughter, and unborn child. He adores you guys.”

This time it was her turn to blush and she waved her hand in front of her, smiling. “Bah. He’s just trying earn brownie points so he isn’t in the doghouse all the time.”

I laughed again. “Maybe so, but nonetheless it is true.”

She turned and started heading back to her house. She called over her shoulder. “See you soon, Tsuki no Hanahara.”

When she disappeared through the trees I turned and headed back to where I’d left my things. I headed out of the training ground and back towards Kakashi’s house. We needed to get ready as soon as possible.

[ **Hatake Manor** ]

            “Kakashi!”

            I barged through the front door, quickly kicked my sandals off, and dropped my bag off before stepping into the genkan. When there wasn’t an answer I made my way up the stairs and down the hall towards Kakashi’s room.

            I knocked on the door. “Kakashi?”

            Still no answer. I tested the handle, finding it unlocked. I pushed the door open and peeked in. The lights were on, uniform on the bed, and the shower running in the bathroom. I bit my lower lip and slowly pushed the door open more so that I could squeeze in. Once inside I closed it behind me and walked closer to the bathroom.

            I could hear the water splashing and Kakashi humming randomly. My pulse quickened in my throat and I peeked in through to door. The shower stall was steamed over so I could barely make out the shape of Kakashi’s body, but I felt excited to see even just that.

            “I’m such an idiot. Uhg.” I gave a hard shake of my head, slapped my cheeks, and turned to head back out of the room.

            The only problem with that was running into Kakashi’s bare chest as I turned. I let out a squeak, grabbed at something to stop myself from falling – Kakashi’s arm – and fell backwards onto the floor; half sprawled into the bathroom, half sprawled into the bedroom. And I’d taken Kakashi down with me.

            He’d put his hands out as he fell forward so I wasn’t being crushed, but he was on top of me; the only thing preventing him from being completely naked was the fluffy towel wrapped around his waist.

            He had a grin on his face and his onyx eye was twinkling mischievously and his sharingan was twirling lazily as he settled his lower half against mine. I sucked in a tiny breath at the feeling of him nestled between my legs. He was definitely happy to be there. “Well, this is a pleasant predicament.”

            I swallowed roughly. “I…”

            His chuckle rumbled against my body and I shivered. “Were you trying to catch a peek at me while I was showering?”

            I slowly shook my head. “No.”

            “Liar.”

            I bit my bottom lip again and just stared up at him. His hair was mostly dry but I watched as water gently pooled across his cheek and down his jaw. I tentatively reached up and touched the drops with my finger, brushing across his skin. “I wasn’t meaning to… I just wanted to see if you were home.”

            He lowered his lips to brush against my cheek as he lowered himself to his elbows and tucked them in against me, trapping me. “Well I am.”

            I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side so that he could keep brushing his lips against my cheek and neck. I moved my hands upwards so that I was lightly touching his flexed arms. “Mmm.”

            He gently bit down on my shoulder and I arched upwards against him as electricity ran through my body, warming me down to my core. Then his tongue flicked out to lick across the indents left by his teeth. “You’re killing me, Tsuki. I want nothing more than to ravish your body right here, right now.”

            I dug my nails into his arms and struggled to breathe correctly as I opened my eyes and watched his movements. “We can’t.”

            His kisses trailed lower as he held himself up with one arm and used the other to start pulling down the neck of my shirt. “I know.” His words were the barest of whispers as he finally stopped his butterfly soft kisses that were driving me crazy. He let my shirt go and resumed holding himself above me. His eyes were looking into mine. “I know it’s too soon.”

            I shook my head. “No… well, yes, but that’s not what I mean.”

            He arched his brows, adorably scrunching his forehead. “Then what do you mean? Because I’m for whatever you want to do; as long as you are comfortable about it.”

            I shook my head and my voice squeaked out. “That’s not it; mind out of the gutter. Mind. Out. Of. The. Gutter, Kakashi.”

            He threw his head back and laughed, which pressed him further against me and I couldn’t stop from wiggling against his lower half at the feeling. His laughter choked off and he stared at me intently. “If you want my mind out of the gutter then you shouldn’t move, because I can only last so long against wanting to pounce on you and have my way.”

            I knew he would too if I kept wiggling, so I held my body perfectly still; I kept my nails against his skin though. “I’m sorry. I won’t… I… What I meant is that we have to get ready to go to the Sarutobi house to have dinner with Asuma and Kurenai.”

            He sighed and pushed himself upwards so that he could sit back against his legs, unpinning me. I trailed my nails along his arms until I could no longer do so. His towel was riding dangerously close to revealing things so I looked at his face while I crawled backwards and sat up as well. “So we are supposed to have dinner with them tonight? I was just with Asuma and he didn’t mention anything.”

            I gave a small shrug. “Kurenai came to the training ground and invited us over to dinner tonight, so I don’t know anything about Asuma knowing or not. I didn’t know until she asked. I came directly from there to tell you… and… well…” I waved my hand at him, indicating the whole of his naked self.

            His grin was back. “I’m not the one who was spying on someone in the shower.”

            I puffed my cheeks out and gave him a faux stink-eye. “I wasn’t spying.”

            “Were.”

            “Wasn’t.”

            His bare shoulders flexed and lifted upwards as he shrugged. “If you want to deny it, you can, but I know you wanted to see my naked body.” He effortlessly stood up, holding the top of the towel so it wouldn’t fall. He waggled his eyebrows at me as I stared at his towering body. “I can still help with that if you want.

            I quickly stumbled to my feet, hands reaching out to block his lower half from my eyes as my face turned so red it might have popped off if possible. “Nope. I’m good. I’ll just go take a shower and get ready.”

            He laughed heartily as I backed my way around him, keeping my hands in place. When I bumped into the door I quickly turned, opened it, and fled out; that hearty laugher following me across the hall into my own room.

[ **Sarutobi House – An Hour Later** ]

            We didn’t even need to knock on the door when we walked up to Asuma and Kurenai’s house. They were waiting for us.

            “I was wondering when you’d both get here.”

            Kakashi chuckled at Asuma and we both came to a halt in front of them. “It took a little bit to get ready.”

            Kurenai shook her head. “At least you aren’t late.”

            Kakashi eye smiled. “For you, Kurenai, never. You’d kill me.”

            She laughed and her pregnant belly bounced; I smiled, seemingly adoring her as she laughed. “I wouldn’t kill you, just maim.”

            He playfully sighed. “I’d suffer all the same. So, here we are ready to enjoy a night with friends.”

            Asuma looked at me and tipped his head. “You look a splendid sight tonight, Tsuki. I’m glad you two are able to finally have dinner with us.”

            I blushed. “Thank you.”

            A week ago I had decided to buy something I never thought I’d want to buy; a kimono, or more to point, a yukata which was a cotton kimono. Every day I wasn’t killing someone for Orochimaru, he had forced me to wear kimonos. But last week I had made a crucial decision; I didn’t want to focus hate towards kimonos when it was Orochimaru I hated.

            Grant it, the second I stepped into the kimono shop I had a slight panic attack. Thankfully I had played it smart and asked Sonomi to come with me. She had agreed and helped me get over my panic attack. This yukata I was wearing tonight was also picked out by her. It was the colour of Fuji flowers and had silver Kiku and Botan traced throughout. The obi was a smokey cream.

            Asuma moved to the side and beckoned for us to walk inside. Kakashi put his hand against my lower back, below the bow of the obi, and directed me forward. As Asuma closed the door behind everyone, Kakashi reached up and pulled his mask down around his neck, revealing his face. He had a smile on his face. “It smells amazing in here.”

            Kurenai headed towards the kitchen, her laughter trailing behind her. “It tastes just as good, so take your boots and sandals off and take a seat at the table. Asuma, would you come help me?”

            Asuma just followed after her. “Of course, love.”

            Kakashi held my hand as I slid my sandals off. I’d opted not to buy geta, instead going for some zora; much easier to walk in without tripping and embarrassing oneself. He leaned in as soon as I was finished, whispering against my ear, his breathe playing with my curls. “You’re breathtakingly beautiful.” I blushed as his lips then brushed over to my cheek and he kissed it.

            “Kakashi, stop kissing the poor girl and let her sit down before she falls down.” Kurenai walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of food in her hand.

            I quickly walked away from Kakashi and followed behind Kurenai, taking a seat at the dining room table. It was already covered with delicious looking and smelling food.

            Just as Kurenai was sitting down the bowl of vegetable she bent over slightly with an ‘umph’ sound. Her hand pushed against her belly and she bent over slightly, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

            I reached out and touched her hand where she gripped the table. “Kurenai?”

            She looked up at me and offered me a strained smile. “I’m ok. The little one is just causing trouble today.”

            “You shouldn’t have come out to the training grounds earlier. You could have just sent Asuma.”

            The pain that had hit her subsided and she slowly stood up, shaking her head. “I can still move around just fine.”

            Asuma appeared out of the kitchen with a plate of meat. “You should have seen her during the first pregnancy. The day she gave birth to Amaterasu, she was out and about giving some of the younger shinobi at the academy lessons on genjutsu.”

            I stared up at Kurenai with wide eyes. “Really?”

            Kakashi walked up behind me, having finally pulled his boots off, and placed his hands on my shoulders. “Really. She’s just that amazing.”

            Kurenai blushed this time. “Bah. Lies, Kakashi. You exaggerate.”

            Asuma reached out with his free hand and pulled Kurenai in against his side, beaming with pride and love at her. “It’s the truth. You are just that amazing.”

            Her cheeks were almost the red of her eyes and she smacked at Asuma’s chest. “You hush. Sit down and I’ll grab the tray of rice bowls.”

            Asuma laughed and let her go. His eyes followed her as she made her way into the kitchen before he finally took a seat. Kakashi followed suit and sat down next to me, leaving a chair open for Kurenai.

            “So where is Amaterasu?”

            Asuma looked back at Kakashi. “She’s having a sleepover with her grandfather, Shinku.”

            Kurenai came out with the rice bowls and took her seat, and passed them out.  After she was done, Asuma stood and poured her a glass of Jasmine tea and started piling food onto her plate. I smiled and reached to get my own, but Kakashi was already reaching for a variety of vegetables with my plate in hand.

            I watched him as he put it in front of me. “Would you like some tea as well?”

            I nodded. “Yes, please.”

            Asuma passed the tea pot to him with a chuckle while Kurenai elbowed him in the rib, almost causing him to spill some. “Look. Look, Asuma. I think you’ve rubbed off on Kakashi!”

            It was Kakashi’s turn to blush and I loved seeing the red tinge his cheeks and ears. Even his nose turned red! Asuma outright laughed at this, his fist pounding on the table and rattling the dishes; my tea sloshed a little as Kakashi poured. “By golly, I’m a proud teacher!!”

            Kurenai set her chopsticks down and grabbed Asuma’s giant hand to stop him from pounding the table again. “You’re an idiot, love. You’re going to scare Tsuki away from having dinner with us again.”

            Asuma turned his eyes to me. “Surely I’m not scaring you, am I? I just don’t get a chance to embarrass Kakashi like this. I’ve never seen him with a woman, by damn, except lately with you.”

            I picked up a piece of carrot and scooped up some rice. “As embarrassing as it is for me, I’m ok with it. Tease away.”

            Kakashi finally sat down and draped his arm over the back of my chair, his voice forlorn. “You’re killing me, Tsuki. Don’t tell him that; he won’t stop.”

            “Payback I suppose.”

            He sighed and turned to gather food for his own plate. “Love is so cruel.”

            Asuma, Kurenai, and I all laughed and continued to eat and drink. It was a great night and I was happy to have such a wonderful dinner with people I could call friends.

[ **Two Hours Later** ]

            Kakashi and Asuma were outside wrestling each other and Kurenai and I were in the kitchen washing and drying the dishes after we’d put away the food. The Sarutobi house had a glass door facing out to the backyard so we could clearly watch the two wrestle.

            “They’ve been doing that since our Academy days. I have no idea why though. Man reasons probably.”

            I handed Kurenai the plate I had just washed and she dipped it into the rinse water before starting to wipe it dry and put it on the counter with the other dishes we’d done so far. “I wouldn’t know either. I’m… I’m still new to this…” I waved my soapy hand around as I tried to find the best word; I couldn’t though so I settled for simple. “… stuff.”

            “It’s ok, Tsuki. Someone who has been though what you’ve been through deserves the time to become accustom to things like this; to what life and love is.”

            I smiled to myself and held out the final plate to Kurenai. “I love this learning process. I never thought I’d experience it…”

            Kurenai’s hand grabbed the plate, but the second she went to pull it from my hand, her water broke, splashing on to the ground and soaking through her dress. She gasped and the plate slipped from her hands, falling to the floor and shattering throughout the liquid on the floor. “Tsuki!”

            I turned and grabbed her arms as she was hit with a strong contraction. I screamed out the open door. “KAKASHI!! ASUMA!!”

            Kurenai let out a small scream herself and her knees buckled. I grabbed her under her arms and struggled to move us away from the broken plate and wet floor. My yukata didn’t make it easy but I somehow managed to drag her into the dining room and onto one of the chairs. She was struggling to breathe.

            I turned to scream again but Kakashi and Asuma were suddenly there, covered in dirt and scrapes. Asuma moved past me and knelt beside Kurenai. She painfully smiled at him as another contraction hit, her body bending over her belly. Her voice was a mere squeak. “We need to go to the hospital! Now! This baby wants out!”

            Asuma looked up at us questioningly. Kakashi nodded his head, knowing his meaning. “Go ahead and get her there, Asuma. We’ll be right behind.”

            Asuma nodded and scooped up Kurenai into his arms, lifting her effortlessly. She clung to him, leaning her face against his neck as her fists were in a death grip against his shirt. “There is a hospital bag just inside the bedroom door. Bring that with you. We’ll see you there.”

            Then he was gone, the front door slamming open. Kakashi walked into the kitchen, closed the door and locked it, then headed back into the dining room and into the hallway leading to Asuma and Kurenai’s bedroom. It was only a minute later that he came back with a bag strapped to his back. His hitai-ate and mask were back in place as he strode towards me.

            “Hold on tight, Tsuki, we’re going.”

            I frowned but didn’t get a word out as Kakashi scooped me up into his arm, just like Asuma, and headed out the door. He kicked it closed, not bothering to lock it. Once he was past the front gate his hands tightened their hold on me and I gripped him back just as tightly as he started running full speed towards the hospital.

            As we arrived at the front desk, Kakashi stopped only long enough to talk to the nurse. “Kurenai Sarutobi, which room is she in?”

            Before the nurse could say anything, Tsunade walked up behind us. “She’s in the delivery wing. Follow me.”

            Tsunade set off down the hall and up the stairs. We followed her quietly and as we got closer to the room Kurenai was in, we could hear her screaming at Asuma.

            _“Dammit all to hell, Asuma Sarutobi! Don’t you leave this room until they get here!_ ”

            Tsunade walked in and we followed. Asuma was being pulled halfway onto the bed my Kurenai and she had nurses hooking her up to the monitoring equipment. Tsunade stopped at the foot of the bed. “Wait to kill him until it’s time to push, Kurenai. Poor man.”

            Kurenai’s eyes lit up. “Tsunade! I was hoping you would be my birthing doctor.”

            Tsunade crossed her arms under her breasts. “There was no need to ask; of course I was going to be your doctor. I was the last time with Amaterasu.”

            Kurenai laughed, but it was cut off by a contraction. Tsunade looked at Kakashi and Asuma. “Leave Tsuki and head out into the hallway until it’s time for the baby to come. We still have a little bit before she’s completely ready.”

            Asuma leaned down and kissed Kurenai on the forehead. “I’ll be just right outside, love. If you need me just call. You know I’ll come.”

            She nodded and brought his large hand grasped in hers up to her mouth, laying a long kiss against the top of it. “I will. I love you.”

            “I love you too.” He slowly let her hand go and moved back, still watching her.

            Kakashi hooked a foot under one of the room’s chairs and scooted it over closer to the bed before sitting me down into it. He then pulled off the vest he’d been wearing over his dress shirt, knelt down, and placed it on the floor so that my bare feet weren’t touching the cold tiles.

            He gave my knee a squeeze. “Just talk to her, take her mind off the pain. You’ll be fine.”

            I reached out and touched his cheek. “Thanks.”

            He gave me a small hum and stood up, heading out to sit with Asuma in the hallway.

            Tsunade, finished checking all the machines along with the nurses, also headed out to the hallway. She called out behind her. “If you need anything, just holler. I won’t be far. You know what to do, Kurenai.”

            Kurenai gave a strained laugh. “Yah, thank goodness.”

            Tsunade closed the door behind us and I was left with Kurenai. I scooted the chair a little bit closer and took her hand in mine. She gripped it tightly and laid back, closing her eyes and allowing her body to move naturally with each contraction.

[ **An Hour and a Half Later – Tsuki’s Dream** ]

            _The room Orochimaru had me in was dark and cold, the only other person aside from him present was Kabuto. I was gripping Orochimaru’s hand as my contractions ripped through me._

_“Just a few more pushes, Tsuki. Be a good girl and breathe. It’ll be over soon.”_

_I bit my lip so that I wouldn’t scream out with my contractions and stared up at Orochimaru with fear. I was only sixteen and this was my first child, conceived with a man who was utterly evil; a man who’d used me for his own twisted sexual gratification._

_He smiled down at me, his fangs flashing. “You have made me a happy man, my precious moon. I never thought the day would come that I’d soon have a child of my own.”_

_I whimpered and clenched his hand tightly as I felt the baby start to press down and out of my womb. “Yes… master…” Each word was bitten out through the pain._

_He reached up with his free hand and brushed back my sweat soaked curls. “Have you picked a name out yet?”_

_“Hoshi.”_

_He chuckled. “But what if our child is a boy?”_

_“Hoshikazue.”_

_Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed, fangs fully visible now. “So a star either way.” He looked down at me again, his gold slit eyes piercing me with their gaze. “I will have a moon and a star.”_

_Finally the contractions were too much and my first scream rang out through the cavernous room. I leaned upwards and pushed down. Orochimaru refused to help me stay up, but I used what remaining strength I had to push my baby out._

_It was almost as if the baby was ripped out because it was there, straining, and then the pressure was gone. I fell back against the bed, shaking and barely conscious._

_The cry of my baby had a smile spread across my face._

_“It’s a girl, Sensei.”_

_Orochimaru let go of my hand and took the baby Kabuto held out to him. He turned to me and cradled it against his body, rocking back and forth. “So her name is Hoshi.”_

_I reached out, my hand barely lifting. “L… let me… see… her…”_

_Orochimaru just slowly turned away and started walking out of the room, my daughter in his arms. “I’m afraid that’s not possible, my precious moon. I’ll make sure she’s well taken care of.”_

_I struggled to sit up, a scream leaving my throat as I reached out after Orochimaru. “Don’t take her away!!! I’ll be good!!! I promise!!!”_

_His laugher was his only response as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway._

_“OROCHIMARU!!!”_

[ **Present Time** ]

            A gentle hand touched my cheeks, brushing away the tears that were pouring down my face. “Tsuki?”

            My eyes fluttered own and I was staring at Kurenai’s concerned red eyes. Her hands were warm against my cheeks and she was sitting half off of her bed so that she could reach me.

            “Kurenai, why are you holding my cheeks?”

            Her brows furrowed. “You were dreaming, and you started crying and reaching out. You were mumbling something, a name… Hoshi.” She continued to brush away my tears. “Was she your sister?”

            I reached up and gently pulled her hands away from my face as I pushed myself upright in my chair. I shook my head. “No. She isn’t my sister.”

            Kurenai remained sitting on the edge of the bed. I refused to look her in the eyes. “She’s alive then?”

            I gave the barest of nods. “Yes.”

            Kurenai’s breathe hitched as her contractions started coming closer together. “You can talk to me, Tsuki. If you’re worried about the men hearing, they can’t. This room is meant to keep a mother’s screams contained inside and the door is closed.”

            I turned my head to the right. Sure enough it was closed. I finally looked back at her and I felt more tears start to roll down my cheeks. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I closed it and fisted my hands in my lap.

            She touched my shoulder. “Tsuki.”

            I slowly reached beneath my obi and pulled out the picture of my daughter that I’d been keeping with me ever since Orochimaru had given it to me. At first I’d hidden it, but I couldn’t stop looking at it.

            I held it out to Kurenai. She took it gently from me and stared at it. Her fingers traced across my daughter’s face and mine as I held her in my arms. She looked up at me. “This is Hoshi?”

            My throat constricted and I swallowed roughly before nodding. “My daughter.”

            She looked back down at the picture. “This… this was taken in Kakashi’s house.”

            “It was.”

            “But… how do you have a daughter? I mean… well…”

            My nails were digging into my palms and I could feel the tiniest drops of blood forming in the crescent shaped cuts. “Asuma never told you?”

            “No. He just told me you had been a prisoner of Orochimaru’s and that he wanted to use you as a weapon to destroy Konoha.”

            “That’s part of it. Then again, Asuma didn’t know the whole story himself so he couldn’t have told you.” I slowly lifted my eyes back up to her, all my pain visible in my eyes. “Orochimaru… we…” I choked on the words. “He’s her father.”

            Her hands dropped to her lap and her face showed her horror at learning the truth. “ _No._ ”

            I closed my eyes and lowered my chin to my chest. “It’s the truth. I was fourteen when he first forced himself on me. I couldn’t stop him. I was just a little girl. I….”

            Kurenai dropped the picture of my daughter on the bed and stood up. She sat down on the arm rest and wrapped her arms around me, laying my face against her bosom. I could hear her crying and I could feel her body shaking as she held me. I cried with her, holding her tightly.

            “It’s not your fault, Tsuki. You weren’t strong enough to stop him; he is a sick and vile man.”

            I took a shuddering breath. “I… I was sixteen when I had her. I didn’t want her at first, because Orochimaru was the father… I tried to end the pregnancy but I didn’t know how. One of the ladies I talked to in the village told Orochimaru and he chained me up until I no longer wanted to hurt her… when… it was time they stuck me in a dark, cold room on a bed; Orochimaru beside me and Kabuto between my legs helping me bring my daughter into this world. But… she was so perfect but I never got to hold her… he took her and left.”

            Her hands rubbed up and down my back as she started to rock me back and forth. “I’m so sorry you had to endure something like that. I’m sorry, Tsuki.”

            “The first time I saw her was when she was two, the next when she was four. This time, when he killed that Sand shinobi to come find me, was only the third time I’ve seen her. She is six years old, and I’ve only seen her three times.”

            I heard Kurenai’s breath hitch and her arms flex as her contractions starting coming at regular intervals now. For some reason they had slowed as we’d talked, but now they were coming like crazy.

            I pulled away and looked up at her pale face. She gave me a pained smile and curled in on herself again. She still managed to reach up and touch my cheek. “You’re stronger now, Tsuki. You’re strong enough to take her back.”

            I stood up and grabbed her under her arms, hauling her up so that I could sit her back down on the bed. I grabbed my picture, tucked it in my obi, and lifted her feet back up onto the bed. I put my hand in hers so that she could squeeze it through each contraction.

            “Thank you, Kurenai.”

            She opened one eye and stared at me. “What for?”

            I smiled down at her and held her hand up against my chest, above my heart. “For being a beautiful and strong mother.”

            She squeezed my hand, not because of the contractions, but to comfort me. “You are a beautiful and strong mother too, Tsuki. Never doubt that. You’ll get her back, and the entirety of Konoha will help you.”

            I shook my head. “No. I can’t allow that. I’ll get her back on my own. I’ll bring her back here to this beautiful village to see you and Asuma; to see Kakashi, who I love so much; and to see idiotic Naruto and all of the others.”

            Kurenai choked out a laugh in between the pain. “He _is_ rather idiotic sometimes.”

            I laughed too and wiped at my tears. “Yah, but he’s a good kid. They all are.” I stood up and lowered Kurenai’s hand back down onto the bed. “I’ll be right back, Kurenai. I’m going to go get Tsunade. I think the baby is ready to come out and see Mommy and Daddy.”

            She nodded and pushed her head back into her pillows. “Alright.”

[ **An Hour Later** ]

            Kakashi and I were sitting outside Kurenai’s room, listening through the cracked door. An hour passed by quickly as people went in and out and Asuma stayed next to her as she worked on pushing their child out into the world. Her screams of pain were echoed by encouraging words from Asuma.

            Finally the sound of a crying baby echoed out to us and down the hallway; Kurenai and Asuma laughed over and over.

            Kakashi’s hand squeezed mine where it was laying against his leg and I smiled up at him. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine, our noses touching.

            Tsunade found us like that a few minutes later as she opened the door and stepped out. She shook her head. “You two.”

            Kakashi pulled away and eye smiled at her. “I can’t help it, she has me ensnared.”

            Tsunade snort-laughed and started walking down the hallway, leaving us. “Uhu. You two can go inside, Kurenai and Asuma want to see you both.”

            Kakashi stood first and helped me up; we were both exhausted but glad to be at the hospital for friends.

            As we moved through the door and towards the bed, Asuma stepped to the side and revealed Kurenai holding her baby against her chest.

            She pulled down the blanket so that we could see. It was a beautiful baby girl with a thick head of black hair. Her eyes were closed and her lips pursed as she slept “Kakashi, Tsuki, meet the newest addition to the Sarutobi family, Mirai.”

            Kakashi moved forward and gently touched Mirai’s tiny hand. She made a little grunting noise and pursed her lips again but her eyes remained closed. “She’s beautiful, Kurenai.”

            “Hey, I helped make her too, Kakashi!”

            Kakashi laughed lightly, moved away from the bed, and reached out to punch Asuma in the arm. “Of course, my friend. I meant she is beautiful because both of you are her parents.”

            Kurenai turned her tired but beautiful red eyes towards me. She motioned me forward with her fingers. “Come here, Tsuki.” I slowly moved forward until I was right next to the bed. Kurenai lifted her daughter up into the air, holding her out to me. “Would you like to hold her?”

            I nodded and reached out, tears raining down my cheeks and my heart racing like crazy. “I would.” I slid my hands under the precious bundle and tucked her into the crook of my arm, holding her securely.

            I slowly started rocking in a figure eight, back and forth, side to side. She was so beautiful. I reached into her blanket and brushed a finger across her baby soft cheek. Mirai’s eyes fluttered, her tiny eyelashes moving like butterfly wings, before opening all of the way to stare up at me. Her eyes were the same beautiful red as her mothers. I smiled down at her and stroked her cheek again; she cooed and clicked up at me, reaching up to grab my finger with her tiny little ones.

            I looked away from her to Kurenai. “She is so perfect.”

            Kurenai smiled and then reached out for Asuma’s hand. He walked around the other side of the bed and took it. They both turned to us.

            Asuma scratched at his beard, his eyes glittering with pride. “We both want to ask you something.”

            Kurenai nodded and squeezed Asuma’s hand. “We discussed it both before today and then before we asked you guys to come in here. Asuma and I want to know if you and Tsuki would like to be Mirai’s godparents?”

            I stopped rocking and stared from Kurenai to Asuma, flabbergasted by their question. I didn’t know how to answer.

            Kakashi walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me, staring down at Mirai. She blinked up at him and cooed again. He then looked back up at Asuma and Kurenai. “We would be honoured to be her godparents.”

            I was still blinking in confusion, but I felt happy inside that they had asked such a thing of me. Never in a million years would I have though someone would ask me something so important. A smile formed and I nodded in agreement. “We would be honoured, Kurenai and Asuma.”

            Kurenai and Asuma’s faces lit up with utter happiness. “Welcome to the family you two!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Botan – peony flowers, typically embroidered or printed on Japanese fabrics
> 
> *Kiku – chrysanthemum flowers, typically embroidered or printed on Japanese fabrics
> 
> *Fuji – wisteria flowers, typically embroidered or printed on Japanese fabrics


	34. Want

Chapter 34: Want

[ **5 a.m.** ]

            Kakashi and I arrived back at the house at five in the morning after finally leaving Kurenai and Asuma to sleep at the hospital with their beautiful baby. I was half asleep when we’d left so once again I was pulled into Kakashi’s strong arms and carried all the way home.

            As he carried me through the genkan and up the stairs I clung to him, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat against my ear. When we got to the top of the stairs and he started walking toward our bedrooms, I gave a small pat to his arm.

            He slowed and looked down at me. “Yes?”

            I licked my lips and his eye followed the movement. “Can… Can I sleep with you today?”

            He was just outside my bedroom door when he stopped walking. “What, uh, exactly do you mean by that?”

            I blushed. “I want…”

            He was holding his breath. “You want?”

            I wiggled my way up in his arms until I was about eye level. I reached up and pushed his hitai-ate up away from his sharingan. I looked at him completely. “I want to sleep with you.”

            He swallowed roughly and his hands flexed against my body. “As in…”

            I tucked my finger under his mask and pulled it down around his neck before bringing my finger back up to slowly trace down his scar, brushing over his long eyelashes, and then down to his cute freckle. His pulse was jumping against his throat. “Not sleeping.”

            He slowly turned away from my door and moved to his own. “Are you sure?”

            I nodded. “Yes.”

            With one hand he held me against his chest and with the other he opened his door. Once inside he closed the door behind us and gently sat me down on my feet. He reached behind him and flicked the light switch on. I squinted my eyes and held his shirt tightly.

            His eyes searched mine. “We don’t have to do anything right now, Tsuki. I’m not going to rush you. I’m ok with waiting until you’re ready.”

            I reached down and grabbed his hand, moving backwards towards the bed. When my knees hit the edge I stopped and released his hand. Reaching behind me I pulled at the bow of my obi until it came undone, slowly unwinding it from around my waist.

            When it was off and dropped to the floor I took Kakashi’s hand and placed it against the ties holding the yukata closed. “I’ve been ready, Kakashi. I’ve just been afraid…”

            His fingers gripped the ties but he didn’t pull them. He reached up with his other hand and cupped the back of my neck. “You know I’d never hurt you.”

            My heart raced and my body hummed at the touch of his skin against mine. I was also afraid of what I wanted, the hunger in my eyes turning to worry. “What if that’s what I want, what my body wants? I… I’m afraid of what I’ll ask from you by doing this… but I want to so bad it’s like a fire burning my body from the inside out.”

            His lips lowered towards mine, gently brushing back and forth but not kissing. “If that is what you want all you have to do is ask me; if you want soft and gentle or hard and rough, just tell me. I will do what you want. You are in control, Tsuki. Tell me; show me.”

            He finally kissed me, his tongue parting my lips so that he could duel with mine. I moaned into his mouth and his hand tightened against my neck, holding me there for him to devour. His other hand finally tugged at the ties so that he could push it in between the fabric and move it aside.

            When his mouth left mine I wobbled a little but stayed standing as he used both of his hands now to shove my yukata off of my shoulders and down my arms, revealing the silk slip underneath. I lowered my arms away from him so that the yukata could fall all the way to the floor. He stepped away just enough to look at my body up and down, the slip hugging my curves.

            I clenched my hands against my side to stop myself from hiding my skin. There were scars across my chest and my shoulders; more were hidden beneath the slip. I refused to lower my eyes and watched his take me in. “I’m not beautiful, Kakashi, or pure like I wish I could be. I both wanted you to see me and not see me.”

            He reached out and trailed a finger across my shoulder and down my arm, passing along the scars there. Goosebumps appeared at his touch. “To me, when I met you to now, and even as the days pass after today, you are the most beautiful person in the world.” His finger now traced against my collarbone where Orochimaru’s fang marks permanently marred my skin. “These scars don’t bother me. They tell the story of your survival, of your fighting spirit. And they don’t define who you are today.”

            He slowly knelt down in front of me and grabbed the hem of the slip, slowly pulling it upwards, the edges of his fingers brushing against my thighs, across my hips, along my waist, and upwards until it was over my head. He dropped it to the floor with the yukata and obi.  My body was trembling and my nipples peaked against my strapless camisole-like bra.

            He stepped back so that he wasn’t touching me anymore; his eyes were staring at me with hunger but he just stood there. His voice was deeper, rougher, as he spoke. “What do you want, Tsuki?”

            I frowned for a second before getting his meaning. I slowly sat down on the bed, scooting back until all that could touch the floor were my toes. “Take your clothes off.”

            He obliged; his hitai-ate was shoved off and mask pulled over his face and over his head, both dropping to the floor. Next came the vest and dress shirt revealing his well-defined chest. The muscles rippled as the shirt pulled over his head and dropped to the floor; his eyes were watching me only. When his hands lowered to unbuckle his belt I squeezed my thighs together as the image of him made the muscles along my vaginal wall clench as if I was already orgasming.

            The button on his pants was finally undone and the zipper gently pushed down over his erection; then they were shoved down his long legs so that he could step out of them and kick them to the side. He was left standing naked save for his silver and green boxers.

            I stood up, using the edge of the bed to steady myself before moving towards him. I reached out and touched the top of his boxers, and his stomach muscles flexed at the touch. I bent my head up to look at him; his eyes were completely dilated, both onyx and sharingan. I licked my lower lip. “I like your boxers.”

            His smile was so beautiful to see; the pink tinge of embarrassment made it so much more. “When I saw them the first thing I pictured was your eyes.” He reached up and brushed his fingers along the edges of my face, never quite settling in one place. “They are so captivating.”

            I pushed my finger beneath the band of the boxers, teasing it back and forth, enjoying the hitches in his breath. “I’m glad you got them.”

            His fingers trailed back into my hair to grip it firmly, pulling it out of the bun I’d had it in so that it spread all around me in a curling mass; the pressure creating just the right amount of pain to cause my eyes to flutter shut and my knees to buckle. He pushed me backwards until we both hit the bed; I fell backwards with him on top. He shifted his weight until he wasn’t crushing me and put one knee up on the bed, forcing me to lift one of my legs up and tuck it against the back of his thigh. His erection pulsed against my panties as he settled himself between my legs.

            He crushed his lips down onto mine, devouring my mouth as he kept his hand gripped firmly in my hair. I brought my hands up under his arms and around to his back so that I could dig my nails into his flexing muscles.

            Before we broke the kiss his hand released my hair as he struggled to pull my panties down from in between us. He held himself up with one arm while I lifted my hips, allowing him to slide them down and off one leg. He switched the hand holding him and did the same on the other side, pulling my panties the rest of the way off. I was bare and wet beneath him finally.

His eyes found mine again and he leaned down to kiss along my shoulder, nipping here and there causing me to jerk with each scrape of his teeth. I slid my hands down his back and under the band of his boxers again, shoving them down over his ass. Each cheek was too big to fit in my hands, but I held on, my nails pulling him in against my body as I rocked upwards.

One of his hands slid down to grip my hip, stopping me from rocking into him again. “I won’t last if you do that. You’re killing me, Tsuki.”

I let out a soft growl. “Take them off.”

He slowly pushed upwards so that he could shove the trapped boxers the rest of the way off. He kicked them onto the floor and settled himself back against me. This time flesh met flesh and I closed my eyes at the warmth.

“Kiss me, Kakashi.”

He shook his head and lowered his head back down to my shoulders. This time he bit down and then released. I whimpered; his voice rumbled. “I love the way you whimper.”

This time I gave a deeper grown and pushed him up and over, flipping him onto his back so that I could straddle him, pressing myself down against him in a small rocking motion. I felt his erection slid against my lips and he groaned, his head falling back onto the bed and his hands gripping my hips pleasurably. “ _Tsuki._ ”

            My wild mass of curls curtained around the both of us as I stared down at him from inches away. “Take the last thing off.”

            His hands moved up around my waist and along my ribs, my skin rippling with tiny muscle spasms. When he reached my camisole he untied the ribbon in the front and pulled it apart, allowing my breasts to spring forward unbound. He shoved the camisole down my arms and tossed it wherever. He brought his hands back up and cupped my breasts, the roughness forcing another whimper from my throat.

            He sat upwards so that I was in his lap, legs still on either side of him. All my scars were visible now; fang marks pierced here and there along the surface of my breasts. His eyes darkened in anger. “When I see that snake I’m going to kill him.”

            I gingerly touched against his jaw, loving the shape of it. “I wish it were you who’d been my first. I wish I was still pure for you. You deserve so much better than me… but I can only be who I am now for you.”

            His eyes softened. “And you are perfect in every way.”

            I closed my eyes and shook my head. “No I’m not.”

            “You are to me.”

            His lips circled around one of my nipples, sucking it into his mouth. I groaned and leaned my head forward against the top of his. “ _Kakashi._ ” He released that nipple and just as quickly suckled on the other one, his teeth gently brushing back and forth while it was in his mouth. I clenched my legs around his hips and rocked forward, wanting him inside of me. “ _Please._ ”

            He growled against my nipple and he clenched his hands around my hips once more; lifting me up just enough to allow his erection to fall away from his body. As he lowered me he let my nipple go and stared at me, both of us not looking away as the tip of him pushed through my lips and barely into my opening.

            He held me there, not moving. I wiggled myself to try and push him further in, but he held me in the same spot. “Tell me what you want, Tsuki.”

            I furrowed my brows and dug my nails into his shoulders, this time drawing small drops of blood. “Please, Kakashi.”

            His voice growled, rumbling through my body. “Tell me, Tsuki. Tell me what you want.”

            My voice was a whimpered whisper. “I want you inside of me; I want you to make me yours.”

            He growled again and started to lower me down onto him. I could feel him pulse inside of me as my walls clinched around him. I closed my eyes but he stopped again. “Look at me, Tsuki.” I opened my eyes and he started lowering me once again, filling me all of the way up. Finally when we were pressed all the way against each other and he was buried in against my womb, he leaned forward to capture my swollen lips. He was gentle at first until he bit my bottom lip, sucking it in between his teeth. This time I did close my eyes as I moaned.

            He released my bottom lip just before he could make it bleed. “You **are** mine, Tsuki no Hanahara.”

            He moved his hips down and lifted me at the same time, pulling himself almost all the way out before thrusting himself back in. “Today.” He pulled out and thrust up again, harder. “Tomorrow.” I whimpered and started to move myself, lifting myself up until he almost popped out of me, and then shoving myself back down onto him, swallowing his shaft completely. He spoke through clenched teeth. “Forever.”

            His hips moved up and down and he helped me lift myself the opposite way so that we met in the middle. Over and over again. He bit down on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt my body start to burn and clench, electricity racing through every nerve. “ _Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi_.”

            He flipped the both of us suddenly, him on top again and me on bottom. His hands wrapped under my shoulders, his teeth still biting into my shoulder as he growled, and his hips thrusting faster and faster until the sound of skin hitting against skin filled the room. His words where grunted as me thrust. “ _Lock your legs around me, Tsuki. Just a little more. You feel so good… you’re killing me so much._ ”

            I did what he said and wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles against his butt as it flexed with each thrust. I could feel him moving deeper inside of me and the world was starting to narrow as the burning turned into a wildfire. “ _Please, Kakashi. Please, I can’t take it anymore_.”

            He lifted himself up above me, both arms holding him up, and he started to move faster than before, each thrust now shaking both the bed and my body as I clenched around him. Finally that burning wildfire raged over me and I let out a soundless scream as my back arched upwards, my body finally orgasming around Kakashi. The bedroom disappeared into blackness as all of me squeezed out into the orgasm.

            He wasn’t far behind as he slammed into me until I felt the length of him throb inside of me, stretching my clenching muscles. One last thrust sent his burning seed out against the entrance to my womb, his back arching, muscles flexing, and hands grasping the sheets on either side of my head. “ **Gods**!”

            It seemed like forever until either one of us moved. It was Kakashi who did it first, slowly unarching his back so that he could slowly pull himself out of me. Just that movement alone forced my walls to clench again, pulling an exhausted and hoarse whimper from my throat.

            He rolled gently to the side so that he wouldn’t crush me, leaving one leg draped over mine. His fingers trailed up across my stomach and then back down. “Are you okay?”

            My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head to the side so that I could stare at him. Behind him the sun was starting to come up and the window lit like a background against his body. I smiled and nodded. “I’m okay.”

            He scooted upwards a little so that he could cup my cheek and lay a gentle kiss against my swollen and tender lips. I whimpered but kissed back. When he pulled away after a minute he laid his head against the rumple pillows, draping his arm over my stomach. “Thank you.”

            I frowned and reached up, running my fingers through his soft white hair. It was still defying gravity after everything that had just happened. “For what?”

            He sleepily smiled, his sharingan already closed. “For coming into my life.”

            I blushed, smiling. I finally felt like saying the words I never expected to be able to say to anyone. “I love you, Kakashi Hatake. With my entire being.”

            He nuzzled in against my shoulder and closed his onyx eye, a small smile playing across his lips. “I love you too, Tsuki no Hanahara.”

            As his breath evened out I leaned forward for a second and pressed a warm kiss against his forehead before closing my own eyes.

            I knew this was going to be one of the last good memories I was going to have, so I wanted to enjoy it as long as I could. In four days I was going to have to leave; that was the only way I could protect the people I loved.


	35. Last Farewell

Chapter 35: Last Farewell

[ **Tsuki – Three Days Later - Morning** ]

            “Hey, Tsuki?”

            Sonomi and I were back at our usual spot outside the wall, our feet cooling in the river as the clouds floated above us.

            I turned my head sideways against my arm, chewing absently on the piece of grass I’d pulled. “Yah?”

            She turned her head sideways towards me, mirroring me almost exactly. “What would you do if you found out you had a half-sister?”

            I stared at her and thought about it. “Well… I don’t know really. Is there any reason why you asked?”

            She turned her face back up towards the sky and rocked her head back and forth. “No. I just wanted to ask.”

            I let out a small hum and turned completely onto my side, my feet pulled out of the cool water and cushioned by the grass. “I never really thought about something like that. I always wondered what it would be like if I still had my siblings… but not if I found out I had a half-sister.”

            She sighed. “It would be weird, wouldn’t it?”

            I spit the piece of grass out that I’d chewed all the way up and grabbed another piece, sticking it between my teeth. “No, I don’t think it would be weird. It might actually be pretty cool to have a half-sister. I’d finally have a sister again, and I would be able to talk to her about things I normally can’t talk to people about.”

            Sonomi rolled over onto her left side so that she was mirroring me again. The sun was making the brown in her eyes almost a soft hazel amber. “Would you like to be my sister, Tsuki?”

            I smiled. “Of course I would love to have you as a sister. I think we already are. We’re always training together, and in the morning we’re hanging out by the river. I feel like you’re already my sister.”

            Her face lit up and she reached out and took one of my hands in hers. “I feel the same way! I don’t think of you as just a friend anymore, I think of you as my older sister.”

            I laughed and quickly pushed myself up into a sitting position, pulling a small kunai out of one of my pockets. I held my hand out to Sonomi. “Sit up.”

            She did so and stared at me. “What are you doing?”

            I laid the kunai against the palm of my right hand and made a little cut until blood started pooling out. I held the kunai out to Sonomi. “Let’s make it real then. We can be blood sisters.”

            She stared at me for a second before taking the kunai from my hand. She held her right hand out as well and made a quick cut across it. As the blood started to pool out, just like mine, she held it out towards me.

            I laid my hand against hers and gripped it tightly; she did the same. I smiled as our blood mingled together. Even though this was such a childish thing to do, and even though this was the last day I was probably going to see Sonomi, I was happy. “We’re blood sisters for the rest of our lives.”

            Sonomi nodded her head. “For the rest of our lives.”

            We both laughed while I poured a little chakra into our hands, healing the small cuts. Then I took my kunai back and tucked it away. I let out a small, peaceful sigh and leaned back against the grass, turning my face to the sky. I could smell the rain coming.

            “I’m glad I met you, Sonomi. I never thought I’d get the chance to have a friend like you, or any friends. I feel like I have been blessed.”

            Sonomi slowly scooted over to me and laid down so that she could rest her head in my lap. Her silver and brown eyes stared up at me, completely happy. “You have the one who has blessed my life… and the rest of Konoha too. The others, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Chōji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino… they’ve all changed for the better since you came. And so have you. We’ve all blessed each other.”

            I closed my eyes and started to run my fingers through Sonomi’s hair. “I suppose so.” I slowly started to hum, something I hadn’t done in a long while; it was a melody my mother had hummed to me when I was a little girl. I was surprised I remembered it because I thought I’d forgotten it.

            As Sonomi and I sat and lay there, I silently cried inside. I loved this village; I loved those damn young shinobi; I loved Sonomi; but most of all I loved Kakashi.

[ **Sarutobi House – Noon** ]

            Beautiful tiny red eyes stared up at me as I gently rocked Mirai. She gripped my pinky as I bounced it up and down. She was four days old but was still a ray of sunshine to everyone around.

            I smiled down at her while I whispered. “ _I’m going to miss you while I’m gone, precious Mirai._ ”

            She cooed up at me, a small bubble of spit popping against her lips.

            I laughed. “ _You have to protect your Mommy and Daddy while I’m gone, and make them happy. Help them forget about me; because it’s me who is going to hurt them when I leave. Your Mommy and Daddy are precious friends._ ”

            Mirai’s tiny yawn closed one of her eyes and scrunched her chubby little cheeks.

            “ _I wish I could have held Hoshi like this, rocking her back and forth while she stared up at me with big beautiful eyes. I’m going to try and bring her here to meet you…_ ” Tears stained my cheeks. “ _If I can be strong enough to win._ ”

            I laid a gentle kiss against her forehead as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed down, her fist still clenching my pinky tightly. I leaned back in the rocking chair and closed my eyes, humming to Mirai as the rain started to gently fall against the roof.

[ **Kakashi Manor - Midnight** ]

            As the rain pitter-pattered against the window in the bedroom Kakashi had let me have when I’d first moved in with him, I couldn’t help but feel that the sky was crying for me. I was already crying myself as I sat at my vanity writing my farewell letter to Kakashi.

            I had left him in his bedroom after we’d made love one last time, his little snores echoing across the hall to where I was.

_My heart, my Kakashi:_

_By the time you read this I will have left Konoha. I am doing it to protect you… to protect Konoha… to protect the other person I love._

_I never told you this, because I was afraid of how you would react, but I have a daughter. Her name is Hoshi no Hanahara, my beautiful Star Flower; she is only six years old… and Orochimaru has her. That night he came to visit, he brought her. She was so beautiful… so innocent. I have to keep her that way, Kakashi. I have to find a way to protect her from that monster. I am enclosing in this letter the only picture I have of her. Keep it safe._

_The time I have spent with you has changed my life, for the better of course. From the first day we fought until a few hours ago when I kissed you while we made love, I have loved you in some way or another. I just didn’t know what love was until you came along. You and your gravity defying silver hair and that damn freckle. I should hate you for seducing me, but I don’t. I’m so very thankful for the time I’ve had with you. I will always remember it… my last good memory._

_Please, when you read this, don’t come for me. I can’t lose you. I want you to live for me… and to live so that you can one day protect my daughter like I may be unable to do. Live so that Konoha doesn’t lose a great man; my man._

_Tell Asuma and Genma I appreciated their training; tell them I don’t hate them. Tell Naruto and the others they made me smile and laugh when all I knew was darkness and hate; tell them I’m sorry. Tell Sonomi she will always be my blood sister; tell her I’m sorry for leaving to protect her. Tell Gaara that I appreciate him giving me a way to fight without using the powers that could kill me and everyone around me; tell him I want him to be happy with Sonomi… he’ll know what I mean. And tell Tsunade I am grateful that she allowed me to live, to learn, and to find love; tell her to protect Konoha no matter what._

_I promise, Kakashi Hatake, that I will try to come back. But this must be my fight._

_I love you. You are the sun to my moon; the light in my darkness._

_Forever yours: Tsuki no Hanahara_

I wiped at my tears as I allowed the ink to dry. Once it was I put it in an envelope along with the picture of me holding Hoshi and sealed it with a kiss. I wrote his name on the outside.

            Standing, I have a small stretch before I walked over to where I’d left my katana on the bed. I grabbed them and with one final look around the bedroom, I made my way across the hall to Kakashi’s.

            The lights were off but I didn’t have a problem making my way over to the bed where Kakashi was sleeping on his belly. The sheet was almost all the way off of him, the edge perched against his butt cheeks. I sat down, leaned my katana against the bed, and reached out to scratch lazy circles against Kakashi’s back. His voice grunted out in a tiny sound, enjoying the feeling. I smiled down at him.

            “Please forgive me, Kakashi.”

            I leaned down and pressed a kiss against his bare shoulder blade before I placed my letter on the pillow I had been sleeping with while in bed with Kakashi. I gave it a small pat and stood, grabbing the katana from against the bed. I laid one on the bed next to him and kept the other clinched in my hand; I wanted him to have something of mine… a way to stay connected to me.

            I closed my eyes and turned away, heading out of the bedroom. “Goodbye, Kakashi.”

I closed the door behind me and headed down the hallway and down the stairs to the genkan. After slipping my boots on I buckled my single katana against my hip and quietly exited the house. I didn’t look back and I didn’t take anything with me as I made my way through the quite streets, heading to a spot on the wall where I knew I could cross over without being noticed.


	36. A Prisoner Once More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

 Chapter 36: A Prisoner Once More

[ **Tsuki** ]

            The second I was over the wall I took off as fast as I could, the rain beginning to pour around me in great torrents. I didn’t know where Orochimaru was waiting for me, but I knew he would find me. He always did.

            After about an hour of running I had to stop because I could barely see through the rain. I was standing under a large rock overhang when Orochimaru found me.

            I didn’t even hear him as he slid up behind me, grabbing me around the wrist and turning me to face him. His eyes were deadly slits and his hand struck out, slapping me across the face so hard that I tumbled to the wet ground.

            I knelt on my hands and knees, rain pouring down my face, and blood dripping down onto the dark mud. I peeked up at him through my soaked hair. “Orochimaru.”

            He knelt down and grabbed ahold of the front of my uniform, pulling me up to dangle in his hands. His voice was like deadly venom. “It’s good to see you listened, my little slut.”

            I swallowed roughly and reached up to wrap my hands around his wrists to hold myself up. “I promised, Orochimaru. I did what you said.”

            He brought his face closer to my skin and smelled along my face and neck. “Oh, you did more than what I said, my little slut.” He threw me backwards away from him and I rolled across the muddy ground until I came to a stop a few feet away. He followed me into the rain and knelt down again, this time with his knee against my throat choking off my air. I gasped as the rain hit my face, filling my nose and mouth as I struggled to breathe. I gripped his knee but didn’t try to push him off; I knew I couldn’t.

            “You fucked him, didn’t you, my little slut?”

            I felt panic race through me. _How do you know that? How?!_ I couldn’t tell him that I had slept with Kakashi, even if he already knew I had. My eyes started to flutter closed from lack of air as I stayed silent, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

            Orochimaru removed his knee, allowing me to suck in air and water. I choked and struggled to sit up or turn to the side but he brought his knee down once again, refusing to let me move. He bent forward, his chest elongating like a snakes as his hands clawed into the mud on either side of my face. “You belong to me, Tsuki. Did you think I would let you fuck that man and get away with it?”

            I stayed silent, willing to choke to death on rain and without air before I answered him.

            He let out a scream and punched the mud beside my head before releasing me. I sucked in another giant breath and it felt like I needed to cough a lung up as I turned onto my side and hugged the ground.

            He stared down at me as I pathetically lay in front of him. “Don’t worry, my precious moon, I’m not going to kill you. I want us to get to the village first. Now…” He reached down and grabbed my hair, pulling me up to my feet by it. I bit my lip to stop from letting out a groan of painful pleasure. He brought my bloody rain drenched face closer to his again. “… let’s get going before anyone comes looking for you.”

            I let out a small whimper as he released me. I lowered my eyes. “Yes, Orochimaru.”

            A small cackle left his throat as rope appeared in his hands and he jerked my arms behind my back, tightening the coils around my wrists before knotting it tightly. “I’ll have you calling me master once again soon enough, my little moon.” He pressed his body against my back as one of his hands slid around my throat, squeezing just barely. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you again, until you call out my name as I touch you.”

            I let out a small growl. “Never.”

            His tongue slid out and licked the blood away from the corner of my mouth. He ground the front of his body against mine and I could feel his lust for me. “I always win, little moon. Always.”

            He released his hold on my neck and shoved me forward. I fell to my knees with the suddenness of it, face planting into the mud since I couldn’t stop myself with my hands. He laughed again and started walking away from me. I struggled to my feet, slipping here and there in the mud, before gaining my footing and begrudgingly following.

[ **Tsunade’s Office – A Few Hours Later** ]

            Tsunade was staring out the window watching the lightning streak across the black sky when her office door was slammed open hard enough to crack the wall it hit against.

            Kakashi came barreling in followed by Asuma. Kakashi strode over to Tsunade’s desk and slammed his hand down, a letter clenched in it. “We need to gather a search team, Tsunade. Now.”

            Tsunade turned all the way around, her arms crossed under her breasts, golden eyes narrowed. “What is the matter now, Kakashi? You can’t just barge into my office and demand a team without an explanation.”

            “She left.”

            Tsunade frowned. “Who left?”

            Kakashi held the letter up for Tsunade. “Tsuki left sometime last night after we went to sleep. I found this just now on the pillow beside me, along with one of her katana.”

            Tsunade quickly took it from Kakashi’s hand and unfolded it, reading quickly. Asuma walked up behind Kakashi, gripping Kakashi’s shoulder. “Orochimaru probably has her already. We need to move as fast as we can so we can bring her back.”

            Tsunade let out a small sigh. She knew this day was going to come someday. She took a seat behind her desk and sat the letter down in front of her. “I hate saying this, Kakashi, Asuma, but I can’t allow a team to go after her.”

            Kakashi slammed his fists down again. “Tsunade!”

            Tsunade just stared at him. “Think Kakashi. What would happen to Tsuki’s daughter if we tried to get Tsuki back right now? How would we save Tsuki and that little girl?”

            Asuma slowly pulled Kakashi up away from Tsunade’s desk. He wasn’t happy and wanted to go after Tsuki as well. But, Tsunade was thinking things through. “Kakashi… you know she’s right.”

            Kakashi shrugged Asuma’s hand off and turned away, moving to walk out of the office. “I’ll go get both of them then.”

            Tsunade finally stood up from her desk and her voice boomed out. “Kakashi, if you so much as step foot out of this village I will have you taken in by the ANBU and locked in a containment cell until I say otherwise.”

            Kakashi froze, his hand almost crushing the doorframe as he leaned against it. “Do you really think they could stop me?”

            Tsunade narrowed her eyes and leaned onto her desk, her hands fisted. “As your Hokage, I’m giving you an order to stay in this village.”

            Kakashi slowly turned, his eye staring daggers at Tsunade, but he gave a nod of his head. “Yes, Hokage.” His voice was nothing but ice.

[ **Orochimaru – Three and a Half Days Later** ]

            Tsuki had been silent for the remaining part of our trip back to her village, but I hadn’t minded. In fact I enjoyed it. Even now as we entered the village and walked through the houses to the manor, her silence was exhilarating because I knew soon enough I was going to be hearing her screams as I devoured that fighting spirit of hers.

            Her eyes were watching everyone as they watched her; bloody, filthy, and bound.

            As we stepped through the front gate of the manor and into the flowered garden I’d had the slaves rebuild, Kabuto stepped out of one of the many rooms with a smile on his face. “So she came after all, Sensei.”

            I grinned and pushed her forward. She stumbled but remained upright. “Indeed she did, Kabuto. Indeed she did.”

            Kabuto laughed and waved his arm behind him. “I have everything prepared for you, Sensei. All you have to do is take her down.”

            Tsuki finally turned to face me, her eyes wide. “Can I see my daughter? Please? I want to know she is ok.”

            I stared at her for a moment, amusing myself with the idea before rejecting it. “No, we have many, many things to do before I let you see her again. That is, if you’ll be a good girl for me.”

            Her face fell and she lowered her head. I loved that look on her. I walked forward and grabbed her arms, shoving her on ahead of me once again. “To the dungeon, sweet moon of mine. Lots of things to do, so much time to do them.”

            She stumbled on the stairs but I kept ahold of her arm so that she wouldn’t face plant again. She dangled from my hands until she got her footing and started walking again. I led her to the entrance to the dungeon and then down the long flight of stairs.

            The smell of earth and metal made my body tingle with excitement.

            Once we reached the bottom I released her arm and pulled out a kunai, slicing through the rope binding her. Her arms fell limply to her side as she took in the special dungeon I’d had built for her.

            I slid up beside her and rested my chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear. “What do you think of your new home, little moon? Lovely, isn’t it?”

            She just stared at both of the prison cells and shivered. I reached down and wrapped my arms around her waist, unbuckling her katana. I allowed it to drop to the floor. Then I slowly ran my hands up the front of her body so that I could cup her large breasts. Her breathe hitched as I gave them a hard squeeze and I felt myself growing harder. I slowly rubbed my erection against her butt, allowing her to know I wanted her badly.

            She whimpered and stepped forward, pulling herself away from me. “ _No_.”

            I laughed and released her, stepping around until I could open the cell door. “Don’t worry, little moon, I won’t take you right now. I have to play with you first. Now, come here.”

            She shook her head and took a step back. “ _No_.”

            I narrowed my eyes at her. “Tsuki.”

            Her body was shaking and her fists were clenched, but she slowly walked forward finally. Once she stepped through I followed and shoved her into the middle. Above her were shackled dangling from the ceiling. I grabbed her wrist and pulled it up, locking it into the first shackle. I did the same to her other wrist until she was bound completely.

            I stared at her for a moment, breathing in her fear and hate. Her glaring eyes only turned me on more.

            I turned and walked out, over to one of the table set against the far wall. There was a large assortment of torture devices. I wrapped my pale hand around the bullwhip and turned back to her. I unfurled the length of it and swished it back and forth against the floor as I walked back into the cell.

            Tsuki’s eyes widened and her mouth opened to protest, but then it snapped closed. I flicked the whip out and allowed it to snap a few inches away from her body. She blinked at the sound but didn’t scream.

            “Now, Tsuki, we need to continue our conversation from a few days ago.” I slowly pulled the whip back towards me, sliding it through my hands. “Did you fuck Kakashi?”

            She clenched her jaw and glared.

            I flicked the whip out and the leather wrapped around her waist, slicing into her back as it hit. Her body jerked from the strength of the hit and her hand clenched, knees buckling as she let out a very small scream. I didn’t consider it a scream though.

            As the blood slowly stained her skin visible under her raised shirt, I pulled the whip back, swishing in back and forth, back and forth. She watched it.

            “Tell me you fucked him, Tsuki, and this can stop. I know you did, I just want to hear you say it.”

            Her icy eyes met mine again and she spit out at me. The bloody spit didn’t even make it close to me. “No, I didn’t sleep with him.”

            I sighed and flicked the whip out again, this time aiming for her upper body. The leather wrapped around her back and shoulders, the very tip cutting against her collarbone as it curled over her. She let out that tiny scream again. A small line of blood pooled down her arm where the shackle had cut into her wrist. It joined in with the blood on her collarbone, gathering to stain the front of her silver shirt.

            When she could stand upright without straining her arms she glared again at me, her voice raspy and wavering. “No, I didn’t sleep with him.”

            It looked like she was going to let me have fun for a while longer. I grin and stared winding the whip back towards me again.

[ **Kabuto - A Few Hours Later** ]

            The sound of the shōji door opening and Orochimaru’s feet pattering towards me on the tatami flooring had me turning and looking up, pausing the cleaning and polishing of my scalpels. His grey tunic was stained with Tsuki’s blood, some of it splattered across his face.

            “Kabuto.”

            I let my scalpel fall to the leather cloth I had that held them and stood. “Yes, Sensei?”

            “I need you to retrieve someone for me.” He lowered himself down onto one of the many cushions, his gold slit eyes staring up at me as he slowly rubbed his finger and thumb together, playing with some of Tsuki’s blood.

            I knelt down in front of him. “Who would you like me to fetch?”

            “Do you remember the girl Rikiya told us about, Sonomi, Tsuki’s half-sister?”

            I nodded, pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I let a small smile pull up the corners of my lips. I loved it when I got to kidnap people. “Yes, Sensei, I remember.”

            He grinned back at me, flashing fang. “Bring her here. I’m going to use her as a way to break Tsuki. She’s… grown such a strong backbone. She’ll surely break when she sees her sister.”

            I gave a bow of my head and quickly stood. “Yes, Sensei. I’ll be back with her as soon as I can.”

            As I moved back to my previous spot to pick up my leather cloth of scalpels and blades, Orochimaru chuckled. “And you can rough her up if you want. I don’t need her whole, I just need her here.”

            I stood, turned, and grinned down at Orochimaru as I pushed my glasses up again. “Of course.” It looks like I was going to be able to have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * shōji – a traditional Japanese sliding door made with shōji paper, a thin white paper, that is glued down


	37. You Are Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

Chapter 37: You Are Mine

[ **Tsuki – Seven Days Later** ]

            The cell around me was nothing but floating blackness; it had been for days. I didn’t even know how many. After Orochimaru had finished, I was hanging near unconsciousness and bloody. Welts from the whip had split open as leather hit flesh. My wrists were a bloody, cut up mess. The only reason infection hadn’t set in was because Orochimaru had continued to bring a medical-nin down to heal me only enough to prevent it. He didn’t care about the whip marks. They weren’t deep enough to worry him. He’d also allowed a slave to come down with a piece of bread and water as my only sustenance.

            My skin felt like it was on fire though, as nerves, muscles, and skin tried to knit itself back together.

            There was a sound of a scuffle coming down the stairs. I struggled to lift my head but couldn’t.

            “I swear I’m going to kill you, you fucking bastard!”

            It was Sonomi’s voice, except much weaker than usual… hoarse and shaking as her words formed.

            I pushed against the blackness, struggling back to full consciousness. I managed to lift my head in time to see Kabuto dragging a fighting Sonomi behind him by her hair. Her face was bruised, her lips split in a long jagged rip, and blood was dripping from her nose as well as her mouth.

            As Kabuto opened the cell next to mine and dragged her in I could also see that her clothes were ripped. Her shirt was hanging open, revealing her bruised breasts; her arms were struggling to hide them, but failing. All the way up her arms were bands of bruises, shaped like fingers. She had no pants on either; all that was left to cover her was pieces from the top of her pants that were still buckled and buttoned around her waist; even her panties were gone. Blood stained her thighs, trailing down into the cuts and scrapes on her knees and feet.

            I struggled to turn my heads toward her and focus on her. I felt anger burn inside of me and tears scalded my filthy cheeks. I tried to say her name, but all that came out at first was a croak. I swallowed and tried again; she heard even though barely. “Sonomi.”

            As Kabuto released her, she turned her face towards me; she could only see from one of her eyes, the other swollen shut and bruised. I could see all kinds of emotions play across her face as she realized it was me. “T..” She grimaced as the cut across her lips pulled apart, forming tiny drops of blood throughout its length. “Tsuki?”

            I pulled against my shackles; I wanted to go to her and heal her. “I’m so sorry, Sonomi.”

            Sonomi rolled onto her stomach, groaning from the pain, and dug her nails into the earth so that she could drag herself closer to the bars separating our cells. Her eye never stopped staring at me until finally she grabbed ahold of one of the bars and finished pulling herself forward. Her other arm she stuck through, reaching for me as she rested her bruised and swollen face against the cool metal. “Are you ok, Tsuki?” She paused to clear her throat. “I was so worried when you left.”

            I let out a crying, unbelieving laugh. _She was asking if I was ok_? I gave her the best smile I could. “I’m ok, Sonomi. You don’t have to worry about me, I’m strong, remember?”

            Sonomi let out a pained laugh, a tear rolling down her bloodied cheek. “I remember.”

            “How tear-jerkingly emotional this reunion is.” Orochimaru’s voice slithered into the darkness of the cell as he stepped into view.

            I struggled to move my head once again, this time to look at Orochimaru. He was grinning at me, fangs flashing and slit eyes dilated with joy. “Why? Why did you hurt my friend? I came with you like you told me to.”

            “Ohhoo, your friend?” He looked over at Sonomi where she was laying against the bars, watching him. His grin grew. “You never told her, did you, beautiful Sonomi?”

            She struggled to pull herself up into a sitting position and growled at him. “Shut your mouth, you snake bastard!”

            From behind Sonomi, Kabuto strode forward and slammed his foot down against Sonomi’s back, smashing her hard against the bars. As she let out a scream of pain he softly spoke down to her. “I’d watch what you say from now on, Sonomi, before something worse happens to you.”

            Her voice squeezed out painfully, still defiant. “And what can be worse than what you’ve already done to my body? Nothing! So I will say whatever the hell I want!”

            Orochimaru threw his head back and laughter roared out of his throat. He had to grasp onto the cell bars to steady himself until the laughter slowly died down. Then he turned serious golden slit eyes back to Sonomi. “There are many things worse than just being used as a play thing, Sonomi. Why don’t you ask your sister, she knows all too well what can be worse than being raped?”

            Sonomi slumped forward against the bars and just glared at him. “Fuck you, snake bastard.”

            Orochimaru stepped into my cell and walked over to me, trailing his hands down my body, eliciting tiny whimpers from my throat. He was still watching Sonomi. “Maybe a little later, sweet little Sonomi. Right now though…” Orochimaru’s hands reached up and grabbed ahold of my hair, pulling my head to the side so that I could stare at Sonomi. He looked me in the eyes, his voice a cold slither across my skin. “I’m going force your sister to watch Kabuto fuck you again.”

            I struggled against his hold as Kabuto slowly squatted down behind Sonomi, trailing his hands through her hair. Blood pooled down my wrists again, but I didn’t care. “Don’t you touch my friend, Kabuto! Don’t you fucking dare!!”

            Kabuto slowly pulled against Sonomi’s hair, bending her head back until he could kiss along her jaw, his eyes staring at me gleefully from behind his glasses. “You still don’t get it, do you, Tsuki? Sonomi isn’t your friend, she’s your sister.”

            “I know that! We claimed each other as sisters before I left Konoha! So yes, she is my sister!”

            Kabuto’s tongue slid out and licked at the blood wetting the corner of Sonomi’s lips, making her whimper in pain. His hand snaked around and grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing hard enough to turn that whimper into a scream. He only stopped when her voice cracked into nothingness. “She’s your real sister, Tsuki.”

            I growled but Orochimaru gently placed one of his pale fingers against my mouth, shushing any reply I could give. He stared at me, serious finally. “Her father was your father, little moon. She’s your baby half-sister, a true blood relation.”

            I shook my head, frowning. “No. You’re lying.”

            He cracked a grin. “Am I?” He called over his shoulder. “Am I lying, Sonomi Hanahara?”

            I looked over at Sonomi; she refused to look at me. “Sonomi?”

            She tucked her head in against her chest, hiding her face behind her messy hair. “My father was Katashi Hanahara, a traveling assassin from Earth Country.”

            I choked on the cry that came out of my throat. “So… Sonomi?”

            She finally turned her silver and brown eye up to me. “You’re my half-sister.”

            I looked from her to Orochimaru. Tears burned down my cheeks and I started to struggle again. Small keening sounds erupted from my throat as I shook my head. “No… No, no, no.” I remembered her asking me before I left what I would do if I had a half-sister. She had been trying to tell me. She was telling me the truth; Orochimaru was telling me the truth.

            I snapped my eyes back up to Orochimaru, fear suddenly taking ahold of me. I leaned towards him as far as the shackles would allow. “Don’t hurt her anymore. Please, please Orochimaru…” I lowered my voice and choked on the words. “Master.”

            Orochimaru reached out and wiped at my tears, bringing the salty drops to his mouth and licking them from the tips of his fingers. He circled me, hands touching my cuts. I struggled to move my head to follow. “If you want to protect her, then answer my previous question. I want to hear it; I want to hear the truth of it.”

            I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. “Yes.”

            He hummed. “Yes what?”

            “Yes, I slept with Kakashi.”

            He reached out and grabbed my chin, tipping my eyes up to look at him. “So you fucked another man without my permission?”

            “Yes. I…” I swallowed roughly. “I’m sorry, master. Please forgive me.”

            He gently released my chin and reached up to unlock the shackle from my right wrist. My arm was pretty much dead weight now, so as soon as there wasn’t anything to hold it up, it crushed down against my side and my knees gave out; I was left dangling by one arm from the remaining shackle.

            Orochimaru freed my other wrist and I dropped all the way to the floor, my breath knocked out and the world swimming into darkness.

            “Tsuki.” Sonomi’s voice cut through that darkness; it was soft and warm. I opened my eyes and tipped my head back. She was almost in arms reach. Her arm was extended out to me. “Tsuki.”

            I struggled to move my arm along the ground to reach her hand. Our fingers were the only thing that could touch.

            Orochimaru’s hands were suddenly on me, pulling me away just enough so that I could no longer touch Sonomi’s fingers. I turned my head to look up at him as he slowly knelt over me. He had a kunai in his hand; my heart raced, thinking he was going to stab me in front of Sonomi, but that fear went away as he grabbed my shirt and sliced upwards with the kunai. My shirt cut like butter; he cut the front and then the sleeves so that he could slide it out from beneath me. The cuts on my back from the whip dug into the dirt and a small cry escaped my lips; this pain wasn’t pleasure, it was just pain. Then his hands grabbed my pants and he did the same thing; slicing up both pant legs, through the belt, and cutting my panties along the way. He jerked those from beneath me as well, leaving me completely naked against the ground.

            As his hands started tugging at his own uniform, untying the string holding his pants and tucking his tunic up under the purple rope wrapped around his waist, it finally dawned on me what he was going to do.

            I shook my head and tried to push myself backwards away from him, my hands giving out with each try. “ _No. No. NO!_ ” He was going to rape me in front of my baby sister. I didn’t want her to see that. I struggled harder and managed to push myself a little bit away from him.

            He smiled down at me as I struggled to wiggle away. “Oh, no, little moon.” His hands snaked out and wrapped around my waist, dragging me back to him. “This is your punishment for fucking another man. You should have known better, little moon.”

            His pants dropped to his knee, revealing he was commando. His cock was engorged and as pale as the dead. I struggled backwards again, with tiny pathetic cries. “ _No. Please, no. Not in front of her._ ”

            Orochimaru hooked his hands under my knees and pulled me back towards him once more, this time ensuring my legs landed on either side of him. His eyes were almost black now, his pupils dilated completely and his voice was thick with lust. “I have to teach you that you belong only to me, little moon; and I have waited a month to do so.” He reached out and wet his fingers with the blood that had pooled against my stomach when he’d ripped my shirt away from my body, tearing scabs open.

            He wrapped that bloody hand around his cock and rubbed, lubricating it. When he was ready he dropped his body over mine, one arm beside my head and the other directing his cock to my vaginal opening. I reached up and smacked against his chest. “ ** _NO_**!”

            He slammed into me, not bothering with going slow; burying himself as deep as possible until he rammed against the opening of my womb, his head thrown back in ecstasy. “Ooohhhhuuuuu… Gods, Tsuki. You can’t comprehend how much I’ve missed this, feeling you fighting me inside and out.”

            I tried to wiggle my way off of him, but he trapped my hips against his and hooked his hand behind my knee again, holding me prisoner against him.

            “Watch!” Kabuto’s growling voice made me forget about Orochimaru’s assault for a second as I tipped my head back. Kabuto had Sonomi’s face pinned to the bars so that she was forced to see me. She let out a whimper and tears were freely falling down her cheek.

            Orochimaru withdrew and then slammed his cock back into me, shaking my body with each thrust. I stopped trying to hit Orochimaru and moved my hand back up towards my sister. She reached her hand out as well and our middle fingers barely managed to touch. I gave her a pained smile, my voice breaking. “It’s ok, Sonomi. I promise. I’m strong, remember? Just be strong like me.”

            Sonomi released a choking cry but nodded. “I’ll be strong. You’ll be strong.”

            I kept my eyes on her as Orochimaru groaned and grunted above me as he thrust away. I could feel my body start to lubricate itself in order to protect me; and I could also feel the disgusting burn of an unwanted, involuntary orgasm building.

            Orochimaru’s voice whispered over and over against my ear. “You are mine.”

            As that burn finally took over my body and I arched upwards with a loud scream I closed my eyes and silently cursed Orochimaru. His climax happened shortly after, and as he spilt his seed inside of me his fangs pierced into my neck; he bit down and held tight as I let out another piercing scream when I felt his venom leech into me.

He could never kill me with his venom, because for eight years I’d build up a tolerance to it. The pain though was enough to push me into darkness. I could hear Sonomi calling out my name as I slowly floated away. Then there was nothing; no pain, no fear, no voices.


	38. Start the Rescue Mission

Chapter 38: Start the Rescue Mission

[ ** _Flashback to Eleven Days Ago_** ]

_Tsunade was staring out the window watching the lightning streak across the black sky when her office door was slammed open hard enough to crack the wall it hit against._

_Kakashi came barreling in followed by Asuma. Kakashi strode over to Tsunade’s desk and slammed his hand down, a letter clenched in it. “We need to gather a search team, Tsunade. Now.”_

_Tsunade turned all the way around, her arms crossed under her breasts, golden eyes narrowed. “What is the matter now, Kakashi? You can’t just barge into my office and demand a team without an explanation.”_

_“She left.”_

_Tsunade frowned. “Who left?”_

_Kakashi held the letter up for Tsunade. “Tsuki left sometime last night after we went to sleep. I found this just now on the pillow beside me, along with one of her katana.”_

_Tsunade quickly took it from Kakashi’s hand and unfolded it, reading quickly. Asuma walked up behind Kakashi, gripping Kakashi’s shoulder. “Orochimaru probably has her already. We need to move as fast as we can so we can bring her back.”_

_Tsunade let out a small sigh. She knew this day was going to come someday. She took a seat behind her desk and sat the letter down in front of her. “ I hate saying this, Kakashi, Asuma, but I can’t allow a team to go after her.”_

_Kakashi slammed his fists down again. “Tsunade!”_

_Tsunade just stared at him. “Think Kakashi. What would happen to Tsuki’s daughter if we tried to get Tsuki back right now? How would we save Tsuki and that little girl?”_

_Asuma slowly pulled Kakashi up away from Tsunade’s desk. He wasn’t happy and wanted to go after Tsuki as well. But, Tsunade was thinking things through. “Kakashi… you know she’s right.”_

_Kakashi shrugged Asuma’s hand off and turned away, moving to walk out of the office. “I’ll go get both of them then.”_

_Tsunade finally stood up from her desk and her voice boomed out. “Kakashi, if you so much as step foot out of this village I will have you taken in by the ANBU and locked in a containment cell until I say otherwise.”_

_Kakashi froze, his hand almost crushing the doorframe as he leaned against it. “Do you really think they could stop me?”_

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes and leaned onto her desk, her hands fisted. “As your Hokage, I’m giving you an order to stay in this village.”_

_Kakashi slowly turned, his eye staring daggers at Tsunade, but he gave a nod of his head. “Yes, Hokage.” His voice was nothing but ice._

[ **Hokage’s Office – Four Days after Sonomi’s Kidnapping** ]

            Aside from Tsunade and Shizune, there were ten other shinobi packed into the Hokage’s office; the noise was unbelievable as everyone’s voices buzzed angrily.

            Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk, cracking the top of it, her voice booming with authority. “BE QUITE!”

            Ten faces turned to focus on Tsunade.

            Kakashi was the closest to Tsunade. “We can no longer _not_ take action, Tsunade. By not going after Tsuki the first time, you have allowed another one of our kunoichi to be kidnapped.”

            Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Kakashi even though his words rang true; it was her fault for not going after Tsuki. Orochimaru now had her and her sister, Sonomi. “Refrain from speaking to your Hokage like that, Kakashi.”

            Kakashi clenched his fists but stepped back closer to Asuma and Genma. “Yes, Hokage.”

            Tsunade sighed. This was all just a big shit-storm Konoha didn’t need. “I am agreeing to a multi-team rescue mission, so don’t get all of your panties into a twist. I am sorry that this resulted in the loss of two of our kunoichi; we will no longer allow Orochimaru to get away with his shit.”

            Everyone’s voices rose again, filling the room.

            “I SAID BE QUITE!”

            Silence again.

            “Kakashi.”

            “Yes, Hokage?”

            “Your team will consist of Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru. Go find them and meet at the front gate. You are the head of all the teams.”

            Kakashi’s eye burned with fire and he disappeared without a word.

            “Asuma, Shikamaru.”

            Asuma stepped forward while Shikamaru pushed his way to the front of the crowd. “Tsunade.”

            “Asuma, you will co-lead your team. Ino and Chōji will be a part of it.”

            Asuma and Shikamaru gave a quick nod. “Yes, Hokage.” They disappeared.

            Tsunade looked at Genma. She couldn’t have him go; he was still recovering from his bout with Kakuzu. He was going to hate her. “Genma.”

            The look on Tsunade’s face told him enough and he sighed. “I know, Tsunade. I’ll have to stay.”

            Tsunade nodded, her voice soft. “You can head to the hawk tower and help the message keepers. That way you can be the one reporting back to me about the mission.”

            He nodded, completely understanding. “Yes, Tsunade.”

            She sighed. “Hokage, Genma. It’s Hokage.”

            He grinned and clicked his senbon at her. “Hokage.” He turned and pushed his way past everyone so that he could leave.

            Tsunade turned her attention back to everyone. “Yamato.”

            Yamato raised his hand from the back. “Yes?”

            “You will have Sakura and Sai. I want a medical-nin on this mission and Sakura can handle herself well. Go find them both and inform them. Meet at the front gate as soon as you can.”

            Yamato bowed. “Yes, Hokage.” He walked out of the door like Genma, refraining from flickering out of the office.

            “Gai.”

            He stepped forward in his green spandex suit. “How may I help, Hokage-sama?” His grin was bright enough to blind everyone who could see it.

            Tsunade hid her eyes behind her hand, shaking her head. “You are going to make the fourth team. I want you to find Neji, Tenten, and Lee; bring them to the front gate as soon as possible.”

            Gai clenched his fist tightly and pumped it in the air. “We will!”

            After he’d pushed his way out of the office, Tsunade took a seat. There were a few others that needed to be gathered; ones that didn’t consist of team members.

            She looked up at Gaara, Temari, Kankurō, and Kishīkiriku. “Temari, and Kankurō, I am going to be sending you along with some of your fellow shinobi.”

            Gaara tried to speak up quickly. “Tsunade, I am…”

            Tsunade held her hand up, cutting him off. “I’m sorry, Gaara, I cannot allow the Kazekage to go on this mission. You are too important to risk. Your brother and sister will agree with me.”

            Temari gripped her baby brother’s shoulder. “We can bring them both back, Gaara, don’t worry.” Her and Kankurō had noticed his devotion to Tsuki as his student and his growing love for Sonomi. They wouldn’t allow either to remain with Orochimaru.

            Gaara looked up at his older sister, his bright green eyes dulled with worry; he trusted his siblings though. He nodded. “Bring them back, Temari. Please.”

            She smiled down at him and hugged him close for a moment. Kankurō wrapped his arms around both from behind, his eyes on Tsunade. “We’ll head down to the gate. Is there anyone else you need us to get?”

            Tsunade nodded. “If you can find them, I need them to go as well: Kotetsu, Izumo, Tsume and Kuromaru, and finally Aoba. If you can’t find one, send the ones you found to find the others.”

            Kankurō dipped his head and released his brother and sister. “Will do, Tsunade.”

            Gaara left with Temari and Kankurō, to help them gather the others, so the only other person Tsunade had to talk to was Kishīkiriku Hanahara.

            He was not happy; both of his nieces had been taken from Konoha and he’d been unable to do anything. His silver and purple eyes were cold as ice; deadly and murderous. “I _will_ be going, Hokage. Whether you agree to it or not. I am not a member of your village, so although I am a guest here, I am not bound by your commands.

            Tsunade sighed and leaned back, crossing her arms under her breasts. “I wasn’t planning on stopping you. I want you out there with my shinobi.”

            “Good.”

            “There is one other thing I must ask of you as well.”

            Kishīkiriku stared, waiting. “What is it?”

            This time it was Tsunade’s eyes that turned as cold as ice, filled with anger and hate. “Kill Orochimaru if you can. I don’t want Tsuki to bear that weight on her shoulders. She has already been through so much. I want to have her brought back here to live peacefully; and I want _you_ to kill that snake.”

            “She might have already done it herself.”

            Tsunade slowly shook her head, unsure really. “I don’t really know, Kishīkiriku. I don’t know if she’ll follow through with killing him. I don’t know if she is really strong enough… that’s why I put her through so much training, to _try_ and get her strong enough.”

            Kishīkiriku turned away from Tsunade, moving towards the door, his two giant ass katana fully visible now; making him look even more deadly. “I wouldn’t underestimate her. She is a Hanahara after all.”

[ **Konoha’s Front Gate** ]

            Twenty four shinobi and kunoichi stood in front of the front gate, checking weapons and supplies.

            Kakashi called out, his voice echoing for everyone to hear. “You all know why we are gathered. Tsunade has tasked us with a rescue mission to Earth Country. Orochimaru has rebuilt the Hanahara village and kidnapped two of our kunoichi.”

Asuma called out next, stepping up beside Kakashi. “Eleven days ago, Tsuki Hanahara left because Orochimaru forced her to, with threat of killing her friends and loved ones; us. Four days ago Orochimaru kidnapped Sonomi Hanahara, Tsuki’s half-sister. We only found out this morning about her kidnapping when friends checked on her after not seeing her for a few days.”

Neji stepped forward to voice the confusion of everyone. “Why do you call Sonomi Tsuki’s half-sister? Sonomi’s last name isn’t Hanahara, it is Aakimi. She has been a part of our village for several years. She was in the academy with half of us.”

Kishīkiriku moved in front of the crowd, his height making him completely visible to everyone. “Many know me as a shinobi from Earth Country who helped Asuma during the Akatsuki attack; what you don’t know about me is that my name is also Hanahara.”

“What?!”

“How?!”

Kishīkiriku held his massive hands up. “Tsuki’s father was my younger brother. When he was attacked I hadn’t talked to him or seen his family for thirty years. I only recently found out, Tsuki, my niece, was still alive. She does not know I am her uncle though. Sonomi on the other hand does. Her father was also my younger brother, but she shared a different mother than Tsuki. Therefore Tsuki does not know that Sonomi is her half-sister.”

Suddenly everyone was talking loudly. Kishīkiriku looked back at Kakashi and Asuma with a shrug. Kakashi’s voice boomed out, louder than before, echoing all the way around them and over the wall for others to hear. “EVERYONE SHUT UP!!” Everyone froze, mouths open and hands in the air as they paused their gestures to each other.

Kakashi rubbed his hand across his face before looking back at everyone again. “I know this is all sudden and confusing, but we need to focus on the goal of this mission; to rescue Tsuki and Sonomi. Now…” He pointed at all the team leaders and those without teams. “… we need to get going, so enough arguing amongst yourselves. Let’s start the rescue mission!”


	39. Attempted Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

Chapter 39: Attempted Escape

[ **Tsuki – Two Days Later** ]

            After Orochimaru and Kabuto had left once Orochimaru had finished his assault, Sonomi had used what little chakra she had left to heal me as best as she could while I had laid unconscious in the cell next to hers.

            Even now fever raged through my body as I curled up against the bars separating us, Sonomi’s hands running through my tangled and bloody curls. As soon as she could release her chakra again she sent it into me, over and over, struggling to keep me from dying.

            “It’ll be ok, Tsuki. I promise. We can go back to Konoha together.”

            I couldn’t speak, my voice gone; ripped from me as I’d screamed, keened, whimpered, and cried. I just stared at the bars in front of me, shivering and in pain.

            “You are so strong, Tsuki. I only wish I could be as strong as you.”

            I gave Sonomi’s hand a gentle squeeze and struggled to turn my face up towards hers to offer her a broken smile. Her face was yellow, green, purple, and blue; the blood covering her was dark, almost black, and flaking off as she moved; the cut across her lips was scabbed over, no longer oozing blood; the bruises across the rest of her body were just as sickly looking as the ones on her face.

            After I’d woken back up a few hours after passing out, I had crawled my way over to Sonomi, dragging my cut up clothes to her so that she could use them to cover her body; I didn’t care about my nakedness, all I cared about was her. She had used a part of my shirt to wipe at the blood and semen that had stained her thighs, throwing it away from the both of us in disgust and anger. I couldn’t move to do such a thing, so I was still soiled… broken…

            I squeezed Sonomi’s hand again and mouthed a muted ‘I’m sorry’ to her.

            She shook her head and moved her hand away from my hair to cup my cheek. “There is nothing to be sorry about, Tsuki. You didn’t do this. Don’t apologize.”

            I repeated my muted apology and leaned my cheek into her hand, closing my eyes as tears burned down my cheeks. Her hands and those tears were the only warmth my body had.

            “Mommy?”

            My eyes jerked open and I moved my head as quickly as I could to the front of the cell. Sonomi was also staring.

            My daughter was standing in front of the cell, hands grasping the cold metal as she stared in at me, her eyes full of tears.

            I choked out a muted cry. _My daughter! My daughter was seeing me like this_!

            “Mommy?”

            From her tiny body strong, winding vines shot out to wrap around the cell door. She took a step back and the vines effortlessly ripped the door off its hinges, sitting it off to the side out of her way. She stepped forward, her vines reaching for me, tracing over my cut, bruised, and bloody body so as not to hurt me.

            When she was right next to me and her golden slit eyes staring down at me, she reached out to touch my face. Her tiny fingers brushed away my tears as her own fell. “Are you okay, Mommy?”

            I struggled to sit up, muted cries of pain repeatedly expressed. I nodded my head, not wanting to worry her.

            Her tears fell harder and she patted my cheek, tsking at me in her soft voice. “You’re a liar, Mommy. But I’ll make you better.”

            She knelt down in front of me, her vines disappearing back into her, and she wrapped her arms around my shivering body. I tucked my face in against her hair and hugged her as tight as I could. Warmth spread through me as chakra almost a twin to mine leaked out of Hoshi and into me, wrapping me as tightly as her arms did.

            I could feel everything that hurt stop hurting and warmth spread throughout my body as blood started to circulate like it should; my wrists healed and my throat stopped burning.

            I opened my mouth to try and talk. The words were rough and cracked, but I could speak. “Hoshi!”

            As her chakra slowly disappeared she pulled back from me; her kimono was dirty from being pressed against my bloody dirt covered body but she didn’t care. “Are you better now, Mommy?”

            I reached up and cupped her cheeks between my hands, pulling her forward so that I could press a kiss against her forehead. “Mommy is ok now, Hoshi. Thank you.”

            Another hand touched my shoulder. “Tsuki?”

            I had forgotten about Sonomi when Hoshi had said my name. I looked over at her now. I pulled one hand away from Hoshi and reached out to cup Sonomi’s cheek. “Sonomi, this is my daughter, Hoshi.”

            She looked at me with her one eye questioningly. “Your daughter?”

            I smiled. “Yes, my daughter. She was why I came back here; I had to protect her.”

            “Oh…” She finally comprehended my reason. “That snake would have hurt her if you hadn’t, right?”

            I nodded. “He would have.”

            Hoshi pulled away and looked up at me. “Daddy wouldn’t hurt me, Mommy.”

            I looked down at her, my heart sad. I brushed my hand through her black curls, so much like mine. “He hurt me, Hoshi. That’s why I was down here like this. He did this… and he hurt your Auntie too.” I pointed over at Sonomi. “Hoshi, this is my sister, Sonomi. She is your Auntie.”

            She turned her beautiful face to Sonomi and stared at her. “My Auntie? Daddy hurt you and Auntie?”

            I nodded. “He was angry at me because I love someone else, so he hurt me and then he hurt my sister to hurt me more. And he would have hurt you too to hurt your Mommy.”

            She turned her confused eyes to me again. “He is a bad Daddy?”

            I nodded again. “He is a bad Daddy.”

            She stared at me in silence as she struggled to understand that her father was a bad man. After a minute of silence she turned to look at Sonomi and reached a hand out to touch her cheek alongside my own hand. She was crying again. “I’m sorry Daddy hurt you, Auntie.”

Hoshi released her chakra once more and poured it into Sonomi. I watched as her cuts and bruises closed and the swelling closing her other eye disappeared so that both of her silver and brown eyes stared at Hoshi and I.

I laughed and hugged Hoshi again. “You’re my little blessing, Hoshi! Thank you for helping me and your Auntie!”

Her chakra receded again and she hugged me back. “You’re welcome, Mommy.”

With Hoshi in my arms I struggled to my feet. I needed to get Hoshi and Sonomi out of here before Orochimaru discovered Hoshi had helped us. I turned to Sonomi. “Can you walk?”

Sonomi slowly stood with a groan and nodded. “I can.”

I nodded. “Good. We have to get out of here before they come back.” I turned my attention down to Hoshi as she stared up at me, cradled in my arms. “Do you think you could break the door for Sonomi like you did mine?”

Hoshi smiled. “Of course, Mommy. That’s such a silly thing to ask.”

Hoshi extended her hand and her vines appeared from her body again, crawling and twisting their way to Sonomi’s cell door to rip it off the hinges. When it was lying on the ground out of the way she pulled her vines back.

I kissed her forehead again. “Thank you, Hoshi! I’m so proud of you!”

Hoshi beamed up at me as Sonomi met me outside the prison cells. “We need some clothes, Tsuki. Do you think we can find some before Orochimaru discovers we’re not in the cells anymore?”

I shook my head. “I don’t know. I’ve only been down here since I arrived, so I don’t know the layout of the manor above.”

Hoshi started to wiggle in my arms, trying to get down. “I know where some are, I can go get them for you, Mommy.”

I knelt down and sat Hoshi down on the ground. “Are you sure, Hoshi?”

She smiled. “I’ll be right back, Mommy. I promise.”

I patted her backside and pushed her towards the stairs. “Hurry, Hoshi.”

She ran up the stairs, disappearing from sight. Sonomi walked up beside me and grabbed my arm, turning me into her hug. “I love you, Tsuki!”

I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back tightly, burying my face against her shoulder. “I love you too, Sonomi.” I pulled away after a moment and smiled as I walked past her, heading to the far wall. “I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to get you and Hoshi out of here, but I’m glad I have a chance now.”

Sonomi followed behind me, stopping when the both of us reached the dirt wall. “But how are we going to escape? I saw how many shinobi Orochimaru has when Kabuto was carrying me into the village. We can’t fight them all, not with a child to protect.”

I touched the wall, pushing a little chakra into it so I could feel all of it. I smiled and looked over my shoulder at Sonomi. “We won’t have to fight.”

I closed my eyes and placed both palms against the compacted dirt wall. Orochimaru had made a mistake in building this dungeon; he hadn’t taken into account that I had been training. I didn’t have as much chakra as usual, but it was slowly coming back. I had enough right now to do what I needed to do to secure my daughter and sister’s safety.

Pulling on that chakra I formed in into the earth in front of me and focused on moving the earth; a hole began to form where my hands were, slowly extending in width as it carved through the earth into a giant tunnel. I didn’t stop until I knew I was well beyond the village and then carved upwards to create an opening for us to escape from.

Hoshi came running down the stairs just as I fell to my knees, my charka and body exhausted once again. Her eyes widened at the tunnel I had created and she ran forward, dropping the clothes on the ground to shake my shoulders. “Mommy!”

I peered up at her through my curls and let out a breathy laugh. “I’m ok, Hoshi. I’m just a little tired.”

She stopped shaking me and slowly stepped back so that I could stand. “Okay. I brought some clothes. They belong to Nanna Matari so I don’t think she’ll mind.”

Sonomi picked up a pair of pants and held them against her waist to see if they would fit; when she deemed they would she quickly slid into them, thankful to finally be able to cover herself. I took the other pair of pants and slid them on, not bothering to see if they fit. I just wanted to be covered.

Once we both had the long tunics on, the slits on the side resting at our hips, I turned and walked over to the table that had all of Orochimaru’s torture devices. My katana was sitting on a few of them, dirt covering the hilt from when he’d unbuckled it from my waist. I gripped it tightly, turned, and scooped my daughter up into my arms. Hoshi let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I headed for the tunnel. “Let’s go, we don’t know how long we have before they come for us. We need to be as far away as possible.”

Sonomi followed behind as we left the dungeon behind us. We travelled for a long distance until I saw the opening above us that I had created as an exit. Once below it I pushed a little chakra into my feet and jumped up, landing in the cover of the trees outside the village. Sonomi was behind in seconds, landing beside me.

Without looking back we started running. I knew the way to Konoha as I’d grown up on this land, so I took the lead.

We ran and ran, only stopping for a moment to catch our breath. Then we ran some more. It wasn’t until the sun was setting below the horizon that I felt a violent, angry chakra coming for us; it permeated the air for miles and miles.

Sonomi faltered as she felt it too, stumbling a little but regained her footing in a split second. She looked over at me. “He’s coming.”

I nodded and looked down at Hoshi. Her eyes were full of fear and her lower lip was trembling. I couldn’t let Orochimaru get his hands on my daughter again; he would hurt her this time. I stopped and called to Sonomi. “Wait. Here, take Hoshi.”

Sonomi walked back to me and took Hoshi into her arms. “What are you doing, Tsuki? We need to go!”

I held out my katana to her. I didn’t need it; Sonomi did, so that she could protect her and Hoshi. She wasn’t as good with forming a shield and weapon from the earth like I was; she didn’t have the Kekkei Genkai, so her chakra reserves weren’t as strong. “Take this, it was fathers. Run and protect my daughter, please. I can stop him, but only if I’m alone.”

Sonomi shook her head but I shoved the katana into her hand at the same time I shoved her forward. “No, I’m not going to just leave you. We can make it together!”

I shook my head. “Go. Please.”

Sonomi stared at me helplessly but finally nodded. She gripped the katana in one hand and my daughter in the other. “We’ll come back for you, I promise, Tsuki.”

I smiled and then reached out and cupped Hoshi’s cheek. “I love you, Hoshi. I’ll be right behind you. Go with Auntie, ok?”

Tears started falling, tiny drop after tiny drop, as she nodded her head, curls bouncing. “I love you too, Mommy.”

Sonomi turned and started running as fast as she could. I watched them until I could no longer see them through the trees. I turned and slowly lowered myself to the ground. I closed my eyes and pushed my fingers into the dirt below me. _Please help me_.

I could feel the familiar warmth as the earth and everything it covered answered me; roots shifted towards me, the trees bent to caress the branches against my hair and cheeks; the water gurgled through the stones and dirt, seeking me.

Then he was there, standing in front of me. I could feel him even with my eyes closed. “Hello, my precious little moon.”

I tipped my head up and opened my eyes, finally looking at him. His long black hair was waving back and forth in the wind; golden slit eyes staring daggers at me. “Orochimaru.”

He flicked his gaze around, looking for Sonomi and Hoshi. “Where are they?”

I slowly stood and dusted my pants and tunic off. “You can’t have them.”

He arched one of his brows, the movement elongating the purple markings around his eyes. He truly was a snake. “Oh? Too bad then, I’ll just take you back then. I can always take them another day after you’re safely locked away, bound hand and foot, serving me like the old days. Remember those, little moon?”

I slowly raised my hands and everything the earth touched responded to me. Behind me a wall of root and tree branches formed, locking together with bands of water, weaving in and out creating an impassable net. “Then come, Orochimaru. I’m not going to run anymore. I have something to protect now.”

He grinned and disappeared. I felt him reappear behind me and grab me; I allowed it only so that I could flip him forward over my hip. As he landed I called forth the earth into a slab and sent it flying down at his head as I straddled his hips, holding him in place. The slab hit, but the Orochimaru below me was only a clone; it broke apart into hundreds of tiny snakes. I quickly stood and thrust my hand out; roots followed each thrust, striking here and there as Orochimaru’s clones came at him.

Finally I growled in frustration. “Fight me, Orochimaru!”

He touched my shoulder and just as I turned to grab him his fist struck across my face, sending me flying, bumping up and down across the earth until I finally rolled to a stop thanks to a tree’s roots shooting up to cradle me. My nose was broken, the pain throbbing between my eyes and across my cheek bones, blood dripping down over my mouth and chin. I struggled to my feet and wiped at the blood.

In the blink of an eye I flickered from where I was to in front of him, hardened the earth I had around my body, and slammed my fist into his chest. He flew backwards and rolled just like I did. This time he wasn’t a clone that disappeared into a pile of slithering snakes; it was really him. I growled and strode forward as he got up to his hands and knees. I started running until I was close enough to jump into the air and slam my fist down against his jaw.

He flew backwards again but was quicker on getting up this time. I walked over and grabbed him by the tunic, dragging him up. When he was on his knees I slammed my knee into his chest, once, twice, three times until I could hear blood choking out of his throat. I release him to fall back down to his knees, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth.

My victory was short lived as he flashed his fist forward and uppercut me in the face, dropping me to my knees like he was. He slowly stood, rocking on his feet, and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling my head back so I was looking at him as his other fist shot down, barreling towards my face.

I block his punch with one arm and pushed myself upward so that my other hand, fisted tightly, hit him in his jaw. He stumbled back and released my hair.

Just as I was standing though his hand snaked out and grabbed the back of my knee, jerking it towards him so that he could also grab the dip of my back; he lifted me up into the air and then slammed me hard against the earth. It cratered beneath me and the air flew out of my mouth. Before I could suck in any air he was on top of me, straddling my hips and wrapping his strong pale hands around my throat, closing off my windpipe.

I buck up against him but he didn’t move and I could feel my lungs start to burn. I wiggled one of my legs up between us, thankful to be extremely flexible, and slid that leg between his arms, over his shoulder, and around the back of his neck. My other leg I brought up, around and across his arms so that I could choke him against it as I reached up and grabbed his hair; the force of both legs and my hands had his lips gasping for air.

Orochimaru slammed his elbows outwards, breaking my hold against his neck and hair before pulling a fist back and slamming it down towards my face. I flinched to the side just barely fast enough to avoid it as the ground cratered next to my face.

I used that opportunity of his hand being temporary stuck in the ground to scoop my leg under his, push my hips up and over, throwing him onto his side. I followed along with him and rolled him completely onto his back, straddling him, punching downwards; left, right, left, right against his face.

Blood flies from his mouth, speckling against the earth around us. He only laughed though and shoved his hands upwards, putting chakra behind the hit so that I was flung backwards and off of him to roll once more against the ground.

He stood up and walked towards me. I manage to get up onto my knees, blood dripping from my nose and out of the corners of my mouth; the entire front of my tunic was blood red. He reached out for me but I lunge forward with the little strength I have left and land a four punch combo against his chest, feeling his sternum crack beneath my fists; I follow through with an uppercut to his jaw, slamming teeth against teeth as he fell backwards.

I rocked on my feet, dropping into a horse stance as I struggled to stay upright. I had no more chakra left to use and no more strength; but I couldn’t allow him to go after Sonomi and Hoshi.

I groaned as I watched him roll over on to his side and push himself up onto his hands and knees. His head was hanging down so his hair was like a long black curtain hiding his face. Finally he grunted and hauled himself to his feet. As he steadied himself he reached up, smeared the blood across his chin, and then licked the blood from the back of his hand; all the while his golden slit eyes bore into me.

“It looks like you barely have the strength to stand, my precious little moon. Why don’t you give up and let me take you home?”

I sucked the blood from my lips into my mouth and then spit it out at him. It only landed a few feet from him. “Fuck you, Orochimaru. My home is in Konoha.”

He stopped grinning and his stare turned to ice. His voice deepened as he spoke. “Your home is where I tell you it is.”

I couldn’t stand anymore; I fell to my knees with a heavy groan. As I swayed back and forth on my knees I flipped him the bird. “Fuck you, snake bastard.”

He strode forward and grabbed my middle finger, snapping it backwards without blinking. I bit my bottom lip to stop from screaming. He let my finger go and reached forward to grab my jaw, jerking my face upwards. As he leaned his bloody face down towards mine, he chuckled. “Poor little moon. You can never win against me, don’t you know that?”

I glared up at him. “One day I will; maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day. You should kill me now so that you can live.”

He tsked at me and brushed his lips across mine. “Oh, but I don’t want to kill you, little moon. I need you…” He whispered against my lips. “I need you to help me destroy Konoha and make more babies for me. I’ve decided I want more children with your power.”

He then wrapped his hands around my throat and choked off my air supply once again as he slammed his mouth against mine, biting, sucking, and shoving his tongue inside of my mouth as I gasped for air. He even kept kissing me as I slumped forward against him, unconscious.

He removed his hands from my throat and pulled away from his kiss. My body moved forward as he moved backwards, until I was slumped in against myself. He tsked down at my unconscious body. “Such a shame, little moon. Always too weak to win.” He reached down and slid his hands beneath the back of my legs and the dip of my back, pulling me upwards into his arms and against his chest. He started walking back to the village. “Let’s go home, precious moon of mine, so that I can clean you up and lock you away.”


	40. Save My Mommy

Chapter 40: Save My Mommy

[ **Rescue Teams** ]

            Most of the teams were spread out as we travelled through Fire Country and Earth Country. Kakashi was in the front, leading the way since he knew the way to the Hanahara village. Aoba was in the back with his Scattering Thousand Crows technique at work; his crows keeping watch for enemies.

            Neji, Tenten, and Lee were on the furthest left flank, following through the trees instead of being out in the open. Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were on the farthest right flank, following the river’s path. The rest were spread out here and there between each corner of the group.

            It was Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba’s mother, and her canine companion, Kuromaru, who first smelled the two women hiding in a cave above everyone.

            She flashed forward to where Kakashi was and called to him. “I think I’ve found some people. One of them smells like Sonomi, the other is a little girl who smells… almost like Tsuki, but different.”

            Kakashi stopped walking to listen. He reached up and scratched at his chin. “That must me Tsuki’s daughter then. I wonder how they escaped. Do you not smell Tsuki with them?”

            Tsume shook her head. “No, and I don’t smell her scent at all around here.”

            Kakashi clenched his fists. “Dammit.” He sighed. “Where are they?”

            Tsume pointed to her left, above where Neji, Tenten, and Lee were scouting. “Closest to the hills. Do you want me to send Kuromaru with a message?”

            Kakashi shook his head. “No, I’ll send Kishīkiriku.” Kakashi quickly motioned for Kishīkiriku to move closer. “Kishīkiriku.”

            Kishīkiriku stepped forward, stopping next to Tsume. “What’s wrong, Kakashi?”

            Kakashi shook his head. “Nothing is wrong, we’ve found Sonomi and who we believe to be Tsuki’s daughter hiding in a cave above where Neji, Tenten, and Lee are. I need you to go to them and you four go retrieve them. Sonomi will be more comfortable with you since you are her uncle.”

            Kishīkiriku nodded and disappeared, making his way to where Neji, Tenten, Lee and Gai were. When he arrived he stopped in front of Gai. “I need to borrow Neji.”

            Gai stopped walking. “If you insist.”

            Kishīkiriku nodded his head. “I do. Sonomi and Tsuki’s daughter are in a cave above us hiding.”

            “Alright.” Gai turned to Neji who was watching. “Go with Kishīkiriku; help him retrieve the girls above us.” Neji nodded and waited for Kishīkiriku to start climbing the hillside before following him. Gai looked at Tenten and Lee. “You two, stand watch. I am going to go check in with Kakashi about the situation.”

            Tenten and Lee nodded and spread out to observe the entire area. “Yes, Gai-Sensei.”

            Above on the hillside, vines started sprouting everywhere and whipping out at Kishīkiriku and Neji. Neji slashed them with his kunai almost faster than they could sprout. Kishīkiriku swung one of his giant katana out and away from his back, slashing a giant arc of vines down. They fought their way up to the ledge of the cave which was blocked by a wall of thorned vines.

            Kishīkiriku sighed and slid his katana back into its sheath on his back. “It looks like they were expecting someone to attack.”

            Neji called forth his byakugan and peered through the stone of the hill and the thorned wall in front of them. Inside was a tiny girl staring towards the entrance while the other figure, Sonomi, was lying curled on her side.

            “They are both inside; the little girl is the one who is fighting us off.”

            Kishīkiriku nodded and walked towards the thorned wall. “She probably doesn’t realize we’re here to help her.”

            Neji felt Kishīkiriku call on his chakra as he built it and then spread it out along the vines. It was probably only two minutes before the vines started to slither away, going back into the ground. The little girl, dressed in a torn and bloodied kimono, let out a scream when she saw us and ran over to where Sonomi was sitting up.

            “Bad men are here, Auntie. They want to hurt us!””

            Sonomi grabbed up the katana that had been lying beside her and stood up. She had just started pulling it out of its sheath when Kishīkiriku stepped forward. “Sonomi, wait.”

            Sonomi froze, her scared eyes blinking at Kishīkiriku and Neji. “Uncle Kishi?”

            Kishīkiriku smiled and held his giant arms out. “Sonomi.”

            Sonomi dropped the katana and ran forwards, throwing herself at Kishīkiriku. Kishīkiriku laughed and scooped her up into his large arms. Sonomi sobbed against his shoulder. “Oh, Uncle Kishi, I am glad you found us! It was horrible!”

            Behind Sonomi, the little girl stood twisting her hands against her chest. She called out in a tiny voice, still afraid. “Auntie? Are they not bad men?”

            Kishīkiriku let Sonomi back down and she quickly turned and knelt down, holding her hands out to the little girl. “It’s ok, Hoshi. These guys are here to help save your Mommy.”

            Hoshi walked forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Sonomi, peering over her shoulder at Kishīkiriku and Neji. She was actually intrigued by Neji. “Are they Mommy’s friends?”

            Sonomi let out a small laugh and nodded. “Yes, one of them is a friend and the other one, the tall one behind me, that is me and your Mommy’s uncle. He’s family. That’s why he came to save us.”

            She looked up all the way at the towering Kishīkiriku. “You’re gonna help Mommy?” Kishīkiriku nodded and knelt down so that Hoshi didn’t have to strain to look up at him. “Daddy was mean to Mommy. He beat her up and left her without any clothes in the cold. He hurt Auntie too, the same way. I found them and Mommy told me Daddy was a bad man.”

            Kishīkiriku clenched his fists, knowing what Hoshi was telling him without her truly knowing what Orochimaru had done to her mother. “Sonomi…”

            Sonomi let Hoshi go and slowly stood and turned; she refused to meet Kishīkiriku or Neji’s eyes. “We’re ok. Hoshi healed us both.”

            “Did… Sonomi did he…”

            Sonomi gave the tiniest nod, her voice whispered. “Kabuto and Orochimaru did, yes.”

            Neji’s fist struck to the side, burying itself all the way to his elbow. Sonomi, Hoshi, and Kishīkiriku jumped at the suddenness of it. “I’m going to kill him.”

            Kishīkiriku stood up again and reached out to grip Neji’s shoulder. “Not if I get to him first, Neji. That pleasure will be mine.”

            Hoshi moved away from Sonomi and walked over to Neji. She reached up and touched the arm that was buried in the wall of the cave; there was blood that had started trickling along the underside of his arm, dripping down onto the floor of the cave. Hoshi poured out her chakra into Neji until the gouges on his hand healed.

            She gently reached behind him and touched his really long hair. “Are you going to help Mommy and my baby brother?”

            Neji, Sonomi, and Kishīkiriku froze at her words. Neji knelt down to look at Hoshi’s beautiful golden slit eyes. “What do you mean by your baby brother?”

            Hoshi reached up and gently stroked her fingers along Neji’s cheek, petting him like a kitty. “Mommy has my baby brother inside of her. I felt him when I was healing Mommy after Daddy got mad at her.”

            Sonomi slowly dropped down to her knees, emotions racing across her face. “She doesn’t know.”

            Hoshi laughed, still playing with Neji’s face and hair. “Of course she doesn’t know about my baby brother, silly. He’s still too small to tell her.”

            “But… Hoshi, Daddy probably has Mommy again. He’s going to hurt her and your brother. Do you understand?”

            Hoshi turned away from Neji and stared at Sonomi, her golden slit eyes sparkling happily. “But I protected him. When I healed Mommy I covered him with my chakra. Daddy can’t hurt him.”

            Sonomi quickly got to her feet and grabbed ahold of Kishīkiriku’s haori. “We have to go save her! He is going to kill her! She helped us escape and stayed back to save us. He. Is. Going. To. Kill, Her!” With each word, Sonomi jerked against the haori.

            Kishīkiriku gently grabbed Sonomi’s hands and just held them against his stomach. “We’ll save her, Sonomi. We’ve brought a lot of shinobi and kunoichi with us. We have enough to invade the village, fight Orochimaru’s minions, and kill Orochimaru. Then we can rescue Tsuki.”

            Tears fell down Sonomi’s dirty cheeks, leaving a smudged path. “Are you sure you have enough?”

            Kishīkiriku nodded. “I’m sure. They are all strong. We can do it.”

            Sonomi slumped forward against Kishīkiriku. “Thank you!”

            Kishīkiriku scooped Sonomi up into his arms, holding her tight. He looked over at Neji. “Let’s go, Neji. We have to inform the others. But don’t say a word to Kakashi about the baby. He can’t know right now.” He looked down at Hoshi. “Okay, Hoshi? We can’t let the silver haired man you’re about to meet know about your baby brother.”

            Hoshi nodded her tiny head. “I won’t tell anyone else. So we can save Mommy.”

            Kishīkiriku smiled and started walking out of the cave. “Good girl, Hoshi. Mommy will be proud of you.”

            When Kishīkiriku disappeared over the edge of the cliff, Neji held his arms out to Hoshi. “Are you ready to go, Hoshi?”

            Hoshi smiled and walked into Neji’s arms, allowing him to pick her up. She pulled his hair over his shoulder so that it could drape over her like a blanket as she ran her fingers through it. “I’m ready.”

            Neji walked out of the cave and over to the edge of the cliff. He tightened his hold on Hoshi. “Hold on tight, Hoshi. We’re gonna jump.”

            Neji stepped off of the edge of the cliff, the air whooshing around him as they fell. Hoshi let out a happy squee and held on tight. Close to the ground Neji pulled chakra into his feet, did a little spin so that his body turned sideways, and he latched onto the side of the hill. He managed to slow their descent enough that the ground was close enough to drop down to.

            Neji let the chakra go and did a small flip, landing in a crouch with Hoshi laughing happily in his arms. He felt a smile spread across his face; a very rare occurrence.

            Kishīkiriku, Sonomi, Gai, Tenten, and Lee were waiting for him a few feet away. He started walking towards them. “Let’s go save your Mommy, Hoshi.”


	41. Battle of the Shinobi

Chapter 41: Battle of the Shinobi

[ **Rescue Team – The Following Day – Hanahara Village** ]

            The sound of crows wings echoed through the sky as thousands of them flew in every direction, landing on trees and on rooftops. Below, Hanahara villagers went about their daily business; cooking, cleaning, carving wood, weaving. It was almost like a normal village; the only difference was that it was swarmed with shinobi loyal to Orochimaru.

            From above, Sai and Sakura helped the crows take in every shinobi’s position, preparing for the battle ahead.

            Shino’s Kikaichū were flying throughout the village searching for signs of Tsuki and Orochimaru.

            Just outside the village, hidden in the trees surrounding it, the remaining members of the rescue team waited for the sign to begin the attack. Each team had a zone of attack, to make everything go smoother; and hopefully faster. Tsuki’s life depended on their success.

            Kakashi slowly crawled his way over to where Shikamaru was; he was the mastermind behind this attack, and Kakashi trusted his judgements. “Everyone is in place. Sai and Sakura are ready to start the first phase.”

            Shikamaru looked up into the sky even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to see the giant winged ink bird holding Sai and Sakura above the village. “Give it to them.”

            Kakashi quickly pulled out a scroll that Sai had given him and quickly sent the go-ahead command to Sai through it.

            The words disappeared and just as quickly there was a loud screech from above as Sakura took a flying leap off of the giant ink bird. The sound of her body slicing through the air was faint, except to Kiba, Akamaru, Tsume, and Kuromaru. That was also their signal to go.

            Suddenly there was a huge explosion of earth and stone, rumbling deeply through the ground, as Sakura landed in the middle of the village; crouched, fist buried deep in the dirt, green eyes ablaze with fighting fire, and pink hair flying out around her until it settled against her shoulders. Four of the shinobi that had been positioned in the center where Sakura had dive bombed her were tossed away from her, slumped over the rubble of the shattered earth; all dead upon impact.

            Kiba and Akamaru dug up from the earth with a piercing howl as they both turned feral, claws out, teeth elongated, spinning around and around as they targeted the guards at the entrance of the village with their Fang Over Fang. The guard station exploded into bits of wood and broken stone as Kiba and Akamaru burrowed through it. Then they turned direction after the guards who’d escaped the first blow. Their screams echoed through the air alongside the villager’s screams as they ran away, seeking shelter from the attack.

            Shikamaru had tried his best to make a plan that didn’t kill all of the villagers, but as any shinobi knows, casualties are bound to happen; everyone was just supposed to try their hardest not to kill the villagers. They were innocent; brought here by Orochimaru to serve him like chattel.

            From the back came screams as Temari sliced through the village’s woven wall with her Sickle Weasel Technique. Her one-eyed weasel summoning, Kamatari, sliced through the entire length of the wall to allow the Sand shinobi that had accompanied her and Kankurō to charge in, attacking Orochimaru’s shinobi as they charged back; weapons drawn and battle cries echoing.

            Kankurō moved past his sister with Karasu and two Kuroari, performing his Machine Triple Shot. His fellow shinobi stabbed the trapped enemies while Karasu helped, over and over until blood stained the ground below each of his puppets.

            From the left flew Tsume and Kuromaru, spinning like an out of control tornado, tore apart that part of the wall. The final part of the wall that fell was the right side, and it was torn apart by Yamato’s wood technique as he slowly made his way into the village accompanied by Asuma, who had his trench blades out ready for battle.

            Now there was nothing standing in the way to block attacks from all sides. Shikamaru stood, observing everyone; it was time for phase two. He motioned Kakashi to send Sai the next signal and as soon as the ink disappeared from the scroll there was a second loud screech from above.

            Sai’s giant ink bird flew downwards, wings folded flat against its back as it dive bombed. As it plummeted, Sai pulled out one of his giant scrolls and started drawing all sort of creatures meant to attack and kill. He released them as he went so that it rained ink beasts. When he was close to the ground, Sai’s giant ink bird pulled up, claws extended as it slashed and crushed Orochimaru’s shinobi.

            As the screams of the enemy attacked by the ink beasts echoed throughout the village, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chōji, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Aoba made their way through the wall’s rubble. Ino’s job was to find all the wounded Sand shinobi or villagers and heal them with Chōji protecting her as she completely focused on healing. Hinata’s job was to find all the unharmed villagers and lead them away to safety. Neji’s job was to help find Tsuki with his byakugan as well as fight. Kotetsu and Izumo were already twirling around each other, twin kunai slashing and stabbing. Aoba was busy blinding and attacking all the enemy shinobi fighting his comrades with his Scattering Thousand Crows.

            Shino’s Kikaichū had found where Tsuki, Orochimaru, and Kabuto were. He made his way to Kakashi and Shikamaru. “They are below ground towards the back of the village in the manor. There is an underground dungeon where Tsuki is being held.”

            Kakashi turned to Shikamaru, waiting for his command; even though Kakashi had been put in charge, Shikamaru was their tactician, so he had changed the command from himself to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded. “Go. Take Kishīkiriku with you. We’re starting phase three; rescue Tsuki and kill or capture Orochimaru.”

            Shikamaru also addressed Shino who was still standing close. “Join the fight; leave no enemy shinobi alive. I want Orochimaru as defenseless as possible… even though he is a deadly weapon himself.”

            Shino nodded and disappeared into a cloud of Kikaichū; Shikamaru had been talking to a bug clone. Everything was going according to plan.


	42. Fighting Orochimaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

Chapter 42: Fighting Orochimaru

[ **Orochimaru** ]

            Screams, explosions, howls, and screeches dragged me out of the moya, the main room. As I stepped out Kabuto appeared beside me, blood staining his usual pristine uniform. “Orochimaru-Sensei, its Konoha shinobi.”

            I let out a hiss of anger. “Damn Konoha!”

            A Sand shinobi ran towards us and Kabuto flicked out his wrist; the shinobi dropped to the stone walkway with a scalpel in his throat. “Go, Sensei, while you have the chance. Use the tunnel Tsuki made when she tried to escape. I doubt they have it covered.”

            I narrowed my eyes at Kabuto. “Are you saying I am incapable of fighting?”

            Kabuto gave a heavy sigh. “Of course not, Sensei. I am only being practical. If you want to keep the girl, then take her away from here. The village is lost; we can rebuild somewhere else.”

            I reached out and grabbed ahold of his throat, squeezing for a moment. He just stared at me and I gave a hiss before releasing him with a hard shove. “Head to the Southern Hideout when you’re done here.”

            Kabuto pushed his glasses up. “Are you going through Fire Country even though Konoha is fighting us right now?”

            “No, Kabuto, I am heading through Wind.”

            Kabuto nodded. “A wise choice, Sensei. I will find you there.”

            I waited until Kabuto disappeared before turning and making my way to the entryway leading down to the dungeon. I had Tsuki chained up once again down there. She had been in bad shape after I’d fought her, so I’d had Kabuto heal her before I locked her up again.

            As I stepped down off the last step, the dirt around me shifted as another explosion happened aboveground. I walked to the prison cell and quickly unlocked it. Tsuki was sitting up on the bed I had supplied for her, the chains still around her neck, wrists, and ankles.

            “What is going on outside? It feels like an earthquake.”

            I ignored her question and unlocked the length of chain connecting all of her shackles to the wall. I wrapped it around my hand and pulled her up to her feet. She stumbled forward as I started walking. “Shut up and follow.”

            Tsuki pulled back against her chains as she saw me walk towards the tunnel she had made to escape. “What are you doing? Where are you going?”

            I growled and turned, grabbing ahold of her chin tightly. I pulled her upwards until she was standing on her tiptoes and had to grab my tunic to steady herself. “I’m taking you somewhere else.”

            Her eyes got huge and she tried to shrug my hand off; this resulted in her tipping backwards and I had to release her chin as she fell, landing on her ass in front of me. “No, I’m not going anywhere!”

            I jerked at her chain but she kept pulling at it. I finally had enough. “Fine, you want it the hard way, the hard way it will be.”

            I flashed my fist out and smashed it across her jaw. She stopped struggling as her body slumped backwards against the floor. I let out an annoyed huff and quickly picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder. I then turned and made my way into the tunnel, heading for the exit outside of the village.

[ **Kakashi** ]

            Halfway through the village I spotted Neji waiting for me. I walked up to him as fighting happened all around us. “Shino said Tsuki is below the manor in a dungeon.”

            Neji nodded and turned his eyes towards the manor, which had already been partly destroyed by Temari’s scythe-wielding weasel. He opened his byakugan and stared through wood, stone, and dirt, searching for Tsuki. He found a dungeon but there was no one in it. Leading off to the left was a tunnel that cut underground leading beyond the village. Two figures were just exiting, one Orochimaru and the other Tsuki who was thrown over Orochimaru’s shoulder.

            Neji closed off his byakugan and turned his regular eyes towards me. “Orochimaru has Tsuki and they are outside of the village to the left of us.”

            I gave a loud curse. “Gods dammit, I hate that snake!” I looked over my shoulder at Kishīkiriku. “Come one, we have to get to him before he can run off with Tsuki.”

            Just as Kishīkiriku and I started walking towards the destroyed wall to head outside of the village, Kabuto appeared in front of us, blood speckling his uniform and glasses. He held out one of his scalpels. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that.”

            I stepped forward, kunai drawn. “Kabuto.”

            Kabuto grinned. “Kakashi.”

            Kishīkiriku tensed beside me at the sound of Kabuto’s name. He reached out just as I was preparing to spring forward at Kabuto. “Kabuto… you must be the one who raped my niece after you kidnapped her from her home.”

            I hadn’t heard from Sonomi that she had been raped; she had only mentioned that Tsuki had been badly injured before they’d escaped and had stayed behind so that they could escape. I turned slightly, staring up at Kishīkiriku. His eyes were like death and Kabuto was his intended reaping.

            Kabuto let out a sick, gleeful laugh. “Oho, you must be the other Hanahara that I heard about.” He cocked his head to the side and licked his lips. “Indeed I did partake of her delicate virgin flesh; several times actually. I made her moan under me, day after day until we arrived back here. From her tiny whimpering sounds, she loved it; I’m thinking of making her my wife.” He twirled one of his scalpels around his fingers. “That would make you my uncle, wouldn’t it?”

            Kishīkiriku slowly reached over his shoulders and slid both of his katana out of their sheaths. When he lowered them to cut against the ground, his voice rumbled out. “Kakashi, go on ahead; take Neji with you. I need to return my niece’s honour.”

            The sky above us darkened and rain spilt from the storm clouds. Lightning struck down beside Kishīkiriku, once, twice, revealing his eyes had turned completely silver. I slowly backed away as sparks of electricity flickered away from his body and danced down his long hair. Water, earth, and lightning; this man was a formable shinobi.

            “Fight well, Hanahara.” As another lightning strike landed next to Kishīkiriku I took off away from them, heading for the broken wall and the trees beyond. Neji followed right behind me, his byakugan activated.

            “He is traveling at a fast pace, Kakashi. He has already made it over the ridge and into the valley beyond.”

            I growled and pushed more chakra into my feet, moving faster. “We have to stop him.”

            Neji kept pace with me and soon we found ourselves over the ridge. Below us, running at full speed, was Orochimaru. Tsuki was flopping up and down across his shoulder.

            As Orochimaru reached the bottom of the valley he stopped and looked back up at us. He dropped Tsuki off of his shoulder so that her body bounced against the ground, her limps falling whichever way. He held his arms out for us, beckoning us to come and fight.

            I looked at Neji. “When I have him away from Tsuki, take her and run. Don’t stay and fight, just run.”

            Neji shook his head. “No. I will help you fight him.”

            I reached out and grabbed Neji by his shoulders, giving him a hard shake. “Listen! I NEED you to take Tsuki back to the others. This is not up for debate. As the leader of this mission, you are ordered to do as I say. Got it?”

            Neji brushed my hands off of his shoulders, narrowing his eyes. “Fine.”

            I turned to start walking down the valley but paused for a moment. “If… if I don’t come back… tell Tsuki I loved her with all my heart.”

            I started running and at the same time replicated myself. I sent my shadow replicas further out across the valley in the hopes that I could flank Orochimaru. When I reached the bottom I stopped a few feet away from Orochimaru.

            “Well if it isn’t Kakashi Hatake.”

            I didn’t wait to respond. I pulled a kunai out and lunged for him. He blocked and ducked as I slashed out, his cold hands gripping my arms and wrists as he shoved me away.

            He laughed. “Come on, Kakashi, show me your sharingan. Let me see if you’re as powerful as Sasuke was the last time I fought with him.” He flicked his tongue across his fangs and lips.

            I quickly dropped my kunai, did a handspring and grasped Orochimaru’s neck in between my legs, jerking him forward as I slammed him down against the ground. I didn’t want to use my sharingan until I absolutely needed to.

            Orochimaru laughed and disappeared into a pile of snakes. Another Orochimaru appeared behind me and grabbed me by my neck lifting me up. I quickly pulled my lower half upwards, wrapping my legs around his arm, tightening my legs until I could feel his elbow break.

            He let out a grunt of pain and let me go; I flipped in midair and landed in a crouch. I lifted my eyes up in time to see his body fall away into snakes again.

            I stood up just as another appeared. I growled and crouched until my feet were pushed tightly against the ground. I flashed forward so that the earth behind me blew back and landed a punch against Orochimaru’s jaw; this one didn’t disappear. He landed close to the stream that was in the middle of the valley, bouncing twice before stopping.

            As I approached he got to his knees and wiped at the blood on the corner of his mouth. When he stood up I lunged out with another punch but he scooted in under my arm, wrapped both around it, and slammed me down backwards. As I landed I curled my legs up under me and tossed him over me, rolling with him until I was straddling his body.

            I had a kunai in my hand again but just as I was slamming it down towards his throat he grabbed my arms and did the same thing I had, tucking his feet up and pushing against my stomach, throwing me over him. As I flew over his head his hand snaked out and ripped my hitai-ate off of my head.

            I rolled and stopped, keeping my left eye closed. He stood up and dangled my hitai-ate from his pale hand. “Come on, Kakashi. Hand to hand combat?”

            I slowly got to my feet. “I don’t solely rely on my sharingan, Orochimaru. I have other ways to fight as well.”

            Orochimaru flashed forward and I feinted a crouched low kick, stopping him, before pushing up into a standing roundhouse. The heel of my boot crushed against his jaw and he did a twirling tumble, landing on his stomach. I jumped towards him, kunai in hand, but he disappeared leaving my blade to bury itself in the ground where he’d been.

            I was jerked upwards as his arms wrapped under my arm and over my shoulder, his knee punching upwards repeatedly into my chest. I fell back down to my knees as I coughed up blood.

            He held me by my hair, forcing my head back. “I love that colour on you, Kakashi.”

            I jabbed upwards at his elbows, breaking his hold. He stumbled back and I punched out for his jaw again, he slithered around my arm and tried to backhand the back of my head but I ducked and turned, punching out. We danced around each other in this manner until he straight up tossed me away from him.

            Landing in a crouch I placed my hands on my knees, catching my breath. Two of my clones appeared beside Orochimaru but he punched one in the chest, and mule kicked the other in the groin. They rolled away into a puff of smoke.

            My last shadow replica burrowed up from the ground and grabbed Orochimaru by the throat but he just brought his elbows down onto my clone’s arms, breaking the chokehold and slamming him to the ground. Before my clone could get away Orochimaru raised his left leg all the way up above his head and then back down into a downward kick. The heel of his boot smashed through my clones head and into the dirt; my clone disappeared like the other two.

            Slowly standing I finally opened my left eye; I needed to use that power in order to win. For Tsuki; anything for the woman I loved.

            I saw Orochimaru coming for me and I jumped into a twirling full layout, my body flipping and twisting in midair until I landed a safe distance away. I formed the hand signs for my chidori; the lightening dancing around my hand and against my arm.

            I flickered forward to slam it through Orochimaru’s body. He only laughed as it cut through his body. It was only when I dispersed my chidori that I felt the sword sliding through my back and out of the front of my chest.

            I looked down at the bloody metal sticking through me. The Orochimaru in front of me disappeared into snakes; I hated snakes. I reached up and touched the edge of the sword to see if it was real. The blood warmed my hand. I lifted my head and looked over to where Tsuki was standing with Neji holding her up.

            My body felt numb as I struggled to hold my arm out to Tsuki. I just wanted to touch her one more time and wipe away the tears that had started rolling down her cheeks.

            There was a sickening sucking sound, accompanied by my body being jerked backwards, as the sword disappeared from my chest. I stared down at the blood now freely flowing from the hole. My knees gave out and I tumbled roughly to the ground.

            “ **NOOOO!!!** ”

            Darkness swallowed me as I slumped forward onto the ground, the grass hugging against my body. _Tsuki… I’m sorry, Tsuki. I… love… you…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *moya – a traditional Japanese main room; it is typical to have one in traditional Japanese mansions, samurai housing, minka, tea houses, and temples.


	43. No Longer a Prisoner! No Longer a Victim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **As a forewarning, this is a chapter that contains sensitive material [sexual abuse/physical abuse/emotional abuse/rape/rapish implications].

Chapter 43: No Longer a Prisoner! No Longer a Victim!

[ **Tsuki** ]

            The sound of fighting around me buzzed through the darkness of unconsciousness along with strong arms pulling me up off of the ground. I cracked my eyes open to see the green grass below me moving away from me. Then my arm was thrown over someone’s shoulder and my body wasn’t fighting gravity anymore.

            “Tsuki?”

            I turned my head slightly and looked up into the pale white and grey eyes of Neji, his black hair falling across his face. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to comprehend where I was. “Neji? Where am I? Why are you holding me?”

            Neji gave a small snort of disbelief. “I think you were hit pretty hard.” His free hand reached up and touched my swollen jaw. I hissed in pain and pulled my face away. “You do have a bruised jaw.”

            The sound of thousands of screaming birds mixed with lightning had the hair on my arms standing on end. I jerked my head away from looking at Neji over to where Kakashi was standing near the middle of the valley we were in, chidori in hand, and Orochimaru in front of him.

            Before Kakashi lunged forward to slam his chidori through Orochimaru, I knew what was going to happen. I struggled against Neji’s arms and reached out for Kakashi, my voice trapped inside my throat as it constricted, tears rolling down my cheeks.

            Sure enough the real Orochimaru appeared behind Kakashi with a sick grin on his face. He tipped his head back, a snake head slithering out of his mouth to push out the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, hilt first. Orochimaru gripped the hilt in his pale hands and pulled it out, swallowing the snake head back down.

            Then the sword was thrust through Kakashi’s back until it sliced out of his chest, stained red by his blood. He looked down at it, touching it before looking up at me.

            Orochimaru pulled it out, laughing at the sucking sounds it made. Kakashi fell to his knees and blood started to flow out of the hole like a river. When Kakashi’s knees gave out Orochimaru stepped back, enjoying the show.

            Finally I found my voice as it ripped out of my throat. “ **NOOOO!!!** ”

            Kakashi’s body slowly slumped forward and Orochimaru gave his sword a sharp flick to get the blood off before sliding it back into his mouth.

            Rage and despair flooded my body and I ripped myself away from Neji. Each step I took towards Kakashi’s body made my heart race faster and faster.

            Orochimaru watched as I fell to my knees in Kakashi’s blood, struggling to pull his limp body onto my lap.

            “Kakashi.” I managed to get him up onto my lap and shoved over onto his back. His eyes were closed and I couldn’t see his chest moving. “Kashi…” I remember my mother calling my father that when she wanted him to know she loved him. I ran my fingers through his silver hair, the blood on my fingers staining it red. “ _Kashi, please_.”

            No answer. I threw my head back and let out a screaming wail. The earth responded; roots shot out and around Kakashi, cocooning him over and over.

            “That’s not going to help, little moon. He’s dead.”

            I opened my eyes at his words. I shook my head. “No.”

            He sighed. “Little moon, really, he’s dead.”

            The ground around me caved in as I stood; my chakra building around and inside my body forcing my clothes to waver in the air and my hair to shoot up and out everywhere. My voice was a violent echo. “No.”

            Orochimaru took a step back, wary all of a sudden.

            I called back to Neji. “Run, Neji. Run back to the village, now.”

            Neji took a step towards me, concerned. “I’m supposed to protect you, Tsuki.”

            I looked over my shoulder at Neji; he took a step back upon seeing my pure black eyes. “You’re the one who needs protecting. Please, go. I’m begging you, Neji.”

            He stared at me for the longest moment, emotions playing across his face. He finally nodded his head. “Don’t lose.”

            I gave him a sorrowful smile. “I won’t.” Neji turned and started walking away; I called to him again. “Tell my daughter and sister I love them.”

            Neji looked over his shoulder before disappearing. “Tell them yourself when you get back.”

            When he was gone over the ridge I turned my black eyes back to Orochimaru.  I reached up and pulled my seal out from beneath my tunic.

            Orochimaru’s eyes widened. “Don’t, Tsuki. You know what will happen if you do that.”

            I tightened my grip on the seal, feeling it start to crack under the pressure. “I know, Orochimaru.”

            Orochimaru let out a scream of frustration and flung his hands outwards; snakes crawled out of his sleeve as he used his Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands jutsu. They wrapped around my body and arms, struggling to pull my hands away from my seal.

            I used one of the methods Asuma had taught me for my chakra; I formed it into thousands of tiny blades and sliced at the snakes with it. They collapsed down around my feet and my hands were free again.

            “TSUKI HANAHARA. STOP!”

            The mark on my thigh started to burn and I dropped down to my knees; Orochimaru using the mark to induce pleasurable pain in me wasn’t the only thing it did, he also used it to command me to do things I didn’t want to do… like now. I glared up at him as I struggled to clench my hand to crush the seal. “No.”

            I closed my black eyes and focused on the mark burning against my skin. I started to shove my chakra into it, filling it. I threw my head back, screaming, as the burning got worse.

            Orochimaru walked over to me and grabbed a handful of my hair, jerking my head to look at him. “Trying to remove it will only make it hurt, Tsuki. Now, let us go, we need to get out of here before the rest of the Konoha shinobi arrive.”

            I pushed even more chakra into it, releasing my scream into Orochimaru’s face. “NOOOooooOOOOO **OOOO**!”

            Finally the mark burned from my thigh, disappearing into a flash of fire, leaving behind a raw, blistered and bleeding patch of flesh. With his compulsion gone I clenched my hand all the way, finally crushing the seal.

            Orochimaru released my hair and started back-flipping away from me until he was far enough away if he needed to perform a summoning.

            The air pressure around me exploded outwards and the ground exploded into pieces as my chakra swallowed me. I was slowly lifted off the ground as golden trees began to grow around me; they circles around the entire valley, cutting off any access to Orochimaru and I.  The chakra ate away at the tunic and pants I was wearing, replacing it with pure golden plant fibers formed into a flowing translucent dress. My hair started to turn completely white, growing longer and longer until it was three times as long as I was tall.

            I could feel more chakra growing inside of me… more than I could ever hold. It was resonating against the golden ring of trees.

            Below me the earth slowly swallowed up Kakashi’s cocooned body in order to protect it as my chakra built into chaos.

            I knew this was it; there was no coming back from this. Death came to any Hanahara who removed their seal. I mourned in my heart that I would never see the man I loved, Kakashi, my beautiful daughter, Hoshi, or my half-sister, Sonomi, again.

            As the final amount of chakra formed a dome over the entire valley, sealing it completely off, pain like nothing I had ever felt before burned through my body and I stretched out my limbs, bent backwards, and screamed as I released a pulse of pure golden chakra; this was my body priming for the ultimate attack - utter destruction.

            Orochimaru felt the first pulse of the explosion, which allowed him enough time to summon protection. He crossed his arms, bit into each thumb to draw as much blood as possible, and then poured his remaining chakra into the ground, calling forth a quadruple Triple Rashōmon.

            Extending away from him in four directions appeared twelve gates; four to take any hit head on, four to reduce the strength of any hit that got through the first gates, and four to disperse the power of any hit before it could effectively break through and injure the summoner.

            As the second, final pulse exploded from my body all strength and feeling left me; I was left floating in nothingness as all around me the world disappeared. My chakra crashed against my golden trees and then back towards me, ricocheting in every direction; grass was burned, earth was scorched, water was evaporated, any animal in the valley turned into a flash-fried pile of ash. The golden chakra burned towards the Triple Rashōmon and blew them away, one after the other, as if they were nothing but paper.

            Orochimaru, realizing his quadruple Triple Rashōmon wasn’t going to save him, tried to burrow into the ground below him. His arm was the only thing to make it into the ground before he was vaporized along with the Rashōmon.

            Finally, when nothing alive was left inside of the ring of golden trees, my chakra faltered and started to dissolve into nothing; I had no more to give. I was slowly dropped to the scorched ground, my body now naked as the golden fibers disappeared. My hair stayed the length it had grown… it also stayed pure white.

            Above me the sky started to cry, its tears tracing down my unmoving face and pooling against my silent chest. Below me the ground rumbled, the earth releasing to me the man I had loved with everything inside of me; the man who had broken through to my dark and lonely heart.

            The roots cocooning Kakashi slowly unfurled, gently moving him against my body until they too disappeared… the very last of my chakra finally used up.


	44. Coma

Chapter 44: Coma

[ ** _Flashback to Eight Months Previous_** ]

            _Cold rain hit against Kakashi’s face; pitter patter, pitter patter._

_There was a metal taste in his mouth, increased by the rain falling down on him. He gave a rough cough, his chest burning with the movement._

_The only sound around him was the rain hitting him and hitting the earth beside him._

_The smell of something having been scorched permeated the air, almost smothering him._

_With another, deeper cough, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the rain drops stuck to his eyelashes. He could see the sky above him was black, streaked with flashes of lightning._

_Kakashi moved his hands outwards in an attempt to push himself into a sitting position; his left hand touched something not quite warm, but not quite cold. It was soft with give to it. He turned his head sideways and found Tsuki lying next to him; pale, quite, unmoving as the rain hit her. Her hair was spread out around her, paler than her skin; no longer black, no longer to her knees; it was beyond that, enough that Kakashi was practically laying on it like a blanket._

_He purposefully touched her arm this time, giving it a slight shake. “Tsuki?”_

_He tried to quickly push himself up into a sitting position but ended up clutching at his chest as pain burned through his nerves, muscles, and bones. His hand hit something sticky and wet; thicker than rain. He pulled his hand away from his chest to stare at the dark crimson staining it. Then he remembered the sword stabbing through him. He unzipped his flak vest as quickly and comfortably as he could before shoving his shirt upwards. There was a long four inch scar in the middle of his chest, still pink from healing._

_He let his shirt fall back down and looked over at Tsuki. Her eyes were closed. He reached out and shook her arm again. “Tsuki, wake up.”_

_Nothing. No flutter of the eyelashes and no rise of the chest._

_He crawled up onto his knees, slipping a little in the mud, and leaned over Tsuki. He touched her cold cheek, running his fingers through the droplets of water clinging to her flesh. “Ts… Tsuki… Tsuki, wake up.”_

_He felt his heart clench in his chest and tears poured from his eyes, scalding against his rain-cooled cheeks to disappear beneath his mask. He reached up and shoved his mask down. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tsuki’s cold ones. His tears poured across her face a he pulled away._

_With a wailing sob that pierced the silence filling the valley, Kakashi curled up against Tsuki, his arms wrapped around her, head cradled between her breasts. “I’m so sorry, Tsuki. I never meant for any of this to happen. If I could trade places right now I would; I would give my life to bring you back. I’m so sorry.”_

_Kakashi’s tears flowed down Tsuki’s chest, pooling down against her belly with the help of the rain; unbeknownst to Kakashi, his tears were slowly soaking into her skin. Each tear soaked into the tiny baby inside of Tsuki’s belly; the tiny baby made from true love… from true happiness…_

_The tiny baby was still alive inside of his mother, protected by three kinds of chakra; his mom’s, his dad’s, and his sister’s. And with each tear shed by his father, the tiny baby’s own chakra pushed into his mother’s body. It filled her veins, re-oxygenating her blood cells, which then passed into her heart; her heart ever so slightly started to beat… it was the barest of flutters, but beating nonetheless. As it beat, the re-oxygenated blood pushed through the rest of her body, reviving her muscles and nerves, and finally, reaching her brain. Their baby’s chakra jumpstarted her brain so that she could live._

_The tiny baby didn’t want his Mommy and Daddy to hurt anymore; he loved them both._

_As the warmth spread throughout Tsuki’s body and her heart started beating harder, Tsuki was able to start breathing regularly. All of this was what alerted Kakashi to something happening as her body dragged in a long, ragged breath._

_Kakashi could now hear Tsuki’s heart beating. He slowly moved his head off of her chest and looked down at her. He frowned because her skin was no longer pale like the dead; it was pink and flushed with blood._

_He touched her arm again, giving it a little shake once more. “Tsuki? Love, wake up. Can you hear me?”_

_Tsuki still didn’t move though._

_From behind Kakashi there were hollers of his and Tsuki’s names. Kakashi turned slightly, still holding one of Tsuki’s arms, and called back. “Here! We’re here! We need a medic!!”_

_As the call went through the crowd that was running across the valley to where Kakashi and Tsuki were, Sakura and Ino picked up their pace so that they could arrive first._

_Sakura quickly knelt down on the other side of Tsuki and felt for her pulse. She then started pulling open her eyes, trying to see if there was a response to stimuli. But Tsuki never responded. Sakura quickly moved on to check the rest of her body; that is when she found the tiny baby dancing in his Mommy’s belly. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Kakashi; he just looked at her, not knowing anything about the baby._

_Ino was pulling out a folded travel blanket from one of her packs and once it was open all of the way she quickly covered Tsuki just as the other’s arrived._

_Asuma stood above Tsuki and Kakashi, looking down at them with worry. “What the hell happened, Kakashi? Everything for miles is scorched.”_

_Kakashi shook his head and closed his sharingan; it was exhausting him even more to have it out. “I don’t really know, Asuma. I just woke up to find Tsuki lying there. I…” His fist clenched and he held on tighter to Tsuki’s arm, never wanting to let her go again. “She was dead when I woke up.”_

_Sakura frowned. “That’s not possible, Kakashi. She’s alive; she’s in some sort of coma, but she is alive.”_

_Kakashi shook his head again. “No. She was dead, Sakura. Dead as in no heartbeat, no breathing, and cold as ice. I’m not lying about this.”_

_Sakura’s frown further scrunched the space between her eyebrows. “Then how do you explain her being alive again? This isn’t like Gaara’s predicament, where Grandma Chiyo was able to give her life to give him his.” She froze and looked down at Tsuki’s belly. “Or…”_

_Kakashi reached out and touched Sakura’s arm. “Or what? Tell me, please, Sakura.”_

_“Or your baby brought Tsuki back with its own chakra.”_

_Everyone’s voices stopped, arms and legs stopped moving, even the rain seemed like it stopped pitter pattering. Kakashi stared at Sakura like she’d grown a second head; with both eyes. “My… my baby?”_

_Sakura nodded. “Yes, your baby. I felt it when I was searching Tsuki for injuries just a few minutes ago.”_

_Kakashi looked up at Asuma, over to Ino, down to Tsuki, and then back to Sakura. “She’s carrying my baby?”_

_Sakura sighed, shaking her head. She wasn’t going to get anywhere with Kakashi; she needed get Tsuki transported back to Konoha as quickly as possible. Sakura knew that Tsuki was in some sort of coma and that her and the baby needed nutrients and liquids pumped into them to survive._

_She quickly stood and started snapping out commands. Tsume moved through the crowd carrying a field stretcher with the help of her son, Kiba. As soon as it was down she pointed to Asuma. “Get Kakashi up so that we can put Tsuki on the stretcher. We need to get her to Konoha as fast as we can, otherwise we will be risking her and her baby’s health.”_

_Asuma quickly grabbed Kakashi under the arms and hauled him up, ignoring the hiss of pain from his friend’s lips. Once they were out of the way, Sakura and Ino set about putting Tsuki on the stretcher and strapping her down, keeping the blanket on her so that she wouldn’t get any colder than she already was._

_Once that was done, Tsume, Kiba, Kotetsu, and Izumo took the four handles of the stretcher and everyone started off back across the valley and up the ridge, heading back to Konoha._

[ **Kakashi – Konoha Hospital** ]

            The sound of the constantly beeping machines had been a constant sound since Tsuki had been brought to the hospital eight months ago. The doctors had been baffled when told she had been dead and then came back to life, but, they _had_ discovered it was because of the baby in her womb that she lived. The baby’s chakra was laced throughout her body, while there was none of hers present.

            _“Kakashi.” Tsunade had walked over to me after coming out of the examining room._

_I had looked up at Tsunade, fearing the worst. “Are they ok?”_

_Tsunade had slowly sat down beside me and taken my hand in hers. “They are both ok… but… there is something you need to know, Kakashi.”_

_I had brought my other hand up and gripped her hand holding mine. “Is… is Tsuki going to live?”_

_Tsunade had given me full eye contact. “She is going to live, Kakashi, and so is your baby. But she… she has no chakra left… she’s just a normal woman now.”_

_I hadn’t understood. “What are you saying?”_

_Tsunade sighed gently and patted my hands. “She can’t use chakra to fight anymore. She’ll never be able to use the earth or water again. She is just a normal woman, Kakashi. She can live a normal life now. That’s what I’m trying to say.”_

_“But… how? She had to seal her chakra because she had too much. That can’t…”_

_“Kakashi.” Tsunade had forced me to focus on her. “She used every ounce of her chakra to save you and to kill Orochimaru. With no chakra left, she gave her life for you. It was only because of the baby inside of her sharing it’s chakra that brought her back.”_

_I had smiled and started to cry in front of my Hokage. “That baby is a miracle.”_

_“That baby is love created to bring hope and life to you and Tsuki.”_

            I looked out of the hospital window at the sun that was halfway along its path across the sky, enjoying the cool breeze from the open window that flickered the curtains back and forth.

            Tsuki had been in a coma since that day, her body having to naturally heal since she could no longer use chakra to do so. Even with the help of Tsunade, Sakura, and Ino pouring healing chakra into her, it still took a long time.

            Our baby though was growing bigger and bigger. I had been beside the two of them every day since they were brought to the hospital.

            I gently reached out and rubbed my hand over Tsuki’s giant, moving belly. “You like the fall weather, don’t you Kibō? That’s why you’re dancing inside Mommy’s tummy, isn’t it?”

            I had decided to name our son, confirmed by Tsunade, Kibō. Kibō meant hope and looking forward to the future. Tsunade’s words back then had given me the very name of Tsuki and I’s baby.

            The door opening behind me had me looking over my shoulder as Sonomi and Hoshi walked in. I smiled and let go of Tsuki’s hand so that I could stand for them both.

            “Daddy!”

            I laughed and squatted down as Hoshi came flying at me. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and picked her up as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. “Good afternoon, Hoshi.”

            Hoshi pulled back and I shifted her in my arms so that she was sitting comfortably on one of them, her legs tucked against my chest. She reached up and grabbed my hair, pulling my face forward so that she could kiss my cheek. “Good afternoon, Daddy.”

            From the day we got back I had accepted Hoshi into my life because she was Tsuki’s daughter; I didn’t care that her birth father had been Orochimaru because she was my daughter now.

            Sonomi put the bag of food down on the hospital dresser and turned to watch Hoshi and me. She had recovered from her ordeal and was now as strong as ever; scarred physically and emotionally, but strong despite that.

When she had gotten back to Konoha, Gaara had stayed by her side all the way up to the day he had to leave back to Suna. He hadn’t wanted to leave her, but Kazekage business called him away; before he’d left though, he’d finally asked her if she would like to be his girlfriend. She’d wholeheartedly agreed.

Tsuki would be happy to hear that when she woke up.

            Sonomi’s eyes sparkled happily. “We came as soon as we could, Kakashi. We stopped by Yakiniku-Q to grab you something to eat before you headed out on your errands.”

            I gently sat Hoshi down in the chair I had gotten up from and walked over to the bag of food. I dug through it with a smile while my stomach grumbled. “Thank you, Sonomi. You’re a wonderful woman.”

            She blushed and punched me in the arm. She’d been training with Sakura to become stronger, so the hit rocked me on my feet. “Shut up and eat.”

            I laughed and did as I was told while Hoshi took her mother’s hand.

[ **A Few Hours Later – Kishīkiriku’s House** ]

            Kishīkiriku opened the door shortly after I knocked. He stared down at me for a moment before stepping out of the way so that I could enter. “Come in, Kakashi.”

            I squeezed past him into the genkan and quickly kicked my boots off before stepping further into his small house; it was designed with traditional minka architecture in mind. “I’m sorry to come by unannounced.”

            Kishīkiriku closed the door behind him and followed me into his livingroom. The only furniture was a dark wood kotatsu accompanied by purple zabuton; the floor was covered by tatami mats and the walls with chigaidana, built in shelves to store Kishīkiriku’s things.

            He motioned for me to sit and followed suit. “It’s no problem, Kakashi. I did not have any plans at the moment so I was just home resting. How are Tsuki and the baby doing?”

            “Tsuki is fine, still not awake. Kibō is growing and moving all the time.”

            “Have the doctors said anything about Tsuki’s progress?”

            I shook my head. “It’s the same; she is showing healthy brain activity and her body is healthy, she just needs time to wake up.”

            Kishīkiriku sighed. “She doesn’t have too much longer before the baby comes.”

            I nodded. “She’ll wake up before then. I know it. She’ll open her eyes soon, and I’ll be there when she does.” I shifted on the zabuton and gave a small cough; the scar in the center of my chest and back still hurt when I moved the wrong way, coughed, or did something to irritate it, but it was a sign I was alive. “This brings me to my reason for dropping in unannounced.”

            “Oh?” Kishīkiriku crossed his massive arms across his chest. “And what is your reason?”

            “As you know, Tsuki and I have been together for a bit.”

            He raised an eyebrow. “I could tell.”

            I coughed again as my face tinted pink behind my mask. “Well… I wanted to ask you something.”

            “I’m all ears, Kakashi.”

            “Since you are her uncle… the head of the family in a way… I wanted to ask you if you would allow me to marry Tsuki. Well, I mean… that is, if she will marry me of course.”

            Kishīkiriku stared at me in silence for a long time, his silver and purple eyes making me nervous. I scratched the back of my head and shifted again on the zabuton.

            When he stood up and walked over to tower over me I was completely surprised by his reaction. He extended his hand to me. “You have my blessing, Kakashi Hatake.”

            I felt all the nervousness leave my body and I weakly grasped his hand. “Thank you.”

My face must have shown it because he gave a hearty laugh and hauled me up to my feet with a quick jerk, slamming me against his body to squeeze me into a tight hug. “You’re a good man, Kakashi, welcome to the Hanahara family!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *minka – a small traditional Japanese house with tatami mats, sliding doors, thatched or slanted and singled roofs, and traditional furnishings; today there are traditional minka that have been restored and refitted for modern living.
> 
> *kotatsu – a small wooden table in the center of the livingroom; usually it is used in the cold months due to it being a heated table.
> 
> *zabuton – a pillow-like cushion meant for sitting on while lounging around the house, eating at the family table (should you have one without chairs), and relaxing at the kotatsu.
> 
> *chigaidana – are traditional shelving built into the walls of a room, typically the livingroom or moya (main room); they are usually staggered so that space is adequate yet not filling up the room.


	45. Waking Up

Chapter 45: Waking Up

[ **Dream-world Tsuki** ]

            I had been dreaming for a long time; I just didn’t know how long. I could hear the voices outside of my dream; Kakashi, Hoshi, Sonomi, Kishīkiriku, Asuma, Genma, and the others. But I was just stuck in a dream world. I wasn’t alone though; there was a little boy that had been with me since I came back to life. He was beautiful, all smiles and laughter.

            Today was different though. The little boy was curled in my lap, staring up at me with his beautiful dual coloured eyes; one onyx, reminding me of Kakashi, and the other green and silver, so much like mine.

            “Mommy.”

            I ran my hand through his hair and smiled down at him. “Yes, honey?”

            “Why don’t you wake up?”

            I gave a small shrug. “I don’t know. I don’t think I can; I mean, I died didn’t I? Surely this is heaven, where I can listen to the people I love and cuddle with a cutie like you.”

            He played with my hair; it was no longer black, but white. It was like this little boy had taken my black hair, because half of his hair was black, the other silver. It was beautiful to see. “You can wake up now if you want. There are people waiting for you to wake up.”

            I frowned. “But that would mean you would be alone, wouldn’t it?”

            He gave a tiny laugh and sat up until he could put one of his tiny hands on each cheek, squishing them so I looked like a goldfish. He laughed harder; when he could breathe and tears were dotting the corner of his eyes, he sighed. “You’re silly, Mommy. I’m always going to be with you.”

            “But not really. Once I wake up, you’ll be gone and I won’t get to hear your beautiful laughter or feel your strong hugs.”

            He shook his head. “No, Mommy. I’ll be born really soon so you will get to see me again.”

            I cocked my head to the side. “What do you mean you’re going to be born soon?”

            “Silly Mommy. There is a baby growing inside of you; _I’m_ growing inside of you.”

            “I… inside me?”

            He released one of my cheeks and reached down to gently touch my belly. For some reason I didn’t realize it was steadily getting bigger in my dream. “I’m inside here, Mommy. So you have to wake up.”

            “But…” I was confused. If I was pregnant that meant there were only two men who could be the father, one of which I didn’t want it to be. As I looked down at him though, I saw more of Kakashi in him than anything; I could only pray he was the father and not Orochimaru.

It also meant that I’d been asleep for almost nine months if it was true that I would be giving birth soon.

There was a heavy sensation in my belly now, as if my body was already trying to push the baby out and I could feel this dream world start to fade. I reached out for the little boy, suddenly afraid. “Why do I feel weird? There is something wrong! Don’t leave me!”

            He smiled endearingly up at me before he shifted himself again so that he was now kneeling in between my legs instead of being curled on my lap; my belly was so big now that he had to drape himself across it. “It’s going to be ok, Mommy. It’s just time to wake up.”

            I wanted to say something else, but the second he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek, he disappeared and the world turned completely white.

[ **Konoha Hospital** ]

            The steady sound of machines beeping accompanied by a soft snore was what greeted me as I slowly struggled to open my eyes. They felt super heavy, almost to the point that I _couldn’t_ open them.

            I tried to raise my hand to my face to help but there was something heavy against it. I managed to crack open one eye and shifted my head just enough to look down my body.

            I was in a hospital room, the sun was shining through the open window, and a soft breeze played against the silver hair of the handsome man sleeping against my legs. His hand was holding mine; it was warm and strong.

            My lips were dry, so when I cracked them to call out to him I had to lick my lips and try twice before succeeding. “Kashi.” It was barely a croak.

            His eyes fluttered but he didn’t wake.

            “Kakashi.”

            This time my croaky voice reached through his sleep and he slowly cracked open his sharingan; I watched it dilate and start to twirl as it saw that I was awake. Kakashi’s other eye opened as he lifted his head off of my leg and he gripped my hand tighter.

            He swallowed roughly, almost if he was afraid to believe I was awake. “Tsuki…”

            I cracked a lopsided smile and croaked at him again. “Kashi.”

            He stood up, the back of his legs pushing the hospital chair away from him as he did so; he moved until he was near the head of my bed looking down into my eyes. He leaned down and laid a gentle, warm kiss against my lips. His voice whispered against my skin as he then moved his body into position to hug me; his arms pushed under my shoulders and held me tight. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up, my sweet Tsuki.”

            I slowly reached up and wrapped my arms around him as well, breathing in his scent and enjoying his strength and warmth as it enveloped me. “I’m sorry.”

            He let out a strangled laugh and pulled away to look at me; tears dripped like beautiful crystal drops down his cheeks. I don’t think I had ever seen him cry. He shook his head. “There is nothing to be sorry about, Tsuki. I know that you had to heal before you could wake up.”

            I gently reached up and wiped at his tears. “I was dreaming; I could hear you, and everyone, but I couldn’t reach you.”

            He leaned into my hand as I cupped his cheek. “I knew you would wake up when you were ready.”

            I gave a small croaked laugh. “I actually had some help with that.”

            He arched a brow. “What do you mean by ‘help’?”

            I shifted until I could grab Kakashi’s hand and then pulled it up onto my bulging belly; I could feel contractions flexing the muscles beneath the skin as well as our beautiful baby boy pressing his hands and feet outwards. “I had help from him.”

            Kakashi’s large hand splayed out and rested there as he smiled down at me again. “Our son.”

            My heart fluttered hearing him say ‘our son’. I’d needed to hear them; I loved Hoshi despite Orochimaru having been her father… and if it had come to it I would have loved this child too if that had been the case. He would have been innocent; an innocent victim of a vile devil snake. But it was Kakashi who was the father.

            “Our son”

            “Kibō. His name is Kibō. “

            I felt the contractions flex harder and my breath hitched, but I was still happy. “Kibō…” I squeezed Kakashi’s hand. “Kibō Katasakumo.”

            Kakashi gently pulled away and reached into his pocket. “You forgot one thing.”

I watched as he pulled out a small wooden box and I could feel my heart start to jack-rabbit like it was going to fly out of my chest. “Kakashi…?”

He flipped the top of it and gently pulled out one of the rings that were inside. His hand then took mine and slid it onto my ring finger. “You forgot the Hatake part.”

My words were choked in my throat as I stared down at it; it was made from the wood I had used to fashion a kunai for him after he’d left for a mission several months back. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. “Kakashi…”

His eyes sparkled at me as he slowly got down on one knee beside my hospital bed; he was still tall enough to be able to look me in the eyes. “Tsuki no Hanahara, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Even as the words were leaving his lips I was nodding my head fervently. “Yes. Yes, Kakashi, I will marry you!”

I tried to roll to the side by my giant belly and the contractions stopped me. I let out a small cry as the pain and pressure increased, but I still kept ahold of Kakashi’s hand as he stood up. “We’ll just have to wait until this little one is born.”

I laughed before that laugh turned into a moan of pain. “I don’t think he’ll wait for that.”

Kakashi slowly let go of my hand, tucking the wooden box with his ring in it back into his pocket. “I’ll go get Tsunade and the nurses. I’ll be right back.”

“Promise?”

He pulled up his mask and pulled down his hitai-ate before flashing me an eye smile. “I promise.”

[ **Kakashi - Eight Hours Later** ]

            “Kakashi.”

            From the doorway of Tsuki’s hospital room, Tsunade stood staring across the hall at me. She was smiling. “Go see your son, Kakashi.”

            I had seen him when Tsuki had pushed him out, but I was kicked out of the room afterwards so that they could clean Tsuki up and clean and swaddle Kibō.

            When I stood everyone else in the hallway did as well; Sonomi, Hoshi, Asuma, Kurenai with Mirai and Amaterasu, Genma, Yamato, Gai, Shizune and Kotetsu, Izumo, Kishīkiriku, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino and Sai, Chōji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, and Naruto and Hinata; towards the back stood Temari, Kankurō, and Gaara, who had come to the hospital a few hours ago after finally arriving back in Konoha.

            Asuma gripped my arm tightly for a moment. “Congratulations, brother.”

            I gripped Asuma’s arm tightly in return. “Thank you, brother.” Even if we weren’t brothers by blood, we were brothers through our enduring friendship.

            The other’s reached out and touched and patted me as I walked towards Tsuki’s room. Once inside I gently closed the door behind me and walked over to where Tsuki was sitting up in bed with our son laying against her chest, feeding. Her hair, once black, was stunningly beautiful as it wrapped around the both of them like a safe blanket.

            Tsuki turned her head as I stopped next to her. “Kashi.”

            After pulling down my mask and pushing up my hitai-ate, I reached up and cupped her flushed cheek. Even after eight hours of labour and eight months plus a few weeks of being in a coma she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. “Hi.”

            She smiled. “Hi.”

            I looked down at the beautiful bundle that was our miracle; his hair was what stood out the most. It was half silver and half black. I laughed and reached out to run my fingers through the light patch of hair. “I guess he takes after both of us.”

            Tsuki laughed as well as she gently popped the newborn off of her nipple and shifted him in her arms to hold him out to me. “You should look at his eyes too.”

            I gently took him into my arms, cradling him in the crook so that he was comfortable and safe. I poked a finger gently against his cheek; he let out a small burble and latched onto my finger with one of his tiny hands. Finally he opened his eyes for me; staring back were eyes of different colours – one black, like mine, and the other like Tsuki’s, silver and green. He truly was ours.

            I started rocking back and forth as I looked down at Tsuki; she had lain back against the bed after covering up with the sheet, her eyes slowly fluttering closed from exhaustion. “He is perfect.”

            A smile played across her face as her eyes finally closed all the way. Her voice was barely a whisper. “Thank you.”

            I stared down at her for a few more seconds until her breath came out in small whistles and then I slowly walked over to the window. It was dark outside but the stars still brightened the village.

I looked back at Kibō as he gurgled at me again. I poked at his cheek again as he stared up at me adoringly. I was smiling back in the same way. “You both are my life now, Kibō; Mommy and you, forever.”


	46. Wedding

Chapter 46: Wedding

[ **Two Weeks Later – Hatake Manor** ]

            It felt like the entire village was talking as they waited for the Hatake wedding to begin.

            Kakashi was waiting at the front with Asuma, Genma, Yamato, Gai, and Naruto as his best men.

            Standing as the officiant that would marry us was Tsunade, since she was the Hokage of Konoha.

            Waiting in the back for Tsuki to appear was Kishīkiriku, who would be the one to walk her down the aisle.

            Suddenly a flute started to play, something simple and beautiful, and everyone’s voices died down. From inside the manor came the first person, Hoshi, spreading beautiful cherry blossom petals down the grass pathway leading to the dais where Kakashi waited. She was beautiful in a soft purple yukata with silver stripes through it, a dark sage obi around her waist. She was as beautiful as her mother.

            Next came Sonomi, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all wearing yukata and obi that matched Hoshi’s. These girls had become Tsuki’s best friends during her time here in Konoha, and will remain so now that Tsuki was officially a member of Konoha now; sealing it with marriage to Kakashi was just a wonderful extra step.

            Finally when the last girl was up at the front waiting Kishīkiriku held his arm out as Tsuki appeared. Kakashi felt his heart start to beat out of his chest and butterflies to flitter around in his stomach when he saw her.

            Her kimono matched his black one, except instead of giant silver Botan, it was silver Fuji; her obi was the colour of pale Fuji; in her pure white hair, pulled into high piggy tails, were real pale purple Fuji.

            As she started to walk down the aisle towards Kakashi everyone in attendance turned slowly and watched her walk by.

            At the dais, Kishīkiriku held Tsuki’s hand out to Kakashi. His voice was stern but full of pride. “My niece is now a part of your family and you are a part of our family. Take good care of her, Kakashi.”

            Kakashi gently took Tsuki’s hand in his and pulled her up to stand next to him. “You know I will, Kishīkiriku. I swear my life on it.”

            “Call me uncle, Kakashi.”

            Kakashi nodded. “Uncle.”

            As he walked away Kakashi returned his focus to Tsuki. He raised her hand to his mouth and laid a kiss against it through his mask. “You take my breath away, Tsuki.”

            She blushed. “Thank you.”

            Tsunade gave a sharp cough, calling for everyone’s attention. “Everyone, thank you for joining us today to celebrate the union and love of Kakashi Hatake and Tsuki Hanahara.” Tsunade turned her eyes to Kakashi and Tsuki. “Kakashi, Tsuki, today you come before everyone here, both family and friends, to exchange vows of marriage. Let the love you have for each other be a sign to everyone that you are dedicated to and bound by this marriage.”

            Tsunade motioned for Kakashi and Tsuki to face each other and waited to continue until they had. “As many of us know, love it not something simple; it is the most complicated thing in this world. We never know when we will find love, or who that person is that we love. It can be an enemy shinobi from a village you are attacking; it can be a shinobi that gives their life for you. Love is great, and love is a disaster. That is why from now on, every day you both are husband and wife, you must work on keeping your love burning brightly. Let it burn just like the Will of Fire in each one of us from Konoha.”

            She motioned a hand at Asuma. “To quote one of our great shinobi, Asuma Sarutobi, “The Will of Fire is when you want to protect the people you love and care about; it brings light to our village.” Love should be considered in the same manner. This marriage was created because of your desire to love, care for, and protect the person you love.”

            Tsunade took a long breath and continued on. “Kakashi Hatake. Tsuki Hanahara. Today you both are going to enter into a binding relationship. Are you ready to continue?”

            Tsuki’s eyes twinkled with the depth of her love. “I’m ready.”

            Kakashi’s heart did flips as Tsuki stared up at him with all the love in her body. “I am ready.”

            “Kakashi, do you promise to share Tsuki’s pain and strive to remedy it at all cost?

            “Yes, I promise.”

            “Tsuki, do you promise to share Kakashi’s pain and strive to remedy it at all cost?”

            “Of course I promise.”

            “And do you both also promise to share laughter, look for the bright and positive things in life, and share your burdens and dreams?”

            “I do.”

            “I do.”

            “Do the both of you promise to never leave each other in anger? To instead use that anger, those petty fights, those irritations that are bound to happen in any relationship, and use them to strengthen your marriage?”

            “I do.”

            “Definitely.” Tsuki gave Kakashi a wink and they both laughed.

            Tsunade rolled her eyes but continued. “Finally, do you both take each other as equals in all things?”

            Kakashi squeezed Tsuki’s hands, his eyes smiling at her. “I promise with all my heart.”

            Tears beaded at the corners of Tsuki’s eyes. “And I promise with all of my heart. Forever and always.”

            “Forever and always.”

            Tsunade took a step closer and clasped both sets of hands in between hers. “Above us are the stars that guide us in life; below us is the earth that has cradles us since the beginning. Like the stars that guide us, your love should always be a constant, thriving source of light; and like the earth, be a firm but giving foundation from which your love can grow.”

            Tsunade released their hands and motioned for the ring bearer to come forward. It was Neji. Tsuki had realized his love for her, but he had turned that love into the love of a brother; he knew that he could not stand between Tsuki and Kakashi because love could not be controlled. Now they were the best of friends; the best kind of adopted siblings.

            Neji smiled down at Tsuki. He handed her the ring made from her own chakra; something she no longer had. “I wish you every blessing possible, Tsuki. You deserve the world.”

            Tsuki smiled and took the wooden ring from him. “Thank you, Neji.”

            Neji turned to Kakashi and stared him down. Neji had the utmost respect for Kakashi. He gave him a firm nod, a nod of approval, and held out the other wooden ring for Kakashi to take. “Give her the world, Kakashi.”

            Kakashi nodded back. “Thank you, Neji.” He took the ring from Neji’s fingers and turned his attention back to Tsuki as Neji moved away to sit back down.

            Tsunade reached out and gently touched Tsuki’s arm. “Do you want to say anything before we continue?”

            Tsuki’s eyes were only for Kakashi, but she nodded. “Yes.”

            Tsunade moved away to give her space to say what she needed.

            “Kakashi. Strong, handsome, Kakashi. I finally know why I’ve survived this long after people have tried killing me hundreds of times… and succeeding once.”

            There were a couple of small laughs.

            “Kakashi, if I had died, how would I met you? I’m glad that it was you who found me that day we fought. It was fate that you would break through to my heart; a heart that only knew how to kill and hate. But now it knows how to love, thanks to you. Thank you for that.”

            Kakashi had tears flowing down his cheeks, soaking into his mask. He couldn’t form words so Tsunade gave him a moment so that he could.

            “Kakashi, do you have anything you want to say before we continue?”

            Kakashi swallowed, refusing to release Tsuki’s hands to wipe his tears away. Instead he pulled her closer so that he could place her hands, and the rings, against his chest. “Tsuki, moon of my heart, I wish I could say everything I am feeling inside of me but they are vast that I cannot. What I can say is that from the first day you stumbled into my life, trying to kill me of course, you’ve changed my life for the better. You became my blessing; my light to brighten the dark that stained my soul. And then you created inside of you a hope for our future. You gave me something I never thought I’d wanted; a family. And from the day I first laid eyes on you to eternity beyond, I love you.”

            The sound of everyone sobbing was like music to Tsuki and Kakashi’s ears; it meant they were surrounded by people who loved them. And of course, Naruto’s wailing was the loudest; that’s why the entire village loved him.

            Tsunade tried to quickly wipe at her tears that hadn’t fallen yet, not wanting to look weak. She let out a sniffle before continuing. “Please place your rings on each other’s fingers.”

            Kakashi and Tsuki took turns sliding the wood down onto each other’s ring fingers, sealing their bond to each other.

            Tsunade’s face lit up and she raised her arms. “Kakashi and Tsuki, you can now seal the marriage with a kiss!”

Kakashi gently wrapped his arms around Tsuki’s waist and pulled her in against his body again. She wrapped her arms around him as well, standing on tiptoe as Kakashi leaned down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

“Konoha!!! I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Hatake!!!”

Screams and hoots erupted everywhere as all of Konoha present stood and cheered on the new couple.

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss and without warning scooped her up into his arms, turning to present her to the crowd. “My wife, the most beautiful woman on the earth!!!”

Tsuki buried her face against Kakashi’s chest and fisted his kimono as she whispered up at him. “Stupid man… I love you.”


	47. Epilogue

Chapter 47: Epilogue

[ **Flashback to Nine Months Ago – Valley Outside Hanahara Village** ]

            Watching the shinobi below scrabble about like bugs trying to save Orochimaru’s slut was amusing to Kabuto. He had himself barely gotten away with his own life; Kishīkiriku Hanahara was a damn good shinobi and the loss of an arm proved that.

            That was not really a problem for Kabuto, since he was well versed in medical ninjutsu of all types, even the forbidden kinds. Once he got what he came for he would head to the Southern Hideout just like Orochimaru had wanted him to do.

            After another ten minutes of the Konoha shinobi getting Tsuki Hanahara on the stretcher and secured down, they started off across the valley and up the ridge back to Konoha. It was such a shame to lose her, but she was useless now. Kabuto could tell even from where he was that she had no more chakra left… and she had died; surprising though that she came back.

            Kabuto had been watching up on the ridge when she had broken her seal and released her Kekkei Genkai. It had been destructively beautiful. There was nothing living left inside that valley; that included Orochimaru. Kabuto had seen how quickly and effortlessly Orochimaru’s quadruple Triple Rashōmon had been evaporated. That probably meant that Orochimaru was evaporated.

            But, Kabuto only needed a few drops of his blood or some remaining part of his body for his cells; then he could create a clone of Orochimaru and all would be well again. Orochimaru _was_ essential for his future works after all.

            When Kabuto had waited long enough to ensure there were no stragglers loitering behind, he headed down into the scorched valley, making his way to where he had last seen Orochimaru.

            There were big gouges in the ground where the twelve gates had been, without a trace of them now. Kabuto closed his eyes and moved his remaining arm outwards, releasing his chakra into the surrounding ground. He searched here and there in the large vicinity, searching for any signs of Orochimaru’s blood.

            After a minute of scanning he found what he’d come for; there, in the center, beneath the ground was one of Orochimaru’s arms. Kabuto grinned and made his way over to where it was. Orochimaru must have realized his Rashōmon wouldn’t help him so he’d tried to dig to escape; sadly he hadn’t made it.

            Kabuto quickly fell to his knees, pulled out one of his kunai, and started to dig at the scorched earth. Soon the stump that was Orochimaru’s arm became visible and Kabuto quickly put up his kunai. He grabbed the edge of the stump and pulled; it was wedged tightly in the ground, but soon enough it pulled out.

            Kabuto tumbled backwards with the arm in his hand, laughing loudly. He rightened himself and stood, struggling since he only had one arm to haul himself up with. _DAMN that Kishīkiriku Hanahara!_

            Kabuto quickly pushed his chakra into the arm and sealed it off from the outside world, preserving it so that he could work with it later. He tucked it into his uniform and turned to head off to the Southern Hideout.

            “Don’t worry, Sensei, I’ll have you back in no time.”

[ **Flash-forward to a Few Hours after the Hatake Wedding – Konoha** ]

            The Hatake wedding had been beautiful; Tsuki was a very beautiful bride and Kakashi a very handsome groom.

            Now, after the wedding, everyone was enjoying the food supplied by Konoha’s Yakiniku-Q. They had been honoured to have been asked to cater for the Hatake wedding and they had outdone themselves.

            Chōji, Kiba, and Naruto were happy though.

            Off in the corner of the property, below the cherry trees, was Gaara. He had been honoured to have been asked to be a guest, and so proud of his former student.

            And despite him being the Kazekage of Suna, he was still not comfortable around bunches of people; hence why he was standing off to the side watching the most beautiful woman there; no, not Tsuki even though she was beautiful; it was her sister, Sonomi. She was the most beautiful woman there… or anywhere.

            Kankurō, his beloved brother, headed towards Gaara with a smile on his face. “Hey, Gar, what are you doing way out here?”

            Gaara gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I’m watching Sonomi.”

            Kankurō laughed and wrapped his arm around his baby brother’s shoulders. “I’m going to tell you this once, and only once, little brother. Before you leave here you should talk to her and ask her what you’ve been meaning to ask her. You might not get the chance again.”

            Gaara looked up at Kankurō, eyes filled with worry and nervousness. “But what if she says no? I can’t very well leave Suna and move here. I’m the Kazekage. I am duty bound to my people.”

            Kankurō sighed and gave his baby brother a little shake. “Gar, forget about if she says no. Just go ask her. Tell her how you truly feel about her and she will like you even more.”

            Gaara smiled. “I was truly surprised when she said she would be my girlfriend. I was afraid I was too… scary for her.”

            “Gar, anyone could tell she really liked you. You just had to get the courage up to ask her.”

            Gaara sighed and looked down at the ground. “I only wish it had been sooner. Maybe then I could have truly protected her.”

            Sonomi had taken a long time to get over her abuse and rape by Kabuto; even now she had problems with men… even Gaara. But she had strived to become stronger every day, and she loved Gaara as much as he loved her.

            “Things happen, for good and for bad, Gar. You’ve been super supportive of her and patient. Not something many people can be in situations like this. So you have protected her every day since, and that’s what counts.”

            Gaara looked back up at his older brother. “You really think so?”

            Kankurō gave a strong nod. “Sure do, Gar. So, once I’m done talking with you, I want you to go tell her how you feel and ask her what you want to ask her. Understand, baby brother?”

            “I understand.”

            “Good.” Kankurō pulled his arm off and turned to completely face his baby brother. “Now, I originally came over here to tell you stuff and then you got me all distracted.”

            “What did you need to ask?”

            “I am planning on going on an extended training expedition as soon as we get back to Suna. I would like your support and help. I know that I’m your main bodyguard, since we’re family, but I would truly be grateful if you gave me a few months to travel and train. I want to become even stronger than I am now so that Suna will never have to go through what it has been these past few years. You have truly made Suna great again, and you are the best Kazekage we could ask for. I am proud of you, Gaara.”

            Gaara’s face turned bright red and he looked down at the ground. He’d never gotten used to hearing praise from his siblings. He gave a nod. “I’ll support whatever you want to do, Kan. You deserve a break from protecting me. It’s better that you do it now instead of later since I’m pretty sure that Temari is going to be getting married pretty soon herself.”

            Kankuro threw his head back and laughed heartily. “That’s for sure! Shikamaru and Temari have been _super close_ lately.”

            Gaara reached out and gripped his brother’s arm tightly. “I’ll send out some letters to the other Kages once we get back to Suna so that you will have safe passage and training permission in the other countries while you travel.”

            Kankurō gave Gaara another arm hug and then headed off back into the crowd, bee lining for the BBQ table. “Thanks Gar! Now go talk to your lady!”

            Gaara waited until his brother disappeared before he slowly made his way over to Sonomi. She was hanging out beside Tsuki’s daughter, Hoshi.

            When he was standing in front of her, he called out to her. “Sonomi, would you like to go somewhere quite with me?”

            Sonomi’s eyes widened and her cheeks tinted pink, but she quickly nodded. She turned and told Hoshi she was leaving before turning back to Gaara. She held her hand out, cheeks now stained bright red. “Let’s go.”

            Gaara gently took Sonomi’s soft hand in his and allowed her to pull him away. They exited the Hatake property and made their way to the training ground they had frequented a lot during Sonomi and Tsuki’s training several months back. It was still Sonomi’s training ground.

            Once there Gaara pulled her over to one of the wooden benches that Yamato had created for everyone. He pulled her down beside him.

            She adjusted herself until she could completely face Gaara, both of his hands in hers. “You can talk now. I’m all ears.”

            Gaara’s cheeks flushed, much like her Sonomi’s, and he started to rub his thumbs across the tops of her hands. “I know that we haven’t been together very long, just a few months, but I have enjoyed the time I’ve spent with you; even when I had to leave for a short while to deal with Kazekage stuff.”

            Sonomi smiled, remembering everything he’d done for her after her kidnapping. She had been wholeheartedly surprised when he’d asked her to be his girlfriend.

            “It seems like forever ago since you asked me out. And I’ve enjoyed spending time with you as well… a lot… maybe too much. It’s like I’m in a dream and I’m afraid I’ll wake up and it won’t be real.”

            “I never in a million years thought you’d say yes.”

            She laughed. “I never thought you’d ask me.”

            Gaara squeezed her hands gently. He loved them; they showed that she was a woman who worked hard for both herself and for others. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask sooner.”

            She shook her head. “Don’t apologize. You timed it perfectly; right when I needed you the most.”

            Gaara lowered his eyes and stared at their entwined hands. “I’m glad you needed me, even if there were nothing else I could have done; I’m glad.”

            Sonomi gently pulled one of her hands away and moved it up to gently run her fingers through Gaara’s bright red hair. “Ask me. Please ask me, Gaara.”

            Gaara swallowed roughly and reached into his robes. He pulled out a simple golden band. “I was afraid you wouldn’t want me to ask, but it seems like you knew I was going to.”

            She lowered her hand to cup his cheeks, forcing his eyes back up to hers. “I was hoping you would, that’s why I knew you were going to do something before you left back to Suna.”

            Gaara held out the tiny gold band. “I know it’s not much… I’m not very good at picking out things like this… but… well… It’s not amazing like you deserve.”

            Sonomi lowered her hand once again and gripped Gaara’s hand holding the golden band. “Even if you didn’t give me anything while asking me I would still love you.”

            Gaara’s eyes searched hers as they stayed silent for a long moment. Finally he slid of the bend and knelt down in front of Sonomi, a hand on each of her knees. From this angle he could stare entranced up at her beautiful eyes. “Being with a Kazekage isn’t going to be a wonderful life; there are going to be times when I will have to be distance as I take care of my people; there will be times when people try to kill me or my family; and there will be times when such instances will place your life in danger. Even known all of this I can’t help but ask if you would like to move to Suna with me and start a life.”

            Sonomi’s tears choked up her voice, but she spoke clearly. “I’d risk all of that just to be with you. So yes, Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, I will move and start a new life with you.”

            Gaara took her left hand in his once again and gently pushed the ring onto her ring finger. Then he stood up and did something he’d wanted to do since he’d laid eyes on Sonomi.

            He leaned down, buried his hands in Sonomi’s hair, and pressed their lips together. She was surprised at first, her body stiff, but within seconds she wrapped her arms around Gaara’s waist, hugging him to her bosom.

            Finally… their first kiss.

            Gaara only pulled away from Sonomi’s lips because they both needed to breathe. Both of their cheeks were flushed and their breath husky.

            Gaara smiled down at his beautiful future wife. “I love you, Sonomi.

            Sonomi’s words were whispered against Gaara’s lips as she leaned forward to kiss him again. “I love you too, Gaara.”


End file.
